CAMINHOS
by Anna-Potter-Cullen
Summary: JakeNess - Quão dilacerado alguém pode ficar antes de assumir que esta perdido? Até onde você pode amar alguém sem desistir? Quantos erros precisam acontecer pra se saber que esta tudo errado? - NC17
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** oie *-*

Eu pensei que fosse demorar mais sei lah me empolguei u.ú

E aqui estou com minha filhinha minha fic amada ..*-*

mais tenhm paciencia ok eh a minha primeira vez :roll:

Espero que gostem ;D

**Ship **JakeNess

**Classificação** Nc17

**Spoiler** Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer** eles não são meus se fossem a ness estaria pastando u.ú

_________________________________________________

**Prefácio**

Quando as coisas realmente mudaram pra mim?

Na primeira vez que a vi nos braços daquela loira idiota?

Não. Aquilo só foi o começo do meu inferno o começo do meu vicio que era tão inocente ...puro.

Quando foi exatamente que ter ela nos meus braços virou uma necessidade?

Grande porcaria de vida!

Eu só queria identificar o momento exato em que seu cheiro, o calor de sua pele e o seu gosto me fizeram a querer ainda mais.

Uma parte de mim só quer se ver livre dela mais outra parte, a maior parte, sinceramente ansiava por poder tocá-la, beijá-la e a ouvir gemer e se entregar.

Nem as decepções me faziam querer menos ou tentar odia-la, eu não sei se um dia estarei livre de Renesmee Cullen talvez esse dia nunca chegue.

O quão humilhado um homem pode ser, ou idiota, se você gostar de palavras mais realistas, o quão dilacerado alguém pode ficar antes de assumir que está perdido?

Agora eu vejo, eu não vou me livrar dela não enquanto o meu maldito coração bater, mais tenho suspeitas que nem lá no inferno que é pra onde eu vou depois disso, estarei livre dela.

_____________________________________

**1. Saudades**

Minha mente me levava há exatos 8 dias atrás quando eu soube, quando tudo realmente começou a fazer sentido em mim. Jacob Black era meu e eu era dele, a felicidade emanava desse pensamento e enchia o meu peito de uma forma asfixiante. Minha mente, em meio aos sonhos, continuava me levando para aquela noite há uma semana atrás quando ele entrou pela minha janela e me abraçou em meio ao sono. Já fazia 1 longo ano que Jake não dormia mais comigo. Desde a noite em que eu tive a idéia de provocá-lo afinal eu estava cansada dele me ver somente como uma criança. Me arrependi um pouco depois de ter feito. Eu senti a sua falta, senti saudades dos braços dele em minha volta enquanto dormia, mas semana passada eu descobri que essa falta que eu sentia não era só minha. Meus sonhos e lembranças das mãos de Jake passando por mim acabaram de repente, pois eu já deveria estar acordada pelo menos era o que minha tia vinha falando pelo corredor.

Era outono, as folhas caiam das arvores lá fora. Setembro enfim começava eu deveria me alegrar com isso, segundo eles, mais claro isso não acontecia. Soltei um resmungo audível, a manhã estava irritantemente bonita e uma brisa fria nesse momento entrou pela minha janela enquanto eu insistia em ficar na cama.

- Ora, vamos Nessie. Eu te levo pra fazer compras depois..

- Não!!! – gritei da forma mais emburrada que o sono me permitiu fazer

- Ah! Como assim? Está recusando compras? Shopping?

- Sim, eu estou não vou ser comprada dessa vez tia, pode esquecer – cantarolei pra Alice, ela por sua vez estirou sua pequena língua pra mim e num tom quase magoado – que com certeza eu acreditaria se não a conhecesse tão bem – falou ao ensaiar uma saída do meu quarto.

- Oh! Certo eu nunca te comprei sabe.. Mas, bem, vou ter que chamar seu pai pra te tirar daí então.

-Ugh! – sentei em minha cama num movimento brusco – Ok, tia estou indo – levantei-me sem a menor vontade levei automaticamente meus punhos até os meus olhos e os esfreguei por alguns segundos antes de abri-los de novo e me deparar com minha mãe e seus grandes e furiosos olhos dourados me estudando. Seus cabelos compridos e escuros balançavam conforme ela fazia movimentos constantes me demonstrando sua impaciência.

- Vamos logo Renesmee seu pai esta ficando irritado – "Só ele?" pensei ao me arrastar pro banheiro fazendo múltiplas caretas no processo. Por que eles estavam com essa idéia agora? Quem raios queria viver experiência mais humanas aqui? Eu não era disso tenho certeza. Como se me formar no ensino médio fosse alguma coisa.

- Eu não quero fazer isso – supliquei ao entrar na cozinha pra tomar meu café "humano".

Meu pai estava sentado numa cadeira na ponta mais distante da mesa, pra variar estava lindo, seus cabelos pareciam mais desalinhados que o normal e ele estampava um sorriso gigantesco que me passava a idéia de malicia e extrema alegria ao mesmo tempo "Droga" ele esta amando isso.

- Ah pare com isso pai você esta me deprimindo – sentei-me e comecei a me servir ouvindo um riso baixinho – Isso tudo porque não poderei ver o Jake enquanto estiver lá? Oh parabéns, Sr. Cullen, excelente idéia – demonstrei ainda mais o tédio que sentia e logo completei num murmúrio baixo – excelente tortura.

A risada cessou – Não seja tão dramática Nessie e sim estou muito feliz com essa idéia – meu olhar quase assassino o fez parar por instantes mais ele deu de ombros colocando em seu rosto aquele sorriso que derretia minha mãe e que derretia até a mim mesma quando era menor – Mas estou principalmente feliz com a idéia de você sendo humana só pra variar, você ainda se lembra que é meio uma certo? E não seja tão sarcástica também, eu posso não aparentar mais sou seu pai.

- Ok – meu ânimo continuava no zero eu queria xingar meu não aparente pai, pelo menos mentalmente, mais receberia outra bronca então me ocupei pensando no como nossa família era peculiar.

Edward estava ali lindamente congelado em seus 17 anos seus traços perfeitos e encantadores só me permitem imaginar o quão fácil fora para minha mãe se apaixonar por ele e minha mãe bem, era simplesmente linda com seu rosto delicado e com seu corpo perfeito é fácil imaginar porque meu pai não a tirava da cabeça também. Difícil era adicionar a isso a historia dos vampiros, da dificuldade do primeiro encontro dos meus pais, para Edward da total devoção de minha mãe por ele (o que era totalmente recíproca), dos perigos que minha mãe correu e que meu pai, estupidamente, achava que era por sua culpa e no fato de que, mesmo humana, minha mãe ter me gerado de um vampiro, o que provocara a sua transformação em um deles, e claro a maior peculiaridade de todas eu mesma, tenho oficialmente 6 anos e 4 meses mais pareço ter em torno de 16 ou 17 anos, ou seja, sou teoricamente uma criança que aparenta ter a mesma idade de seus pais.

Claro eu era criança apenas na idade oficial. Porque minha idade mental já acompanhava o desenvolvimento do meu corpo, o que claro, de novo, era terminantemente ignorado pelos meus amorosos pais que me tratavam como se eu tivesse seis anos.

Além desse fato bizarro eu era totalmente irrelevante perto do resto da minha família: eu não tinha a graça de minha tia Alice, nem a beleza de minha tia Rose muito menos a doçura e a meiguice de minha avó Esme e de minha mãe, alias de minha mãe eu só havia puxado a cor dos olhos e o talento pra acidentes. Não que me machucasse, afinal minhas habilidades vampiricas tinham que servir pra algo certo? Mais era totalmente embaraçoso quando, mesmo as usando, eu aparecia em casa com algum arranhão ou hematoma.

- Hmm você esqueceu de pensar que você é única em múltiplos significados e que é tão linda que chega a doer - revirei meus olhos – Nessie, olhe pra você querida, sua pele branquinha contrastando com seus cabelos que são tão... hm bronze? É perfeito, o seu rosto é tão doce, parece de um anjo, ainda mais com esses cachos descendo até a cintura, seu cabelo ficou lindo assim comprido e, bom, Bella diz que você é minha cara, então apenas aceite, você é realmente linda.

- Deus! Edward está se gabando? Ok, o céu vai cair!! – gargalhei com Rosalie enquanto ela batia nos ombros de Edward.

- Mas, tia ele esta se gabando por mim então não conta, lembra? – ela fez uma cara como se considerasse o que eu havia falado.

- Não. Não estava se gabando o mundo vai acabar!!

- Pare com isso Rose, e Nessie, termine logo seu café ou vai chagar atrasada e você ainda deve passar na casa de Charlie, seu carro estará lá esperando.

Droga, ele tinha que lembrar do maldito colégio.

- Tia!! – fiz uma cara, mais triste possível, enquanto meu pai saia pelos fundos, mas, ela logo levantou seus braços como se não pudesse fazer nada – traidora – resmunguei com raiva. Ela me abraç remexi como para demonstrar que ainda estava chateada mas, não durou muito ,afinal, era tia Rose, minha segunda mãe.

- Desculpe meu anjo, mais nisso eu não posso me meter. Meu passe de tia não me permite tanto ok?

- Como não pode fazer nada? – gritei – você é ou não é minha segunda mãe? – ahh não, eu conhecia esse olhar .. Rose olhava pra mim como se eu fosse algo tão lindo que chegasse a doer. Era adoração? E claro, se ela pudesse chorar estaria fazendo isso agora.

- Sabe Edward tem razão quando diz que você é uma garota muito má, essas suas chantagens emocionais são tão injustas – encostei minha mão no rosto de modelo da minha tia passando pra ela todas as lembranças, e que isso não era uma chantagem, pelo menos não muito.

– Também te amo, meu anjo – eu detestava essa forma que ela me chamava mais não pude me impedir de agarrá-la pelo pescoço e abraçá-la bem forte.

- Vou começar a ter ciúmes de vocês – minha mãe dizia entrando na cozinha também. Não me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas abri meus braços a chamando para que se juntasse ao nosso abraço, e foi o que ela fez – Nossa menininha indo pra escola é tão rápido – rolei meus olhos,ninguém me via como adulta nessa casa?

- É um abraço em grupo?Eu também quero – gargalhamos as três ao dar espaço pra uma saltitante Alice se juntar ao abraço também – Qual é o motivo do gesto afetivo?

-Nessie, Alice, cresceu tão rápido e já esta indo pra escola.

- Contra sua própria vontade, diga-se de passagem – cortei Rose que me olhou de uma forma divertida, ao contrario de minha mãe que parecia brava de novo.

- Renesmee Cullen, não comece com isso de novo.

- É Renesmee Swan, Mamãe – soltei secamente antes de beijá-la nas bochechas fazer o mesmo com minhas tias e correr em direção a casa de Charlie para pegar meu carro. Chegando lá entrei pela janela dos fundos e sai pela porta da frente como se morasse ali e então encontrei meu pai encostado no volvo que um dia fora seu, me encarando com um pouco de tristeza nos olhos de topázio.

- Pare de ver isso como um martírio. – resmungou ele.

- Me deixe ver Jake – rebati. Seu maxilar endureceu e seus lábios formaram uma linha reta.

- Tudo sempre acaba nele não é? – ri dessa parte – "Não, tudo acaba nas confusões que você e minha mãe a da semana passada quando nos acharam dormindo jumtos" Não repeti isso em voz alta, ele já tinha ouvido mesmo.

- Claro pai, eu quero ver ele sem o senhor de vigia.

- Não é vigia Nessie, isso é cuidar de você. – ele estava se irritando.. como se isso fosse novidade quando o assunto era Jake.

- Cuidar de mim? De jake? Não seja absurdo!! – desdenhei, me encaminhando pra abrir o Volvo, ele me parou.

- Ele não é o mais santo dos seres sabe? Principalmente em relação a você. – ele dizia contraindo sua face de mármore como se as lembranças doessem fisicamente. Eu corei.

- Ora, pai você conhece a minha mente e eu não sou uma das mais santas também. – murmurei tendo a certeza que meu rosto estava como um pimentão agora. Afinal, até ele mesmo me repreendia pelas reações que eu tinha a presença de Jake.

- Você é só uma menina.

- Você é só um menino pai ... ele é só um menino.

- É diferente..

- Pai já faz 8 dias que eu não vejo ele direito... Por favor? – ele me olhava com tristeza de novo como se não tivesse forças pra negar, não mais – Pai, ele é a minha Bella – Sussurrei, deixando escapar uma lágrima de um dos meus olhos. Suspiramos os dois pesadamente. Depois disso senti seus lábios frios beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Isso não é bom – ele disse sério - é grande demais filha.. mas .. ok seja boazinha mesmo assim, por favor? E agora vá, antes que se atrase – lhe dei um beijo no rosto antes de entrar no carro e acelerar rumo à escola.

E lá estava eu, entediadamente, começando na Forks High School. Peguei minha mochila e sai do meu Volvo agradecendo aos céus que Edward refreou a idéia de Bella de me trazer. O que ela queria destruir todo o disfarce? Os Cullens não viviam mais em Forks, pelo menos não oficialmente, então eu fora matriculada como uma sobrinha órfã de Charlie, e isso me faria ir a casa dele antes e depois da escola pra pensarem que eu morava ali. Charlie gostou da idéia "Não terá mais desculpas Nessie, você terá que me ver às vezes" O largo sorriso de meu avô mostrava o quanto ele me amava e me aceitava, apesar da historia bizarra por trás do meu nascimento.

- Hey Nessie!!! – virei automaticamente quase usando minha velocidade sobre humana no processo.

- Seth!? – gritei das escadas o vendo se aproximar – O que você esta fazendo aqui seu louco?

- Uh!! Também te amo, e como assim? Eu sou um aluno oras – Que? Como assim pergunto eu... Seth, um aluno? Mais isso não fazia sentido.. ele viu a confusão no meu rosto. – Hm o plano era Jake vir se matricular sabe, mais seu pai viu isso na mente dele e o proibiu, ainda mais, porque é meio estranho um cara de 25 anos, que é enorme, diga-se de passagem, fingir que tem 16, certo?

- Então Jake te mandou se matricular? - Ele sorriu seus grandes olhos negros se apertando.

- Bem as ordens do alpha são bem persuasivas entende? E, ok, olhe pra mim Nessie – suas mãos faziam gestos abrangendo todo seu corpo – Eu sou o único que ainda é moleque, quer dizer, todos os outros são gigantes e parecem ter quase uns 30 e eu estou aqui aparentando o que? Ter no maximo uns 18? Isso sem falar na musculatura eu sou uma vergonha.

- Você é tão lindo Seth. Não seja bobo.

- Ah cale a boca! Garota-do-Jake, o maior de nós, e ainda fala isso? Francamente! - Fingi não ter ouvido o "garota-do-Jake", se eu corasse a respeito disso ele riria de mim até que.. bem até que Jake o mandasse parar.

- Seth – rolei meus olhos – Esta sendo dramático. – ele me envolveu pelos ombros com seus braços quentes.

- Certo, certo, eu paro. Mas ..hm vamos logo ou vamos perder a primeira aula – seu largo sorriso engraçado o quanto Seth se incomodava em ser o "menor" do meus 1 metro e 60 ele ainda era enorme, claro, não tão enorme quanto Jake ou ele tinha uns 3 centímetros mais que o meu pai e era mais musculoso também

Meu pai me irritou ontem, ao se perguntar por que não foi Seth a ter a impressão comigo. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e ele parou. Seth era meu irmão, por assim dizer, e eu o amava profundamente como se ama a um irmão e, claro, o sentimento era totalmente correspondido. Seth amava minha mãe e meu pai, então o que é tratar uma meia vampira como irmã quando seus melhores amigos são os pais vampiros dela? Parei no meio do corredor

– Vou ter inglês agora..ugh!! Eu odiei meu horário e você?

- Isso é serio? Você realmente vai ficar comigo aqui? – Não pude conter a alegria e o sorriso enorme que vinham com ela ao tomar meu corpo.

- Oh Deus, Tampinha, eu já estou falando dos horários aqui e você ainda está em duvida – Ignorei o infame apelido que ele usou e me atirei em cima dele pra um abraço mais que apertado. Tinha alegria nesse abraço ,mas muito, muito alivio não ficaria sozinha eu teria meu irmão, estava explodindo de felicidade. - Certo vão pensar que somos namorados assim – ele gargalhou. Dei um tapa em seu braço e me afastei com um largo sorriso no meu rosto.

- Obrigada Seth você sabe o quanto eu te amo não? - falei me esticando pra beijar o seu rosto.

Era divertido, Seth não era adepto de demonstrações de afeto, eu costumava gritar quando o abraçava ou o beijava. Eram coisas como: "Ei venha aqui eu não sou a Leah sabe? Eu gosto de beijar meu irmão" ou "A Leah deveria te abraçar mais Seth, é tão bom!". Claro que as provocações eram dirigidas mais a pulguenta da Leah do que a ele, mas mesmo assim, ainda eram divertidas. Afinal porque ele era tão irritante e petulante comigo? Sim, era só comigo, com meus pais e com os outros ele era o tímido, doce e amoroso Seth, eu tinha que me vingar de alguma forma.

- O que Jake faria se te visse agora, me diz? – recomecei a andar, rolei os olhos de novo enquanto ele me abraçava pelos ombros mais uma vez.

- Ele mataria você!!! – Ri com a expressão de concordância e medo dele – E por Deus, Seth tenha logo uma impressão. Você 'ta ficando chato – Ele gargalhou .

- Isso é tão engraçado.. o jeito que você fala disso e a sua reação. Eu pensei que você fosse pirar.

- Por que piraria? É tão certo – sussurrei, corando como sempre quando o assunto era Jacob. Agora mais do que nunca,o "meu Jacob", não que tenha sido ele a me contar a verdade desde que soube por minha mãe há exatos 8 dias atrás, eu tinha apenas visto Jake com a supervisão mais que atenta de meu pai e, bem, com Edward Cullen na sala não dá pra você conversar com o homem de sua vida sobre o seu infinito amor ou ao menos querer conversar, pensar em conversar, e ainda tinha essa questão de ser no mínimo embaraçoso pra não dizer meio, brega?

- Ok, eu vou vomitar - rolei os olhos pra ele de novo. Isso era incrivelmente constante quando eu estava com Seth – Ei, Jake quer ver você!

Eu praticamente desmaiei na entrada da sala de inglês - eu e Seth teríamos essa matéria juntos - meu coração pulou acelerado. Jake queria me ver! O sorriso que estava se formando no meu rosto era totalmente involuntário. Eu não fazia força alguma para que ele aparecesse

- Quando? - praticamente berrei.

- Hoje oras. Ele pediu pra você encontrá-lo no lugar de sempre - Seth fazia inúmeras caretas ao se sentar no fundo da sala ao meu lado – eca, vocês tem essas coisas bregas é?

- Seth, você sabe que se eu não estivesse tão feliz eu te mandaria pro inferno agora não sabe? - meu sorriso só aumentava. Eu veria Jacob e sozinha, sem meu pai por perto ou a família era fabuloso!!!

- Uhhh! Que medo!

Estirei minha língua pra ele. Eu queria aparentar um mínimo de chateação, mas sabendo que veria Jake isso era impossível.

A aula passou rápida e chata. Seth tinha razão, que porcaria de horário era aquele? As pessoas nos encaravam constantemente. Vi varias meninas suspirando ao olhar Seth. Ri com aquilo, menino bobo, e ainda se achava uma vergonha, Seth era absurdo.

Eu estava caminhando para minha aula de Biologia agora, e sem Seth, ele teria espanhol, me assustei um pouco quando senti ser tocada no ombro direito. Dei um pequeno pulo me afastando do toque.

- Hey! Hmm você se assustou? Me desculpe ..eu sou Jenniffer sou nova aqui em e ouvi pelos corredores que você também era ..então, não sei, somos duas meninas de 16 anos, novatas nessa cidade minúscula no fim do mundo talvez pudéssemos ser amigas? Ahh e oi de novo!!!

Uau!! Que metralhadora! E agora? Será que seria realmente bom ter amizades mais humanas como meu avó Carlisle disse? Não que a menina na minha frente tenha me feito pensar na sede por sangue ou algo do tipo, eu era bem controlada nesse aspecto.. mas o que me fazia temer era justamente a melhor coisa da tal amizade com humanos: a inevitável intimidade. Antes de ver Seth e saber que ele estaria aqui comigo, eu tinha estipulado a idéia de fazer uma única amizade seria mais fácil de enganar uma única pessoa e assim eu não me sentiria tão mal, mas claro, a idéia foi totalmente abandonada com a surpresa de Seth e agora olhando pra ela, pros seus grandes e felizes olhos muito azuis,seus cabelos lisos e castanhos que desciam até seus ombros em ondulações, e no seu sorriso que ,de alguma forma misteriosa me trazia uma certa tranqüilidade eu reconsiderei a idéia eu teria sim a minha tão indicada amizade humana!

- Hmm oi, e não me assustei, fique tranqüila - o sorriso no rosto dela aumentou - Bem sou Renesmee Swan e sim sou nova aqui nessa cidade minúscula no fim do mundo. Quanto ao sermos amigas acho que podemos tentar.

Juro que quase gargalhei quando ela deu um gritinho de puro alivio e felicidade e deu alguns pulinhos também, reação que se encaixaria com perfeição em minha tia Alice.

- De onde você veio Renesmee? Alias você tem algum apelido? Pode me chamar de Jenny. Ahh, então eu vim de San Diego, isso é tão frustrante da Califórnia para Washington, humpf!! - enquanto ela tagarelava e fazia descoordenadamente inúmeros gestos com as mãos, fomos andando em frente. Eu podia ver mesmo não tendo o dom de premonições da minha tia, que Jenny seria leagal sorri para esse pensamento - E você é filha do chefe Swan? Meu pai já falou com ele algumas vezes só tem ele de Swan nessa cidade certo? Oh meu Deus isso vai ser legal. Eu estava pirando só de pensar que teria que ser amiga de alguém daqui desta cidade eles nem sabem o que é Lost acredita? - pra isso eu não pude impedir uma alta risada. Entramos na sala de Biologia no mesmo instante e alguns alunos que já estavam ali me encaravam curiosos.

- Oh, eu posso acreditar sim e pode me chamar de Nessie, eu vim da Philadelphia e não, não sou filha de Charlie sou sua sobrinha, e vim para cá porque meus pais faleceram - fiz uma cara de desolada pra que ela acreditasse mais facilmente - Mas estou aliviada também, essa micro cidade realmente me assusta. - o sorriso no rosto dela vacilou um pouco enquanto eu me sentava.

- Sinto muito Nessie – ela disse baixinho me fazendo abaixar o rosto com vergonha por estar mentindo, e de repente ela estava caindo!! Eu ainda não sei como Jenny fez isso, mas de uma forma incrível ela estava caindo com as duas pernas enroscadas na cadeira. A puxei pelo braço antes que seu rosto encontrasse o chão.

– Oww brigada, Nessie. Eu sempre faço esse tipo de coisa – desta vez era ela que corava - e você é forte – seus olhos se abriram bastante constatando isso.

"Droga Nessie sua idiota! Você normalmente não agüentaria uma menina que deve ser uns 5 centímetros mais alta que você", me xingava mentalmente enquanto o professor começava a aula e Jenny voltava a tagarelar fazendo novamente aqueles gestos descoordenados.

O dia passou calmo, e por incrível que pareça divertido. Ora eu estava com Seth me provocando e levando belas patadas em troca. Ora estava com Jenny e sua insana admiração por Forks ser tão obsoleta quanto o resto do planeta.

- Nessie ouve isso – dizia ela risonha se sentando pra termos a ultima aula do dia, já incrivelmente intima, sim, eu também estava – eu estava falando com uma garota na outra aula e estávamos falando de musica e eu disse.. "Minha banda preferida é a Paramore" sabe o que a individua respondeu?

- Não, Jenny, eu não sei por Deus fale logo! – Sim eu já estava nervosa. Meu encontro com Jacob seria em uma hora eu estava saltitando por dentro.

- O ser virou pra mim e disse "O que é Paramore?".

- Não!!! – fiz uma cara de espantada pra entrar no jogo dela se bem que eu realmente estava espantada. Era Paramore, oras mais respeito!

- Sim, eu quase enfartei.

- Você matou essa pessoa certo? Ela não merece viver.

- Eu cheguei bem perto – nós duas já estávamos gargalhando - ainda mais quando ela citou Britney Spears como cantora.

- Não isso não. Isso já é demais . Quem é ela Jenny? Me diga e eu vou matá-la agora! O bom gosto tem que ser defendido – me levantei como para dar ênfase à idéia.. mas depois cai numa gargalhada ainda maior quando Jenny levantou-se também e fez como se me barrasse, só que no processo ela quase caiu pela 4ª vez somente hoje. Tentamos nos conter quando uma professora que aparentava ter no mínimo 150 anos, segundo Jenny, pediu silencio pra começar a aula. E com isso me vi nervosa de novo, mordendo o lábio inferior a cada segundo, ansiosa pra ver Jake.

Quando finalmente o sinal tocou, eu sai em disparada deixando uma Jenny mais uma vez desequilibrando-se pra traz. Em poucos instantes eu já estava entrando no meu carro no estacionamento acenando feliz e freneticamente um tchauzinho pra Seth.

Deixei o Volvo na garagem de Charlie entrando pela porta da frente e pulando a janela dos fundos fazendo o processo inverso dessa manha e então corri.

Corri o mais rápido que pude até chegar ao nosso lugar de sempre, não era uma clareira exatamente, era um pequeno gramado entre várias arvores e alguns troncos caídos, íamos sempre ali ao voltarmos de uma caça ou quando estávamos apenas passeando. Esse lugar ficava exatamente entre La Push e as terras de minha família apesar de não haver mais a divisão ou acordo.

Cai graciosamente na ponta dos pés em cima de um dos troncos caídos ali, olhei em volta já com uma ponta de tristeza, onde estava Jake? O cheiro dele me acertou logo em seguida e quando me virei para encará-lo ali tão perto encostado despreocupado em uma das arvores meu coração disparou.

- Lindo! – murmurei me praguejando logo depois. Ele ouviu. Ele me olhava de cima a baixo parecendo considerar o que dizer de minhas roupas ou algo do tipo. Eu estava tão simples, me lembrei zangada, nem ao menos tinha me arrumado. Estava apenas com uma jeans clara, uma blusa vermelho vivo levemente decotada e um casaco grosso preto por cima apesar de minha alta temperatura, eu sentia muito frio o qual sempre acabava quando ele me abraçava me arrepiei com esse pensamento.

- Você também esta linda Ness – seu enorme sorriso me fez suspirar- Droga de Jake como ele fazia isso? Ele estava ali ainda parado vestido em uma jeans velha e com.. Deus a camisa dobrada em seu ombro, ele estava sem ela meu coração acelerou de novo e minhas pernas o acompanharam tremendo que nem loucas "Se controle Nessie" me adverti, mas ele não iria ajudar não é? Ele nunca ajudava. Ele veio caminhando até mim sem abalar o sorriso monstruoso que estampava, seus cabelos muito negros e que desciam até um pouco embaixo de seu queixo, balançavam com o vento frio que soprava eu estava hiperventilando.

- Saudades – foi à única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes de senti-lo me apertar em seus braços O frio foi embora. O vento. O mundo. Só havia eu e Jake como sempre.

- Saudades também – ele murmurou com sua voz rouca e abafada no meu cabelo e ficamos assim abraçados por longos minutos que eu transformaria em horas sem reclamar. Mas ele quebrou o silencio – como você está?

- Bem.. hm não, agora eu estou ótima – ele riu baixo próximo a minha orelha.

- Bom.. eu estou mais do que ótimo agora – tirei meu rosto de seu peito para olhá-lo e ele me encarou e beijou a minha testa, me fazendo fechar os olhos suspirando mais uma vez. – Venha vamos nos sentar ali – Ele me puxou para perto de uma arvore com um enorme tronco. Ele se sentou com as costas contra a arvore me fazendo sentar ao seu lado me puxando pra mais perto dele, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Eu queria conversar, queria por pra fora o quanto eu fiquei feliz por ele ter dormido comigo aquele dia de novo, como antigamente, queria dizer que agora tudo era certo porque eu sabia da impressão, mas as sensações de ficar assim abraçada a Jake não me deixaram falar, só me deixaram me estreitar ainda mais em seus braços inalando o seu cheiro e foi assim que logo eu estava na inconsciência, mais uma vez deixando minha mente me levar pra cena dele entrando debaixo do meu edredom me abraçando como se tivesse medo que eu sumisse.

Acordei de repente, e bufei afinal o sonho estava tão bom e então o senti em volta de mim suas mãos muito quentes me apertando ainda mais em seu peito enquanto dormia. Me afastei um pouco e contemplei sua face tão serena pelo sono e ofeguei. Deus, ele era lindo!! Lentamente eu vi um sorriso se formando em seu rosto ele abriu seus olhos negros me fitando de uma maneira divertida, mas intensa, desviei o olhar suspirando, eu era uma covarde! Ele me estreitou em seu abraço, descansei minha cabeça em seu peito enorme.

- Dormiu bem? – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca por ter acabado de acordar.

- Hum hum – me limitei a apenas afundar ainda mais meu rosto nele. Eu queria aproveitar, já faziam 8 dias que nós não tínhamos esses momentos a sós e se eu contasse os dias que ele tinha ficado longe antes de entrar pela janela do meu quarto aquela noite a quantidade de dias seria maior.

- Ness precisamos ir. Eu pedi que Quil os avisasse que você está comigo então você pode imaginar o estado de Edward.

- Não Jake, por favor, senti tanta, eu sinto tanta... – minhas bochechas esquentarem "Maldita parte humana" gritei pra mim mesma

- Tanta o que Ness? – ele levantava meu queixo com a ponta de seus dedos para me encarar. E então eu estava ofegando de novo, Deus, meu pai tem razão: eu não consigo mais controlar isso. Não consigo mais controlar o que sinto quando penso, falo ou estou próxima deJake como se não pudesse refrear as reações que ele me causava. A sua pele quente na minha fazendo meu estomago girar, o seu hálito contra a pele do meu rosto me fazendo ofegar ou como apenas por ouvir sua voz meu coração acelerava e minhas pernas viravam geléias, o desejo de estar com ele era cada vez mais urgente em mim e graças aos meus hormônios não eram inocentes como antes, suspirei de novo como dizer a ele que eu queria que ele dormisse comigo de novo como antigamente, que estava sentido falta de dormir apoiada em seu enorme peito enquanto ele me apertaria em seus braços quentes. Apertei-me a ele tentando distraí-lo, mas foi em vão – Ness? Tanta o que?

- Por que não dorme mais comigo? – apesar de meu rosto estar queimando mais do que nunca agora eu preferia assim: ser direta. Vi surpresa em seus olhos antes dele soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Como por que você ainda pergunta? Depois do que aconteceu semana passada?

- Fale sério, Jacob – fiz questão de não usar o apelido dele para lhe mostrar o quão serio o assunto era pra mim – Uma desculpa melhor ok? Meus pais sempre são dramáticos. – cruzei os braços ao me afastar ainda mais dele a risada parou.

- Ness pare com isso – já estávamos de pé quando ele me puxou em seu abraço de novo – e se você não percebeu foi mais que drama. Da ultima vez seus pais pegaram pesado – uma careta de desaprovação seguiram suas palavras.

- Só porque eles me contaram? Grande coisa uma impressão humpf! - Fiz minha melhor cara de desdém e um movimento vago com a mão pra dar ênfase. Ele segurou minha mão no ar e lá estava eu, corando e ofegando de novo ao encará-lo.

- Eu deveria ter dito a você e não seria agora – seus olhos negros e brilhantes queimavam nos meus.

- Por que não diria agora e não fuja da pergunta, por que não dorme mais comigo? – Senti como lagrimas se formando nos meus olhos. O que estava acontecendo comigo? E por que ele não diria agora? O que tem de errado? Qual é o problema?

- Não tem um porquê Ness, só não era o momento – ele se separou de mim e deu algumas voltas balançando as mãos, meu corpo imediatamente reclamou, eu queria que ele me abraçasse de novo – E quanto ao dormir seu pai que me proibiu lembra já faz 1ano.

- Desde quando você obedece o meu pai?

- Desde quando ele esta certo.

- Você concorda com ele? – gritei irritada – Oh, mais mesmo assim pulou minha janela semana passada!

- Eu estava há 11 dias sem ver você senhorita teimosa – ele gritava também – só não agüentei esperar que amanhecesse – sua voz diminuiu drasticamente na ultima frase como se ele estivesse com vergonha? – Desculpe.

- Que merda Jake não me peça desculpa por algo que eu quero!! – seus olhos se arregalaram com isso.

- Ness, por favor, não fale asneiras. – agora ele estava irritado, mais ainda assim eu precisava colocar pra fora. Essa mania de brincarmos de amiguinhos tinha que acabar.

- Porque asneira Jacob? – repeti seu nome de uma forma áspera – Por querer dormir com você? É tem razão realmente sou um asno – me aproximei dele, estaquei ao seu lado direito e encostei minhas bochechas em seu braço – eu só sinto sua falta. Quero ficar perto de você, quero que me abrace – como se ele tremesse levemente com minhas palavras e meu toque e isso me alegrou por pouco tempo, até ele se desvencilhar de mim.

- Ness, por favor, isto não esta em discussão. Eu não vou dormir com você.

- Você não quer? – meus olhos estavam queimando. Mesmo a angustia que eu senti em sua voz não apagava tudo que eu temia que ele não quisesse. Minha companhia? Ficar sozinho comigo? Acordar do meu lado? As lágrimas estavam nascendo de novo.

- Não é isso. Eu não posso. – ele respondeu num murmúrio como se estivesse com vergonha outra vez. Isso me irritou.

- Se você falar que é por causa do meu pai eu juro que te mando pro inferno!!!

- Não é por seu pai, eu não posso por mim mesmo.

- O que? Eu não entendo. – me aproximei dele de novo dessa vez parando em sua frente.

- Eu não posso por mim.. por medo... – sua voz que era um murmúrio morreu e então me aproximei mais dele pegando suas duas enormes mãos nas minhas pequenas.

- Medo do que? – Ele encarava nossas mãos entrelaçadas parecendo considerar se responderia ou não. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram eternos pra mim e pro meu coração que galopava no meu peito, ele levantou seus brilhantes olhos e me fitou e de novo eu encontrei neles uma certa vergonha. E quando ele respondeu foi tão baixo quanto um sussurro.

- Medo.. do que..eu quero fazer Ness ... do que eu... quero fazer... com você

Meus olhos saltaram Jake havia dito.. ele....ele.. um arrepio havia passado por mim. Seus olhos negros ainda queimavam nos meus levando o meu coração a bater mais enlouquecido ainda, me fazendo perder o ar eu não podia perder essa chance, eu tinha que tentar, reune toda minha coragem.

- O que você quer fazer Jacob? – minha voz era apenas um sussurro também. Eu o vi estremecer levemente e se virar deixando minhas mãos. Não, eu não ia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Eu o contornei e subi em um tronco próximo a ele, que me deixou, não mais alta obvio, mas com uma diferença menor o que me ajudou, pois pude alcançar seu queixo com minha mão e levantá-lo – Jake – minha voz ainda estava baixa, mas com muito mais determinação. Eu decidi ignorar as reações de meu corpo a presença dele – por favor, me diga o que você quer fazer .... comigo?

Ele parecia confuso com minha pergunta como se estivesse numa duvida crucial. Seu rosto formava caretas enquanto ele puxava minha mão do seu queixo para seu peito fazendo o mesmo com minha outra mão livre.

– Merda! – ele suspirou e então suas mãos quentes estavam se fechando em torno da minha cintura por dentro do meu casaco, ele me tirou de cima do tronco, e quando meus pés encostaram no chão eu senti sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido meu coração acelerou mais uma vez com seu hálito quente batendo na curva do meu pescoço, sua voz saiu rouca e provocante? – Repita a pergunta Ness.

- Jake? – murmurei.

- Hum? – ele aspirava meu cheiro passando seu nariz pelo meu pescoço fazendo com que fosse ainda mais difícil continuar.

- O que você quer fazer... comigo?

- Isso – ele respondeu simplesmente levantando seu rosto do meu pescoço para me fitar e depois se inclinar de novo, só que dessa vez em direção aos meus lábios.

____________________________________________________

**N/B**. Gzuiz apaga a luz... zenti q foi isso...alguem me amarrota que eu to passada...xama a Nasa que a Terra parou e o q mais for necessário...primeiro q eu to muito filiz de tu deixar eu ler primeiro, betar, huahau..segundo q qdo o jake não ta perseguindo a bella ele eh Tudu di Bom! OMFG...eu gostando do eh q isso aconteceu?? O.o..culpa sua sis, mas , parabéns, continuação perfa de 'Louco', (sério peoples vaum ler q eh Mara) e qdo eu crescer eu posso ser q nem vc ??? *-* Bju, te amo, vou ali comprar um cachorrinhu de pelúcia e batizar de Jake. *corre*

**N/A** Soh pra constar quando a ness fala dormir eh dormir msmo ok

a fic eh Nc mais nc msmo soh no proximo cap haha XD

Tb ti amo hanny *-* HAUAHAUAHAUAHAU

Zenti se ainda tiver erros ai apedrejem ela ok u.ú

Brinks sis obrigada ~abraça *-*

Mais mais como ela disse de **Louco** ai deixe-me salientar **Louco** eh uma shot uma previa dessa fic entons se qiseres ler eh soh ir no meu perfil ora pois ;P

E POR DEOOOOOOOOS /õ\

Comentem ok preciso saber a opinião de vcs ;_;

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Oie *-*

mais um cap pra vcs \o/

Como vcs sabem twi não eh meu se fosse eu estaria pegando o Taylor.. dika ;D

Espero que gostem /o/

* * *

_- Isso – ele respondeu simplesmente levantando seu rosto do meu pescoço para me fitar e depois se inclinar de novo, só que dessa vez em direção aos meus lábios._

* * *

**2. Quase feliz**

Quantas vezes eu sonhei com seus lábios? Imaginei como seriam seus beijos? Fantasiei com seu gosto? Quantas horas, dias... tempo eu ocupei em somente pensar como seria.. como seria eu e Jacob Black? E agora eu vejo que nada, nada mesmo que eu havia sequer imaginado pode se comparar. Tudo bem, eu não reclamaria afinal, eu poderia conviver com isso facilmente.

Ele se inclinou pra mim de uma forma tão devagar que me fez considerar se ele queria me torturar ou prolongar o que estava pra acontecer, eu podia sentir suas mãos apertando cada vez mais minha cintura uma delas subiu pela lateral do meu corpo pousando em meu rosto, eu sentia seu hálito quente contra minha pele, ele roçava de leve seus lábios nos meus e então ele os tocou de uma forma tão delicada e doce, sua mão fazia e refazia todo o caminho do meu rosto e eu me senti adorada, venerada. Isso me emocionou.

Mas.. isso não bastaria certo? Ele separou sua boca da minha pra deslizar com ela pelo meu pescoço, a mão que estava no meu rosto vagarosamente foi para minha nuca e a que permanecia em volta da minha cintura me puxou de uma forma no mínimo violenta para mais próxima do seu corpo. Lambia... sim agora ele voltava para minha boca lambendo meu pescoço, me fazendo tombar a cabeça para um dos lados lhe dando mais espaço, quando nossas bocas se juntaram de novo, não havia mais delicadeza ou doçura apenas urgência.. desejo. Ele forçou cada vez mais os lábios nos meus fazendo com que eu os partisse, minha boca foi invadida rápida e bruscamente.O beijo dele era forte, suaa língua alcançava cada mínimo canto da minha boca, sua mão segurava minha nuca com selvageria, sua outra mão me apertava, me puxava, me alisava subindo cada vez mais por minhas costas por baixo da blusa.

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que acontecia em volta, só me dei conta que estava contra uma arvore quando ele nos fez bater ruidosamente nela, me pressionando nela, minhas mãos que até então permaneciam inertes em seu peito ganharam vida. Subi uma para puxar seu cabelo, para fazê-lo se inclinar mais pra mim, a outra permanecia em seu peito... apertando... alisando, eu também não estava sendo gentil. Minha respiração era inexistente eu não respirava, não pensava, eu apenas queria que não parasse. Ele deixou minha boca de novo resmungando baixinho, coisas que eu nem me dei o trabalho de entender, eu apenas aproveitei o tempo e enchi meus pulmões de ar, mais... eu queria mais.. queria mais Jacob Black, mais de sua língua quente e macia... forte, mais de suas mão me apertando, me incitando. Ele pareceu ouvir meus pensamentos, os beijos que ele distribuía pelo meu pescoço ganharam mais força, mais vontade, e logo estávamos arfando de novo.

Jake se colou ainda mais em mim (se isso é possível), e tudo que eu sentia em meu redor era Jake, a mão que ele ainda me segurava pela nuca deslizou para minha perna levantando-a, fazendo com que eu a enroscasse na perna dele. Sua boca voltou pra minha mordendo meu lábio inferior me fazendo apertar ainda mais os seus cabelos e a cravar minhas unhas em seus ombros. Ele rapidamente colocou sua coxa entre minhas pernas como que para me levantar ou me sustentar, a mão que estava nas minhas costas repuxava o fecho do meu sutiã, ele lambia e mordia de leve meu queixo e meus lábios e isso não era o suficiente, dessa vez fui eu que invadi a boca dele com minha língua, insinuando.

Ele me entendeu de novo desistindo do meu sutiã, me apertando com uma das mãos pela cintura enquanto a outra ainda apertava minha coxa, eu não sei como descrever isso e nem quero, eu apenas prefiro sentir, sentir todo o desespero dele, desespero por mim. Sua língua já não era tão cuidadosa, outra vez ele devorava minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que sua coxa iniciava movimentos que friccionavam o meio de minhas pernas. Meu gemido foi alto e infelizmente a velocidade que ele se afastou de mim também.

- Eu... eu... Deus – ele olhava pra mim de uma forma confusa envergonhada – Nessie me perdoe – dizia ele maltratando os cabelos com suas grandes mãos.

Espere Nessie? Onde estava o Ness e por qual motivo infame ele parou?

- Jake? – desencostei-me da arvore, eu ainda estava arfando, minha voz estava tremula e não pude evitar duas malditas lágrimas descerem pelas minhas bochechas – O que foi?

- Eu.. – ele também estava com a respiração descompassada e com marcas nos ombros e no peito. Ele olhou seriamente pra mim agora, seus olhos estavam duros... frios – Eu... não posso – disse ele simplesmente, correndo logo em seguida pro meio da floresta, me deixando ali... sozinha, com um inconfundível gosto de rejeição na boca.

Me encostei de novo naquela bendita arvore, meus olhos ardiam, as lagrimas já caiam livres pelo meu rosto.

- Jake – era a única coisa que eu conseguia dizer em voz alta e em pensamento, confusão nublava minha mente. Por quê? Fechei meus olhos e assim podia senti-lo em minha volta de novo, seu calor, seus beijos pelo meu pescoço... seu gosto. Mais eu estava decidida. Eu não iria ficar aqui sofrendo enquanto ele voltava feliz e tranqüilamente pra casa, apesar da lembrança de sua confusão e de seus olhos quererem me dizer que ele não estaria tão tranqüilo assim, eu ignorei, me levantando e enxugando meu rosto, deixando assim a raiva me consumir. Quem aquele idiota pensa que é?

Eu estava correndo, quase chegando em casa agora, limpando minha mente para que meu intrometido pai não visse nada, quando senti uma pessoa correndo ao meu lado, parei bruscamente por causa do susto.

- Droga tia! Tem que chegar assim do nada? – meu coração tinha acelerado isso era patético eu parecia uma criança sendo pega fazendo travessuras. Alice levantou uma perfeita sobrancelha me questionando.

- Como assim do nada? Eu fiz até muito barulho se quer saber, você que esta distraída – ela me avaliou de novo, me olhando fixamente aquilo me incomodou – Ahhhhhhh – ela gritou de repente – Agora entendi minha visão.

- Que? – visão? Do que raios ela estava falando? Ela não podia me ver, ela esta realmente louca isso sim, sem contar o psicótica.

- Nessie, amor você já se deu uma olhada? – ela riu da cara confusa que eu fiz – Como vou dizer? Você esta todo amassada desde os cabelos até sua blusa, que meu Deus parece que não foi rasgada por pouco!! Ah e sua boca esta bem inchada. – agora ela estava gargalhando, ótimo!

- Eu.. eu..- meu rosto estava queimando, se ela queria me envergonhar ela conseguiu. Deus será que eu 'to assim mesmo? Sem o menor jeito eu comecei me tatear constatando que realmente eu estava toda amassada, soltei um pequeno gemido de dor ao tocar meus lábios, aquele maldito me machucou.

- Como foi? – ela perguntou saltitando ao meu lado – me mostra? – sua cara de suplica me irritou.

- Eu não vou mostrar!! - berrei

- Por que não? Não é como se nunca tivéssemos falado sobre isso Nessie – ela cruzou seus pequenos braços fazendo um biquinho pra mim. Ela estava brava?

- Falar é uma coisa mostrar é outra Tia, pelo amor de Deus! – gesticulei impaciente, ela não me faria mostrar, por favor.

- Isso é tão injusto – agora ela estava triste, como eu disse ela é psicótica – falei tantas vezes de como era eu e Jazz pra você, ou você esqueceu que é pra mim que você vem perguntar sobre essas coisas? Que sou eu que ajudo você sempre. Sua ingrata. – ela disse sentida.

Eu iria me odiar por isso, não na verdade eu iria odiar Alice por isso, mais de uma certa forma ela estava certa, quantas vezes eu pedi a ela pra descrever como era beijar? Ou tantas outras coisas, apesar do fato dela ser louca e psicótica, vale sempre ressaltar, ela era a pessoa que mais me entendia na família, eu tinha que ser grata, da forma torta dela, mais eu tinha. Levei minha mão para seu braço direito, ela o estendeu pra mim ansiosa e eufórica e então deixei minhas lembranças do beijo de Jake serem passadas pra ela.

- Uau!! – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse assim que eu acabei seus olhos estavam bem abertos como se estivesse espantada – Uauuu - ela repetiu

- Você só sabe dizer isso? – eu estava irritada com Jake, com ela, tudo claro uma fachada pra que eu não caísse no choro ou desespero, eu era realmente patética, quem eu queria enganar?

- Desculpe Nessie mais é que.. uauu.. uauuu mesmo! Pelo começo eu pensei que vocês seriam água com açúcar, mais depois definitivamente.. uaaauuu.

- Grrr, ta ok eu já entendi!! – cuspi as palavras.

- Sabe vocês ainda vão se acalmar. No começo eu e Jasper também éramos assim, claro não tão violentos.. mas...

- Tia.. por favor.. – gemi.

- Ahh entenda eu estava curiosa, ok agora diga o que aconteceu depois que ele se separou daquele jeito... e na melhor parte que idio-

- TIAAA!!

- Argh odeio esse seu lado falso puritano sabia? Dona-eu-quero-que-o-Jake-me-note, você parece a sua mãe, se bem que sua mãe assumia mais essas coisas sabe seu pai que fazia o falso puritano na verdade.

- Eu realmente não quero saber da vida sexual dos meus pais, obrigada, e ele foi embora.. - essa ultima parte foi quase sussurrada.

- Como assim foi embora? – ela quis saber – aconteceu algo com o bando ou coisa parecida?

- Não ele só foi embora mesmo – e pra variar as lagrimas voltaram, Alice logo me abraçou, passando seus braços por minha volta.

- Ah não fique assim Nessie, o Jacob é um grande idiota mesmo.

- Eu sei, mas eu... espere me deixe – eu estava chorando agora, então me desvencilhei de seu aperto frio, eu precisava me recompor – Que visão você entendeu tia?

- Er.. seu pai, ele estava indo pra La Push e ele realmente ia matar o Jake.

Meus olhos saltaram pra fora, meu ar faltou. Eu tropecei até encostar numa arvore, uma dor que eu nunca sequer imaginei tomou conta de mim em só pensar que isso realmente pudesse acontecer. Não, não... não poderia.

- Mais tia você não pode ver Jake – eu lembrei quase suplicando.

- Ai que esta Nessie. Eu só consigo ver o quanto seu pai esta decidido a mata-lo eu não consigo ver se ele vai conseguir.

- E como você pode dizer isso pra mim! E COM TANTA CALMA! – eu estava desesperada? Legal, Nessie! As lagrimas aumentaram.

- Ugh! Você é realmente louca por ele, credo! Tem muitas decisões no meio disso ainda pra eu ter certeza que seu pai vai conseguir mata-lo, por isso a minha calma. – dessa vez ela respondeu realmente brava, ela odiava quando a gente insinuava que ela não se importava mais com as coisas só porque via elas antes.

- O que eu faço?- perguntei tentando me recompor mais uma vez, mais a imagem que se formou de Jake morto na minha cabeça me causava uma dor física.

- Agora? Caçar com sua linda, esperta e adorável tia – eu revirava meus olhos pra ela – e depois não pensar nele. Não pense em Jake amor, se seu pai ver isso ai, nossa! Jake esta morto.

- Da pra parar de falar isso!! E eu não quero caçar, obrigada – eu já estava em pé novamente, mas as lagrimas ainda caiam a dor ainda estava em mim, eu nunca entendi o que me ligava a Jake, eu só sabia que era tão forte como o que ligava meus pais, mais essas reações instantâneas e fortes a ele estavam me assustando.

- Você precisa caçar Nessie. Amanha vai fazer um mês desde a ultima então se não formos, você começara a sentir dor – foi justamente ela terminar de falar eu senti a leve queimação da sede em minha garganta "Leve por enquanto" suspirei, eu não era como o restante deles que precisava caçar uma vez por semana e em grande quantidade. Devido a insistência de meu avô e mãe eu me forcei a viver de comida humana precisando caçar apenas uma vez no mês e em pouca quantidade, apenas pra que eu não tivesse dor. Além disso, eu sempre precisava de ajuda. Eu não era tão forte como eles também, então sempre tinha que caçar acompanhada – E sabe, é bom irmos eu estou bem disposta, e você aproveita pra se acalmar e organizar seus pensamentos... você não quer que minha visão se realize hoje quer?

- NÃO! – ela me convenceu, já estava correndo quando virei pra ela – vamos logo.

A caça foi tranqüila, dois sevos e pronto, eu já estava satisfeita por mais um mês. Os dias que se arrastaram foram imensamente dolorosos, chatos e entediantes.. ora eu fugia do meu pai e sua insuportável habilidade.. ora eu escapava das perguntas extremamente preocupadas de minha mãe.. ora eu estava querendo me jogar de uma ponte pelas comemorações de tia Rose afinal, o "pulguento" havia sumido.. ora eu evitava Seth porque eu não queria ninguém defendendo o Jake pra mim.

Era tão confuso, havia raiva em mim, frustração, eu estava revoltada e depressiva ao mesmo tempo. Foi o nosso primeiro beijo!! Ele não via a importância? Eu era ou não a droga da impressão dele? Foram três dias jogada no meu quarto, o ouvindo andar lá fora na forma de lobo, como se eu não soubesse que era ele. Como se eu não o reconhecesse em milhas.

Minha única distração nesses dias foi exatamente a humana que eu queria evitar. Jenny percebeu que eu estava diferente mas não me perguntou, ela só tagarelava e tropeçava em tudo como sempre.

- Sabe Tampinha você tem que relaxar um pouco – Seth mais uma vez insistia numa conversa – Não é fácil pra ele também.

- Vai pro inferno! – sibilei

- Tampinha é... – lancei meu melhor olhar assassino – ok, Nessie isso é serio, se coloque no lugar do Jake um pouco certo? Você era um bebe e de repente você estava com uma camisola finíssima se esfregando nele!!

- SETH!!!

- Desculpe eu tinha que ser sutil? Ahh qual é estou sendo realista. Ele te via como um bebe.. essa coisa de impressão é bem confusa sabe.. você era o bebe que ele amava mais que tudo, a criança que ele morreria pra proteger e de repente você é uma mulher e ainda o provoca!! Nessie você não é uma das mais boazinhas, entende.

- Ahh, legal! A culpa é minha agora... obrigada Seth me sinto bem melhor – meu rosto estava vermelho, mais não pude evitar o sarcasmo.

- A culpa não é sua, mas você tem que facilitar pra ele e compreender Nessie, ele te ama demais.

- Ele me deixou lá Seth no meio do nada.. sozinha – as lágrimas começaram .. maravilha!! – eu já tenho 16 anos eu também o amo!! Então me explica por que esse drama todo?

- Não é drama, Nessie – eu tentava me controlar e parar de chorar mais não conseguia e uma irritação também começava a borbulhar em mim – há um ano atrás você era uma menininha pra ele e do nada vocês estavam se esfregando e gemendo numa arvore!!

- Eu quero a sutileza sabia?

- E ainda tem a promessa ao seu pai.

- Pro inferno com meu pai!!!

- Ele prometeu ao seu pai que só teria algo com você quando você fosse oficialmente adulta, não importando se você se desenvolve rápido, ele teria que esperar até os seus 18 anos. Esse era o trato.

- Porcaria de trato...

- Você é tão infantil..

- Quer saber Seth? Vá você ficar com Jake, já que o entende tanto!!

Droga, droga, droga! Agora tinha brigado com Seth também!! Quem seria a próxima vitima?

- Hey Nessie!!

- Oi Jenny – meu desanimo ainda era palpável

- Sabe eu evitei fazer isso nesses últimos dias.. mais o que aconteceu com você? Parece triste.. não gosto disso.

- Fui rejeitada. – falei de uma forma seca e que terminasse com aquela conversa, ela engoliu em seco ficando um pouco sem graça, tive pena dela, eu havia sido grossa, mais eu realmente não queria mais falar sobre isso.

Mais dois dias se passaram. E eu estava ficando louca!! Certo ele até poderia me rejeitar mais ficar sem me ver.. a dor voltava pra mim.. forte, e só aumentou quando eu ouvi Jake e Serh lá fora como lobos caminhando em volta da casa.

- Renesmee!! – meu pai me chamou.. e lá iríamos nós pra mais uma sessão de perguntas pra descobrir o que a Nessie tem? Ouvi Jake se distanciando da casa, ele estaria indo embora? Me deu uma vontade louca de ignorar meu pai pular a janela e ir atrás dele, mais eu não fiz, não seria eu a pedir desculpas primeiro. Não mesmo.

- O que foi? – desci as escadas numa velocidade humana, meu tédio e depressão eram tantos que nem vontade de usar minhas habilidades vampiricas me restava.

- O que há com você amor? – minha mãe foi a primeira a falar.

- Nada mãe.. como sempre – suspirei cansada daquilo tudo.

- A pergunta certa Bella, é o que Jacob fez?

- NADA! Ele não fez nada! – Ótimo Nessie! Se sobressalte e de a ele a certeza que o idiota de quatro patas fez algo..

- Alice – meu pai sibilou e logo minha tia estava na nossa frente olhando calma e desafiadora para meu pai. Quanto a ela eu estava tranqüila, ela não me entregaria – O que houve entre eles, Alice? Ela está assim desde que voltou da caça com você.

- Pelo que sei não houve nada – a cara dela era tão inocente que até eu teria acreditado, se o problema não tivesse ocorrido comigo.

- Certo você esta a encobrindo.. mas – meu pai levou a mão à cabeça como se estivesse com dor - o que Seth esta pensand...

Ele não terminou a frase, nem precisava, eu sabia. O idiota do Seth deve ter ficado nervoso lá fora por causa da conversa e com certeza acabou pensando na ultima coisa que ele deveria, eu o mataria por isso quando o encontrasse. Mais no momento eu estava mais em pânico, a imagem de Jake morto voltou a minha mente com força me atordoando. Meu pai rosnava e xingava na minha frente.

Eu não posso dizer que vi como as coisas aconteceram, só sei que quando dei por mim eu já estava entre uma janela e meu pai, em posição de ataque rosnando como eu nunca havia feito na vida. Ele se assustou com minha reação, todos se assustaram, na verdade, até eu mesma me assustei, se bem que eu não estava pensando muito no momento só era instinto e nada mais.

- Nessie, sai da minha frente – meu pai mandou.

- Não! – sibilei como uma voz que nem reconheci como minha, ela era forte, fria e mais grossa pelos rosnados que a acompanhavam.

- Sai da minha frente!!! – dessa vez ele gritou.

- NÃO! Ele é MEU você não vai machucá-lo!!!

- Renesmee, por favor.. Edward, por Deus, pare com isso. – era minha mãe, mais aquilo não me abalava eu não estava raciocinando. Eu só conseguia fixar ainda mais meus olhos no meu pai, a ameaça que ele era para mim agora.

- Jasper!! – era Alice que berrava agora, e tudo que eu fazia era calcular quanto tempo eu levaria pra chegar ao pescoço de Edward, foi quando eu o ouvi de novo lá fora, Seth com certeza avisou a ele. Eu mataria Seth duas vezes agora. Edward rosnou alto na minha frente se colocando em posição de ataque também.

- Saia daqui!! - Eu gritei ainda com a voz estranha – Saia maldito, sai daqui!! – pude ouvir claramente uma espécie de tossida de total desdém, Edward rosnou furioso em resposta a minha frente. – Não ouse – sibilei olhando Edward nos olhos, sentindo um ligeiro alivio ao ouvir ele se distanciando de novo lá fora. - já disse ele é meu! Pra machucá-lo vai ter que me machucar primeiro.

Com essas palavras e com a calma que meu tio Jasper forçava no ambiente agora, meu pai pareceu acordar, ele balançou a cabeça num gesto de decepção e se afastou indo para um canto da sala. Eu não voltei ao normal tão rápido assim, foi necessário minha mãe e Alice se aproximarem pra que eu saísse de minha posição. Quando eu voltei a mim estava meio confusa e aérea.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui afinal? Edward!! – era minha mãe de novo.

- Você não vê Bella? Ela reagiu como se ele fosse parceiro dela!! Ela.. já o vê como parceiro dela!!!

- Como?

- Bella você não lembra de seu treinamento com Kate? – era tio Jasper que explicava – lembra que só começou a funcionar mesmo quando ela ameaçou Edward? Seu parceiro.. nos humanos o instinto de proteger os parceiros já é enorme e nos vampiros isso pode ser levado à quinta potencia. Nessie nem sequer raciocinou ela só reconheceu uma ameaça e.. se comportou.. como fêmea que é. Foi incrível o fato dela ainda ter conversado, mandado Jake ir embora, na maioria das vezes as fêmeas só atacam – ele estava assombrado.

- Ela poderia ter atacado Edward? – era pânico na voz de Bella agora.

- Eu não faria isso... – sussurrei envergonhada, eu estava aninhada no colo de Alice agora.

- Sim você faria. – meu pai retornou para o meio da sala e gritava comigo me fazendo abaixar minha cabeça chorando pra variar - Eu vi!! Eu vi você calculando como me matar, Nessie!!

- Pare com isso Edward! – Rose começou – ela não estava raciocinando. Você mais que ninguém deveria entendê-la.

- Eu não entendo como uma menina de 6 anos pode se considerar companheira de alguém! Isso para não usar palavras mais chulas como fêmea.. o que mais?

- Eu não tenho 6 anos DROGA!! Eu tenho 16 pai. 17 se você quiser e estou cansada disso. Cansada de vocês me vendo como criança!! – eu estava de pé, berrando e tremendo pelo nervoso – eu lamento o que aconteceu, mas.. eu já disse a você EU AMO ELE!! E não é a porcaria da minha idade que vai mudar isso!! Ele é a minha Bella pai!! – pude ouvir minha mãe fungando nesse momento, se pudesse ela estaria chorando – Lamento pelo que você viu na mente do idiota do Seth, não que eu me arrependa daquilo, pelo contrario, mas nem adianta isso tudo. Ele não me quer!!! - as lagrimas já não me deixavam ver direito – Ele não me quer... então seja feliz pai, eu não vou ser a parceira ou fêmea de ninguém!!!

Saltei pela janela mais próxima eu só queria correr e chorar. O que isso estava virando? Eu não entendia.. pra mim parecia tão simples eu e Jake.. simples. As lágrimas cessaram um pouco, eu estava cansada e parei em qualquer lugar eu não queria pensar ou ouvir nada, eu queria ficar... no nada. Mais lá estava ele, gigante peludo e avermelhado na minha frente, eu não o encarei só me forcei a dizer as coisas que eu precisava no momento.

- Jake... se você me ama.. vai embora.

Ele bufou pra mim, não deve ter gostado de como eu coloquei a frase. As malditas lágrimas voltaram

- Jake.. por favor, pelo meu amor por você – ele resmungou baixinho como se chorasse também – vá embora..

E ele foi.. e eu fiquei ali sozinha de novo com um "Fique, por favor," de fel preso na garganta.

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, meu pai estava saindo do meu quarto, foi ele quem me trouxe de volta, com certeza. Mais dois dias se foram.. nem a escola eu fui, eu só queria ficar na cama lamentando a droga de semana que eu estava tendo.. e me perguntando como que aquilo tudo aconteceu tão de repente? Talvez eu entendesse o que Seth queria dizer.. foi tudo muito rápido. Já era noite de novo, eu o ouvi lá fora andando em volta da casa como sempre, então adormeci logo que sai do banho. Quando acordei, ele estava pulando minha janela..

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – eu queria gritar mais não saiu nada além de um sussurro.

- Entrando no seu quarto oras e... – ele parou ao olhar pra mim, seguindo o olhar dele, me percebi apenas de calcinha e sutiã semi enrolada no lençol da minha cama, corando como louca eu ajoelhei no colchão puxando o lençol até estar toda coberta – certo... certo – ele parecia ter levado um soco, ou coisa parecida, meio zonzo, lerdo.. – e aproveitando para pedir perdão Ness.

Apesar do olhar triste e sincero que ele me lançou, eu ignorei, virando meu rosto para a parede.

- Se for só isso pode ir embora..

- Ness, por favor..

- Por favor, o que Jake? Já está perdoado pode ir...

- Eu preciso te explicar algumas coisas também..

- Explicar o que exatamente? – me virei pra ele o encarando.. grande erro, como sempre ele estava com o peito nu quente e convidativo pra mim, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados pela corrida e os olhos... me vi presa neles, no brilho que eles tinham. Antes que eu começasse a sentir falta de ar desviei o olhar da parede que ele estava encostado pra continuar – Que eu deveria ter mais calma com o pobre Jake? Que eu não deveria seduzi-lo porque afinal eu ainda sou uma criança? Se for isso. Não gaste sua saliva, eu já sei e..

- Esqueça as idiotices que o Seth falou – ele me cortou – ele tenta ajudar mais só fala besteiras.

- Então o que é a coisa certa Jake? Qual é a porcaria da verdade?

- A porcaria da verdade é que eu amo você – ele parecia irritado agora – mas isso não é novidade. Eu amo você desde que você nasceu, você era apenas um bebe quando mudou minha vida Ness, e eu me acostumei a isso, me acostumei a centrar minha vida num bebe. Eu não reclamaria. Eu , como o Quill, estava disposto a esperar anos até te ter de verdade, até a começar a te olhar de outra forma, mas as coisas não podem ser tão fáceis certo? Você tinha que ser desse seu jeito doido crescendo rápido.. rápido demais..

- Vai dizer que a culpa é minha também?

- Me deixe terminar, estou eu convivendo com você, te vendo crescer, mais mesmo assim não conseguindo ver de verdade, no fundo eu tinha receio que você só fosse crescer fisicamente, então não seria legal eu apaixonado por uma menina de 6 anos com corpo de 16, mas você não é assim e mesmo não sendo eu continuei não querendo ver.. e ai veio ano passado .. aquela maldita camisola.. sua pele macia, seu cheiro... – não deu pra evitar vários arrepios que subiram pela minha espinha com as palavras dele – e agora eu te desejo tanto, Ness que como eu disse, eu tenho medo do que eu quero fazer com você – meu coração já estava acelerado, minha respiração já começava a ficar falha – e esse medo tem razão agora, Deus, Ness nós estávamos quase... quase.. no meio da floresta encostados numa arvore!!

- Eu não estava reclamando! – falei olhando pro teto pra não encará-lo.

- Não fale isso, por favor – ele se desencostou da parede fazendo um pequeno circulo com seus passos, enquanto maltratava ainda mais os cabelos – Certo, acho que já estou controlado agora, essa semana longe me ajudou de alguma forma, não que você seja menos irresistível, mas..

- Eu? Irresistível? – comecei a rir histericamente – eu estou de calcinha e sutiã na sua frente Jake, se fosse como você falou, porque eu ainda estou aqui e você ai tão.. longe? – provoquei.

- Por que eu ainda não agarrei você? Como estou louco pra fazer?

Assenti corando de novo.

- Acho que é pro bem da minha sanidade Ness, e do meu pescoço.. e pro seu bem também.. as coisas estão indo muito rápido.. eu não quero que você se arrependa..

- Eu nunca me arrependeria. Não seja idiota!! E sanidade? Pfff quem precisa dela?

- Não provoque Ness, por favor, esse controle é por você também..

- Eu não quero o seu controle!! Eu quero você!!

Ele pareceu hesitante, meu coração se alegrou pra logo entrar em pânico de novo, ele estava negando com a cabeça ao olhar pra mim.

- Você não sabe o que diz..

- Não sei? – desafiei – O que eu não sei Jake? Pelo que eu lembre não era só você que estava beijando há uma semana atrás. – arrepios voltaram a subir por minhas costas com as lembranças.

- Ness – ele suplicou..

- Eu quero você, Jake.. – meu rubor parecia não afetar a minha decisão de deixar as coisas bem claras, eu levaria outro não com certeza, mais eu estaria leve – Quero suas mãos pelo meu corpo, eu quero sua língua invadindo minha boca – parecia que dessa vez não era só eu que me arrepiava com as lembranças, ele parecia estremecer a cada palavra minha – quero sua respiração batendo no meu pescoço.. eu quero seu cheiro em mim Jake.

E a hesitação voltou pro olhar e pros gestos dele.

- Ainda não.. Ness ..nós podemos esperar não podemos? – nem ele tinha certeza do que dizia, e isso era constrangedor e óbvio.

- Eu amo você!! – gritei antes que ele pulasse pela janela. Ele parou olhando pra mim com um enorme sorriso.

- Eu sei.. mais ainda não, Ness entenda

- Fique.

- Você sabe que é impossível..

- Me abrace antes de ir, pelo menos.. - tentei uma última coisa que me ocorreu talvez não desse certo.. mas como Alice me disse uma vez "Não custa tentar" - eu senti sua falta Jake.

- Um abraço? – ele perguntou considerando a idéia, eu confirmei com a cabeça mais ele ainda parecia em duvida.

- Jake é só um abraço!! Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar ou coisa parecida! – e lá estava minha irritação mais uma vez.

- Você só esta de lingerie Ness, tenha compaixão por mim – a irritação foi embora, eu estava rindo agora.

- Uuuhh então eu coloco medo em um lobisomem? – eu estava divertida.

- Terror seria a palavra mais apropriada. – a cara de desdém que ele fazia só me fez rir alto de novo, tentei me controlar um pouco.

- Só um abraço Jake, você é controlado lembra?

Se eu estava provocando? Sim eu estava. Quando ele se aproximou de mim se rendendo ao meu pedido eu abandonei o lençol segundos antes que nossos corpos se colassem, foi como uma carga elétrica passando por nós, Jake suspirou pesadamente tombando sua cabeça até ficar na altura do meu pescoço e então ele começou a beijá-lo, eram beijos leves e doces, nada comparados ao que trocamos há uma semana atrás, mais isso não deteve os arrepios e a excitação que eles me causaram.

- Jake, estamos em casa – eu estava me xingando por isso, mas em alguns instantes, e isso eu podia sentir, nós não seriamos mais delicados então todos ouviriam!!

- Quem esta com medo de quem agora? – ele sussurrou de uma maneira mais rouca que o normal próximo a minha orelha, eu ainda estava ajoelhada na cama e ele começou a me puxar pelos cabelos pra que meu pescoço ficasse mais exposto, ele também me apertava pela cintura me fazendo arquear.

- Jake seis vampiros moram aqui – ele me dava pequenas mordidas desde minha orelha até minha clavícula. Ele não ia se controlar? Me perguntei, talvez ele não estivesse exagerando, talvez eu realmente fosse tão irresistível pra ele quanto ele era pra mim – é deles que tenho medo.

- Hmmm – ele parou tudo e se afastou de mim, eu olhava atônita pra ele, meus cabelos já estavam bagunçados, com certeza eu já tinha varias marcas pelo pescoço e eu estava arfando como louca – Vou embora então – ele deu aquele sorriso que me fazia suspirar e começou a andar até a janela.

- Não se atreva!!! – gritei, ele virou com uma cara de inocente como se não tivesse feito nada, eu estava louca pra socá-lo.. não primeiro eu beijaria ele depois eu socaria – volte aqui agora!! Você não vai me deixar assim!!!

- Assim como? – o rosto dele estava malicioso agora e como esperado eu senti minhas bochechas arderem – sabe seus avós, seu tio Emmett e a loira burra foram caçar – ele estava se aproximando de mim agora, meu coração acelerou – Seus pais estão na casa deles – ele me enlaçava pela cintura de novo me tirando da cama, me fazendo ficar em pé na sua frente – Alice e Jasper ficaram pra cuidar da casa.. cuidar de você – ele lambeu minha orelha junto com a ultima palavra me fazendo gemer e apertar seus ombros – só que ao me ver por perto Alice teve uma súbita vontade de passear.. então seja boazinha Ness, e me diga... assim como?

- Louca... – suspirei

- E o que mais? – com uma das mãos ele estava se livrando do meu sutiã, mais uma vez sua boca já maltratava meu pescoço.

- Excitada – gemi com uma de suas mãos acariciando meu seio, o calor dele me fazia querer mais...

- Algo mais? – ele sussurrou contra minha pele tentando ser divertido mais eu percebia a sua respiração também estava pesada e falha.

- Querendo você, Jake – eu disse próxima ao seu ouvido me esticando, fazendo nossos corpos colarem ainda mais. Foi a vez dele gemer. E então como se não suportasse mais aquele joguinho ele me beijou, forte, brusco e intenso como há uma semana atrás, me segurei fortemente a ele com medo que minhas pernas cedessem enquanto ele nos deitava na cama.

- Jake – chamei me esforçando ao maximo pra que saísse alguma voz, eu ofegava enquanto ele descia beijos pelo meu pescoço chegando aos meus seios me fazendo arquear pra ele – só diga que não vai parar, por favor.

Sua boca já estava colada em minha orelha de novo.

- Shhh, Ness nem que eu quisesse, eu conseguiria agora – tentei beijá-lo mais ele me parou colocando sua mão em meu rosto – além do mais eu quero provar uma coisa..

- Que coisa? – perguntei ofuscada por sua outra mão que fazia círculos em minha coxa. Ela alcançou minha calcinha me fazendo prender a respiração. E foi pressionando o corpo ainda mais no meu, me arrancando mais um gemido, que ele encostou os lábios mais uma vez em minha orelha lambendo-a e sussurrando...

- Você...

* * *

**N/B:** okeis... eu vou dizer isso enquanto to podendo falar...PUTA, O Q FOI ISSO???? *morre lufada com um baita sorriso* putz q ai, ui, comofas se agora quero q o Totó me encoste na arvore e me prove???E ui, tem q ser comentado a Alice pedindo pra Ness mostrar o pega pra ela e a fofa planejando pular no pescocinho alvo do Eddiepus. Bom, ta anotado aqui mandar a sis pro convento depois q ela acabar essa fic. Ti amu gata...tu eh luz, Fatissimo!*ploft na gelatina*

* * *

**Bilu **obrigda tb amo a ness teimosa e o jake eh da ness e a bella do ed não tem nada ver eles juntos pra mim ..espero que comente di novo;D **Belle lune's** ah obrigada espero que tenha gostado dofinal desse tb u.ú **Gabriela Granja** ah vlw e aqi esta gostou? *-* **Vivilua** hauahauaaua eita menine parei na melhor parte di novo /o/ hauahauahaua bigada por ler louco e por vir aqi vlw msmo e eu não sou malvada ..acho :roll: **Ninnie Black** aew \o/ postei primeiro \o/ mais eu qero a nevoa cade heim ..eu qero cap novo vou te ameçar tb ;D **Thais** aqi esta espero que fiqqe ansiosa para o proximo agora *-*** Gabi Black Potter** nha nem apareceu viu soh foi as idiotices do jake msmo mais eu acho q agora ele se descontrolou ;D huahauahau continue acompanhando \o/ **Lola **ainn são msmo realmente to apaixonada por eles *-* qero um jake pra mim comofaz ;x continue lendo õ/ **estelar1** espero que fique ansiosa pra o proximo di novo /o/ e sim eles são bem fofos bjus ;* **bruna326** vc veio mesmo weeeeeeee /o/ bigada por comentar e eu descrevi o bj direitinho ok e lemon msmo soh no proximo muahauahauhau *risada má* bjum ;* **Isa Stream** sera que vc gostou desse :O espero que sim menine bigada por comentar \o/ **Thays M. Cullen** ahh vc notou o meu Seth *___* hauahauahaua ele eh fofo neh eu qero ele pra mmtb XD nosssa q bom q vc gostou de tanta coisa espero que tenha gostado desse tb ..bjim ;* **Camila** Meu Deus obrigada pelo coment ;D **Vampirax1 **nussa acho que te matei com esse cap então :O hauahauahaua jakeness são tudo vc vai gostar deles e noss me sinto honrada em ser a primeira jakeness q vc le ..continue /o/ **Hana Midori** obrigada por ler e continue =P **Camila Garcia** hauahaua tb ando imaginado mto o jake principalmente nesse cap ..espero que goste e bigada por ler ;*

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Jake provael õ/

Nem eu sei como escrevi isso ;D

até sabado polvo ..quando vamos ter o 3 cap ok \o/

Bjusemecomentemporfavor ;*

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Oie *-*

Olha eu aqi pra mais um capitulo \o/

Mais antes de tudo deixem me fazer um mapinha cronológico pra qem se perdeu u.ú

**1 ano atrás -** noite q a ness provoca o jake com a camisola a cena esta retratada na fic **Louco **eh soh ir no meu perfil ;D

**8 dias atrás -** noite que o Jake volta de uma viagem e entra no qarto da Ness (eu ainda vou retratar esse dia na fic como se fosse um flashback .-.) dia tb que a Ness descobre que eh a impressão do Jake

**1° cap.-** é o 1° dia de aula da Ness é quando ela e jake se beijam *-*

**2° cap -** é o transcorrer da semana q veio a seguir do 1° bjo ;D

DESCULPEM pelo atraso eu não estava em casa ontem :S

Twi não eh meu se fosse eu já teria minha copia de eclipse (y)

* * *

- Shhh, Ness nem que eu quisesse, eu conseguiria agora – tentei beijá-lo mais ele me parou colocando sua mão em meu rosto – além do mais eu quero provar uma coisa..

- Que coisa? – perguntei ofuscada por sua outra mão que fazia círculos em minha coxa. Ela alcançou minha calcinha me fazendo prender a respiração. E foi pressionando o corpo ainda mais no meu, me arrancando mais um gemido, que ele encostou os lábios mais uma vez em minha orelha lambendo-a e sussurrando...

- Você...

* * *

**3. Feliz**

- Isso é bom – suspirei em resposta

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, me olhando divertido, o sorriso enorme que eu amava voltou pro rosto dele enquanto ele passeava com os olhos pelo meu corpo. Então me dei conta... eu estava nua. Nem preciso dizer o quanto eu corei e estremeci com o olhar dele... Ele ainda repousava uma mão em meu rosto me acariciando com ela se aproximando dos meus lábios murmurando..

- Hmm.. eu estava esperando por isso – ele ainda soava divertido ao se deliciar com meu rubor

- Você é cruel – gaguejei.

- Você é perfeita – ele deu mais uma boa olhada em mim antes de pressionar de novo seu corpo no meu, o contato dos meus seios com seu peito exposto me fez apertá-lo ao o enlaçar pelo pescoço.

- Jake.. por favor..

Não precisei falar mais nada, ele já estava me beijando.. forte .. intenso .. como ele mesmo era, me permiti gemer em sua boca algumas vezes o sentindo me apertar pela cintura esfregando seu tórax nos meus seios os fazendo enrijecer. Cada toque.. cada suspiro me faziam sentir a alegria que emanava dele .. Jake parecia uma criança descobrindo seu mais novo brinquedo, a urgência dos beijos revezava-se com a delicadeza das caricias e mais uma vez me senti adorada, venerada em seus braços isso me emocionava e excitava... Subi minha perna o enlaçando pelo quadril, a boca dele alcançou um dos meus seios e eu me limitei a morder meus lábios para não gritar principalmente quando ele envolveu um deles em sua boca.. sugando.

Minha perna começou a ser massageada por sua mão quente.. estremeci em expectativa quando minha coxa foi acariciada também. Levei minhas mãos a suas costas as arranhando recebendo um olhar de advertência em resposta. Sua boca subiu lentamente por meu colo... me lambendo. Ele respirava pesadamente também e eu podia ouvir seu coração tão acelerado quanto o meu, que no caso acelerou ainda mais quando o senti apertando a parte interna da minha coxa subindo lentamente por ela... Senti sua mão me cobrir intimamente e um de seus dedos calmamente me penetrar... fechei os olhos cravando minhas unhas em suas costas fazendo com que gemêssemos os dois, juntos e alto.

Era incrível como cada mínimo toque, cada resvalar de sua respiração na minha pele tinha o poder de me enlouquecer, abri meus olhos e o encontrei me encarando enquanto colocava mais um dedo em mim, ele começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto suspirando meu nome em meio deles, me fazendo acreditar que tudo estava sendo tão intensamente prazeroso pra ele quanto pra mim, o que eu não podia acreditar não quando seus dedos me incitavam daquela forma... me fazendo ficar cada vez mais molhada...

Eu queria que ele sentisse o que eu sentia agora, foi com esse pensamento que reunindo muita coragem e controle enquanto me contorcia em baixo dele, deslizei minhas mãos por seu peito e abdômen chegando ao cós da calça de moletom que ele vestia.. uma de suas mãos me parou enquanto a outra intensificou os movimentos de vai-vem dentro de mim quase me fazendo gritar.

- Ness.. eu ainda acho que não é a hora..

Confusão nublou minha mente, confusão e um sentimento inexplicável que tomou conta de todo meu corpo, partindo do ponto que os dedos dele me estimulavam.

- Jake – dessa vez eu gritei cravando mais uma vez minhas unhas em suas costas, sentindo-o morder o lóbulo de minha orelha, meu corpo relaxava agora e eu tentava acalmar minha respiração ouvindo-o rir, rouco e baixo no meu ouvido.. Eu não me importei mais, não depois daquilo levei minhas mãos abaixo do abdômen dele outra vez, mais de novo fui parada.

- Ness – ele me chamou retirando os dedos de mim, me fazendo gemer baixinho..

- Pensei que você fosse me provar – sussurrei em sua orelha tentando ser provocante.. ele levou os dois dedos que estavam em mima a pouco para a boca os chupando me fazendo prender a respiração, ele me encarava com um sorriso no mínimo safado agora.

- Há varias formas de provar você Ness – acabando de dizer isso ele lambeu minha bochecha corada, descendo beijos, mordidas e lambidas por meu pescoço, colo e seios perdendo algum tempo nesses últimos, me fazendo agarrar seus cabelos com força.

Eu podia sentir sua excitação roçando contra minha perna enquanto ele dava beijos agora em minha barriga e umbigo.. foi quando eu me dei conta de onde ele chegaria.. tentei me mexer para que ele não conseguisse mais quando senti sua língua em mim.. quente... forte, não me restou mais nada além de deixar que meu corpo e mente entrassem num mundo paralelo onde só existiria Jake, eu e o prazer que sentíamos agora, conforme ele me estimulava ora me lambendo ora me chupando de leve aquela sensação de que meu corpo todo explodiria voltou... então arquei violentamente minhas costas gritando o nome dele quando mais uma vez meu corpo relaxou sob o seu.

- Você é deliciosa Neess – foi o que ele sussurrou ao voltar a beijar meu pescoço. Eu não consegui responder não para aquilo pelo menos, subitamente eu estava cansada demais e isso ele notou – vamos dormir agora esta bem..

- Acho que é a única coisa que consigo fazer no momento – minha voz ainda estava tremula e falha.. ele riu no meu ouvido de novo – não seja convencido Jake!!

- Me desculpe, só estou feliz.. você não tem idéia.. mais durma ..eu também estou cansado – dessa vez fui eu que sorri ao me virar de lado me ajeitando melhor na cama puxando um lençol para me cobrir.

Jake logo colou seu peito em minhas costas envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços.. mais ele não aproximou seu quadril permanecendo ligeiramente afastado... eu não pensei muito quando levei o meu próprio quadril mais para trás para encostar no dele, foi um movimento involuntário de minha parte e prazeroso pra Jake, ele gemeu longamente no meu ouvido, sem me dar conte eu o havia estimulado, eu sentia seu membro contra meu quadril entendendo porque ele estava afastado inicialmente. Então não resistindo eu me mexi de novo o sentindo apertar minha cintura

- Ness – ele me chamou quase num sussurro – pare, por favor.

- Acho que não Jake – eu disse rebolando, me esfregando em seu quadril o ouvindo gemer mais alto, me sentindo poderosa, me mexi de novo..

- Por Deus – a voz dele parecia presa na garganta

- Shh Jake – eu disse me remexendo mais uma vez, o sentido beijar meus ombros e pescoço.. ele tinha se rendido ..então cada vez mais eu me esfreagava fazendo-o me apertar pela cintura ou a segurar um dos meus seios com força, me fazendo perder o ar.

- Ness – ele gemeu suplicando quando eu já me mexia continuamente e então ele me parou segurando meu quadril com força soltando um quase rosnado junto ao meu pescoço. Ele estava ofegante e ao mesmo tempo relaxado quando me abraçou de novo – Voc... – ele tentou – Você.. sim .. é c-cruel Ness..

- Eu desconfio que você gostou –desdenhei enquanto ria baixinho.

- Você sabe o quão perto eu estive de tirar minha calça e.. – a voz dele ainda falhava em algumas partes e estava muito mais rouca eu amei esse efeito em Jake, meu efeito.

- Eu não reclamaria – desafiei.

- Por Deus Ness.. durma.

- Me beije – mandei virando meu rosto pra ele, que o segurou com suas enormes mãos, e lá estava ele me devorando com a boca de novo me fazendo ofegar e gemer baixinho, quando ele me largou eu estava quase sem ar e ele com o enorme sorriso no rosto – isso é covardia!!!

- Não, isso é justiça..

- Jake – chamei manhosa procurando os lábios dele de novo.

- Ness .. durma.

Bufei irritada, virando meu rosto pra frente, logo o senti me apertando ainda mais em seus braços me fazendo relaxar com o roçar de seu nariz por meu cabelo e nuca.

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte a primeira coisa que senti foi Jake... eu estava de bruços na cama enquanto ele usava minhas costas de travesseiro, suspirei inteiramente feliz pela primeira vez na vida.. tudo estava completo... certo. Senti breves beijos sendo distribuídos por minhas costas, me arrepiando e me acordando definitivamente..

- Eu te amo – disse ele no meu ouvido fazendo meu coração disparar – eu te amo – ele repetiu me virando na cama me fazendo encará-lo – Renesmee – tremi com a pronuncia do meu nome completo – Eu te amo!!!

- Acho que já entendi – falei rindo abertamente.

- Não você não entendeu.. nem eu entendo .. – beijos no meu pescoço, ombro.. aconteciam enquanto ele falava empolgado – Eu te amo demais .. eu te desejo demais .. garota você esta perdida comigo.. – eu segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos nesse momento.

- Eu te amo – eu disse o olhando fixamente – e garoto você esta definitivamente perdido comigo – ele me beijou daquela forma que nos sempre nos beijaríamos eu tenho certeza, afinal minha tia tinha que estar errada em alguma coisa: eu e Jake nunca nos acalmaríamos.

- Hmm... venha você tem que comer alguma coisa – disse ele levantando-se.

- O que? – eu ainda estava zonza pelo beijo, devia ser proibido beijar como Jacob Black.

- Levantar... vamos Ness já são 4 da tarde – dei quase um pulo na cama me sentando

- Como... como eu dormi tanto? – o sorriso malicioso e presunçoso que ele me lançou me fez revirar os olhos – Ah por Deus, venha aqui e pare com isso – me irritei.

- Eu não vou ai..

- Jacob Black venha aqui!!!

- Não. Se eu for ai vou te fazer dormir por uma semana depois.. – estirei minha língua pra ele enquanto procurava meu sutiã e minha calcinha por perto...

- Você já estava acordado então?

- Sim eu já assaltei sua cozinha, e tomei banho ao voltar de La Push – eu estava confusa por que ele foi à reserva?

- Por que você saiu?

- Eu tive que trocar minhas roupas .. você deixou minha calça não muito apresentável ontem

- Oh! – corei furiosamente ao lembrar de como havia rebolado e me esfregado em seu quadril...

- Você não está com vergonha esta? – ele parecia incrédulo, sentou no sofá na parede contraria a minha cama rindo descontrolado – Claro claro agora você cora.

- Dá pra parar! – gritei pra ele, me levantando indo em sua direção.

- Ei o banheiro é por ali – disse ele apontando a porta próxima a minha cama de forma frenética, parecia com medo? Eu estava rindo..

- Mais eu não vou ao banheiro – falei da forma mais inocente que consegui

- Você poderia vestir algo pelo menos – ele gemeu

- Não eu estou bem assim.. – disse maliciosa – além disso – me aproximei mais dele me inclinando pra falar em seu ouvido – você não viu minha calcinha por ai.. viu?

E como eu havia previsto ele me agarrou pela cintura me sentando em seu colo, passando suas mãos por todo meu corpo beijando de forma violenta meu pescoço.. nuca...

- Por que você não cora agora? – ele perguntou contra a pele da minha clavícula, de uma forma quase irritada.

- Por que você não cala a boca agora? – rebati alcançando seu pescoço com minha boca..

- Certo certo – ele começou depois de alguns minutos – você precisa se arrumar, comer algo ...

- Não estou muito convencida disso – e ele também não parecia, uma de suas mãos apertava inconscientemente minha coxa enquanto a outra segurava com força minha nuca fazendo minha cabeça pender para traz assim o permitindo lamber meu pescoço.. eu comecei a rir baixinho de algo que acabei de constatar pra que eu não me permitisse gemer.

- O que é engraçado?

- Hmm você e essa sua mania de lamber...

- Ahh .. bem eu sou um lobo certo? – ele falava perto do meu ouvido – prefiro lamber a morder – e pra dar ênfase ao que dizia ele virou meu rosto lambendo minha boca e bochecha.

- Eu gosto de morder – dei uma pequena mordida em sua orelha ouvindo uma exclamação de dor em resposta – ops sem morder.

- Você tem dentes afiados – reclamou ele massageando a orelha – mais talvez eu seja masoquista,

- Hmm – não perdi muito tempo avançando sobre ele mordendo os seus lábios e pro meu êxtase ele gemeu em minha boca me apertando ainda mais em seu colo..

- Owww – começou ele depois de mais alguns minutos – vamos lá Ness, você deve estar com fome – me levantei emburrada, indo em direção ao banheiro, saindo dele meio minuto depois, tomada banho e com um vestido qualquer que achei ao passar pelo closet.. oh claro minha disposição pra usar minhas habilidades vampiricas haviam milagrosamente voltado... ele já estava no andar de baixo, podia ouvi-lo mexendo em algo na cozinha então me encaminhei pra lá.

- Uhu vestido! – ele me abraçou pela cintura enquanto falava.

- O que tem ele?

- Deixam suas pernas de fora – ele disse sorrindo em meu pescoço – eu amo suas pernas.

- Eu acho que notei isso – me soltei dele corando, me sentei na mesa para comer, eu realmente estava morta de fome.

- Você é estranha... você se joga em cima de mim nua e tudo bem.. agora eu elogio suas pernas e você cora!!! – ele fazia isso realmente ser um absurdo.

- Quer parar de dar importância ao maldito sangue nas minhas bochechas – falei baixo mais irritada.

- Eu só não entendo – ele estava rindo... otimo!

- Quando sou eu que digo ou faço a coisa eu estou segura o bastante pra não ter vergonha.. mais quando é você..- a ultima parte eu falei bem baixo, ele se aproximou de mim pra ouvir

- Hmm, tudo bem, eu te deixo tomar a iniciativa sempre então – ele ainda estava divertido, mais mesmo assim me fez arrepiar com as idéias que tive por causa de suas palavras...

- Gostei disso – falei dando um sorriso enorme pra ele, enorme e maldoso.

- Se bem – ele parou como se tivesse considerando algo – Você corada é tão... excitante. – por que ele fazia essas coisas? Eu pra variar fiquei sem ar... – como agora - ele acrescentou sorrindo e se inclinando beijando meu pescoço...

- Ok, eu deveria comer algo certo?

- Hum hum – ele respondeu ainda beijando meu pescoço.

- Jake!

- Desculpe, é o seu cheiro.. é tão..

- Jake! Corar com o que você fala lembra?

- Ahh claro claro ... coma então.

Não demorou muito também pra eu já estar na sala onde ele me esperava.

- E então o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos fugir? – ele me abraçou

- Como?

- Quer casar comigo? – me desvencilhei dele com os olhos extremamente abertos.

- Que?

- Ness você acordou? Case-se comigo.. – ele se aproximou de mim.

- Você esta louco – droga eu estava gritando!

- Eu não estou louco – ele resmungou

- Sim você esta – a ficha caiu pra mim – primeiro me peça de uma forma mais decente ok – me irritei de novo – segundo meu pai vai te matar esqueceu? Terceiro minha mãe piraria e também mataria você e quarto e mais importante minha tia Alice me mataria.

- Você não se importa realmente com isso se importa?

- O que? Alice é psicótica!!! – ele olhou divertido pra mim

- Se prepare então.. vou pedir de uma forma mais decente mais tarde e só vou querer ouvir o aceito.

- Jake é serio..

- Eu também falo serio – agora ele parecia irritado

- Meu pai – eu gemi – imagine .. quando ele ver o que aconteceu ontem.. – me sentei em um dos sofás da grande sala dos Cullen, pra variar quase chorando, eu odiava ser tão emotiva ..fraca.

- Ele vai ter que aceitar Ness, eu não vou mais deixar você nem um segundo – aquelas palavras me alegraram, mais a lembrança do que havia acontecido nessa mesma sala quando meu pai viu o nosso beijo na mente de Seth me atormentava.

- Eu não quero quase atacar meu pai de novo Jake – desabafei, então ele já estava do meu lado me estreitando em seus braços fazendo carinho com uma de suas mãos no topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu lamento por aquilo.. eu não sabia que você reagiria daquela forma..

- Nem eu!! - gritei abafado em seu peito – eu não sabia o que fazia Jake eu só via você morto na minha mente.. e de alguma forma era o meu pai que fazia aquilo ..e então eu não ia deixar, só isso .. só isso vinha na minha mente .. "Eu não vou deixar".

- Shh não fale mais Ness – ele começou a nos balançar como se estivesse me embalando.

- Eu quero falar.. eu... nunca me senti tão confusa na vida .. eu quis matar ele .. e ele viu isso na minha mente.. só que eu não estava pensando eu só agi por instinto ..como se a idéia de não ter você mexesse com meu organismo inteiro .. e agora você brinca com isso .. droga Jake!!

- Ei eu não estou brincando com isso – ele segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos – eu quero você pra mim..

- Eu já sou sua!!! – cortei.

- Me desculpe de novo, mais eu vou ter que enfrentar Edward e não vai ser do jeito dramático dele, nós vamos falar serio dessa vez fique calma – ele me abraçou de novo.. só que mais apertado, mais forte – fique calma amor – meu coração falhou uma batida com aquela palavra saindo dele, eu o abraçava agora e o fazia como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ficamos alguns minutos assim, até eu me apavorar de novo.

- Jake e se ele aparecer aqui .. nós ..

- Eu duvido que seu pai apareça.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Emmett esta fora Ness, o único que poderia perguntar ou constranger seus pais por estarem tanto tempo trancados naquela casa, então acho que eles estão aproveitando..

- Eca .. eca .. ok eu entendi – Jake soltou uma alta gargalhada.

- Você é estranha já disse isso?

- Já – respondi manhosa – e não gostei se quer saber.

- Venha vamos – ele já estava me puxando para fora por uma das grandes janelas.

- Onde vamos?

- La Push, as pessoas querem te ver sabia?

- Temos mesmo? Eu prefiro a minha cama..

- Ness ..

- Ta, mais estou indo só porque tenho que matar Seth .. – ele pareceu confuso – foi na cabeça daquele idiota que meu pai viu tudo.. e além disso ele te chamou de volta ..eu me prometi matar ele duas vezes.

- Oh certo eu te ajudo.

Sorri pra ele, me atirando para as arvores o deixando pra trás o que não durou muito, pois logo um lobo enorme e avermelhado corria do meu lado. Eu já podia ver algumas casas da reserva quando percebi Jake parando atrás de uma arvore.

- Isso é tão injusto – bufei – você me viu nua... onde estão os direitos iguais?

- Estão em algum lugar eu acho – sua voz rouca e humana chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Sabe eu poderia te ver se eu quisesse.. sou mais rápida que você em pequenas distancias – ameacei.

- Tente – certo ele me provocou, em menos de um segundo eu estava de frente pra ele, mais ele pra minha decepção já estava com a maldita calça jeans. – Você é tão boba.

- Boba estranha que mais? – perguntei num tom de tristeza, ele me abraçou por atrás nos encaminhando para um das ruazinhas de La Push.

- Louca.. linda.. quente... – tremi ligeiramente em seus braços.

- Tampinha!!!

- Certo eu vou matar o Seth três vezes – cochichei arrancando risos de Jake – Hey Seth – falei da forma mais entediante que consegui

- Me permite chefe? – nessa hora Jake me soltou então Seth me agarrou como se eu fosse de pelúcia ou algo parecido me levantando e girando no ar – saudades de você pentelha – eu queria sentir raiva dele, mais já estava rindo ao ser colocada de volta no chão.

- Certo certo acho que já deu – foi Jake que disse ao me abraçar pela cintura de novo.

- Uhuuu ele tem ciúmes Nessie – Seth zombou.

- Claro que tem – comecei falsa ofendida – eu sou boba, estranha e linda com licença..

Seth não entendeu, mais eu e Jake entramos na casa que ele dividia com o pai rindo muito.

- Nessie – era meu avô Charlie, era tão obvio encontrá-lo aqui – como você esta garota? Deixe me ver ..humm linda como sempre.

- Puxei ao meu avô sabe – lhe falei já indo abraçar Billy.

- Hmm vocês se acertaram? – foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou olhando de mim pra Jake, me fazendo virar um pimentão instantaneamente.

- Oi pra você também pai – Jake disse – e sim estamos juntos agora.

Esse momento foi tão estranho e único, pela primeira vez me senti realmente com Jake, não que ontem não tenha sido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu.. mais era como se agora, assim com as pessoas sabendo, tudo tinha mais chance de não ser um sonho ou uma patética fantasia da minha cabeça... claro seria um sonho bem bizarro afinal tinha Leah nele ... ela entrava agora pela porta como se fosse dona do lugar me fuzilando mais que o de costume...

- Droga – sussurrei ao sair da casa em direção a praia com todo o bando. Sim não foi só Leah, Enbry e Quil também estavam conosco.

- O que foi? – Jake perguntou próximo a minha orelha

- Nada.. – tentei parecer despreocupada, mais eu havia me dado conta, não seria só o meu pai que veria o que aconteceu ontem e pela cara de Laeh ela tinha visto "Porcaria de consciência coletiva".

- Jake pra variar Sam está te chamando – ela disse mais uma vez me fuzilando com os olhos. Idiota. Se foi o tempo que eu tinha medo dela, agora era uma coisa mais parecida com ódio mortal será que era só eu que percebia.. que ela esperava a menor, a mínima bobeira de Jake pra atacá-lo. Mais ela não ia conseguir.. não mesmo.

- Eu já volto – Jake me deu um breve beijo e saiu seguido por Quil e Embry, ficamos só: Seth, Leah e eu na praia, isso não daria certo.

- E então pirralha – ela começou – aproveitou bastante ontem a noite? – Seth nos olhou confuso por um tempo, mais acho que ele ligou as coisas.

- Leah não comece!!!

- Cale a boca Seth, eu só quero saber.. como é se esfregar no chefe? – ela me olhava debochada como se aquilo fosse me afetar como eu disse uma idiota.

- Por que a pergunta? Você deve ter visto certo? Visto o quanto foi incrível!!! – Seth se espantou com minha resposta me olhando incrédulo enquanto a mal amada da irmã dele começava a tremer ligeiramente.

- Você se acha não é garota.. acha que só por se esfregar com ele é alguma coisa – eu tive que respirar bem fundo antes de levantar meu rosto e responder da forma mais calma e mais definitiva também.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas garota.. de uma vez por todas? – falei me aproximando dela enquanto um ainda espantado Seth não se movia – não adianta ficar pelos cantos se fazendo de coitada, esperando uma chance, essa chance não vai acontecer, eu não vou deixar que ela aconteça e pense: se você não conseguiu nada quando eu era um bebe o que muda agora? – ela ia falar algo mais eu a cortei – ele é meu deu pra entender? E não é o que aconteceu ontem que define isso mais se você quiser se convencer por esse lado eu posso com MUITO prazer editar varias noites como essa só pra você ter certeza, afinal você me viu não é? Eu sou MUITO como foi mesmo que o Jake disse? Cruel? É acho que foi isso...

Nesse momento eu ouvi um rosnado alto vindo de Leah , ela mostrava os dentes pra mim enquanto tremia violentamente, eu também estava rosnando e os meus dentes também estavam a mostra.

- Você .. você.. – ela tentou

- Leah! – era Jake – se acalme agora!

- Vá pros diabos Jake!! – ela rosnou.

- Leah – ele repetiu de uma forma bem assustadora até pra mim, ele estava entre nós duas, só que mais próximo de mim como se me protegesse – eu estou mandando Leah, se acalme!!

Ela não se acalmou ao invés disso correu rumo as floresta sumindo entre as arvores.

- E você – ele virou pra mim com aquela voz assustadora ainda, seria essa a tal voz de alpha? – Não precisava disso!

- Precisava sim! E não venha com esse tom pra mim sou sua mulher não mais uma do seu bando!! – ele arregalou os olhos com o que eu disse e eu francamente não sabia se era pela minha petulância ou por ter dito ser mulher dele.

Ele me pegou nos braços me jogando pra suas costas como meu pai fazia comigo, então ele correu e quando paramos reconheci o lugar rapidamente, era o nosso lugar de sempre..

- O que... – ele não me deixou terminar me beijando vorazmente me apertando pela cintura enquanto batíamos contra uma arvore.

- Você.. ainda me mata garota – ele disse arfante desistindo da minha boca um pouco ao descer a dele lambendo meu pescoço.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei mais prestando atenção na mão dele que subia a barra do meu vestido. Ele parou de repente colocando meu rosto em suas mãos me olhando tão intensamente que eu tive medo que minhas pernas cedessem.

- Você é tudo o que eu tenho Ness, tudo que realmente importa. Eu quase enlouqueci esse ano pensando o quanto eu iria esperar pra ter você.. por causa daquele maldito trato com seu pai .. por não ter certeza se você se sentia como eu me sinto por você e agora .. que eu sei ... que você me ama também ..agora que eu mandei o trato do seu pai pro inferno eu pergunto de novo: você quer casar comigo? Eu não quero mais esperar.. não quero mais adiar eu só quero... você... e te dar a certeza que eu vou te fazer feliz pra sempre...

Uma maldita lagrima rolou no meu rosto quando eu joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, o beijando e dizendo o mais alto que pude.

- Eu quero! Eu quero agora! Eu aceito! – ele me beijou de novo me tirando do chão, e estávamos os dois rindo como bobos no meio do beijo.

* * *

**6 meses mais tarde**

- Hey senhor Black! – sussurrei no ouvido dele fazendo-o se arrepiar

- Ola – ele me abraçou, me beijando logo em seguida.

- O que foi Jake? – ele parecia aéreo e realmente surpreendido comigo ali, como se não tivesse me ouvido ou sentido meu cheiro.

- Nada - respondeu se afastando de mim sentando contra uma arvore.

- Jake – exigi me sentando entre suas pernas.

- Não é nada demais Ness só alguma coisa se alimentando de animas grandes na floresta perto daqui.

- Vampiros?

- Não, se fosse nós reconheceríamos...

- Pode ser outro animal então, um urso perdido que desceu o lado errado da montanha.

- Não é... seu pai viu os animas ele se alimenta como vocês.. mais não é um vampiro.. isso esta me preocupando.. essa coisa esta perto demais.

- Relaxe.

- Estou tentando..

- Acho que posso te ajudar.. – falei maliciosa virando meu rosto, beijando o queixo dele, uma de suas mãos deslizou de onde estava na minha cintura pra as minhas pernas..

- Uhu vestido – ele disse feliz, rolei meus olhos.

- É só um vestido Jake.

- Não é só um vestido senhora Black .. é facilitação - beijos começaram a ser distribuídos por minha nuca e pescoço enquanto sua mão subia por minha perna levando o vestido junto.

- Jake.. pare ok, estamos no meio do nada.

- Melhor ainda – ele riu perto da minha orelha.

- Jake!!

- Certo certo, para qual assunto vamos agora? – " Ahh não! Droga" eu conhecia bem demais esse tom .. – quando Ness?

- Jake eu já disse seria muita confusão se contássemos, meu pai minha mãe..

- Por quanto tempo então? Quando terminar sua escola ridícula?

- Seria um bom tempo..

- Que droga Renesmee!! – ele gritou – Você é minha mulher! Estou cansado de ter que pular a janela antes de amanhecer só pra que não nos encontre de manhã... estou cansado de fingir e pedir permissão pro seus pais pra sair com você!!!

- Eu sei Jake mais ..

- Por que você tem tanto medo por Deus, não é como se seu pai fosse me matar ou matar a você... já são 6 meses Ness.

- Eu sei – falei mais baixo por causa da vergonha, esse meu pânico era inexplicável, eu não entendia eu só queria que nada atrapalhasse, e contar, pra mim, era como se nós colocássemos um letreiro enorme em cima de nós "Venham atrapalhar a nossa felicidade", além dos motivos óbvios: meu pai, minha mãe.. não seria tão fácil

- Feliz 6 meses – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me apertando ainda mais em seus braços.

- Você lembrou – sorri feliz por ele também não estar mais bravo.

- Claro que lembrei, que espécie de marido você acha que eu sou?

- Da melhor espécie com certeza – ele voltou a beijar e a lamber meu pescoço – nham lobisomem. – acrescentei divertida.

- Você não vai me morder vai? – me perguntou rindo.

- Hmm se você pedir.

- Talvez eu peça hoje à noite quando te der o seu presente.

- Ahh não Jake combinamos sem presente até 1 ano!!

- Eu não obedeço muito às regras sabe.

- Idiota! Agora eu não tenho o que dar a você – dei um muxoxo, eu estava realmente chateada nos havíamos combinado!!

- Você poderia dizer a todos que somos casados de uma vez, seria um ótimo presente!! – ele ainda estava bravo – Ness? Diga alguma coisa?

- Eu não vou contar – falei depois de muito tempo de um silencio horrível

- Merda!!

- Jake – chamei

- Não tem Jake, não comece com esse tom meloso achando que vou cair de novo... – me separei dele me levantando indo pra perto de outra arvore.

- Por que você faz tanta questão? Eu não entendo. Não é a droga de um papel que define o que somos Jake, o que eu e você somos!

- Eu não vou discutir o porquê da droga do papel é importante não mais.. isso já deu .. que droga Renesmee!!

- Ness Jacob é Ness!!

- Me deixe sozinho.. eu estou preocupado com essa porcaria de coisa ai no meio da floresta .. eu .. estou de saco cheio de como a gente esta levando isso .. e não ajuda você aqui falando "droga de papel"

- Jake... – me aproximei dele me sentando no meio de suas pernas me abraçando a ele – me desculpe... – pedi baixinho o sentido me envolver pela cintura e a roçar seu nariz por minha nuca.

- Você tem vergonha? – ele perguntou.

- Não seja idiota!!

- Medo? – eu me apertei a ele – Do que você tem medo?

- De que acabem com a gente, de que nos separem...

- Ninguém vai fazer isso Ness... é impossível

- Só me beije então.. - virei meu rosto encontrando os lábios dele a poucos centímetros, então ele os roçou nos meus e não era o suficiente – forte Jake... me faça perder o ar.

Ele agarrou a minha nuca no mesmo instante com força, com raiva e me beijou do mesmo modo.. com intensidade, sua língua macia .. quente, era tudo que eu queria, tudo que eu precisava, não era necessário mais reconhecimento só era necessário isso: eu e Jake e mais nada. Ficamos assim por algum tempo até que ele parou para o meu total desgosto.

- Vamos embora... vai anoitecer daqui a pouco – ele tentou levantar mais eu o impedi

- Eu não quero ir – falei manhosa – eu preciso dar o seu presente primeiro.

- Você disse que não tinha presente.

- Mais eu tenho um presente - falei me esticando, ainda com as costas contra o peito dele, me esticando até alcançar sua orelha e morde-la o sentindo estremecer.

- Ness estamos no meio do nada lembra? – ele falou enquanto eu dava um pequeno espaço entre minhas costas e seu peito..

- Melhor ainda – repeti as palavras dele, colocando minhas mãos para trás alisando o seu abdômen. A respiração dele ficou pesada e falha quando ele iniciou beijos por meus ombros e pescoço.

Eu vagarosamente deslizei minhas mãos até tocá-lo. Jake suspirou alto subindo uma de suas mãos para apertar um dos meus seios.. com vontade enquanto a outra subia devagar por minha coxa.

- Ness – ele chamou lambendo minha orelha – não me torture – no mesmo instante eu consegui deslizar uma de minhas mãos pra dentro de sua calça fazendo-o gemer rouco contra meu pescoço. Comecei a estimulá-lo dando leves apertadas ou apenas alisando, Jake gemia mais me mostrando que eu estava fazendo certo... – vou me vingar sabe.

Congelei com a ameaça e com a mão quente que brincava com o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele a retirou de mim enquanto gemia alto pelas estocadas que eu comecei a investir nele.

- Vire-se – ele me pediu num sussurro

- Não se atreva – falei ao intensificar mais os movimentos de vai-vem em seu membro, ele pendeu a cabeça para trás grunhindo coisas que eu não entendi.

- Vire-se, por favor – ele pediu de novo penetrando um de seus dedos em mim me fazendo arquear, mais eu não me virei continuando a estimulá-lo – Ness – suplicou ele agarrando minha cintura com suas mãos, me girando de uma maneira violenta, e antes que minhas costas encostassem na grama ele já estava dentro de mim.. quente... pulsante me fazendo gritar.

- Droga Jake – soltei ofegante, ele mordia e sugava meus seios agora, meu vestido como sempre foi rasgado, mais eu não me importei não quando ele começou a investir dentro de mim.. forte... fundo. Eu arranhava suas costas e mordia sua orelha e seu ombro para que não gritasse enquanto ele investia cada vez mais rápido. – Você vai me fazer gritar – consegui dizer irritada.

- Eu gosto quando você grita – ele lambeu meu rosto investindo ainda mais forte me fazendo arquear inconscientemente o quadril, o ajudando – grite - ele me provocou indo cada vez mais rápido colocando minhas pernas em volta de seu quadril.

- Não – sibilei pra ele o mordendo no ombro fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto antes de me beijar.

A velocidade aumentava à medida que ele me devorava com a boca, a sensação de aperto no meu baixo ventre já era nítida, eu chegaria ao limite logo, eu podia sentir.

- Grite – ele mandou entrando cada vez mais fundo me fazendo gemer alto e a cravar minhas unhas em suas costas. Eu não poderia mais evitar meu corpo começou a ser balançado por espasmos quando ele abriu ainda mis minhas pernas... indo com mais força..

- Jake – eu finalmente gritei sentindo a familiar explosão de sensações enquanto meu corpo começava a relaxar, Jake apertou com força meu quadril ao dar sua ultima investida rosnando alto no meu ouvido e soltando um pouco de seu peso em cima de mim. Eu amava essa parte, amava ter Jake cansado e ofegante em cima de mim, amava esse meu efeito nele. Ele saiu vagarosamente de mim me fazendo arquear as costas e a morder seu ombro mais uma vez.

- Você ainda vai me arrancar um pedaço...

- Quieto não estrague o momento com gracinhas.. – ele riu baixo contra meu pescoço me puxando pro seu peito enorme – São por momentos assim que eu tenho medo... – desabafei.

- Mais não é preciso... - ele me estreitou ainda mias nos seus braços – como eu já disse amor... é impossível nos separar.. – ele me beijou calmamente agora doce como o mel, eu também amava essa parte – é impossível – ele repetiu começando a acariciar meus cabelos com uma de suas mãos. E como sempre, assim aninhada em seus braços o medo passva...

* * *

**N/A:** Jake virael õ/

hauahauahuahauah

ola pessoas não vai dar pra eu fazer agradecimentos hj, minha mae ja esta batendo aqi na porta pra eu sair do pc e blá blá blá ..entons agradeços do fundo do coração os reviews e por favor ..to pedindo comentem mais me deem toqes

como a malu chan eu sei q vc ja deu uma entendida ao ler a outra fic malu mais me senti obgada a dar uma explicaçãozinha ali em cima pro caso das pessoas qq não falam --' ao contrario de vc ..obrigada *-* e bom dizer q tem cenas e coisas q soh serão explicadas/mostradas ao transcorrer da fic

se tiver erros o capitulo não foi betado então compreendam XD ..virgulos e acentos me odeiam ;_;

dizer q soh posto de novo domingo e não vou me atrasar como essa semana podem ficar tranqilas

dizer q sim eles estão casados e ..comoassim sem o edward saber?.. bem vejam o proximo XD

se tiver erros ou palavras faltando eh o ffnet q come as palavras do meu texto não sei pq raio de razão então não me xinguem de analfabeta ;D

bjus até o proximo

me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Oie *-*

Já que ainda não dormi ainda eh domingo bjos (H)

hauahauahauahaua

Aproveitem o cap /o/

Twi não eh meu se fosse eu seria rica e moraria em nova york e teria uma casa lesgal e teria um carro lesgal e teria um namo [ele estaria soh comigo pelo dinheiro .. mais qem se importa?] e bem eu teria um namo já disse isso? .. ahh me esqeçam T.T *coloca fresno pra tocar*

* * *

_- Mais não é preciso... - ele me estreitou ainda mias nos seus braços – como eu já disse amor... é impossível nos separar.. – ele me beijou calmamente agora doce como o mel, eu também amava essa parte – é impossível – ele repetiu começando a acariciar meus cabelos com uma de suas mãos. E como sempre, assim aninhada em seus braços o medo passava..._

* * *

**4. Preparação**

- Jake – gemi ao ser empurrada contra mais uma arvore, ele beijava e lambia meu pescoço enquanto enroscava uma de minhas pernas nas suas, aproveitando pra alisar minha coxa me fazendo ofegar – Jake já estamos perto de casa pare por fav...

Ele invadiu minha boca com sua língua quente e urgente, eu estava perdendo o ar, eu podia sentir sua ereção contra meu sexo enquanto ele fazia com que nossos quadris se chocassem.

- Jake – tentei mais uma vez, se não parássemos agora, isso não acabaria tão cedo... ele começou a repuxar o elástico de minha calcinha. Deus! Isso era muito injusto.. – podem nos ver aqui!

- Dani-se - ele sibilou em minha orelha deslizando sua mão para dentro de minha calcinha me fazendo gemer alto.

- Jake! – minha voz sairia mais irritada se os dedos dele não tivessem começado a me estimular no mesmo instante.

- Você me deixa louco sabia? – ele intensificou os movimentos de seus dedos em mim, eu estava mordendo e beijando seu pescoço agora – só a sua voz já me excita isso não é normal..

- Nós não somos normais – rosnei - e por Deus Jake! É serio.. pare..

- Você não quer que eu pare – os movimentos se intensificaram ainda mais - não de verdade..

- Jake nós acabamos de transar.. eu .. eu.. – não pude terminar eu estava gritando no momento, um prazer já familiar passava forte por mim enquanto ele lambia meus seios me fazendo perder a força nas pernas.. ele me segurou pela cintura tirando seus dedos de mim me olhando divertido.. – eu te odeio!

- O grito que você deu agora me diz outra coisa – ele estava rindo.. eu fiquei irritada

- Eu ainda te odeio e não se engane você é só um corpo pra mim, apenas sexo... – ele ria alto agora dando beijos pelas minhas bochechas.

- Eu te deixo ir agora..

- Idiota - sibilei

- Isso é hilário! E você é estranha Ness, eu não entendo o porquê da irritação mais você fica ainda mais linda irritada..

- Eu não sou estranha - me afastei dele, os beijos que ele dava por meu pescoço eram perigosos.. – e eu me irrito porque é sempre você em mim Jake.. agora a pouco eu tentei o contrario e você não me deixou humpf – eu parecia uma criança mimada, realmente a situação era hilária.

- Ahh é esse o problema? – ele me perguntou me enlaçando pela cintura me colando a ele, a frente do meu vestido permanecia totalmente rasgada fazendo o contato de nossas peles gerarem inúmeros arrepios em mim e nele – menina boba – os lábios dele estavam grudados em minha orelha – se você soubesse o quão prazeroso é pra mim te dar prazer você não reclamaria..

- Ei eu não estou reclamando – me permiti sorrir antes de jogar meus braços em seu pescoço o puxando pra mim – muito longe disso.. alias muito longe mesmo – agora nos dois riamos - só queria comandar o jogo as vezes..

- Hum talvez eu deixe isso acontecer, se você for boazinha e for pra casa antes que eu te agarre de novo – rolei meus olhos pra ele.

- Jacob você esta tão pornográfico! – acusei com uma cara de tédio.

- Eu? – ele parecia realmente surpreso eu já estava começando a rir.

- É você, onde esta o romance que você me prometeu seu tarado? – eu estava gargalhando agora a cara de ofendido que ele fazia era ótima.

- Espere ai, se eu não estou louco foi você que me atacou semana passada quando eu queria fazer apenas um pic nick, isso era romântico sabe? – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido me provocando.

- Certo isso foi só uma vez... – fiz a cara mais inocente que pude.

- Uma vez?!?! Tenho que citar o banheiro da minha casa? Eu quase morri, eu estava tomando um inocente banho e você me atacou!!! – eu bati em seu braço

- Exagerado, mais certo, duas vezes... - meu rosto estava um pouco vermelho agora ..

- Cozinha da sua casa.. – ele lembrou malicioso passando suas mãos por minhas costas as descendo até apertar minha bunda.

- Três vezes.. - suspirei

- Sofá dos seus pais semana passada... seu quarto ontem a noite.. agora a pouco naquela arvore..

- Ta ok eu já entendi.. – já estávamos rindo de novo - somos um casal pornográfico... mais a culpa é sua!!

- Por quê? – ele estava confuso agora.

- Você é bom demais.. – admiti mordendo seu pescoço - isso devia ser proibido..

- Vou anotar isso – ele ria alto - e usar contra você mais tarde

- Te odeio!! – emburrei largando-o

- Te odeio mais... – ele me puxou pra ele com um sorriso enorme antes de me beijar, daquele jeito que eu nunca me acostumaria, tenho certeza. Demoramos mais alguns minutos ali, investindo forte um na boca do outro até ele parar com o beijo me olhando com um ar de vitoria e presunção – estou indo... mais não sinta tanta minha falta ok – eu bati em seu braço com uma falsa raiva mais uma vez antes de vê-lo correndo para o meio da floresta.

Eu ainda estava encostada na bendita arvore tentando me recuperar do ultimo beijo quando ouvi um barulho, próximo demais...

- Droga! – sussurrei.

- Ele tem sempre que rasgar seus vestidos? – a raiva e a irritação eram palpáveis naquela voz, meu rosto pra variar queimou..

- Err.. foi um acidente.. e...

- Um acidente que acontece sempre? Interessante... como ..como você consegue? – o nojo era nítido e isso me ofendeu..

- Pare com isso!! – gritei – Já chega dessa birra idiota com o Jacob tia!!

- Talvez não chegue Nessie não enquanto você estiver fazendo isso!! – Rose olhava pra mim de uma forma furiosa e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada, eu não queria entender..

- Tia.. - gemi

- E eu não estou me referindo ao sexo se é o que acha.. estou me referindo a mentira Renesmee, como você pode?! – eu congelei, ela.. ela não poderia saber.. como?

- Do que esta falando tia? – tentei me passar por desentendida.

- Da mentira Nessie, da mentira que seu pai finge não saber.. da mentira que você insiste em continuar ..

- Eu.. eu..

- Você realmente tem a ilusão que Edward não sabe? Eu não sei por que mais ele esta fingindo não saber e isso eu não entendo.. – tinha ainda mais raiva nessas palavras

- Talvez ele entenda a mim - desafiei

- Ou talvez ele esteja decepcionado demais com a sua insistência nisso! – lagrimas instantaneamente correram em minhas bochechas por essas palavras.

- Por quê? Eu odeio aquele cachorro idiota mais todos sabem que iria acabar nisso Nessie.. a gente não finge que não liga dele dormir com você a toa ...

- Eu sei.. – admite, ela tinha razão, Jacob tinha razão, nós dormíamos juntos todas as noites, não que fizéssemos algo já que todos podiam ouvir facilmente, mais mesmo assim só dormindo continuava óbvio não?

- Então por que casar assim? Por que mentir? – Mais mesmo com essa obviedade toda, saber que éramos casados era demais.. como.. ela..

- Eu não sei.. - sussurrei

- Será que não vê que esta magoando Edward que ira ferir a sua mãe? – mais palavras me machucando, quem era ela afinal? E o que fez com minha tia Rose?

- Eu só.. – tentei

- Você só está acabando com a confiança Renesmee, até o cachorro vai se cansar será que não vê?

- Ele já se cansou – admite deixando o choro me dominar..

- Então por que você insiste? – ela ainda estava com raiva. Que droga era essa afinal? Desde quando ela realmente se importava comigo e com Jake?

- E por que você se importa? Não é como se ver eu e Jake separado fosse doer em você tia! – gritei com raiva e tristeza, ela pareceu engolir em seco minhas palavras então ela se aproximou de mim se abaixando, eu já estava agachada como uma bola encostada na arvore chorando como uma idiota.

- Eu posso odiar aquele cachorro Nessie, mais eu sei que você o ama e não é o amor normal e recomendável certo? Não .. não, você tinha que puxar algo mais, alem do gênio esquisito do seu pai, você tinha que amar desse jeito doentio como ele ama. É por isso que estou aqui, é por isso que segui vocês a semanas atrás e acabei descobrindo o segredo que vocês tanto tentam bloquear de Edward, eu sei que isso não vai acabar bem.. não se você não terminar com essa mentira antes..

- Eu tenho medo tia.. – gaguejei – medo que algo ruim aconteça com a gente eu sei que vai acontecer.

- Eu também tenho – ela dizia baixinho agora – e eu também sei.. é por isso que vocês precisam contar.. quando essa coisa ruim acontecer Nessie é bom que você tenha Edward e Bella do seu lado, como eles tiveram a gente quando as coisas ruins aconteceram pra eles.. Só pense nisso..

Com essas palavras ela se afastou, indo em direção a nossa casa, eu não demorei a me recompor, me levantando e a seguindo.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, corri para o banheiro eu queria um banho queria pensar, as verdades que tia Rose me disse ecoavam na minha cabeça e eu agradeci a Deus por meu pai não estar na mansão, aquilo foi tão inédito, eu estava tão acostumada a nunca levar broncas ou ser repreendida por Rose ela sempre me mimou e ela nunca ..nunca havia sido tão dura comigo antes .. mais eu a entendia ela me amava tanto que precisava abrir meus olhos me fazer enxergar a idiotice que eu estava fazendo por mais que isso doesse em mim.. eu mereci.

Logo que sai do banheiro com um pijama folgado de calça e blusa, só me permiti sentar em minha janela e olhar pra floresta eu não queria tomar decisões agora mais eu sabia que elas teriam que acontecer. Um medo e uma angustia me invadiram de novo.. aquela idéia absurda que não era bom contar me acertou, eu era patética mais.. eu não conseguia controlar eu só sentia.. sentia que o ato de contar era como abrir uma porta pra que as coisas ruins acontecessem .. o medo e angustia aumentaram então não foi com muita surpresa que vi meu tio Jasper na porta do meu quarto.

- Hey Nessie – com ele não adiantaria fingir então só levantei minha cabeça o fitando brevemente

- Hey tio... – ele estava do meu lado agora, surpreendentemente passando seus braços por meus ombros, tio Jasper sempre foi adepto da distancia.

- O que foi querida? Sinto medo em você..- como eu disse não se podia fingir pra tio Jasper, eu não respondi apenas deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro deixando que algumas lagrimas caíssem – um pouco de paz que tal?

- Eu preciso disso – falei num sussurro – e calma também obrigada – não demorou muito pra que eu me sentisse tomada por uma calma e paz, ele me apertou mais um pouco em seus braços, beijando minha testa e saindo logo em seguida, me obriguei a descer para pegar algo para comer depois disso, afinal com essa ajudinha do meu tio eu não estaria tão horrível quando passasse por eles lá embaixo, e foi o que eu fiz desci as escadas em poucos segundos, me encaminhei pra cozinha pegando um lanche qualquer que já estava pronto na geladeira, o cuidado que minha avó Esme tinha comigo era às vezes até sufocante, retornei rapidamente ao meu quarto os efeitos do abraço do meu tio estavam passando e meu estado de duvida e medo voltava com força total me fazendo desistir do lanche pra me atirar em minha cama, esperando que o restante de minha família se recolhesse para seus quartos.

Não demorou muito para que eu os escutasse subindo as escadas indo cada um para seus quartos... não que eles fossem dormir mais mesmo assim eles sempre se recolhiam numa determinada hora.

Não demorou muito também e eu podia ouvir Jake como lobo lá fora.. em pouco tempo ele já estava pulando minha janela em sua forma humana, eu suspirei alto e aliviada quando o vi.. essa noite eu precisava adormecer nos baços dele, precisava que meu medo fosse embora, Eu estava de lado com meu rosto virado pra parede de vidro perto da minha cama, e como sempre senti Jake entrar em baixo do meu edredom e colar seu peito em minhas costas. Ele cheirava meu pescoço e cabelo roçando seu nariz por eles me encontrando tensa...

- Ness? . O que foi? – sua voz rouca me tranqüilizou e me fez relaxar em seus baços, mais não era o bastante eu me sentia apavorada de alguma forma..

- Nada – minha voz era apenas um fio, eu sentia as lagrimas querendo nascer.

- Ness, por favor, o que houve? – ele falava baixinho próximo ao meu ouvido era tão bom...

- Não aconteceu nada ainda, mais vai acontecer – as lagrima começaram e ele me apertou ainda mias em seu peito – escutem – eu pedi com uma voz normal mais que eu sabia que todos eles poderiam ouvir – por favor, amanha eu vou precisar da ajuda de cada um de vocês – Jake se ergueu na cama pra tentar ver meu rosto, eu podia sentir a confusão nele – vou precisar ainda mais de você tio Jasper, e de você vovô, vou contar algo importante para meus pais amanha, acho que vocês já desconfiam do que seja – nesse momento senti Jake se afastar de mim, ele sentou de maneira tensa na cama enquanto eu continuava deitada falando – eu já agradeço a todos, e principalmente a você tia Rose – minha voz já era estranha pelo choro – muito obrigada eu te amo muito também.

Jake permanecia estático sentado ao meu lado, já eu tentava a todo custo me recuperar mais as lagrimas ainda desciam em cascatas por meu rosto. Eu precisava que ele me abrassace agora, eu tinha tanto medo, me sentei também me aproximando dele o tocando no ombro.. ele se afastou de mim meu choro aumentou, era patético, eu estava soluçando.

- Ja-a-k-ke?

- É tão ruim assim contar? – a voz dele estava num baixo profundo e rouco eu podia sentir a raiva borbulhando embaixo dela.

- N-n-ã-ã-o! N-ã-o-o é i-i-ss-o-o

- É o que então? – ele perguntou de uma forma dura, o que acompanhava facilmente a expressão que ele estampava em seu rosto ao vira-se pra mim – Eu posso ..posso.. posso rasgar a droga do papel se quiser.. ele nem é valido mesmo, tanto os seus documentos quantos os meus eram falsos não é? Seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido. – eu via dor nos olhos dele mais isso não me impediu de entrar em pânico, eu limpei minha garganta e me controlei ao maximo pra não gritar.

- Não faça isso! Não repita isso, se quer pense nisso me ouviu?

- Por que não Ness? Olhe o seu estado! Parece que você vai para a forca amanha. Eu não quero isso.. não quero que seja assim... então pra que insistir em algo que você luta tanto contra.. que você não quer.. – a dor tomou conta da voz dele também.

- Mais eu quero! Eu quis e vou querer sempre!

- Então por que você esta assim? Você não quer contar e eu posso entender o porquê.

- Não tem um porquê, eu só ..só.. – como eu poderia dizer a ele? Explicar que o que eu sentia não era medo do meu pai, quer dizer era medo mais .. não de contar aos meus pais, e sim do ato de contar isso me atormentava, eu só não entendia, essa sensação era dominante demais, me sufocava, era doentio ..por que eu tinha uma certeza na minha mente: certeza que se contasse, tudo daria errado dali em diante, eu não entedia isso como eu faria ele entender?

- Tudo bem Ness, eu já disse, eu entendo, não é como se eu não soubesse que isso poderia acontecer – ele não disfarçava mais a tristeza, levantou-se calmamente, ele iria embora?

- O que você entende? – perguntei confusa e desesperada, ele não podia ir embora eu precisava dele.

- Entendo que não é a mesma coisa pra mim e pra você.. somos apenas diferentes, você é minha impressão... e mesmo assim se eu tivesse escolha eu sei que amaria você da mesma forma... mais você... – Eu não o deixei terminar.

- Como? ... como você ousa? – as lagrimas pararam eu estava com raiva agora, muita raiva, ele teve a coragem de insinuar que eu não o amava? Idiota! – Cala a boca!

- Ness..

- Se você terminar essa frase Jake, eu juro que mato você! E ai sim seremos diferentes eu estarei viva e você morto!! – gritei

- Não encare isso como se fosse um absurdo ok? Tudo se simplifica quando eu vejo por esse lado, - ele estava com raiva também e triste... droga! A tristeza nos olhos dele me davam mais raiva, ela me mostrava a certeza que ele tinha nessa idéia ridícula.

- Eu amo você seu idiota! – rosnei

- Talvez não... talvez seja .. paixão ou apenas costume... falta de opção chame como quiser – ele gritava comigo me fazendo chorar de novo apesar da raiva que eu ainda sentia.

Eu não iria discutir por isso, não iria discutir pra convencê-lo, eu iria mostrar a ele.. foi o que fiz.. eu me levantei cambaleando da cama eu estava soluçando de novo, o meu choro era forte e alto agora, a respiração raivosa dele também, me aproximei dele o tocando em um dos braços ele se afastou de mim, me rejeitando de novo, como se fosse ainda possível meu choro aumentou, eu puxei o braço dele mais uma vez ele se virou pra mim ele estava chorando também.. lobo idiota!

- Eu juro que entendo Ness – ele falou com cada vez mais lagrimas descendo pelo rosto – vou me obrigar a entender...

- S-s-sh-h-hh-h J-j-j-a-k-k-e-e – consegui sussurrar em meios aos soluços ao abraçá-lo.

Então eu levantei minha mão e a encostei em seu pescoço, e comecei a passar todas lembranças dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, o que obviamente eram com Jake. Mostrei minha primeira lembrança dele, eu era apenas um bebe e estava no colo de Rose quando ela me ergueu até a altura de seu ombro encostando sua face gelada em minha bochecha, então eu o vi ele estava tremendo como louco e inclinado pra mim, então foquei meus olhos nos seus na verdade eles me chamavam, agora eu podia entender, a sensação de paz e um sentimento maior e estranho na época me invadiram... mostrei o quanto foi confortante estar nos braços dele minutos depois e como isso era apenas perfeito, o mostrei cuidando de mim e como aquele sentimento maior e estranho aumentava, mostrei o passar do tempo.. nos dois caçando, ele me ajudando .. mostrei a chuva e como a gente gostava de ficar nela até minha mãe brigar com a gente, mostrei o quanto era divertido irritar Alice com ele.. mostrei o quanto eu detestava as brincadeiras dele e de Emmett por medo que ele se machucasse.

Mostrei o tempo passando mais uma vez .. mostrei como eu amava o sorriso enorme dele, especialmente quando era pra mim .. mostrei que eu começava a entender aquele sentimento grande e estranho por que cada vez eu precisava que ele me abraçasse mais.. mostrei o dia que enfim eu entendi ao me ver querendo arrancar a cabeça de Leah por ter beijado o rosto dele.. mostrei o quanto eu havia pateticamente chorado divagando do porque ele não negou o maldito beijo.. mostrei Alice tentando me convencer que era apenas um beijo no rosto ... mostrei o quanto eu tentei que ele me visse não como criança porque eu já não o via mais como meu "irmão".. mostrei como eu ficava feliz a cada abraço, a cada simples beijo na testa, mostrei como eu amava a certeza de amá-lo .. mostrei o plano que eu bolei e que Alice me ajudou ... mostrei eu mesma colocando aquela santa camisola e achando que nada daria certo.. mostrei as sensações novas que eu senti aquela noite quando pela primeira vez ele realmente tocou em mim... mostrei a minha vitória ao vê-lo tão afetado.. mostrei minha irritação e tristeza por todo um ano que ele fingia que nossos toques não nos abalavam, que cada palavra dita entre nós não tinha o triplo de expectativas e importância, mostrei a noite que ele desobedeceu meu pai e entrou pela janela .. o quanto aquilo tinha me alegrado.. o quanto o descontrole dele me fez feliz.. mostrei a tristeza de não o ver direito na semana depois daquilo.. mostrei o nosso primeiro beijo, e o quanto meu coração acelerava, minhas pernas tremiam, o como ele mexia comigo.. mostrei como havia doído ele ter me deixado depois disso ..

Mostrei a minha mente ao quase atacar meu pai naquela semana e como amá-lo já fazia parte do meu organismo.. mostrei aquela primeira noite o quanto o beijo dele era.. era perfeito, o mostrei me pedindo em casamento e como eu pensei que explodiria de felicidade.. mostrei nós nos casando naquela capelinha, o quanto nós riamos nervosos.. mostrei o hotel para o qual eu o arrastei depois .. nossa primeira vez .. a certeza de estar completa com ele dentro de mim.. o quanto eu amava aquele beijo sempre muito doce que ele me dava antes de dormirmos, o nosso esforço insano pra esconder tudo aquilo na nossa mente e o quanto riamos disso .. mostrei o quanto era bom ser dele e isso era tudo .. mostrei nos dois correndo pela floresta .. apenas felizes demais o mostrei quando eu o provocava e o quanto isso era engraçado .. mostrei que os braços dele era o meu lugar favorito no mundo .. e que o beijo dele sempre me faria perder o ar .. mostrei como eu tinha medo, não de contar mais do que viria depois... mostrei que toda a minha vida era ele .. e que eu não queria mudar isso .. mostrei o quanto eu o amava em simples coisas .. a forma que ele segurava forte minha mão quando corríamos.. como eu amava jogar meus braços em seu pescoço e puxá-lo pra mim.. como a voz dele me derretia.. como a risada dele me irritava mais na verdade me fazia rir também ..como tudo simplesmente tudo, era certo só por ele estar comigo..

Quando terminei, eu abri meus olhos sendo que nem havia reparado que os tinha fechado, ele estava parado eu o abraçava mais ele ainda estava com os braças ao lado de seu corpo, ainda tinham lagrimas em seus olhos quando ele os abriu lentamente me encarando, ele não disse nada não era preciso dizer... eu também amava isso em Jacob ele não fazia discursos enormes e românticos ele só fazia o que era preciso no momento, então não me surpreendi quando ele levou seus braços até minha cintura me puxando violentamente pra ele e então me beijou mais forte do que nunca ele queria me sufocar .. ele queria me fundir a ele, levei minhas mãos para segurar seu rosto nelas e passei pra ele um pensamento fixo que estava em mim agora, não um pensamento na verdade uma certeza.. "eu te amo ..eu te amo seu grande idiota .. eu te amo pra sempre" ele me apertava ainda mais fazendo minhas pernas amolecerem, eu sentia o gosto das lagrimas dele e minhas no beijo .. o que nós faríamos com nós mesmos? Dois tolos se beijando e chorando que nem loucos.. éramos perfeitos.

Nem me dei conta quando e como ele tinha nos levado até a cama, mais nós já estávamos nela agora, nós ainda nos beijávamos e eu pensei como isso milagrosamente estava acontecendo sem eu ter desmaiado ainda.. as mãos dele abandonaram minha cintura pra passear por meu corpo eu apenas suspirei em resposta, ele deixou minha boca e eu senti sua respiração próxima a minha orelha.

- Eu também amo você – ele desceu com sua boca por meu pescoço o lambendo e beijando me fazendo arfar – me desculpe – ele pediu contra minha garganta – eu te amo demais isso ainda vai acabar comigo...

- Que seja – falei o puxando pra mim, uma de suas mãos subia por baixo de minha blusa pra acariciar meus seios por cima do sutiã enquanto a outra apertava ferozmente minha coxa, mais a lembrança de que estávamos em casa com toda a minha família a poucos metros me fez chamá-lo – Jake minha fam-

- Shhh eles não estão mais aqui – ele sussurrou contra minha boca – eles nos deixaram sozinhos.. você é minha agora.

- Não só agora – consegui dizer antes dele voltar a me beijar.. devorando minha boca, sua língua me incitava, eu já espalmava minhas mãos por todo seu peito, minha blusa foi rasgada junto com o sutiã me fazendo rir em sua boca – por que você sempre rasga minhas roupas? – perguntei arfante quando ele se separou de mim pra me encarar.

- Porque é mais fácil – ele disse sorrindo – e mais excitante também – o sorriso se tornou malicioso, eu estremeci com a forma que ele me olhava eram amor e desejo nos olhos dele – você é minha – ele repetiu ao se inclinar e alcançar meus seios com sua boca, eu gemi alto arqueando meu corpo pra ele.

Minha calça foi arrancada rapidamente, a dele já estava no chão.. tinha desespero em cada toque como se nós não nos víssemos a muito tempo ou como se não fossemos nos ver mais... minhas mãos voaram pro seu cabelo o puxando, eu queria... eu precisava da boca dele na minha, ele me entendeu,, mais antes de me beijar subiu com ela por meu pescoço me torturando fazendo com que eu me contorcesse em baixo dele, suas mãos massageavam minhas coxas de uma forma... eu estava gemendo quando ele alcançou minha boca mordendo meus lábios me fazendo gemer ainda mais..

- Jake .. por favor..

- Shhh eu não vou obedecer a sua pressa hoje.. – e como pra deixar isso bem claro ele lentamente tirou minha calcinha roçando sua mão quente por toda minha perna, e então ele a subiu apertando com força cada centímetro até encontrar o meio de minhas pernas – hummm.. você já esta tão molhada.. – eu quase gritei

- Por favor – eu pedi de novo mordendo seu pescoço o fazendo respirar pesadamente..

- Já disse – ele me beijava mais uma vez – hoje vai ser no meu tempo – então ele desceu com sua língua de novo por todo meu corpo, me fazendo gritar quando chegou naquele ponto, ele me lambia e chupava de uma forma tão.. lenta, considerei a idéia dele querer me matar, inconscientemente eu arqueava meu quadril o ajudando e pro bem da minha sanidade os movimentos se intensificaram, eu estava gritando de novo enquanto ele segurava com força minhas coxas pra eu não me mexer.

Meu corpo já se balançava em espasmos enquanto eu cravava minhas unhas em sua nuca gemendo o nome dele. Ele estava me encarando de novo agora e eu já não sentia mais o desespero nas mãos dele que faziam círculos por minha coxa e barriga.

- Jake? – chamei ainda ofuscada demais pelo orgasmo..

- Não fale nada – ele me pediu, se afastando um pouco tirando sua cueca, quando voltou ele afastou delicadamente minhas pernas ficando no meio delas, ele levou uma de suas mãos para meu rosto a passando por toda a lateral dele me fazendo fechar os olhos – olhe pra mim – eu abri meus olhos, ele estava a centímetros de minha boca agora e eu podia sentir seu membro pulsando na minha entrada – eu te amo.

Ele me beijou cuidadosamente entrando em mim devagar.. bem devagar, nossos gemidos foram simultâneos, ele me beijava de uma forma tão intensa não tinha aquela loucura que eu amava, mais tinha algo mais .. tinha amor .. eu podia sentir em cada movimento que sua língua fazia junto da minha, era isso então? Ele não tinha um dom tão fácil e ilustrativo como o meu então ele me mostraria agora enquanto estávamos unidos o quanto me amava, e eu podia ver.. em cada beijo, em cada toque, em cada investida dele em mim... ele me amava. Me emocionei com a forma que seus olhos se fixaram nos meus.. era desconcertadamente bom.

Ele baixou sua boca pra beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas investidas se intensificavam, mais antes que ele fizesse isso eu pude ver o desejo aumentando em suas íris negras, ele me amava eu tinha certeza disso, mais agora meu corpo precisava dele, precisava que ele fosse mais rápido, mais forte.. e eu sabia que ele precisava disso também.

- Mais forte Jake – falei chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha – mais rápido – era como se ele tremesse com minhas palavras, ele já deixava marcas em meu pescoço tenho certeza – me faça gritar..

A mão que apertava minha cintura, agora fazia com mais força, isso me deixaria marcas também, os movimentos dele aumentaram me fazendo arranhar suas costas largas, ele já arrasava minha boca com mais um beijo quando eu enlacei minhas pernas em sua volta, o deixando entrar mais fundo.. mais forte... ele gemia em minha boca me excitando ainda mais, me fazendo gemer também..

- Grite – ele mandou contra a pele do meu pescoço, entrando mais rápido em mim.

- Jake! – ele subiu uma de suas mãos, ela segurava minha nuca se enroscando em meus cabelos me puxando pra ele.

- Mais alto – ele ia cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais forte, eu sabia que não agüentaria mais.

- Jake!! – eu mordi sua orelha enquanto arranhava seu peito.. abdômen me arqueando ao encontro dele ..me mexendo .. rebolando deixando ele no limite também..

- Ness – ele enfim gemeu alto apertando com violência minhas coxas e nuca me fazendo gritar seu nome em resposta. Nós tremíamos como loucos enquanto ele saia de mim me fazendo gemer longamente pela ultima vez

- Jake – tentei falar, minha voz estava tremula e falha.

- Não precisamos dizer nada agora.. – ele disse enquanto carinhosamente tentava desvencilhar sua mão dos cachos do meu cabelo, isso me fez rir levemente, eu o ajudei e quando sua mão ficou livre eu o abracei forte levantando meu rosto pra beijá-lo. O beijo doce e calmo que eu também amava

Na manha seguinte ele estava lá em minha volta, me apertando inconscientemente a ele, eu sorri abertamente me inclinado para beijá-lo, ele não tinha ido embora antes de amanhecer antes que meus pais chegassem como sempre fazia ele ficou, e isso me alegrou imensamente, ele estava lindo dormindo, só que ele estava me enganando eu pensava que ele estivesse dormindo mais quando encostei meus lábios nos seus ele me agarrou nos girando na cama rindo alto com o meu susto, ele estava em cima de mim agora, e então me beijou do jeito forte e "desmaiante". Foi nesse instante que ficamos rígidos e imóveis, um alto rosnado veio do andar de baixo..

- Meu pai – falei em pânico saindo da cama correndo até o banheiro para me trocar.. eu pude ouvir claramente quando meu pai falou já que ele o fez mais alto que o necessário..

- Jacob sala agora!! - eu congelei na porta do meu banheiro me virando pra Jake.

- Merda! – Jacob sussurrou antes de levantar da cama – Daqui a pouco Edward nós precisamos tomar um banho antes – meu pai rosnou ainda mais alto ao ouvir o "nós" enquanto Jake ria disso, e da cara que eu fazia.

- Você esta louco! – gritei.

- Não oras, nós precisamos de uma banho só isso – ele ainda ria enquanto os rosnados de minha mãe se juntavam ao de Edward.

- Não – falei confusa pela proximidade dele agora, ele enlaçou minha cintura enquanto roçava seu nariz por meu pescoço – eu juro que você é louco, pare com isso – me afastei.

- Claro claro, eu só vou colocar as roupas, mais você precisa tomar banho... meu cheiro esta em cada centímetro do seu corpo... eles não vão gostar disso – ele se divertia dizendo isso, pelos arrepios que ele via que causava em mim e pelos rosnados que aumentavam lá embaixo.

- Droga Jacob tente não ser morto antes de eu terminar – falei enquanto entrava no banheiro, pude ouvir meu pai gritando mais uma vez lá embaixo.

- Jazz mande essa sua calma pro inferno! E Bella por Deus bloqueie a mente daquele cachorro ou eu juro que vou matar ele!

- Talvez eu queira que você mate – desdenhou minha mãe.

- Mãe!! - eu gritei do chuveiro assustada.

- Certo, eu vou fazer garota!! – ela me chamou de garota? Ok isso vai ser complicado.. muito complicado...

Meio minuto depois eu e Jake descíamos as escadas, ele estava milagrosamente vestindo uma camiseta, era preta como a calça jeans que ele também estava, já eu vesti uma bermuda e uma camiseta qualquer.

A sala estava quase silenciosa agora, os rosnados dos meus pais eram baixos mais aumentaram um pouco ao verem Jake me puxar pra junto dele. Minha mãe era praticamente segurada por Esme e Alice, meu pai estava rodeado por Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper enquanto minha tia Rose ficava entre os dois semi círculos criados em volta deles...

- Desfaça o bloqueio Bella – meu pai grunhiu

- Eu acho que ainda não é a hora – Jake zombou me fazendo bater em seu braço e olhá-lo com reprovação.

- Não brinque com isso Jake – consegui dizer apesar da vermelhidão do meu rosto e as falhas em minha voz – Mãe.. Pai .. eu preciso contar algo a vocês...

* * *

**N/A:** acreditem ou não esse cap seria sem lemmon :O

Mais como resistir as lembranças da Ness ^^

Nhá e eu chorei fazendo ele algém me interna.. please? ~morri u.u'

Pra quem lembra do prefacio dessa budega eu estou encaminhando a historia pra ele /o/

se tiver palavra pela metade ou coisa do tipo eh culpa do ffnet não me crucifiqem u.u'

Sem betagem de novo eu sei :/

Mais minha beta desnaturada não estva no msn .. comofaz;x

Desculpas sem agradecimento aos coments de novo sorry (:

Mais o próximo eu agradeço juroooo ;D

**Beijusmecomentemporfavor ;***

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Oie *-*

entons eu ia postar ontem mais não deu ¬¬'  
meu pai me pegou no pc de madrugada e pans

nha eu não gostei desse cap (y)  
~mematem

Twilight não é meu se fosse eu me daria de presnte de aniversario pro taylor dia 11 (6)'

_________________________________________________

_- Não brinque com isso Jake – consegui dizer apesar da vermelhidão do meu rosto e as falhas em minha voz – Mãe.. Pai .. eu preciso contar algo a vocês..._

_____________________________________________

**5. Revelando**

- Contar o que? Que vocês dormiram juntos nós já percebemos!! – gritou minha mãe.

Meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho enquanto Jacob ria e me abraçava por trás! Ele era pirado! Era pirado e queria me pirar também, tentei me desvencilhar dele mais seus braços se fecharam fortemente em minha cintura me trazendo mais pra perto com um sentimento nítido de possessão.

- Bella desbloqueie, preciso ver uma coisa ...

- Eu já disse que é melhor não fazer isso – Jake rebateu de uma maneira seria me deixando confusa..

- Jake o q...

- Eu não consigo controlar minha mente agora Ness – ele cochichava no meu ouvido fingindo que mesmo assim todos os outros ali ouviam facilmente - não vai ser muito agradável pra ele se ele ver o que estou revivendo agora – enquanto meu pai rosnava mais alto Jake apertou minha cintura não me deixando mais duvidas ao que ele se referia..

- Doido – consegui sussurrar e pra varia ele riu. Então limpei minha garganta tentando ignorar meu rubor - Mãe mantenha o escudo por favor.. e não .. o que tenho pra contar não é sobre a noite de ontem ..

- É sim - Jake me cortou..

- Não .. isso é só uma parte Jake fique quieto – só ele mesmo pra conseguir me irritar numa hora dessas..

- Uma parte bem importante – ele lembrou ..

- Importante ok.. agora me deixe falar – pedi

- Muito importante – ele insistiu baixinho me fazendo rir dessa vez

- Infinitamente importante – eu estava sorrindo – agora..

- Sabe nós ainda estamos aqui se não perceberam – era minha mãe de novo, eu realmente tinha medo do mau humor dela ..

- Desculpe – pedi desconcertada enquanto via um sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Jacob. Metido! – Mãe o que estou tentando contar a vocês é que .. .. que – meu pai olhava fixamente pra mim, de uma forma ainda raivosa mais com outra coisa ali, como dor ou decepção, tia Rose tinha razão ele sabia .. agora eu vi.. -– que - tentei novamente.

- Somos casados! – Jake falou deixando a mim e a todos paralisados.

- Jake - eu gritei depois de alguns segundos sem ação – você ..você..

- Ahh parecia que você não diria nunca eu só facilitei – ele deu de ombros.

- Facilitou? Eu que iria contar que droga! – eu estava irritada de novo.

- Mais você estava demorando, e não seja boba. – ele passou uma de suas grandes mãos em meu rosto o acariciando.

- Você estragou tud-

- Ainda estamos aqui – tia Rose cortou sarcástica – mais se quiserem podemos sair de novo como ontem – ela deu um olhar venenoso para Alice, nesse momento e eu pude entender quem os convenceu a nos deixar sozinhos.

- Vocês estão o que? – minha mãe pareceu sair do transe muito tempo depois, ela gritava agora enquanto Rose se juntava a Alice e Esme para segura-la - Vocês o que?!

- Casamos Bells – Jake disse animado.

- Não fale comigo seu cachorro miserável .. eu te mato Jacob Black!!! – ela tentava se soltar de minhas tias, eu estava começando a ter medo dela e de meu pai que permanecia calado e ainda me olhando daquele jeito.

- Ah por Deus Bella pare com isso.. – era Jake que se irritava agora – Não é como se vocês não soubessem que acabaria assim.

- Já disse pra não falar comigo – então ela se virou pra mim rosnando e ainda se debatendo – Renesmee a quantos dias que foi isso? – eu congelei – a quantos dias? – ela perguntou aos gritos mais uma vez.

- Seis messes – repondi num sussurro

- O que? – dessa vez não era só minha mãe que gritara e sim Esme, Alice, minha mae, meu pai, todos com olhos arregalados e enfurecidos

- Seis meses – eu repeti ainda baixinho e tudo aconteceu rápido demais, no mesmo instante Jacob me segurou fortemente me passando para suas costas enquanto Rosalie ficou a centímetros de nós dois batendo de frente com minha mãe que rosnava alto e mostrava os dentes.

- Sai da frente Rose!! – ela gritou

- Qual é Bella não é como se eu fosse te obedecer é? – minha tia desdenhou

- Saia da frente, eu só quero mata-lo um pouquinho – ela olhava furiosa pra Jake, tive receio que ela pudesse machucai-lo só com aquele olhar

- Ele é a droga do marido dela agora Bella, eu não posso deixar você sabe – minha tia fez um gesto de derrota como se mostrasse o quanto estava resignada.

- Rose! – minha mãe gritou mais uma vez

- Bella amor, pare – era meu pai calmo demais pra minha sanidade, o que raios acontecia aqui? Meu pai calmo, minha mãe transtornada, minha tia Rose defendendo Jake? E Alice .. Deus! Alice me lançava um olhar no mínimo sombrio, ela iria se vingar eu sabia, ela era psicótica eu estava perdida!

- Mas Edward – Bella parecia confusa agora – eu juro que mato ele só um pouquinho ..

- Mãe – gemi.

- Não fale comigo você também ..como você pode? - e lá estava ela gritando de novo.

- Isso mesmo como você pode? Sua traidora!! – Alice grunhiu.

- Parem todos com isso – pediu meu pai ainda calmo demais – Vamos lá Nessie conte tudo e agora!!!

- Como tudo?

- Tudo desde o começo ..desde o começo dessa mentira!! – havia muita raiva em cada palavra eu engoli em seco...

- Eu .. eu sinto muito pai. – falei baixinho

- Não diga isso – ele gritou – não minta mais, eu sei que você não sente não seja mais falsa do que você já é!!!

- Eu só.. - tentei

- Só mentiu Renesmee!! Só não confiou em nós!! Sua família!!!

Engoli em seco outra vez enquanto minha maldita metade humana dava o ar da graça fazendo lagrimas nascerem nos meus olhos...

- Pai – eu chamei num sussurro, só havia silencio na sala ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada não com Edward daquele jeito.. ele andava de um lado pro outro bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos cor de bronze, as primeiras lagrimas desceram por meu rosto, Jacob apertou minha mão eu ainda estava em pé atrás dele com Rose em nossa frente.

- Eu não consigo entender para que tanta mentira – a cada palavra gritada meus olhos ardiam mais pelas lagrimas – para que? Como o seu próprio marido disse, não é como se não soubéssemos que acabaria nisso – ele disse marido com tanto nojo eu me encolhi enterrando meu rosto nas costas de Jake, gesto este que o fez me puxar pra sua frente me abraçando forte como eu precisava..

- Edward.. – ele tentou

- Sem Edward Jacob!! – meu pai berrou jogando uma mesinha próxima a ele longe, me assustando, me fazendo soluçar no peito de Jake – eu entendo você... mais ela!!! – doía muito, a decepção na voz de veludo era palpável.

- Edward não seja hipócrita!!! Não é como se você nunca tivesse agido assim por Bella – era minha tia Rose gritando, sempre ela.. sempre me defendendo...

- Eu posso ter sido egoísta como ela foi isso eu não posso negar mais eu nunca enganei eu nunca menti.. eu nunca olhei nos olhos de Esme e falei algo como "Mãe fique calma quando eu realmente me entender com Jake eu falo pra você, pra você e pra tia Alice ao mesmo tempo assim vocês não brigam por quem eu contei primeiro" – minhas palavras.. minhas mentiras sendo jogadas em mim, me apertei a Jake eu só queria sair dali e chorar, além da decepção eu podia sentir a dor de Edaward eu o tinha ferido .. eu não me perdoaria nunca – lembra disso Nessie? Lembra que disse isso pra sua mãe com um sorriso cínico na cara!! Você já estava com ele.. vocês já estavam juntos há dois meses naquela época!!!

- Edward – minha mãe chamou, ela parecia querer chorar, eu podia ver que agora ela que estava calma.. ela não me julgaria por mentir.. não ela.

- Você não vai me pedir calma Bella, nem ao menos pedir pra entendê-la!!!

- Edward por favor – era Alice agora, o ódio dela e de minha mãe pareciam ter se dissipado num passe de mágica...

- E você!! – meu pai gritou pra ela – você ajudava você encobria eu posso ver Alice, posso ver na sua mente agora, você deixou escapar todas as vezes que você ajudou e mesmo assim ela não lhe disse – ele começou a dar uma risada estranha, sarcástica, eu tive medo e meus soluços aumentaram – há cinco minutos você estava a chamando de traidora porque você sempre a ajudou, então não venha com essa agora – minha tia me lançou um breve olhar de suplica, apesar de tudo ela pedia desculpas pelo descuido e então abaixou sua face linda de fada e se juntou a Jasper ficando mais afastada.

Eu queria gritar queria pedir que parasse mais que direito eu tinha? Eu merecia... merecia cada verdade jogada na minha cara, merecia o desprezo que eu via nas palavras de meu pai agora, eu nunca havia considerado isso, eu fui tão egoistamente feliz com Jake que eu não me importei, eu não liguei .. e agora eu vi o quanto fui mesquinha .. dissimulada .. mentirosa ..eu merecia o ódio, merecia cada palavra, mais não é só porque você merece algo que eles perdem o impacto em você certo? Cada palavra dita, a cada tom mais e mais de desprezo que meu pai dava a sua linda voz eu sentia como se fosse atingida por uma enorme pedra que me esmagava por um tempo até rolar por cima de mim bem devagar para longe.. pela primeira vez eu soube o que é magoar quem se ama.

- Quer saber... pra que estamos aqui? – ele me encarava agora e eu quase não o via pelas lagrimas – você já fez não é? Não é como se fossemos aprovar ou não alguma coisa.. então pra que isso tudo? Você finalmente contou.. obrigado .. seja feliz filha .. eu desejo isso a você – então ele simplesmente virou as costas e caminhou até a janela, mais antes de sair ele olhou para minha mãe e pra Jake – vou dar uma ronda na floresta, ainda temos que descobrir que criatura estranha é aquela.. conversamos sobre apenas isso mais tarde Jacob – e então ele se foi.

Eu não posso dizer que estava chorando agora, berrando seria a palavra mais correta, eu berrava "pai" enquanto Jake me embalava tentando me acalmar senti braços gelados e finos me apertando também.. era mamãe, eu não merecia isso não merecia o carinho dela agora..

- Calma querida ele só esta nervoso, ele não disse tudo aquilo de verdade se acalme... – eu não queria me acalmar, eu não queria aceitar aquela indiferença final..eu não suportaria..

- Me desbloqueie mamãe – eu pedi num sussurro, ela me olhou de uma forma penalizada.

- Eu já tinha desbloqueado – ela abaixou o rosto – quando quase ataquei o Jake vocês estão sem escudo desde àquela hora – isso me acertou com força senti o chão girar, me segurei em Jake pra não cair meu choro pra variar aumentou, cada vez mais eu tinha raiva disso: de ser tão fraca!

- Eu.. eu .. – as palavras não saiam de mim eu só chorava.. apenas isso – Jake – chamei me soltando de Bella – me tire daqui..

- Claro claro, eu vou te levar pra casa amor – ele cochichou no meu ouvido causando mais um tumulto..

- Como assim casa Jacob? Não seja tolo ela já esta em casa! – minha mãe gritou.

- Não ela não esta Bella, vou levá-la pra casa agora – ele falou calmo me levando em direção a janela..

- O que você chama de casa seu cachorro, aquele barraco que você mora? – tia Rose provocou me fazendo sussurrar um "por favor, não briguem"

- Ouviu loira? – Jake se virou pra ela – é por ela que vou ignorar o que você disse agora.

- Por ela e porque você não tem o que oferecer seu idiota!! Nisso vocês não pensaram não é? – ela insistiu, meu tio Emmett se aproximou a segurando pela cintura como querendo a parar.

- Rosalie pare! – tia Alice disse de forma dura - eu levo as coisas dela mais tarde Jake pode ir.

- Alice – minha mãe estava incrédula, ela se aproximou de mim, eu via que ela estava com raiva de novo – Renesmee Cullen eu proíbo você de sair dessa casa! – eu a beijei no rosto calmamente.

- É Renesmee Black mamãe – então pulei a janela da sala me juntando a Jake lá fora.

Me segurei forte a ele quando ele me levantou em seus braços começando a correr, enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço deixando que as lagrimas me dominassem de novo. Em poucos minutos estávamos em La Push, a casa de Billy e Jake se aproximava e me permite considerar aquilo... eu moraria em La Push agora? Eu ajudaria Jake a concertar alguns carros pra complementar a renda dos trabalhos que ele fazia junto com os outros Quileutes? Eu iria viver ali numa casinha de madeira deixando todo conforto dos Cullens pra trás? Quando Jake se inclinou levemente para roçar seus lábios em minha testa eu tive a resposta.. sim eu iria, as lagrimas diminuíram quando fiquei surpresa ao passarmos direto pela casa de Billy, ele me levou para duas ruazinhas além me depositando no chão em frente a uma casinha branca e pequena.

- Eu .. queria te mostrar isso em outras circunstâncias mais .. – ele parecia com vergonha?

- O que é isso? – o choro ainda deixava minha voz trêmula, mais já era bem mais controlado agora.

- Nossa casa – ele sussurrou... corando!! Ele me puxou em direção a porta tirando uma pequena chave do bolso e abrindo-a logo em seguida.

Era tão linda e pequena, havia uma sala bem apertada onde cabiam apenas um sofá de certa forma grande, e uma pequena estante com uma teve media, um corredor curto nos levava para uma cozinha pequena também, porem linda, todas as coisa eram branquinhas nela combinando perfeitamente com a madeira pintada com a mesma cor que faziam as paredes, na porta seguinte eu encontrei o banheiro era largo de certa forma se o comparasse com o da casa de Billy, nele os detalhes eram amarelos, a porta a frente ao banheiro era a de um cômodo vazio, com suas paredes brancas como o restante da casa, então me encaminhei para a ultima porta do corredor, era um quarto ..o cômodo era maior que o anterior, havia uma cama de madeira negra e um guarda roupa simples feito do mesmo material em uma parede, na cama haviam almofadas e um edredom similares ao que enfeltravam a minha cama na mansão, eles eram igualmente vermelhos me fazendo sorrir... era minha cor preferida

Jake me abraçou por trás nesse momento se inclinado bastante até apoiar seu queixo em meu ombro..

- Eu vendi minha moto e meu carro pra construí-la – ele me informou baixinho – Sei que não é a mansão que você esta acostumada e não tem muito conforto .. mais é nossa Ness e eu prometo te fazer muito feliz aqui dentro...

- Shhh – sussurrei me virando pra ele já muito próxima aos seus lábios – eu amei minha casa senhor Black – ele me apertou em seus braços, me beijando de forma calma e lenta.. intensamente como ontem, ele queria confirmar sua promessa em minha boca, eu o deixaria fazer isso por quanto tempo quisesse.

- Venha vamos ficar quietinhos um pouco – ele se sentou apoiado nas almofadas que estavam na cabeceira da cama me puxando pra sentar em seu colo, ele brincava com alguns cachos de meu cabelo enquanto minhas lagrimas voltavam, me apertei ainda mais em seus braços afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço – calma – ele me pediu – não foi tão ruim certo, ele não vai ignorar você fique calma.

- Vai sim!! – falei em meios aos soluços – eu sei que vai! Por que ele não simplesmente quebra tudo? Briga comigo? Fica com raiva Jake? Por que ele tem que acabar comigo daquela forma.. e depois me ignorar eu vi a indiferença ele não esta mais nem ai pra mim – ele me ouviu pacientemente, quando terminei ele levantou meu rosto enxugando algumas lagrimas, ele nos deitou na cama fazendo com que ficássemos um de frente pro outro.

- Sabe infelizmente – ele fez questão de frisar – eu conheço Edward ele é igual a você – ele riu levemente – você´é irritantemente e ironicamente igual ao seu pai, então isso é simples pra mim... ele só quer te ignorar por hoje, te dar uma lição mais amanha estará morrendo de saudades, você vai ver...

- Eu não sou igual ao meu pai – resmunguei baixinho o fazendo rir, minhas lagrimas estavam indo.

- Sim você é – ele gargalhou – e Deus sabe o quanto tentei negar isso mais você é praticamente o Edward de saia!! – ele fez uma careta ao terminar.

- Nadinha de Bella? – eu perguntei manhosa secando as ultimas lagrimas, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Nadinha – ele me puxou fazendo meu abraço ficar mais apertado – só a cor dos olhos mesmo mais de resto é totalmente Edward – ele parecia derrotado.

- Isso é tão ruim? – perguntei enroscando minhas pernas nas dele.

- Não – falou ele pensativo – eu não mudaria nada em você...

- Você é perfeita!!! – terminei a frase dele com tédio o fazendo rir mais.

- Viu? Como você poderia ser mais ranzinza se não fosse filha dele? – me permiti sorrir com essas palavras, mais logo eu afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço de novo passando meus braços em sua cintura.

- Eu mereci – soltei de uma vez – cada palavra Jake, na verdade eu mereci.

- Não diga isso – ele levantou meu rosto mais uma vez – você nunca vai merecer sofrer, entendeu? Não puxe isso de Edward também por Deus!

- Me abrace – eu pedi.

- Já estamos abraçados amor – ele sussurrou

- Mais forte e mais apertado Jake... – ele fez quase me asfixiando em seus braços, mais uma vez ele levantou meu rosto roçando seus lábios nos meus me fazendo ficar impaciente e acabar atacando sua boca. Ele nos girou na cama ficando por cima se colando a mim.

- Humm acho que posso terminar aquele beijo agora - ele dizia feliz roçando mais uma vez seus lábios nos meus – Você gostou da cama? – eu sinalizei impaciente que sim enquanto ele passeava com uma de suas mãos pela lateral de meu corpo ainda evitando o beijo – precisávamos de bastante .. espaço – malícia era evidente em sua voz, eu estremeci precisava que ele me beijasse logo!

- Jake – chamei jogando meus braços em seu pescoço o puxando de uma vez pra mim – cala a boca e me beija!!! – pude ver um sorriso se formar em sua boca antes que ela investisse na minha com força, sua língua me invadiu coma a violência que eu gostava o ar já estava faltando, ele começou a movimentar seu quadril acompanhando o ritmo feroz de nossas línguas... me excitando, eu já gemia longamente quando ele começou a tirar nossas roupas..

Tudo foi intenso e voraz como sempre, os toques firmes dele em minhas coxas em meus seios, a sua língua lambendo meu pescoço, minhas unhas o arranhando fazendo com que gemesse meu nome, suas investidas cada vez mais fortes me fazendo gritar. Me abracei a ele extasiada demais pra falar alguma coisa, eu só queria o beijo doce como mel e dormir em seus braços.

Quando dei por mim novamente eu estava acordando, Jake não estava comigo na cama em seu lugar havia apenas um bilhete.

"Ei senhora Black me desculpe, o bando me chama, se você dormir bastante estarei em casa logo"

Suspirei chateada, eu não havia dormido muito pelo jeito do céu lá fora... ele iria demorar. Logo que levantei da cama senti fome enquanto ia ao banheiro. considerei caçar, daqui a três dias faria um mês que eu não caçava então eu teria que fazer de qualquer forma, essa idéia me fez ignorar as frutas na mesa da cozinha e sair porta a fora eu não poderia pegar animas médios por estar sozinha então os pequenos iriam servir não que o sangue de lebres e esquilos fosse no mínimo bom mais era os únicos que eu poderia caçar sozinha, seriam eles mesmos então.

Eu já estava saindo de La Push quando me ouvi sendo chamada.

- Ei senhora Black! – me virei feliz pela voz, eu sentia fala dela.

- Ei senhora Ateara – sorri pra ela.

- Ah Ness por favor fale baixo – Claire respondeu numa falsa raiva ela me fez sorrir ainda mais ao reparar que ela era única a me chamar apenas de Ness como Jake, isso era fruto do quase uma ano que passamos muito próximas quando meu desenvolvimento me mostrava com um idade próxima a dela, sorri de novo eu tinha exatamente 6 anos e 10 meses agora Claire tinha 10 anos recém completos, entretanto eu era uma adulta e ela uma criança eu ..eu não via o quanto tinha sorte.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei divertida, ela era um fiel lembrete de mim mesma há mais de 1 anos atrás quando Jake ainda fingia me ignorar.

- Quil – ela bufou – ele é tão tapado.

- Claire não seja apressada – estranhei essa frase em mim, mais Claire não havia entendido ainda a força daquilo tudo ela só estava no começo do processo avaliei

- Eu não estou sendo nada disso, mais eu sou a impressão dele então ele deveria me respeitar e não ficar de conversinha com novatas na reserva – eu quase gargalhei, por minha culpa Claire soube cedo demais que era a impressão de Quil e como eu disse ela ainda estava no começo disso tudo, ela só queria segurar na mão de Quil e dizer ser sua namorada isso já a faria imensamente feliz.

- Pare com isso Claire, você estará igual a mim logo, eu expliquei como era isso você sabe ele vai te ver de outra forma daqui a uns anos.

- Anos? Isso é tão injusto Ness porque não me desenvolvo como você? Eu já estaria casada agora! – refletia a mim mesma a expressão triste dela.

- É só ter paciência – tentei ser divertida, ela me encarou brava agora me fazendo rir de novo.

- Onde você vai?

- Caçar – respondi prontamente vendo uma careta dela, certo minha parte vampira ainda era estranha pra eles da reserva, mesmo sendo totalmente aceita.

- Oh certo, - ela começou – a gente se vê, eu fiquei feliz quando me disseram que você estava entrando na casa, foi bem legal ver Jake construindo ela com os outros e fico feliz que você estará aqui agora, podemos voltar a brincar não podemos? Seth é meio trapaceiro e não me entende como você.

- Claro brincar... sinto falta disso Claire, menos pega-pega certo? – perguntei desanimada.

- Sim – ela respondeu como se fosse obvio - e nada que envolva força também se não você e Seth sempre vão ganhar!! – ela reclamou

- Ok! Esconde – esconde amanha, eu falo com Seth mais agora já vou indo – ela assentiu me dando um apertado abraço e saindo correndo, ela iria procurar Quil agora e contar tudo era tao eu e Jake suspirei me embrenhando na floresta.

A caça já havia terminado. três lebres e mais um mês seria suportado de uma forma fácil, eu me xingava mentalmente agora, eu era patética precisei ir um pouco mais longe do que pensei apenas atras de lebres! Era ridículo como minhas habilidades eram limitadas perto dos outros. Agora eu queria apenas voltar pra casa e encontrar Jake, já me sentia cansada pela corrida Eu ainda me xingava quando ouvi alguém correndo muito próximo eu tinha parado pra descansar me encostando numa arvore quando ele se aproximou, eu tinha reconhecido seu cheiro e aposto que ele reconheceu o meu também sem contar a parte de ter ouvido meus pensamentos.

- Pai? – perguntei com medo ainda, medo da indiferença...

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – a voz dele estava dura me fazendo dar uma salto no lugar.

- Eu estava caçando.. – respondi rápido.

- Você sabe que não pode caçar sozinha, no que esta pensado tem algo estranho na floresta e não é muito longe daqui, como Jake .. deixou q..

- Jake não sabe, ele esta com o bando agora, ele me deixou dormindo eu que resolvi do nada caçar eu apanhei apenas animas pequenos eu sei de minha limitação – expliquei a ele.

- Certo então volte logo pra sua casa – o desprezo estava de volta, e as minhas lagrimas ridículas também – não demore.. – ele já estava se virando pra ir embora.

- Pai por favor – eu pedi baixinho deixando minhas desculpas e minha dor fluírem na minha mente, ele parou por um instante considerando se falaria comigo ou não.

- Você só me magoou querida me deixe apenas digerir isso ok – ele falou se virando pra mim, eu reforcei meu pedido de desculpa e acrescentei um pedido de abraço. Ele já estava com aquele sorriso torto nos lábios, se aproximou de mim me apertando em seus braços frios.

- Me perdoe – pedi em voz alta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem no final das contas sua tia Rose tem razão sabe eu sou um hipócrita não é como se eu não fosse fazer isso por Bella caso precisasse.

- Acho que somos parecidos – falei sorrindo.

- Pra minha consciência eu gosto de pensar que você é parecida com Bella você é teimosa como ela..

- Você também é teimoso – acusei - alias mais teimoso. Jake diz que somos iguais, ele parece não gostar muito disso mais ele não tem escolha certo? Somos apaixonantes – Edward riu alto com minhas palavras.

- Talvez – ele pensou – olhando por esse lado, você convivendo com Jacob então seja ótimo você ser igual a mim.

- Pai – rolei meus olhos.

- Certo vamos querida eu vou te levar até a reserva – ele já estava me levantando pra me jogar em suas costas.

- Ei pare eu posso ir sozinha! – gritei já em seus braços.

- Querida eu estou realmente preocupado com essa coisa solta por ai é melhor que eu leve você.

- Pai você esta sempre realmente preocupado com tudo, eu sei me cuidar e a reserva não é nem a 2 minutos daqui – ele me colocou no chão me olhando serio, eu o tinha vencido.

- Se algo acontecer a você nesse dois minutos eu juro que mato aquele lobo idiota – eu revirei meus olhos mais uma vez - tenha cuidado - ele falou por fim me dando um beijo no rosto e saindo graciosamente em direção a casa de meus avós.

Permaneci ali por algum tempo considerando a tempestade que eu havia feito, Jacob tinha razão todo o tempo não foi tão ruim assim contar e nada iria acontecer, me vi agradecendo pelos pais que tinha e me amaldiçoando por ser tão estúpida, nada de ruim iria acontecer .. não quando eu tinha Jake e minha família do meu lado...

Um barulho não muito longe me tirou das minhas considerações, meu sangue gelou, não era meu pai não era nenhum outro vampiro de minha família, não tinha nem ao menos cheiro de vampiro mais também não era lobo, porem estranhamente sua corrida possuía a velocidade que ambos dispunham. O barulho se aproximava e eu comecei a avaliar o quão rápida eu realmente era, eu alcançaria meu pai ou a distancia pra ele me ouvir antes que essa coisa me alcançasse?

E então minha respiração parou quando eu pude ouvir a coisa perto das arvores a minha frente, Meus olhos voaram para aquela imagem que surgia entre as arvores ele era forte, moreno e grande.

- Renesmee Cullen? – ele me perguntou – eu vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

Eu não pude deixar de estranhar aquelas palavras meu instinto gritava como louco dentro de mim me mandando fugir, mais eu não consegui me mexer o pânico de constatar que eu seria pega facilmente me fez ficar paralisada ali, eu tive coragem apenas pra murmurar...

- Quem é você?

* * *

**Respostas aos coments \o/**

**Lakina **uia o jake soh merece aqueles tapas sabe .. *assovia*** Luh** q bom q vc gostou e zenti q mania vcs tem de por filho no meio O: eu não sei de nada *olha pros lados*** bruna326** zenti ed nervosão eh das fics ok .. a loka q ataca o jake nos livros eh a bella se não fosse a rose ela teria atacado di novo \o/ super rose defensora da ness q lindo *-* **Malu Chan** Q O: a rose eh deusa ok ò.ó ~pega rose e coloca num pedestal e ela soh qer defender a ness nha e nem deu mto briga mais o drama ta ai afinal edward sem drama não eh edward e como ta ai no cap a ness eh igualzinha a ele *-* **Cuca Malfoy** eu tb espero (y) hauahua e quanto a quentura ^^ eu qero explicar como cheguei a isso me deixam? eh q assim eu li o bjo q jake deu na bella entons quando eu tava começando a fic com a ideia de faze-la bem mais romantica do q hot issso me veio a mente tipo PO a bella q nem eh o "amor da vida dele" ele beijou daqela forma a ness então ele tem q praticamente matar no bjo O: hauahauahauahau e ai surgiu o bjo da arvore *-* e ai foi \o\ **Vampirax1** nha perdoa o ed posha ;_; não deve ser facil você ver sua filhinha nua na cama com um marmanjo nu tb vai huahauahauahaua e nha como eu ja disse rose eh deusa ~faz reverencia **Titia-Ro** uia não menospreze o meu prefacio tosco ;_; a fic ta indo pra ele /o/ vixe vcs ainda vão amar mto isso aqi /ui (6)' **Flora sly** mulé q escreve aqela fic mara de jakeness *-* OME \o/ eu tb amei ess parte chorei oceanos nela T.T hauahau bjim ;* cliqem nela zenti a fic dela eh realmente mara **Lady Bee** *finge q não ouviu a pergunta dos filhos* entons bee hauahauahau nhain vlw *-* ~enevrgonhada paaaaaaara ok não eh tudo isso ¬¬' mais bigada pelo elogio \o\ **Mandy Fletcher** \o/ hauahauahauahauahuaaua zenti q review mara dessa criatura hauahauahau to rindo horrores ainda XD nhai do q falar primeiro se controla ok esse jake eh meu *fica em posição de ataque* e não lembre das crueldades /ui nem me lembre .. rachei com o "teria q fumar" HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA deoos nem sei mais o q dizer pra ti to rindo mto msmo ..sabe q sou loka e fico assim tb msmo conhecendo o cap de cor e saltiado afinal sou eu q escrevo ¬¬' mesmo assim ainda fico sem ar jake eh perfeito eu soh qeria o bjo desmaiante dele o resto eu via depois ~hohoh *O* brigada flor amei você farei um nc mortal em sua homenagem me agurde (6)' **Kelly Hernandes** nha vlw *-* e nem tem data certa oia eu aqi postando na sexta õ/ o proximo talvez venha 2ª depende do meu humor HÁ me mimem *chantagista* **Vivilua** oi mulé õ/ fui mais rapida dessa vez nhain *-* e tai a reação tosca ¬¬' mais tipo não consigo ver eles qebrando tudo na minha mente soh vem decepção msmo e o baita drama q a ness faz em cima .. espero q tenha gostado õ/ **Mel** *cochichando* não me pergunte sobre bebes oks ..entons hauahauahua nem matou zenti o ed eh legal tah [ve um raio de team edward nos confins da propria mente] hauahau eu viajo e ja parei **obrigado a todos õ/**

* * *

**N/A:** existe a definição de semi lemom O:  
XD uiiiiiiiiiiiii eu tb preciso de espaço jake ^^

Nha apesar dessa ceninha mara ainda achei o cap um lixo u.u'  
me perdoem .. ok.. vou melhorar o proximo

nha e eh aqele esqema frases sem sentido? palavras cortads no meio? avise a pobre autora pq o ffnet cortou ¬¬' chinguem ele não eu ..dika ;D

Bjusmecomentem ;*

**Anna- Potter-Cullen**  
.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Oie *-*

Nhá demorei pakas eu sei

Mais tipo o cap é enorme ok me perdoem *-*

Twi não é meu se fosse eu teria um lindo e gostoso namorado de 17 anos que atenderia pelo nome de Taylor ;D [se eu estou obcecada por ele? Nhá q isu x_x ..absurduu ]

* * *

_Eu não pude deixar de estranhar aquelas palavras meu instinto gritava como louco dentro de mim me mandando fugir, mais eu não consegui me mexer o pânico de constatar que eu seria pega facilmente me fez ficar paralisada ali, eu tive coragem apenas pra murmurar..._

_- Quem é você?_

_

* * *

_

**6. Plamo?**

- Você não se lembra? – ele fez uma expressão de ofendido – eu salvei sua vida pensei que lembraria.

- Desculpe mais não me lembro, então diga logo quem é você?

- Não precisa se irritar – ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim e agora eu podia ver sua aparência de uma forma mais nítida, ele era grande e alto quase como Jake, tinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros muito pretos e exibia uma cor marrom na pele, marrom escuro, ele era bem bonito – alias será bem melhor se você não se irritar.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – eu era louca "Não é hora de provocar Nessie sua idiota",

- É um aviso – ele dizia me olhando de cima a baixo, me senti mal com a forma que ele me olhava.

- Quem é você? – insisti dando alguns passos pra trás, ele pareceu não perceber que eu queria me afastar ou fingiu não perceber, pois continuou se aproximando.

- Sou Nahuel já que faz tanta questão, sou o meio vampiro que te salvou a quase 7 anos – "meio vampiro" aquilo me confundiu eu lembrava das coisa toda.. quer dizer não de tudo, eu não tinha a memória perfeita de um vampiro, mais minha mente não era tão relapsa como a de um humano normal, no entanto eu nem sequer lembrava seu nome..

- E o que quer comigo?

- Muitas coisas – ele disse ainda olhando pra mim, na verdade ainda olhando para os meus seios eu os cobri ao cruzar os braços o fazendo me encarar.

- Seja especifico!

- Quero lhe propor um plano.

- Plano?

- Sim um plano, pra que todos da sua família não morram incluindo o cachorro que você cria – eu paralisei no lugar respirando bem fundo.

- Que idiotice é essa?

- Oh mão, não é idiotice é a verdade vim lhe propor um plano de como ir embora comigo evitando que sua família toda morra.

- E se eu não aceitar o plano? Por acaso é só você que vai acabar com toda a minha família e com dois bandos de lobisomens? – o sarcasmo explodiu em mim encobrindo aquele terror inicial, ele estava rindo quando começou a falar.

- Eu sozinho? Não não sou meio humano também, acho que esse trabalho fica com Demetri ou Jane – o terror voltou, Volturi?

- O que você tem a ver com eles? – não pude evitar que minha voz saísse tremula enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais ficando apenas a dois passos de mim.

- Hum eles me mandaram, sabe sua tia vidente não pode me ver como também não pode ver você, então eles me avaliaram como a melhor forma de te tirar daqui sem suspeitas, sem alvoroço.

- Acho que eles esqueceram do meu pai – cuspi secamente me recuperando.

- Acho que seu pai pode ver se falo a verdade.. – ele deu de ombros – quando ele ver que Aro esta realmente disposto a matar todos vocês e principalmente a matar Bella .. – eu perdi o ar ele tinha razão, seria preciso apenas desconfiar que minha mãe correria perigo que meu pai faria de tudo pra evitar – então eu irei apenas convencê-lo da forma mais fácil que existe.

- O que eles ganham com isso? O que eles ganham comigo lá?

- Primeiro você não vai exatamente pra lá, segundo você ainda não sabe de muitas coisas e terceiro não é só eles que vão ganhar – ele disse a ultima frase com um sorriso cínico no rosto enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos de leve em minha bochecha – linda – ele murmurou me fazendo dar um grande salto pra trás o fazendo rir – e rápida? Interessante...

- Mesmo que meu pai veja que você não mente o que impede ele de formar um exercito de novo pra enfrentar vocês?

- A certeza de que dessa vez Aro não vai conversar ou nem se quer parar pra ver quem esta junto á vocês ou não, ele saberá que se os Volturi vierem dessa vez eles virão para exterminar – eu engoli em seco. Um grande bolo se formou em minha garganta.

- Não..

- Dez dias – ele me cortou – você tem dez dias pra se livrar daquele cachorro e vir comigo, vou contar a partir do dia em que eu chegar na casa de seus avós.. – eu comecei a rir nervosamente as lagrimas aumentavam ainda mais o maldito bolo.

- O que você pensa.. que é simples assim:? Que é...

- Não me interessa como é – ele me cortou mais uma vez de forma ríspida – você virá comigo daqui a dez dias ou eu mesmo mato o seu cachorro e te levo comigo.

- Quero ver você tentar – não pude evitar um rosnado sair do meu peito.

- Eu avisei que não seria bom ficar irritada – ele rosnou também ao me prender com força contra uma arvore, me deixando sem movimentos, ele era mais forte, todos eram mais fortes, eu era insignificante – eu já disse o que precisava Renesmee, eu não gosto de ficar fazendo joguinhos, tudo é muito simples: você engana sua família e aquele pulguento e vai embora comigo ou eu mato ele sem precisar dos Volturi e te levo daqui.

- Você não conseguiria.. – consegui soltar.

- Não? Como sabe? Esses seis anos com os Volturi me ensinaram muito, além disso, seria um prazer matá-lo já, assim ele não teria mais esses dez dias pra tocar você..

- O que..

- Eu os vi ontem perto da arvore – ele pressionou todo o seu corpo no meu, ele era quente não como Jake, Jake fervia – mal posso esperar – a sua fala era lenta junto ao meu pescoço ele inalava meu cheiro, eu tentei escapar de seu aperto mais pareceu só ficar mais forte – tocar sua pele, humm seus gritos são excitantes sabia?

- Vá pro inferno – sibilei conseguindo me soltar, eu corri o mais rápido que pude conseguindo alcançar uma grande distancia, mais logo eu o senti ao meu lado, eu parei vencida aquilo não adiantaria ele estava raivoso quando agarrou meu braço colando seu peito em minhas costas, o cheiro dele me dava ânsias, tudo nele era apenas repulsivo.

- Eu já disse – ele aproximou sua boca de minha orelha – não é bom ficar irritada – ele apertava forte meu braço me machucando – quer as coisas de forma bem clara? Você é a única fêmea da minha espécie então eu não viria aqui à toa certo? – o aperto estava ainda mais forte, eu agradeci a Deus o fato dos roxos na minha pele não durarem muito – Eu levo você pra eles, você faz o que eles precisam e ai você é minha – sua outra mão subiu devagar por minha perna, eu respirava de forma falha, eu queria vomitar.

- Vá pro inferno - consegui soltar mais uma vez.

- Você o prefere morto então? – sua mão apertava minha coxa de forma indecente.. eu queria matá-lo, mais ele falava de Jake agora toda minha atenção voltou ao que ele sussurrava em minha orelha – Diga que prefere ser minha a ver o cachorro morto.. diga!!

- Eu.. eu..

- Nós vamos matá-lo Renesmee, matá-lo se você não der um jeito nele.

- Eu vou dar – o bolo em minha garganta era quase insuportável agora, eles não matariam Jake isso não pode, simplesmente não – eu vou dar um jeito.

- Bom – ele disse quando deu um beijo em meu pescoço fazendo com que eu me debatesse, ele me jogou no chão com força depois disso, eu bati no chão de folhas da floresta com violência – conversamos mais em outro momento, e só lembrando: você tem dez dias.

Ele me deixou ali no chão, sem palavras, sem ação enquanto se afastava de mim, o choro que eu segurava veio inevitavelmente forte quando percebi que ele não podia mais me ouvir, levantei de forma brusca tirando as folhas de minha roupa eu estava com nojo da minha própria pele.

Mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça e todas elas acabavam em Jake Jake Jake Jake só Jake, meu choro aumentou, eu não sabia mais onde estava, minha cabeça estava girando eu iria desmaiar?

As lagrimas e os soluços aumentavam, eu me percebi gritando... gritando que fosse mentira, gritando pra que eu acordasse logo... isso só podia ser um pesadelo tinha que ser.

Eu tentava caminhar mais era com grande esforço que colocava um pé a frente do outro. Fechei meus olhos, eu queria esquecer.. esquecer tudo aquilo, esquecer que sai da minha bendita nova casa, esquecer que fiz a idiotice de recusar a companhia de meu pai, eu estava me xingando agora me amaldiçoando por ser tão burra e tão vulnerável o que eu vou fazer... o que eu vou fazer?

Gotas começaram a cair, a chuva começou fraca e fria pra logo aumentar, eu não liguei pra isso, não agora... minha camiseta branca já começava a ficar transparente, minha bermuda de tecido leve ficava pesada de uma forma que seu cós largo deslizava para o inicio do meu quadril, eu tentava raciocinar mais não conseguia não era possível então eu desisti...

Parei no meio de uma clareira qualquer levantando o rosto e meus braços pra sentir a chuva... a chuva... as lembranças que ela me trouxe me acertaram com força.

_- Ahh droga chuva!! – eu tentei inutilmente cobrir minha cabeça com as mãos enquanto Jake ria alto de mim._

_- Deus você é realmente estranha – eu olhei de forma venenosa pra ele – Amor olhe pra você, fugindo da chuva? Você nasceu em Forks você nasceu na chuva – ele ria mais alto enquanto me abraçava um pouco da minha raiva e desespero por causa do tempo foi embora com a palavra "amor" que ele soltou ecoando por minha cabeça era tudo tão perfeito eu me perguntava se um dia me acostumaria a tudo aquilo? Os beijos que Jake começou a dar em meu pescoço e a minha respiração extremamente falha me respondiam que não eu não me acostumaria.. sorri pra isso._

_- Venha - ele disse me puxando pro meio da clareira._

_- Ei eu estou tentando fugir da chuva lembra? _

_- Não estrague o momento Ness eu quero dizer coisas românticas pra você – ele ria muito me fazendo bater nele._

_- Nunca mais eu me declaro pra você Jacob!!! – certa raiva era nítida em mim - nunca entendeu?- eu estava chateada nós tínhamos nos casado ontem... CASADO!!! E claro que eu tive que me emocionar e derramar um monte de baboseiras depois de.. de.. uauuu como diz minha tia .. eu tinha me entregado a ele... era errado ser romântica? Que saco, eu vou matar ele se ele continuar a zombar de mim por isso!_

_- Quieta! – agora ele estava serio e eu me controlei – abra os braços assim – ele pediu levantando os dele, seu peito ainda estava colado em minhas costas o calor dele me impedia de tremer pela água fria da chuva – levante o rosto Ness sinta a chuva!_

_O que era isso afinal nós não iríamos começar a adorar a natureza iríamos? Com muito tédio eu levantei meu rosto e braços permanecendo colada a Jake, a água escorria por meu rosto e cabeça desfazendo meus cachos.. era uma sensação muito boa ainda mais com ele ali tão perto de mim..._

_Ele apertou minha cintura de repente me virando pra ele, minha blusa muito fina estava transparente eu podia sentir o olhar de Jake em meus seios._

_- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa._

_- Fale – disse desatenta enquanto ele colava nossos corpos meus seios enrijeceram com o toque quente de seu peito nu._

_- Eu queria falar como foi Ness.. a impressão – ele estava inclinado pra mim, nossas alturas eram tão desiguais.. suspirei ao mesmo tempo que a ficha caia, bati nele de novo dessa vez com mais força me separando.._

_- Vá pro inferno cachorro!! – ele me olhava confuso enquanto eu me preparava pra correr pra casa.. ele me segurou antes que eu desse meu primeiro salto.._

_- Inferno? – ele quis saber._

_- É pra onde os maridos cachorros e insensíveis vão por tirar sarro de suas mulheres extremamente lindas e maravilhosas – falei sarcástica e ao mesmo tempo mimada dando mais ênfase a esse ultimo ao cruzar meus braços com força em meu peito. Ele se aproximou de mim sorrindo.. então ele me pegou pela cintura e me jogou em seu ombro!!!_

_- Jacob Black me coloca no chão agora!!! – ele ria alto enquanto corria comigo pela floresta. - Eu sei correr seu idiota!!_

_- Você é lenta. – ok agora ele me ofendeu._

_- Eu não sou lenta!! Como se atreve? Eu sou filha de Edward! Sou tudo menos lenta! – gritei_

_- Ahh por Deus não fale o nome do seu pai agora _

_- Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward – __começei a gritar como louca. _

_- Ugh! Estou tendo pensamentos meio impróprios com você aqui sabe me fazer lembrar dele não é muito legal – eu perdi a fala meu rosto foi instantaneamente pro tom de tomate maduro, _

_Ele parou de correr me colocando no chão perto de um rio.. Quanto tempo tínhamos corrido? Eu não reconhecia aquela paisagem! Ele entendeu minha estranheza com o lugar._

_- Estamos a cinco minutos do Canadá – ele informou ainda risonho, eu queria brigar com ele mais tudo que consegui soltar foi um "lindo", havia muitas pedras grandes, negras e lisas em ambas as margens do rio, mais afastados de suas margens arvores gigantescas cobriam todo o chão, dava pra ver um pequena queda d'agua mais adiante, era realmente lindo. Ele me puxou rodeando uma pedra enorme alcançando seu topo através das outras, ele se sentou me puxando pro meio de suas pernas e assim nós ficamos por um bom tempo sentados ali abraçados olhando o rio enquanto a chuva ainda nos castigava._

_- Eu não queria te magoar ontem – disse ele jogando sua respiração contra meu pescoço._

_- Tudo bem Jake eu só sou meio ridícula às vezes – minha vontade de brigar tinha desaparecido, eu estava nos braços dele eu não queria sair dali._

_- Não você não é ridícula.. eu só estava feliz demais e histérico pra dizer a verdade.. você não tem a mínima noção do quanto mexe comigo não é? – por que ele tinha que perguntar isso de forma tão rouca no meu ouvido enquanto apertava minha coxa? Eu estava hiperventilando agora._

_- Eu acho que tive um pouco de noção ontem – murmurei corando._

_- Ontem foi maravilhoso – ele riu baixinho me puxando pra ficar de frente pra ele, me sentadando em seu colo – mais não é só isso._

_- É o que então? – eu o enlaçava pelo pescoço enquanto ele tirava parte do meu cabelo já escorrido do rosto.. ainda estava chovendo._

_- É o que você é pra mim.. – ele disse suavemente – eu não sei dizer palavras bonitas mais eu tenho que te falar tudo que sinto também de alguma forma._

_Eu permaneci calada enquanto ele parecia tentar achar as palavras._

_- Quando eu vi você a primeira vez foi a coisa mais assustadora, louca e... certa que aconteceu, não havia nada de romântico naquilo, você era apenas um bebe, mais você me mudou... mudou o mundo que eu conhecia.._

_Eu afundei minha cabeça em seu peito quente, ele não se importou, ele apenas tomou um novo fôlego continuando logo depois.._

_- Foi surreal entende? Tudo que eu dava valor, tudo que eu dava importância incluindo pessoas, coisas, sentimentos, valores, tudo de repente ficou sem foco, ficou como um borrão, eu não me importava nem mais com quem eu era por que tudo... .tudo se tornou como um pano de fundo, uma coisa que esta lá mais que você não se importa e nem se quer nota se desaparece, tudo se tornou um pano de fundo pra.. você._

_Ele beijou suavemente o topo de minha cabeça, eu apertei meus braços em sua volta, arrepios subiam por minha espinha enquanto ele também me apertava._

_- Eu vi que você fazia parte de mim naquele momento, então eu a vi crescer com esse pensamento e nunca estive mais certo, e então você é assim.. – ele fez um movimento vago como se me mostrasse a alguém – perfeita demais, eu costumava ter duvidas de quando foi mesmo que me vi apaixonado por você, mais na verdade eu nunca as tive realmente eu sempre soube sempre soube quando exatamente aconteceu... Ness? Você pode adivinhar que dia foi esse?_

_- Posso – sussurrei – foi no mesmo dia que eu também soube Jake... chuva – ele sorriu – estava chovendo muito, muito mesmo, tia Alice queria que eu cortasse um bolo comemorando os meus 15 anos físicos e eu fugi pra floresta com você.. eu estava em cima de um tronco alto quando a chuva realmente engrossou, você estava do meu lado só que no chão implorando pra eu ir pra baixo de uma arvore por que a chuva estava realmente grossa, eu me irritei e comecei a andar com raiva em cima do tronco batendo o pé então escorreguei, você estava lá me segurando mais quando eu cai em cima de você nós quase nos beijamos, você tentou disfarçar enquanto me colocava no chão, eu entendi na hora mais estava vermelha demais então eu coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço ao me esticar pra abraçar você te passei uma imagem bem nítida de nos dois nos beijando enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, você se separou de mim e disse que eu estava pensando besteiras – falei baixo a ultima parte abaixando meu rosto._

_- Eu estava pensando em como seria beijar você... antes de você me tocar – ele disse baixinho ao levantar meu rosto para encará-lo - Daquele dia em diante a tela da minha vida não tinha só você de principal.. tinha nós dois. Daquele dia em diante eu tive que assumir a mim mesmo que eu não queria apenas proteger você ou te ver feliz... eu queria ver você feliz comigo. Por causa daquele bendito tronco escorregadio eu percebi que já estava irremediavelmente louco por você e que isso era assustadoramente independente da impressão e ai você faz aquilo – ele riu rouco me fazendo rir também – e trouxe toda a minha atenção para um lado da coisa que não era muito recomendável segundo o seu pai – ele riu mais alto agora – segundo elei pensar em você sexualmente não seria muito saudável pra mim – eu corei loucamente, ele me encarou ainda divertido – foi você que me provocou Ness, eu defino as coisas como.. bem eu amava você eu tinha acabado de descobrir isso mias eu ainda insistia na idéia que você era apenas uma criança e ai você uma semana depois decide me apresentar ao seu corpo!! - me arrepiei com as palavras dele – sua pele macia.. seu cheiro .. suas pernas.. eu definitivamente enlouqueci._

_- Jake – sussurrei_

_- Eu estou acabando amor, - ele me abraçou forte mais uma vez - eu só quero que saiba.. que você nunca duvide, que você nunca pense que estou amarrado a você e apenas isso, se não houvesse a impressão .. se tudo não tivesse sumido pra você aparecer .. eu teria feito .. eu teria as feito sumir .. eu teria feito cada coisa perder o foco pra mim, cada coisa não significar nada como é agora só pra que você estivesse a frente de tudo como é .. como você sempre vai estar.. por que eu não consigo imaginar a mim mesmo sem você... você é uma parte grande demais do que eu sou, vital demais, você sou eu Ness apenas isso._

_Lagrimas desciam quentes enquanto eu me estiquei pra beijá-lo, suas mãos voaram pra minha cintura me puxando mais pra ele, sua língua invadiu minha boca calma e intensamente..eu queria a força, queria que ele me devorasse então levei minhas mãos para o seu pescoço e agarrei a sua nuca arranhando-a ele gemeu auto antes de devolver o beijo com força total me fazendo amolecer em seu colo._

_- Woow – ele disse quando me deixou quase sem ar me fazendo deixar seus lábios – vamos com calma Ness, temos que ir pra casa._

_- Eu não quero calma – consegui murmurar enquanto ele nos levantava._

_- Ness – chamou ele numa mistura de divertimento e aviso._

_A chuva persistia forte em cima de nós e eu me perguntei se estava chovendo ainda em Forks? Nós estávamos descendo pela encosta da grande pedra quando eu me desequilibrei na ultima pedra caindo em cima de Jake, que me segurou forte colando nossos corpos me fazendo ficar a centímetros de seus lábios. _

_- Acho que isso é um sinal – falei seria antes de atacá-lo, ele não começou calmo dessa vez eu já estava pegando fogo desde o inicio, ele me colocou de uma vez no chão me empurrando contra a parede que a grande pedra formava, eu podia sentir cada parte do corpo de Jake colado no meu enquanto nossas línguas se movimentavam ferozmente, ele passeava com suas mãos por todo meu corpo me fazendo gemer e suspirar longamente._

_Eu mesma desabotoei minha blusa deixando meu colo livre, sua boca quente desceu até ele lambendo-o me fazendo segura-lo firme pelos ombros, Jake tirou meu sutiã rapidamente não se importando em ainda me deixar com a blusa aberta, ele se inclinou mais pra mim se apoderando de um de meus seios sugando-o forte eu arquei meu corpo pra frente sentindo a excitação dele contra meu ventre enquanto jogava minha cabeça para trás gemendo alto._

_- Você tem que aprender – ele disse raivoso contra a pele do meu pescoço – Você tem que entender o quanto mexe comigo garota, o quanto isso é injusto e covarde de sua parte mais eu vou mostrar a você - ele acrescentou já lambendo minha orelha suas mão desabotoavam minha calça jeans. Ele desceu com elas por minhas pernas quase as rasgando quando as passou com pressa por meus pés._

_Eu estava semi-nua agora, ele se colou de novo a mim fazendo questão de colar ainda mias seu quadril me fazendo sentir o seu estado, eu arfava loucamente quando o puxei para me beijar. Eu comecei a desabotoar sua calça também, ele já descia com minha calcinha calmamente por minhas coxas tirando-a logo em seguida. Soltei quase um grito quando ele pos um de seus dedos em mim._

_- Você já esta tão..._

_- Excitada... – terminei a frase de uma forma muito rouca em seu ouvido – Você também mexe demais comigo garoto – então eu mordi sua orelha enquanto movimentava meu quadril contra sua mão gemendo muito com o gesto, ele me parou de repente tirando o dedo de mim, ele levantou uma de minhas pernas me fazendo sentir que ele já estava totalmente nu eu prendi o ar quando ele me levantou contra a pedra se encaixando lentamente em mim, eu enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura buscando sua boca a encontrado logo para mais um beijo desesperado. Ele estava parado dentro de mim o que me fez movimentar meu quadril, senti suas mãos segurando minhas coxas com força quando ele parou meus movimentos._

_- Deus! – a sua voz era menos que um sussurro – Não se mova, por favor._

_- Jake! – chamei ondulando meu corpo, ele jogou a cabeça pra trás respirando fundo e alto antes de me encarar, eu vi tanto desejo em seus olhos misturados com algo como raiva que me fez corar instantaneamente._

_- Eu estou tentando ser gentil aqui - ele rosnou com a raiva que eu tinha visto._

_- Eu não quero sua gentileza – rebati com raiva também, ondulando meu corpo mais uma vez o fazendo fechar os olhos._

_- Foi o que eu pensei – então ele segurou minhas coxas com mais força investindo forte em mim de forma brusca e rápida.. eu gritei..._

_- Não precisa me fazer gritar – falei ainda com raiva mordendo seu ombro para que outro grito não escapasse._

_- Eu vou te fazer gritar – ele sibilou indo mais forte mias fundo enquanto maltratava meu pescoço._

_- Jake – gritei vencida._

_- Ness – ele chamou próximo ao meu ouvido de novo – tão apertada... Deus – ele gemeu - tão.. quente. – eu estremeci ainda mais com suas palavras, ele me pressionou ainda mais na parede eu arranhava suas costas com violência, ele arrasou minha boca com mais um beijo quando a velocidade aumentou ainda mais, meus gritos foram abafados por sua boca e eu tive certeza que se ele não estivesse me segurando daquela forma tão forte eu teria caído._

_- Jake! – eu gritei quando ele abandonou minha boca pra descer com a sua pro meu pescoço chegando aos meus seios, a força com a qual ele os sugava aumentava junto com as estocadas cada vez mais fundas, eu o puxava, precisava beijá-lo, aquela sensação tão nova e forte se aproximava eu podia sentir eu me apertei mais a ele o ouvindo gemer._

_- Vamos Ness grite pra mim – ele provocou indo com mais força, Deus! Ele me mataria, eu já não tinha mais ar nos pulmões._

_- Eu não gosto de gritar – falei cerrando os dentes pra que um grito não escapasse. A sensação estava maior eu já começava a tremer em seus braços._

_- Mais eu gosto de te fazer gritar Ness..._

_- Jake!! – eu gritei finalmente não o deixando terminar a provocação, meu corpo tremia muito enquanto ele continuava com o ritmo forte – Vamos lá Jake – consegui dizer apesar da voz muito falha e tremula – Grite também – eu ondulei meu corpo o vendo tremer em resposta, ele olhou de uma forma incrédula pra mim enquanto eu me ondulava mais rebolando, eu arranhava sua nuca e sugava sua orelha ao mesmo tempo._

_- Ness!! – ele rosnou de uma forma quase assustadora ao apertar com violência minhas coxas me fazendo gemer alto ao jogar minha cabeça pra trás, estávamos os dois arfando e tremendo, a chuva continuava fazendo o choque térmico com nossos corpos nos dar mais prazer, ele saiu lentamente de mim nos fazendo gemer mais uma vez, ele me desceu e quando eu apoiei meus pés nos chão eu o segurei.. minhas pernas estavam moles demais o que o fez rir levemente._

_- O que vamos fazer com a gente? Se continuarmos nesse ritmo desconfio que viveremos assim sem roupas – ele falava risonho enquanto me apertava pela cintura distribuindo beijos por meu pescoço._

_- Eu não reclamaria – falei rindo um pouco também, ele se afastou de mim abruptaente me fazendo soltar um resmungo, ele já tinha subido suas próprias calças e agora pegava as minhas do chão as estendendo pra mim._

_- Vamos Ness precisamos voltar.._

_- Você terá que me carregar de novo – falei corando um pouco – não tenho a mínima força pra correr – ele me lançou o seu melhor sorriso carregado de presunção, eu estirei minha língua o fazendo rir._

_- Eu amo você – ele me disse enquanto me puxava, me colocando em suas costas, eu o segurei firmemente – Nunca duvide disso._

_- Eu sei Jake... eu sei – falei baixinho – Você também sou eu .. apenas isso – dei um leve beijo em seu pescoço..e então ele começou a correr._

A chuva ainda batia forte no meu rosto levantado, as lagrimas desciam livremente.. agora eu queria chorar.

- Você sou eu... apenas isso – sussurrei soluçando quando tudo de repente ficou escuro e eu senti o chão de folhas da floresta contra meu rosto.

Minha mente foi levada para o nada, um vazio de tudo.. eu me desesperei nesse vazio, eu queria Jake, senti uma língua áspera lamber meu rosto, uma espécie de choro bem baixinho se seguia.. eu lentamente tentei abrir meus olhos eu sabia que era ele, e lá estava junto a mim um gigantesco lobo marrom-avermelhado, quando ele viu que eu acordei de certa forma ele sorriu e então se afastou e eu pude vê-lo voltar a forma humana .. ele logo desamarrou uma calça preta de moletom da perna e a vestiu.

Quando se aproximou de mim me pegando em seus braços quentes, eu pude ver lagrimas grossas descendo junto com a água da chuva por seu rosto.. Jake estava chorando? Eu queria lançar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço mais eu parecia não ter força, senti outro toque quente segurar meu braços que estavam dependurados molemente e colocá-los juntos em meu colo, Jake me apertou mais enquanto passava um cobertor por minhas costas eu sentia tanto alivio eu estava em seus braços de novo mais nada importaria, vi pelo canto dos olhos Seth lhe apertar um dos ombros.. foi ai que percebi Jake ainda tremia muito ele parecia prestes a explodir em lobo.

- Jake tenha calma... ela já esta conosco, fique calmo. – Jake balançou a cabeça negando devagar pra logo gritar tão alto e de uma forma tão estranha.. com aquela voz .. de alpha? Eu me assustei.

- Não diga nada Seth! Entendeu? Não diga nada a mim agora! Eu não vou me acalmar! Pro inferno com a calma! Olhe pra ela!! – Seth abaixou a cabeça – Se você ou algum de vocês – ele olhava para as arvores agora, as lagrimas ainda estavam lá no rosto que eu tanto amava - me falar pra ter calma de novo eu juro que eu mato - ele rosnou muito alto as últimas palavras, eu devo ter resmungado algo, pois logo senti seu hálito muito próximo ao meu rosto, sua voz era calma e carinhosa pra mim – Shhh amor não tenha medo eu estou aqui .. eu estou aqui e vou correr com você esta bem .. eu vou te levar pra casa fique calma ..

Senti um beijo calmo e lento no topo de minha cabeça e alguns movimentos bruscos também, ele estava correndo, fui levada pra inconsciência novamente eu não tinha forças nem ao menos pra chamá-lo, eu apaguei..

Quando dei por mim eu estava deitada, era a minha nova cama.. minha e de jake .. estava escuro mais eu o senti em minha volta minha cabeça estava apoiada em seu peito quente ele me apartou ainda mais depois que me mexi, eu tremia loucamente mais não era frio eu estava com varias cobertas e ainda estava agarrada a Jake de uma forma até indecente... eu tremia de medo.

As lagrimas não demoraram a aparecer quando me dei conta de onde estava, Jake me abraçou mais forte..

- Shhh .. eu estou aqui .. eu estou aqui amor.

Eu me agarrava fortemente a ele, eu queria me fundir a ele pra que nada.. nada realmente pudesse acontecer.

- Hey – ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos – o que houve? Como você acabou daquele jeito amor? O que aconteceu? Você ficou me passando imagens enquanto dormia Ness, sempre a mesma, o que significa?

Eu congelei

"Droga de dom idiota", eu quase gritei com o aumento do choro o que eu tinha mostrado a ele? E se ele viu alguma coisa ele já estaria correndo perigo.. eu ..eu.

Respirei fundo tocando suas mãos ainda no meu rosto perguntando pra ele o que eu tinha passado..

- Chuva – respondeu – Aquele dia na pedra..eu não entendo por que?

- Eu só lembrei dele – consegui falar depois do alivio - só isso.

- Ness, por favor? Seu pai veio aqui – o frio na espinha voltou – ele disse que você havia apenas se perdido – alivio de novo, alivio e.. e Deus como meu pai? Nahuel realmente "convenceu" meu pai? Ele não estava mentindo então, o pânico me acertou com força total de novo eu enterrei meu rosto no peito de Jacob de certa forma o assustando – Ness você não se perdeu não é? Isso não aconteceu da forma que seu pai me disse.. diga o que aconteceu?

- Não... meu pai disse certo – eu falei abafado pelos soluços.

- Não, não falou Ness, por Deus!!

- Eu não sei o que você acha que aconteceu Jake, mais eu só me perdi apenas isso.

-Merda!! - ele gritou – o que você quer me diz? Me enlouquecer? Me pirar? Eu tive que te procurar por três horas naquela maldita floresta! Eu tive que te procurar pedindo a Deus pra que você estivesse bem e a encontro daquela forma... e você diz que só se perdeu!! Vá pro inferno merda! – o criado-mudo do seu lado da cama foi chutado contra a parede, Jake estava de pé gritando e tremendo nervoso.. ele chorava isso me machucou muito mais que suas palavras – O que aconteceu com você me diz por favor – ele estava do meu lado na cama de novo acariciando meu rosto, meus cabelos – me diga amor por favor, me diga.

- Não tem nada pra ser dito Jake -

Eu ignorei o tom de suplica dele eu tinha que ignorar. Tentei me levantar mais ele não deixou.

- Ness, por favor – as lagrimas ainda estavam no rosto dele eu não consegui olhar por muito tempo eu me afastei, mesmo com a reclamação imediata do meu corpo por ficar longe de Jake, eu coloquei meus pés pra fora da cama mais quando tentei levantar de fato minhas pernas cederam.

Ele já estava me segurando, forte... quente... me pegando em seu colo, me levando até o banheiro, ele me sentou na tampa fechada do sanitário, tão cuidadoso, como se eu fosse uma criança nós não falamos nada enquanto ele tirava minha roupa ainda úmida, ele jogou cada peça no chão não se preocupando por onde caia, me levantou me pegando no colo mais uma vez, ele já tinha ligado o chuveiro numa água bem quente então ele apenas me sentou no chão do box enquanto eu murmurei um "obrigada"

- Tudo bem.

- Me deixe sozinha Jake.. o banho eu vou melhorar com o banho – eu disse baixinho, seus olhos se fixaram em mim de uma forma sentida, então ele saiu.

Não demorou muito pra que eu voltasse a chorar, era mais que desespero agora: era dor. Ele tinha convencido meu pai.. minha única esperança se foi. Tudo estava tão confuso eu não teria mais o que fazer então? Só aceitar.. só enganar a todos e ir embora... isso me fazia chorar ainda mais, eu o machucaria? A ele e a minha família.. meu pai..

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali apenas chorando, eu o ouvia claramente enquanto isso, ouvia a respiração funda e pesada eu já estava o fazendo sofrer, uma urgência enorme de estar com ele, de estar em seus braços, de sentir seu gosto tomou conta de mim o medo que agora eu tinha o medo de perdê-lo, a quase certeza de isso iria acontecer me fez ficar apressada ao colocar a camisola amarela que ele havia deixado ali, sai rápido do banheiro me jogando em seu colo logo que cheguei em nosso quarto.

- Eu te amo – soltei em seu ouvido ao me apertar cada vez mais.

- Então me conte o que houve?

- Jake, por favor.. – eu me estiquei em seus braços alcançando sua boca, foi tão desesperado, ele também estava ansioso e urgente, o que me fez perguntar o quanto ele tinha se atormentado hoje comigo perdida na floresta. Lembrei do estado dele quando me encontrou: o nervosismo, as lagrimas, a raiva. Isso só me deu mais vontade.. mais vontade dele...

Eu abri meus lábios devagar o deixando me invadir com sua língua de forma rápida e descuidada, ele alisava minhas costas me segurando de uma forma.. parecia ter medo que eu escapasse, eu também tinha medo.. foi esse medo que me deu força pra movimentar minhas mãos, eu as deslizei de seu pescoço lentamente por seu peito ... seu abdômen.. até chegar em sua bermuda...

- O que você acha que esta fazendo? – havia raiva nele e nas mãos que apertaram as minhas me impedindo.

- Jake – tentei.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.. meus Deus não agora .. olhe pra mim .. fale comigo!! – ele gritou, e adivinhem? Lagrimas malditas lagrimas começaram a deslizar por meu rosto. – O que fizeram a você Ness? – a voz dele estava controlada agora, era quase um sussurro junto ao meu rosto – me diga, por favor..

- Jake – chamei desvencilhando uma de minhas mãos de seu aperto, eu a desci de novo chegando ao cós da bermuda que ele usava, ele me impediu mais uma vez só que dessa vez muito serio.

- Renesmee pare!

- Por favor – pedi com as lagrimas aumentando – por favor – eu estava suplicando? Eu não me importava eu só tinha aquela maldita voz na minha cabeça me dizendo "dez dias" eu precisava dele.. precisava!! – Não me rejeite Jake, por favor – as lagrimas aumentaram mais – não me rejeite...

- Ness

- Eu preciso de você – consegui falar limpando mais minha garganta, eu passei meus braços em seu pescoço o puxando – preciso de você, por favor – ele fechou os olhos pousando com suas mãos levemente na minha cintura – Jake eu preciso de você dentro de mim.. agora.

Ele abriu os olhos instantaneamente as minhas ultimas palavras eu vi desejo queimar neles, fui segurada com força pela cintura quando ele me levantou de seu colo para me ajeitar me fazendo sentar de novo só que com cada uma de minhas pernas de cada lado de seu quadril. Ele me agarrou fortemente descendo com sua língua por todo meu pescoço me fazendo arquear, suas mãos subiram para minha camisola rasgando-a deixando meus seios à mostra, não demorou muito pra que sua língua chegasse até eles me fazendo gemer alto.

Minhas mãos foram impacientes ao também rasgar sua bermuda o fazendo rir de leve, ele atacou minha boca no momento em que comecei a me movimentar em seu colo, ele me apertava ainda mais enquanto nossos quadris se mexiam juntos. Suas mãos apertavam com violência minhas coxas.. eu queria mais eu precisava..

Bem devagar.. deslizei uma de minhas mãos de seu pescoço por todo seu peito e abdômen quando cheguei em sua cueca ele me encarou me deixando nervosa mais eu não parei ,, escorreguei minha mão pra dentro dela o encontrando totalmente excitado, ele grunhiu pra mim quando eu comecei a estimulá-lo.

Ele rasgou minha calcinha ao apoiar seu rosto em meu ombro gemendo muito, isso me excitou seus dedos já me estimulavam também, nos encontramos em mais um beijo enquanto intensificávamos cada um o movimento no outro, eu tinha um sentimento de urgência tão grande.. era constrangedor .. desci com minha boca mordendo sem cuidado todo seu pescoço ele respirava fundo lambendo meu colo eu estava no céu.

Um sentimento extremamente patético como eu, se apoderou de mim..

- Jake – minha voz estava muito rouca e ele gemeu só por ouvi-la – você.. você também quer não é?

- Hum? - ele estava realmente confuso, nós estávamos ofegantes agora, suando como loucos e tremendo muito, ambos estávamos muito perto de chegar ao limite eu sentia meu ventre se apertar cada vez mais.

- Você também me quer não quer? Diga que quer, por favor, diga que não esta fazendo só porque eu implorei – quão ridícula alguém pode ser? Eu havia pedido a ele e agora eu queria que ele também me quisesse? Isso era irracional eu estava omitindo coisas dele, eu estava enganando.

- Ness por Deus é o que eu mais quero.. em cada maldito minuto, estar dentro de você oh céus – eu aumentava o ritmo das minhas mãos em seu membro o fazendo suspirar pesadamente – estar dentro de você é a coisa mais deliciosa, incrível e perto de perfeito que pode existir.. eu..

Não permiti que ele terminasse com um movimento displicente eu me levantei de seu colo me abaixando logo depois enquanto me encaixava nele... devagar, ele agarrou minhas coxas com força enquanto lambia minha orelha.

- Deliciosa – ele sussurrou voltando com sua mão para meu sexo me fazendo gritar – humm incrível – ele chupava o lóbulo de minha orelha, as investidas que eu dava em seu colo se tornaram selvagens com a ajuda de suas mãos em minhas coxas – perfeito – ele disse por fim subindo uma de sua mãos para afastar os cachos que caiam descuidados por meu rosto, ele agora me acariciava enquanto continuávamos naquele ritmo intenso, sempre seria assim com Jake... amor e sexo juntos, sempre seria assim .. nesse sempre que duraria apensa 10 dias de agora pra frente .. lagrimas rolaram do meus olhos quando pro meu alivio ele me fez esquecê-las me levando pra um orgasmo forte .. eu cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros enquanto ele continuava a investir em mim..

Eu tremia muito em seu colo a sensação de prazer ainda era muito grande quando ele num movimento rápido nos fez deitar ficando por cima de mim, sua mão ergueu uma de minhas pernas até a altura de seu quadril o dando mais espaço, meu corpo ficou alerta de novo as estocadas cada vez mais fundas e rápidas me enlouqueciam ..

- Ness.. ohh vamos – ele dizia no meu ouvido gemendo muito, me lambendo ao mesmo tempo, me excitando ainda mais – goze de novo vamos ... oh Deus .. vamos Ness goze pra mim – apenas as palavras dele já me fizeram gritar, eu me contorcia loucamente enquanto ele saia quase todo de mim pra entrar de novo de forma tão rápida e forte que eu tenho certeza que só ele poderia fazer, um humano normal não faria, não daquele jeito..

- Jake – eu gritei uma vez arranhando suas costas sem o menor cuidado, onde estavam minhas preocupações? Meus medos? Agora eu não sabia, eu só queria mais dele em mim apenas isso ..

- Vamos Ness goze pra mim – se isso era possível eu não sei mais ele colocou ainda mais força mais vontade em seus movimentos eu já me renderia.. seria logo – vamos por Deus eu já não agüento.

- Então goze – eu pedi, minha voz tremula e falha demais – vamos Jake goze... em mim!

Não demorou pra que eu ouvisse o seu rosnado, enquanto apertava com selvageria minhas coxas numa ultima estocada forte e funda que me fez arquear bruscamente levantando minhas costas da cama enquanto gritava muito.

Ele deixou seu corpo cair cansado em cima de mim, nós ficamos por um tempo assim: quietos, apenas esperando nossas respirações voltarem ao normal, ele se movimentou primeiro saindo vagarosamente de mim me fazendo arranhar suas costas enquanto gemia baixinho, seu corpo ainda ficou parcialmente em cima do meu quando ele me segurou bem forte pela cintura, parecia que de novo ele tinha medo que eu escapasse então eu levantei meus braços o envolvendo pelo pescoço deixando sua boca muito próxima do meu ouvido.

- Eu vou esperar – ele falou muito rouco me causando arrepios enquanto roçava seus lábios em minha orelha e pescoço – até você querer me contar amor... eu vou esperar.

Eu não me permiti chorar, não assim nos braços dele eu apenas virei meu rosto encontrando os lábios dele, ele me beijou calmo e doce.. me apertando ainda mais em sua volta, ele puxou as cobertas jogando-as em cima de nós, "Eu te amo" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes que meus olhos se fechassem pela última vez.

Eu acordei lentamente estranhando o fato de não o sentir em minha volta.

- Jake – eu pulei na cama ao me sentar de forma rápida.

- Eu estou aqui – ele já estava do meu lado se sentando para me abraçar forte. Eu me apertei a ele sentindo o alivio e a paz que esse gesto me trazia. Ele roçou seus lábios em meu pescoço me dando leves beijos... era perfeito. – Precisamos ir até a casa de seus avós, sua mãe já ligou umas trinta vezes ela esta furiosa porque seu pai não a deixou te levar daqui.

Eu não queria .. não queria ver minha família não queria ver a dor que estaria nos olhos de meu pai agora, mais eu me obriguei a murmurar um "ok" enquanto colocava um calça e blusa qualquer. Era noite ainda, de madrugada como Jake me informou antes de sairmos de casa, nós corremos de mãos dadas até chegarmos à mansão, eu soltei sua mão entrando rápido por uma das grandes janelas da sala.

- Renesmee – minha mãe gritou aliviada enquanto eu paralisava dois passos depois com a imagem alta e morena próxima a ela, Nahuel parecia muito a vontade rodeado por minha mãe, tia Rode e tia Alice, vi meu pai no canto mais distante da sala olhando de uma forma dolorosa e assassina para o meio vampiro.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, em um segundo Jake estava do meu lado percebendo o terror na forma em que eu olhava de Nahuel para ele... quase em pânico, em como inconscientemente eu dei um passo pra trás parecendo encurralada, para no segundo seguinte atravessar a sala de forma rápida, ele já estava gritando e socando Nahuel quando eu voltei a raciocinar.

- Foi você!!! Que fez aquilo com ela!!! Seu miserável você vai se arrepender entendeu!!

- Jake!! – consegui gritar um instante antes de vê-lo explodir em lobo e pular contra a garganta de Nahuel.

* * *

**N/A: **partculamente eu amei o fim do cap

Eh tão jake *-*

Nhá nem vou comentar outras coisitas deixo pra vcs u.u'

Sem agradecimentos de novo sorry sou uma autora preguiçosamente sem tempo .-.

Mais eu amo todas vcs MUITO OBGADA \o/

O esquema eh o msmo palavras comidas? coisas sem sentido?

Abomine o ffnet foi ele q fez isso aconteceer não eu (y)

avisem a autora que ela arruma

Bjusmecomentemporfavor ;*

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Oie *-*

Zenti .. cap on ..sem mais u.u'

Talvez eu repito talvez o próximo já sai amanhã no maximo sexta

**PS **não postei antes pq não tava logando O_O ~se joga da ponte /o/

Twi não eh meu T_T se fosse eu estaria jogando na fogueira autoras copionas de fics ò.ó (Q?)

* * *

_Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, em um segundo Jake estava do meu lado percebendo o terror na forma em que eu olhava de Nahuel para ele... quase em pânico, em como inconscientemente eu dei um passo pra trás parecendo encurralada, para no segundo seguinte atravessar a sala de forma rápida, ele já estava gritando e socando Nahuel quando eu voltei a raciocinar._

- Foi você!!! Que fez aquilo com ela!!! Seu miserável você vai se arrepender entendeu!!

- Jake!! – consegui gritar um instante antes de vê-lo explodir em lobo e pular contra a garganta de Nahuel.

* * *

**7. Solução**

As coisas aconteceram mais rápido ainda dessa vez. Tio Emmett já estava na frente de Nahuel antes que eu terminasse meu grito, Jake hesitou mais não pode evitar se chocar com meu tio, o barulho foi alto e ensurdecedor.

- Você esta louco cachorro!! O que deu em você?! – era minha tia Rose que berrava ao tentar arrastar Jake dali.

Meu pai apareceu frações de segundos depois arrastando Jake de uma vez pra fora, Vi Jake se soltar dele com violência e entrar na floresta com meu pai atrás, eu os segui enquanto escutava um "esta tudo bem.. lobos são assim mesmo não é?" de Nahuel, meu sangue ferveu.

- Foi ele Edward!! Eu sei que foi ele! Você sabe que foi ele! Que merda é essa? Porque você não arrancou a cabeça daquele maldito logo que chegou aqui!! – os gritos de Jake podiam ser ouvidos de longe, quando enfim cheguei onde estavam eu via Jake nu, tremendo como louco, com uma raiva que nunca tinha visto antes nele, enfrentando meu pai de frente.

- Não seja tolo Jacob, se fosse ele eu teria feito algo não acha? – meu pai tentava ser acido mais eu podia sentir a dor por baixo daquele tom – além disso, nada aconteceu! Eu teria visto não seja idiota!

Jake estava pronto pra rebater aquelas palavras mais ele me percebeu ali, sua expressão mudou, ele demonstrava mais raiva ainda, ele me assustou quando veio em minha direção me segurando com força pelos ombros me chacoalhando.

- Por que você esta mentindo? Me diga o que aconteceu? Vamos Renesmee estou mandando me diga! – eu engoli em seco as lagrimas viriam logo? Como sempre eu era apenas fraca...

- Eu não sou mais uma do seu bando Jake – sussurrei o fazendo me largar – você não MANDA em mim, eu sou sua mulher lembra? – eu fingia um tom de ofendida enquanto ele arregalava os olhos pra mim.

- Eu... – ele tentou – não da.. sabe essa historia não da mais .. te vejo mais tarde.. agora eu não consigo, realmente não consigo – meio segundo mais tarde ele já estava no meio das arvores correndo como lobo.

As lagrimas vieram fortes eu logo senti seus braços frios me sustentando. Ele me pegou no colo correndo na direção oposta de Jake.

- Calma querida só estou me afastando mais .. – Edward deu um leve beijo no topo da minha cabeça, havia tanta dor em sua voz..em seus gestos, isso só me fez chorar mais – precisamos conversar não é? Não chore querida, por favor, não chore.

Ele parou milhares de quilômetros depois, se sentando em um tronco qualquer comigo ainda em seu colo, eu não conseguia falar eu apenas estiquei minha mão e a coloquei em seu lindo rosto.. pedindo desculpas por ser tão tola, tão fraca.. tão vulnerável.

- Não ouse pedir desculpas Nessie – ele falava baixo enquanto me embalava – querida você não tem culpa, por favor, não puxe essa mania insuportável de se culpar por tudo de mim – ele sorriu de lado me fazendo rir um pouco de maneira forçada.

- Eu lamento por você pai, lamento por tudo isso.

- Shh não terá "isso" pra você lamentar querida – eu entrei em pânico o que ele quis dizer?

- Pai o que vai fazer? – eu não pude evitar gritar as palavras ao agarrar com força a camisa que ele vestia.

- Você não acha que eu vou deixar ele levar você acha? – a acidez que ele fingia com Jacob era verdadeira agora.

- Você prefere todos mortos? – gritei novamente saindo de seus braços.

- Nessie isso não vai acontecer! – ele me puxou pelo braço pra encará-lo.

- Vai sim pai, claro que vai! Eles vão matar vocês e você pode ver isso! – eu gritava ainda mais ao socar o peito de pedra – E eles não vão me matar junto pai – as lagrimas me faziam soluçar alto – e-l-e-e-es v-ão m-me de-i-x-x-a-r v-vi-v-va e-eu n-ão v-vou su-upo-rtar p-pai n-não v-vou.

- Eu não posso deixar que ele te leve, eu não posso! – foi a vez de Edward gritar e eu tenho certeza: se ele não fosse vampiro estaria chorando agora.

- Você não pode deixar que todos morram! – uma careta se formou em seu rosto perfeito – pai.. na vida é preciso se sacrificar por quem amamos – ele me olhou incrédulo – por favor, eu entendo que tudo será pior pra você mais é melhor assim... é melhor.

- Não é melhor Nessie, não quando é você que vai sofrer – havia um pouco de irritação agora.

- Eu agüento – falei baixinho.

- Não Nessie Deus eu não vou permitir uma loucura assim .. não vou ..

- Pai - o cortei – o que você viu na mente dele em relação aos Volturi? – ele me olhou de forma triste.

- Eles vão nos matar – ele disse vencido – Aro falou isso claramente para aquele maldito pra que eu visse na mente dele.

- Ent-ta-ao pai – voltei a gaguejar - só tem uma solução.

- Não, não você não vai com ele Nessie!

- Eu tenho que ir.. eu tenho, eu já disse pai eles na vão me matar eles vão me deixar viva e então se vocês morrerem imagine como eu vou viver pai .. se é que pode se chamar de vida.

- Imagine Jacob Nessie... imagine ele quando você for! – aquilo me acertou com força, ele não tinha o direito de dizer isso eu cambaleei pra trás me sustentando numa arvore.

- Ele não ficara pior que mamãe quando você foi embora – soltei sem pensar me arrependendo logo ao ver sua expressão – desculpe,

- Eu sempre vou pagar por esse erro não é? – os olhos dele estavam mais tristes do que nunca – Eu só esperava que você não o cometesse também, Ele não terá um Jake pra ajudá-lo filha ele estará apenas sozinho.

- Mais vivo pai.. ele estará vivo!

- Não, não estará, será que você não vê? A vida dele é você e quando você for... ele estará acabado.

- Mais estará vivo .. isso me basta – sussurrei – isso me basta.

- Eu sei que não basta Nessie, não engane a si mesma. Vocês podem fugir, eles nunca encontrariam vocês, vá eu te ajudo filha. – eu o olhei horrorizada.

- Que espécie de monstro você acha que eu sou? Fugir com Jake enquanto vocês morrem? Uma lua de mel que tal? – berrei tomada pela ira.

- Não veja dessa forma

- De que forma eu tenho que ver então pai? Diz!

- Na vida é preciso se sacrificar por quem amamos – ele deu de ombros – Bella não recusaria.

- Não ouse!! – eu me atirei em cima dele batendo de novo com mais força, mais desespero – Não ouse ouviu! Você não vai fazer isso! Eu não vou deixar! Eu não vou deixar – ele agarrou forte meus braços me apertando contra si eu apenas chorava – não diga que será melhor pai .. não diga, mamãe merece o pra sempre... ela merece....

- Eu sei – ele falou com uma voz enrolada ele estaria chorando de novo... se pudesse.

- Diga que vai me deixar ir pai.. por favor.. diga..

- Eu...

- Por favor, pai.. eles vão me levar de qualquer forma.. por favor.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir Nessie mais eu prometo tentar – ele me abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Diga que vai cuidar dele – eu levantei meu rosto pra encará-lo. – por favor, pai diga que vai cuidar do meu Jake...

- Como se fosse um filho.. amor.. eu prometo – me vi chorando ainda mais com essas palavras, tudo estava certo então, mais nove dias e tudo acabaria eu não teria mais tio Emmett e tio Jasper, nem Vó Esme ou Võ Carlisle, não teria mais as loucuras de tia Alice nem o abraço forte de minha tia Rose .. não teria mais meu pai, me apertei mais ele, nem mamãe e seu sorriso doce e sua expressão sempre preocupada, minha família.

Minha cabeça girou quando pensei no mais importante: Jake. Seu sorriso, seu abraço, seus lábios tudo teria um fim.. eu não pude mais pensar pois logo senti meu pai enrijecer todo seu corpo me soltando, ele nos virou me deixando à suas costas quando encarou uma parte da floresta soltando um grande rosnado .

- Pai o que...

- Veja só estão tendo uma reunião e nem me chamaram..

Nahuel, se meu pai não estivesse me segurando com tanta força junto a ele, seria eu a pular na garganta daquele maldito agora.

- O que quer aqui? –gritei

- Participar da reunião.. preciso dar algumas instruções.

- Ela não vai concordar com isso – meu pai avisou

- Concordar com o que? – eu ainda estava irritada.

- Ele teve a brilhante idéia de insinuar que vocês têm algo pra que seja mais fácil com Jacob – a cara de puro desdém que meu pai fazia só me fez achar a historia mais absurda e patética.

- HÁ como se num universo paralelo eu teria algo com você –debochei – Jake sabe que eu sou dele idiota!!

- Sabe seria melhor se você e o seu pai guardassem um pouco as gentilezas para si mesmos.

- Nessie tenha calma – meu pai sussurrou

- Assim é melhor – Nahuel falou de forma convencida.. ódio. – eu não quero que nós tenhamos um caso Nessie pelo menos não ainda – como ele ousa? Meu pai rosnou baixo enquanto aquele maldito ria satisfeito – eu só quero que, por exemplo, quando você sumir durante o dia todos pensem que você esta comigo.

- Eu tenho colégio durante o dia.

- Ahh mais você já esta há três dias sem ir.. não precisa ir mais..

- Ele vai desconfiar

- Mais eu quero que ele desconfie

- Esta entendido Nahuel mais alguma coisa? –meu pai perguntou de forma seca

- Rosalie.

- O que tem minha tia?

- Eu não preciso ler mentes pra perceber que ela desconfiou de algo – ele respondeu com sarcasmo – então por que não voltamos pra casa de vocês agora e não viramos os melhores amigos do mundo Renesmee? Para que ninguém mais desconfie ou ache muito mais estranho do que vão achar quando nós dois sumimos daqui a nove dias.

- Certo pode ir, nós já vamos.. – minha voz saiu baixa e vencida, não havia muito que ser feito afinal.

- Nessie – meu pai me segurou antes que eu começasse a correr – não precisa ser assim filha eu já disse vocês pod...

- Não termine a frase pai, eu não vou fugir e deixar que os Volturi matem vocês por isso, eu vou ficar bem pai, pelo que entendi: eles precisam de mim para alguma coisa então depois de fazer essa coisa eles vão me soltar e aquele maldito pensa que é pra ficar com ele mais é ai que eu vou fugir.

- Talvez na seja assim tão fácil Nessie.

- Vai ser pai – tentei me convencer - eu sei que vai.

- Me desculpe – ele sussurrou

- Pelo que?

- Por Jacob, se eu não.. fosse tão idiota vocês poderiam ter vivido mais ... juntos.

- Ahhh pai – eu o abracei forte – isso é tão engraçado e triste – deixei lagrimas caírem de novo mesmo sorrindo pra ele – tudo foi tão certo pai, não se culpe, foi no tempo certo só isso e algum dia eu vou voltar pra ele.. eu vou..

- Sim você vai.. – ele sorria pra mim também quando me puxou pra suas costas e enquanto ele corria comigo eu não pude deixar de lembrar

_- Jake!!!_

_- Shhh eles vão ouvir.. – a voz rouca dele tão perto do meu ouvido me trouxe arrepios instantaneamente, sem contar todo o corpo dele que estava colado ao meu por baixo do edredom, ele me abraçava tão forte – senti tanta saudades – ele dizia enquanto parecia cheirar meu cabelo_

_- Eu também eu também – eu estava meio desesperada ao me virar de frente pra ele, ele sorriu abertamente pra mim enquanto eu me atirava contra ele como eu sentia falta daquele calor, da voz dele, do corpo, de tudo! Eu queria me juntar a ele agora, ser grudada a ele pra que nunca mais se afastasse de mim, eu sei que estou exagerando afinal só foram 11 dias mais parecia uma década – e só pra saber eles já sabem que você esta aqui – falei de forma divertida._

_- Dani-se, nem Edward me tira dessa cama hoje – ele me abraçou fortemente mais uma vez – eu preciso ficar assim com você, você me fez tanta falta Ness Meu Deus!_

_- Eu também te amo – sorri ainda mais, com ele assim comigo, eu não parava de sorrir era até constrangedor._

_- Eu também – ele respondeu um pouco serio – e você nem tem noção do quanto - eu me virei de novo na cama ficando de costas pra ele de novo, ele rapidamente passou suas mãos por minha cintura nos colando de novo eu apenas suspirei._

_- Talvez eu tenha – sussurrei, ouvindo sua respiração pesada._

_- Er Ness – eu não esperei ele falar qualquer baboseira eu peguei uma de suas mãos e a coloquei em minha coxa exposta pelo short curto, ele tirou a mão de forma rápida e imediata me fazendo gargalhar – Ness – ele repetiu me repreendendo, eu não liguei, eu peguei sua mão de novo voltando ela para minha coxa mais dessa vez eu a movimentei devagar por toda a extensão da minha perna, Jake suspirou pesadamente contra meu pescoço – pare com isso – ele pediu._

_- Então faça você – falei de forma irritada._

_- Eu não.._

_- Jake... apenas me toque – falei baixinho ao soltar sua mão pedindo aos céus que ele não a tirasse de mim de novo._

_Sua mão permaneceu parada em minha coxa por algum tempo, como se ele estivesse avaliando aquilo, isso já estava me irritando eu já ia me levantar e berrar pra ele ir pro inferno quando ele me apertou de forma forte... quente, então ele a movimentou por toda minha coxa sempre me apertando forte.. sua outra mão encontrou um espaço entre o meu short e minha regata e começou a massagear a pele à mostra, minha respiração ficou rasa e falha._

_- Respire Ness – ele sussurrou de forma muito rouca no meu ouvido, minha costas se arquearam em reação, eu fui puxada pra ele de novo de forma possessiva, a mão que alisava a pele da minha cintura subia pelo meu corpo encontrando a lateral de um dos meus seios, a outra continuava em minhas pernas enquanto ele iniciava beijos por minha nuca e pescoço, ele me virou lentamente beijando meu maxilar eu podia sentir seu hálito próximo a minha boca, isso e a forma com que suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo me fizeram gemer baixinho..._

_Tudo parou.._

_- Qual é o seu problema? – gritei com raiva, minha voz saiu enrolada e falha.. patética._

_- Seu pai – ele falou já do outro lado do quarto, maltratando os cabelos de forma nervosa._

_- O que aconteceu com o "nem Edward me tira dessa cama hoje"? _

_- Ness isso é loucura eu.. me perdoe .. me desculpe eu estou louco .. eu.._

_- Não me peça desculpas Jake droga!! Volte aqui!_

_- Eu não posso, eu tenho que ir.._

_- Não você não vai.._

_- Jacob fora desse quarto já – era meu pai rosnando lá embaixo. Merda! Jake olhou pra mim de forma implorativa enquanto saai pela janela, meio segundo depois meus pais entravam pela porta do meu quarto._

_- Ness, precisamos te contar algo – minha mãe falou de forma seria, eu pude ouvir um uivo irritado na floresta meu pai foi até a janela a fechando mais antes disso gritou pra floresta._

_- É isso mesmo vamos contar a ela cachorro e a culpa é só sua, e a propósito não quero suas patas perto dela de novo._

_- Contar o que? _

_- Sobre uma coisa chamada impressão – começou minha mãe._

Sorri ao chegar a essa parte da memória, meus pais.. ingênuos como sempre, pensaram o que? Que eu ficaria mal ou não aceitaria a historia da impressão? Me vi rindo alto pela primeira vez nesses dias enquanto meu pai ainda corria.

- Não – meu pai respondeu aos meus pensamentos me deixando vermelha por ter lembrado de tudo aquilo com ele tão perto – na verdade nós só tínhamos a esperança de que vocês se acalmassem – não pude conter outra risada alta.

- Você não é o primeiro a dizer isso pai.

- É eu sei, o pior é que também sei que vocês não vão se acalmar, eu só me pergunto pra que amar deixe jeito desesperado de vocês?

- Talvez a gente soubesse que algo assim aconteceria – sussurrei quando ele me colocou no chão perto da casa de meus avôs.

- Se não quiser não precisa continuar com isso querida.

- É a única solução pai, eu sei que no fundo você me entende.

- Não eu não entendo – eu tinha que ser forte a partir de agora então simplesmente dei de ombros.

- Que seja.

Eu me forcei a entrar em casa e fazer como aquele miserável disse, eu me esforcei tanto que até pude ouvir um "nossa a Renesmee simpatizou com o Nahuel não é?" de minha mãe, ela recebeu um "é" bem azedo do meu pai.

E tudo ocorreu infelizmente dessa forma durante toda a semana eu ficava grande tempo fora com a mentira de estar com Nahuel, na maioria das vezes eu escalava a janela de Jenny pra ficar conversando em seu quarto, ela inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não ir a escola e escapar de Seth ao mesmo tempo, eu não contei muita coisa a ela só disse que todos deveriam acreditar que eu estava com Nhahuel aquele tempo todo e que ela nunca deveria contar a verdade pra Seth e muito menos pra Jake, ela entendeu, afinal ela não compreendia muito bem esse mundo recém descoberto, se apaixonar por um lobisomem e descobrir que a melhor amiga é meio vampira foi demais pra ela.

As coisas com Jake estavam cada vez mais difíceis, ele simplesmente não se conformava com a minha súbita amizade com Nahuel, era tão estranho eu só tinha mais alguns dias com ele e justo esses dias nós vivemos meio brigados. Às vezes eu só tinha vontade de seguir o conselho egoísta do meu pai e fugir com ele pra longe, mais a imagem de minha família vinha sempre em minha mente e principalmente a imagem de minha mãe.. ela nunca fugiria se estivesse no meu lugar, eu sei disso.

Oito dias se passaram, amanha eu teria que encontrar Naheul perto de Port Angeles e lá ele daria mais instruções longe de meu pai obviamente, eu não posso dizer que chorava, as lagrimas já não vinham eu estava num estado mal definido, na verdade uma mistura de depressão, tupor e choque totalmente camuflado por uma aparente irritação pelos ciúmes tolos de Jacob, e isso era o mais doido: usar as reações dele com disfarce.

Eu estava voltando pra casa de mais uma das muitas conversas que eu tinha com meu pai durantes esses dias, antes de chegar me vi apagando uma por uma das minhas dores e angustias, eu tinha que seguir um último conselho de Edward, eu devia isso a ele, a mim mesmae a Jake.

_Ele me abraçou tão forte parecia que iria me partir ao meio, ele também beijava varias vezes a minha testa e bochechas._

_- Pai, por favor._

_- Me desculpe eu só amo você demais._

_- Eu também te amo pai... demais e a mamãe também, lembre isso sempre a ela mesmo quando ela se decepcionar comigo amanha._

_- Querida.._

_- Por favor._

_- Eu ainda não sei se concordei com isso.._

_- PAI não me faça ir embora zangada com você.. só entenda eles me querem .. eles vão me ter, a escolha de isso acontecer com vocês mortos ou vivos que cabe a nós._

_- Eu entendi essa parte..._

_- Por favor.. eu não suportaria pai eu morreria.._

_- Então siga um ultimo conselho meu.._

_- Eu não vou fugir_

_- Infelizmente eu sei mais não é isso, o meu conselho é: seja você filha... só por hoje se puder, apague essas coisas de sua cabeça e só seja você e não essa sombra._

_- Eu vou tentar._

_- Jacob merece que você tente. – eu engoli em seco. Jake... sim ele merecia._

Entrei de forma apressada na casa que dividia com Jake eu estava sorrindo? Milagres simplesmente aconteciam. Passei como um flash por ele na sala sem lhe dar tempo de fazer perguntas, eu já estava no quarto com um lençol branco dobrado ao meio e amarrado em meu pescoço como se fosse uma capa de super-herói, eu estava tão idiota me vi rindo abertamente quando ele apareceu na porta.

- Ai esta você – falei com uma voz mudada. – venha terráqueo nojento eu o levarei ao nosso rei – ele me olhava de forma confusa enquanto eu abria a janela o puxando pra sair por ela.

**[N/A: daki em diante da pra por esse videosinho do you tube pra rodr junto faz favor?**

**http: / / www . youtube . com / watch? v=q Bwayb s2K8c**

**sabeo esqema nem eh soh tirar os espacinhus .....****vai melhorar a leitura ;*]**

- O que deu em você?

- Quieto Jake não estrague a brincadeira – eu o beijei longamente antes de continuar – vamos terráqueo me leve em suas... uhh!!! Largas costas até o lago.

- Tudo isso só pra nadar? – ele já sorria também eu amaria aquele sorriso pra sempre.

- Eu gosto de idiotices esqueceu? – ele me colocou em suas costas e iniciou a corrida, não demorou muito e nós já estávamos em um lago que ficava depois de umas montanhas ao norte. – Certo já que você acabou com minha brincadeira idiota sim eu só quero nadar - falei de maneira emburrada.

- Esta frio... não - ele balançou a cabeça - esta congelando. – eu já estava tirando minhas roupas enquanto ele falava.

- Você me esquenta – pisquei pra ele ao dar um grande salto no lago já totalmente nua, eu podia ouvir a gargalhada dele era tão bom – Hei venha logo aqui – gritei.

- Eu não vou ai – ele queria que eu implorasse?

- Jake eu estou começando a congelar!!

- Eu não vou ai já disse – ele mostrou a língua pra mim me fazendo dar um grito de puro ódio.

- Jacob Black venha aqui!!

- Renesmee Balck eu não vou!! – ele gargalhava enquanto eu bufava.

- Você não quer me esquentar? – perguntei manhosa.

- Ahh não, não use essa técnica é golpe baixo.

- Jaaaaaake – eu meio que ronronei isso, seria hilário se não fosse sexy pra ele?

- Não!! – ele gritou tentando se convencer, então não me restou outra saída a não ser a velha e boa câimbra eu era humana também não era?

- Jake eu estou congelando! AAAIII!! – gritei ao afundar, não demorou nem meio segundo eu senti seus braços quentes me rodeando.

- Sua louca!

- Você sabe que estou fingindo não sabe – perguntei enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

- Pior que eu sei – a risada que ele deu foi alta e confortante. – eu te odeio.

- Te odeio mais – me soltei dos braços dele pra nadar para a margem – vamos Jake... vamos pular.

- Você 'ta parecendo uma criança.

- Eu sou uma criança – pisquei pra ele de novo ao subir numa pedra qualquer e dando um grande salto.

- Não você não é – ele falou ao me pegar no colo de novo, dessa vez ele me levou pra fora me colocando no chão logo que saímos – chega de água congelante por hoje, esta de noite e frio.

- Ok pai – falei de forma ranzinza enquanto estendia o lençol no gramado ali perto – dormir ao ar livre pode? – fiz beicinho e manha ao perguntar.

Eu me deitei de lado o sentindo me abraçar rapidamente.

- O que deu em você? – ele perguntava baixo próximo ao meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

- Eu só quero dorm..

- Não digo agora Ness, digo essa semana? – aquilo me pegou desprevenida toda minha animação e alegria se esvaíram por um segundo, tudo voltou: a tristeza, o "ir embora amanha", eu engoli algumas lagrimas que ameaçavam nascer, eu as tranquei de novo dentro de mim, então me virei pra ele e pedi a única coisa que me faria esquecer de tudo aquilo de novo.

- Jake? Me beija?

Ele não hesitou nem sequer um segundo pegando meu rosto em suas mãos me beijando daquela forma "não acalmavel", eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo como louco, batendo como o dele batia, minhas perna amoleceram instantaneamente o efeito de Jake em mim era cruelmente obvio. Mais eu não queria o desespero não hoje, teria que ser diferente, teria que ser único. Eu me separei dele puxando algum ar pra que eu pudesse falar.

- Faz amor comigo Jake? – consegui sussurrar – eu nunca pensei que pediria isso mais... seja calmo.

Ele me encarou por um tempo, eu tenho certeza que ele considerava me refazer aquela pergunta ou me atender, então eu covardemente fechei os olhos enquanto ele decidia mais logo senti sua respiração muito próxima de novo.

- Abra os olhos Ness – ele afastou os cachos do meu rosto com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra fazia movimentos lentos por minha coxa – eu quero você olhando pra mim enquanto eu amo você.

Todo meu corpo reagiu a essas palavras: meus olhos se abriram prontamente o vendo se aproximar de mim, o beijo foi tão doce que eu me segurei de novo.. segurei as lagrimas. Tudo era apenas perfeito: a forma com que sua mão foi para minha nunca me puxando mais pra ele, o seu corpo colado ao meu, sua outra mão que subiu calmamente até os meus seios me fazendo gemer em sua boca.

- Abra as pernas amor – ele pediu baixinho descendo beijos e lambidas por meu pescoço e colo, eu estava arfando quando ele voltou a me encarar se colocando no meio de minhas pernas me fazendo segurar ainda mais o ar – respire Ness – ele sorriu pra mim, eu apenas mordia meus lábios pra conter os gemidos ao senti-lo me invadir daquela forma tão lenta.

Minhas mãos se apossaram de suas costas o fazendo gemer pra mim também, ele me beijou docemente mais uma vez quando iniciava suas investidas, meu corpo se arqueou em reposta e eu senti suas mãos ajudando minhas pernas a enlaçar sua cintura, Deus ele estava devagar... mais ia tão fundo, tão forte ao mesmo tempo, era intenso demais... era Jake. Suas mãos voltaram a acariciar meus seios enquanto ele descia com sua boca por meu pescoço mais uma vez me deixando respirar.

As investidas cresceram em velocidade e força enquanto eu gemia alto em seu ouvido, o mundo estava girando e eu podia sentir que já estava perto, ele me apertou ainda mais em seu corpo indo de uma forma profunda que me fez gritar ao arranhá-lo, ele segurou meu rosto para que eu olhasse pra ele e tudo de repente explodiu, eu tremi violentamente enquanto ele investia pela ultima vez em mim, ele me beijou gemendo alto em minha boca me fazendo tremer ainda mais agora acompanhada por ele.

Houve mais inúmeros beijos antes que eu dormisse abrçada fortemente a ele enquanto ele mexia de forma detraída nos cachos do meu cabelo.

Eu acordei na manha seguinte já com um bolo enorme na garganta, eu agradeci aos céus quando levantei minha cabeça de seu peito e o encontrei ainda dormindo, eu levantei da forma mais silenciosa possível e coloquei minha calça e camiseta correndo logo em seguida, teria que ser assim sem despedidas sem palavras que machucam ainda mais, eu cheguei logo em nossa casa pegando algumas mudas de roupa e as colocando de qualquer forma dentro da minha mochila do colégio com os meus passaportes falsos – uma das instruções de Nahuel – então eu já estava correndo de novo dessa vez até Port Angeles pra dar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas.

O bolo na minha garganta aumentava conforme eu deixava Forks pra trás, eu não teria mais vida de agora pra frente miais eles estariam vivos, eu já estava quase chegando no lugar certo quando eu senti o seu cheiro.. o bolo só aumentou quando eu parei perto de uma arvore e o vi aparecer.

- O que você esta fazendo? – ele não estava bravo ele só estava confuso.

- Estou indo...

- Indo? Como assim indo?

- Eu estou – eu tive que usar toda minha força pra me virar e encará-lo, as palavras que machucam teriam que ser ditas afinal – eu estou indo embora Jake. – ele pareceu levar um grande pancada cambaleando um passo pra trás.

- Que idiotice é essa?

- Não é idiotice eu estou indo embora.

- Sem mim? Sozinha? O que raios esta acontecendo?! – dessa vez ele gritou.

- Eu não vou sozinha – disse baixinho, então ele arregalou os olhos parecendo enfim compreender tudo.

- Desde quando exatamente? – ele tentava ser casual.. eu sentia a dor e o ódio debaixo daquelas palavras. Meu coração estava se partindo agora eu podia ouvir cada pedaço sendo esmagado como eu podia ouvir os pedaços do dele também .

- Não tem uma data exatamente – tentei falar aborrecida e parece que consegui, ele atravessou o espaço que nos separava rápido me segurando firme pelo braço quando eu tentava me virar pra correr dali.

- Que merda é essa que você esta dizendo?

- Eu vou embora Jake apenas isso – gritei pra ele também.

- E ontem? – ele continuava com raiva machucando meu braço – E nós.. você? Você não me ama? – ele sussurrou as ultimas palavras.

- Amo – respondi automática vendo ainda mais confusão em seus olhos – mais talvez você tenha razão Jake – comecei a contornar já me arrependendo do que diria – talvez não seja do mesmo jeito que você..

- Ness – ele tentou não me deixando outra solução, eu me refiz por dentro respirando fundo me virando pra ele com uma expressão nula no rosto.

- Talvez eu só estivesse acostumada.

Ele me largou parecendo ter nojo de mim, o bolo na minha garganta me sufocou enquanto ele se afastava, e eu quase desabei quando vi a primeira lagrima descer por seu rosto, o rosto que eu sempre lembraria, eu me virei de forma brusca correndo logo em seguida, e eu corri muito até sentir Nahuel ao meu lado, ele milagrosamente não comentou nada apenas sussurrou um "norte" enquanto eu me obrigava a correr ainda mais rápido.

As lagrimas não vieram de novo, mais o bolo permanecia lá ainda maior tomando conta de mim eu me forcei a não pensar, a não raciocinar, eu só sentia o vento em meu rosto enquanto eu me afastava ainda mais dos cacos que sobram de nós dois, eu não era mais nada agora, eu só era aquele maldito bolo... apenas isso.

* * *

**N/A: **preciso dizer q me acabei de tanto chorar nesse cap ;_;

Não preciso dizer? .. q bom .. u.u'

Cap dedicado a minha amorinha Jéssy *-* pq ela me agüenta no msn e se revolta junto comigo *O*

~poe jéssy num potinhu e leva pro fórum de twi pra ser minha filhinha ~hoho não largo mais ò.ó ..ja te lovo flor ;*

O esquema eh o msmo palavras comidas? coisas sem sentido?

Abomine o ffnet foi ele q fez isso aconteceer não eu (y)

avisem a autora que ela arruma ¬¬'

OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTARIOS

Bigada msmo zenti vcs me fazem feliz ~saltitando \o/

Bjusmecomentemmaisporfavor

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** Oie *-*

Bem bem eu demoro mais eu posto \o/

Cap proceis u.u'

Twi não eh meu se fosse eu juro que pegava o Taylor *-* eu qelo ele pra mim *-* comofaz ;x

* * *

_As lagrimas não vieram de novo, mais o bolo permanecia lá ainda maior tomando conta de mim eu me forcei a não pensar, a não raciocinar, eu só sentia o vento em meu rosto enquanto eu me afastava ainda mais dos cacos que sobram de nós dois, eu não era mais nada agora, eu só era aquele maldito bolo... apenas isso._

**

* * *

**

**8. Vivendo?**

Eu permanecia numa espécie de tupor agora, nada era registrado na minha mente, nada fazia sentido... na verdade eu eslava no nada agora, mais fui tirada dele por Nahuel.

- Não precisamos mais correr Renesmee, pare!

- Hã?

- Pare – repetiu segurando meu braço, nós paramos abruptamente e eu reconheci as ruas do subúrbio de Toronto no Canadá eu já estive ali com Tia Alice uma vez e outra com.. Jake. Minha cabeça rodou me fazendo me soltar de Naheul ao cambalear pra traz, a dor física que as lembranças dele me causavam eram nítidas, Nahuel parecia aborrecido quando falou de novo – Vamos eu vou chamar um táxi para que nos levem ao aeroporto.

- Certo – consegui sussurrar enquanto íamos para uma rua próxima mais movimentada.

Não demoramos a chegar no aeroporto, tudo passava tão rápido como um borrão, fui parada de novo por Nahuel antes que embarcássemos no avião, ele aparecia ainda mais irritado agora.

- É melhor você parar com isso – ele exigiu.

- Parar com o que?

- Com isso – ele gesticulou de uma forma apontado todo meu corpo – Aquele cachorro não vale tudo isso.

Minha cabeça deu um sonoro "click" com aquelas palavras ele pensava que era quem?

- Cala a boca!

- O que você disse? – ele tentou soar ameaçador mais eu não liguei eu não ligaria mais...

- Cala boca – eu repeti de forma mais alta fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam indo pra fila de embarque nos olhar com espanto, ele reagiu rápido segurando meu braço com força de novo mais como eu disse eu não ligaria mais, me soltei dele de maneira brusca – Pelo que eu entendi como os Volturi se deram ao trabalho de te mandar pra me buscar eu devo ser bem importante pra eles não? E sendo importante eu desconfio que você não tenha permissão pra encostar essas suas patas em mim, então vamos deixar as coisas bem claras idiota! Você me deixa em paz e eu não mando você pro inferno! E mais.. eu não quero ouvir se quer uma referencia ao meu Jacob nessa sua boca imunda!

Ele me olhou espantado enquanto eu também ia para a fila, a dor voltou pra, mim junto com as memórias do nome pronunciado dele.

_- Qual é? Diga logo .. as 3 coisas que mais amo no mundo... – nós estávamos na sala da casa de meus avôs "aproveitando" a casa enquanto todos exceto tia Alice e tio Jasper estavam caçando, teoricamente meus tios deveriam estar cuidando de mim mais eles preferiam passar esses dias em Seattle e eu nem imagino o porquê._

_- Por que essas perguntas bobas? – Jake me abraçava mais apertado enquanto começava a roçar seu nariz por meu pescoço._

_- Não são bobas Jake – eu estava ofendida – são boas pra saber se você realmente me conhece!!_

_- Claro claro, hmmm você gosta do meu beijo – ele falou me virando de frente pra ele me puxando pela nuca de forma rápida e forte, nossas línguas já estavam enroscadas frações de segundos depois, eu estava meio tonta quando tentei falar..._

_- Convencid..._

_- Você também gosta – ele me cortou – hmm do meu beijo com chocolate – ele sorriu malicioso e vitorioso quando me beijou de novo._

_- Eu te odei..._

_- E por ultimo você gosta do meu beijo.. com isso... – suas mãos foram lentamente subindo por minhas coxas por baixo do vestido enquanto ele me beijava mais uma vez, quando uma delas chegou no meio das minhas pernas eu dei um salto me soltando dele, pra variar ele riu.._

_- Idiota!_

_- Eu errei? – ele me perguntou inocente._

_- Não - falei de maneira maliciosa – é só que eu preciso arrumar o chocolate agora – ele riu ainda mais enquanto eu ia saltitante até a cozinha._

Tudo voltou em foco de repente.. eu já estava sentada em uma poltrona qualquer no avião tentando me convencer que preicisava dormir, mais tudo estava explodindo na minha mente agora o tupor se foi o que restou era como um turbilhão de memórias dele....

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh você me assustou! – gritei enraivecida._

_- Você é uma meia vampira também me explique como não me sentiu? – seus braços passavam por minha cintura me levando mais pra perto._

_- Eu estava pensando em você – cuspi pra ele ainda irritada._

_- Ahh isso explica – ele riu me fazendo revirar os olhos – e antes que diga eu te odeio muito mais – não pude evitar sorrir._

_- Claro claro – falei o imitando._

Tudo era tão real.. dolorosamente real, eu parecia sentir sua respiração, seu gosto, ouvir sua voz como se vivesse cada sensação de novo.. mais eu não estava vivendo.. não mais. Tudo que eu tinha agora era um futuro incerto horrivelmente ilustrado na figura de Nahuel sentado do meu lado enquanto voávamos para Paris.

Quando chegamos lá algumas horas depois, muita coisa não havia mudado ainda em mim, Jake parecia estar inserido no meu cérebro com uma mensagem do tipo "vai lembrar de mim a cada segundo" .. era o que acontecia .. eu nem sei se estava fazendo sentido pras pessoas em minha volta, eu só via ele..

_- Já acabou? – ele estava atrás de mim olhando por cima dos meus ombros_

_- A supervelocidade é uma benção não acha? – ele revirou os olhos pegando uma colher na pia ali perto._

_- Ei não!! – falei tirando a panela de chocolate derretido de perto dele._

_- O que? A gente não vai comer? – eu me sentei em cima da mesa colocando a panela do meu lado, então peguei uma colher também e olhei pra ele do jeito mais safado que consegui.._

_- Vamos... claro que vamos .. mais digamos que – enquanto eu falava eu peguei um pouco de chocolate e o esparramei por meu pescoço, Jake me olhou de forma incrédula se aproximando de mim – digamos que será do meu jeito – então ele não esperou nem mais um minuto, atacando o meu pescoço logo em seguida._

Dei por mim de novo viajando em um carro por estradas de terra .. estávamos indo para o interior. Nahuel me olhava de forma aborrecida ele estava sentado ao meu lado quando reconheci um vampiro dirigindo o carro: era Felix um dos guardas dos Volturi.

- Por que não estamos correndo? – quis saber.

- Porque não é necessário nos exibir e é mais prudente viajar como um humano comum – foi Felix que respondeu com um tom seco na voz.

_- Ah meu Deus qual é o seu problema!! – gritei ainda mais brava pra ele – sabe eu sei andar idiota!_

_- Você é tão carinhosa.. – ele disse de forma cínica._

_- Olha aqui você me assustou e agora esta me carregando vá se catar com o carinho!!! _

_- Não é o carinho que eu quero catar – ele estava rindo?_

_- Sua perversão me deixa entediada._

_- Serio? – eu bufei e revirei os olhos enquanto ele me colocava no chão.- Quer dizer que eu posso ser pervertido a vontade que eu não te afeto? – eu não tinha dito aquilo... mais eu estava querendo irritar, eu tinha sido irritada, eu briguei com meu pai hoje, Jake não tinha culpa (ou tinha) mais eu só queria descontar em alguém, sobrou pra ele.._

_- Sim ó grande rei da perversão é exatamente isso – falei de maneira mais entediada que consegui.. ele lançou um olhar maldoso pra mim, muito maldoso alias eu fiquei ligeiramente com medo – O que vai fazer?_

_- Vou ser pervertido - ele falou piscando enquanto me empurrava contra uma arvore _

_- Jake!!_

_- Você disse que não se afetava eu só quero testar isso – então uma de suas mãos já estava tirando meu sutiã, eu suspirei pesadamente quando ele apertou meus seios de uma forma possessiva por baixo da minha blusa - Hmm o que um pervertido diz nessas horas? – ele falava enquanto me prensava ainda mais contra a arvore, eu pude sentir todo seu corpo colado ao meu. Droga! _

Quando o carro enfim parou nós entramos numa espécie de vinhedo, a casa logo apareceu depois de algumas arvores era grande e muito linda mais com certeza muito antiga também, era nítida sua necessidade de reparos, Naheul me levou rapidamente para dentro não me deixando sequer ver como era a tal casa, ele apenas me levou quase correndo ao andar de cima me trancando em um dos quartos.

- Fique quita aqui eles vão chegar logo.

Então era isso? Trancada num quarto esperando os Volturi chegarem.. eu só pedia que eles realmente não demorassem, mais nada é como a gente quer que aconteça, uma semana havia se passado e as lembranças de Jake ainda invadiam minha cabeça sem permissão, eu tentava me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa para que isso não acontecesse mais eu já começava a considerar que isso era impossível.

_- Isso foi realmente bom – eu apenas suspirava ainda tentando me acalmar. Ele me sentou em seu colo rindo de leve contra meu pescoço._

_Estávamos agora nus e sentados no chão da cozinha da minha vó enquanto terminávamos o chocolate._

_- Já que estamos no clima de perguntas – ele começou._

_- Não sem mais perguntas – eu o cortei rindo._

_- Esta com medo? – ele também estava rindo – eu juro que não vamos terminar nus dessa vez_

_- Nos já estamos nus! – gargalhávamos os dois apenas felizes demais – mais certo vamos fazer assim: cada um diz o que gosta ou não gosta no outro de cada vez._

_- De onde você tira essas coisas?_

_- Ahh não seja chato – mostrei a língua pra ele – eu começo! Eu gosto do seu corpo – voltei a gargalhar ao ver um espanto e ofensa fingidos no rosto dele._

_- Eu tenho sentimentos sabe e cérebro também, não sou só um corpo gostoso._

_- Mais eu não falei que você era gostoso._

_- Mais eu sei que sou gostoso! - ele continuou de maneira convencida me fazendo gargalhar mais – e eu amo suas pernas – ele ilustrou o que dizia passando suas mãos por elas, eu tremi._

_- Sem terminar nus de novo lembra?_

_- Certo, humm eu não gosto quando você esta calma demais.._

_- O que?_

_- Você é humm meio estressadinha amor então quando fica calma é porque eu 'to realmente ferrado – ele terminou a frase com uma careta, eu daria risada se não tivesse ficado ofendida._

_- Eu não sou estressadinha! Você que é idiota! – ele me encarou com uma cara do tipo "o que foi que eu disse" então só me restou rir – tá eu sou estressadinha. E eu não gosto do jeito que você trata a Leah!_

_- Ei pode envolver terceiros nisso?_

_- Eu não estou reclamando dela estou reclamando de você!_

_- Tá bom ta bom. Eu amo o jeito que você dorme.. às vezes eu acho que você vai me sufocar de tanto que fica agarrada em mim mais isso é bom._

_- Eu amo o seu abraço.. é o melhor lugar do mundo! – me apertei mais a ele._

_- Eu amo seu mau humor – ele riu me fazendo rir também._

_- Eu amo o seu jeito Jake você é a pessoa mais justa, honesta e direita que eu conheço._

_- Eu não sou tudo isso._

_- Sim você é ..tudo isso dentro de um corpo gostoso! – gargalhamos mais uma vez, era fácil demais estar com Jake, fácil e extremamente necessário.. eu não saberia viver sem isso._

Eu estava sobrevivendo agora.. sobrevivendo literalmente das imagens e sons dele que me perseguiam: ora seu sorriso, ora sua voz, ora a sensação de estar em volta dele. Eram as únicas coisas que me faziam acordar ou respirar, todo o resto não me fazia mais sentido. O que era comer? Ou falar?

_- Eu vou ter que te ensinar o que dizer? – ok agora eu estava provocando._

_- Ness Ness é bom não provocar um pervertido! – ele descia com sua boca por meu pescoço eu já estava arfando?_

_- Você não esta sendo muito pervertido até agora! – foi a gota d'agua eu sei._

_- Você tem razão! – ele disse, então de repente minha blusa foi rasgada ao meio,,, ele praticamente rasgou minha calça jeans ao tirá-la de mim também, minha calcinha foi rasgada logo em seguida, ele me levantou contra arvore me fazendo enlaçar sua cintura com minhas pernas, um de seus dedos me invadiu sem aviso – Sabe como um pervertido diria ... eu vou... comer você Ness... inteirinha – meu ar faltou, os movimentos de seus dedos se intensificaram em mim – se bem que – ele começou de novo – eu não preciso disso preciso? Preciso dizer o que vou fazer?_

_- Não – respondi gemendo alto – sem mais brincadeiras Jake, por favor._

_- Por favor, o que? Acho que é sua vez de ser pervertida._

_- Merda! – soltei_

_- Você irritada só fica mais deliciosa!_

_- Então faça logo! – gritei mais brava ainda, ele estava me levando ao limite com seus dedos mais eu queria mais.._

_- Fazer o que? – ele continuou com o joguinho agora chupando meus lábios.. me torturando. Eu devolveria na mesma moeda: eu me estiquei o segurando forte descendo sua calça com minhas mãos quando alcancei seu ouvido._

_- Me prove Jake... – eu o mordi - me coma..._

_Ele tremeu sob mim então sua mão deixou o meio de minhas pernas e eu o senti me penetrar de forma brusca me fazendo gritar, ele me devorava literalmente com sua boca enquanto aumentava seus movimentos eu não conseguia falar ou raciocinar apenas deixava os gemidos e gritos escaparem livres ao mesmo tempo em que minhas unhas arranhavam sem dó suas costas largas. Não demorou muito para que tudo explodisse, eu e Jake estávamos tremendo e arfando como loucos contra uma arvore qualquer no meio do nada.. era perfeito._

A espera enfim acabou em um dia qualquer, eu havia perdido a noção de tempo também? Batiam com força na porta do quarto agora me fazendo levantar da cama na qual eu estava jogada...

- Renesmee. – meu sangue gelou com aquela voz pois não era qualquer uma, ela era fina e infantil... era de Jane, ela entrou graciosamente pela porta me encarando de uma forma que beirava o nojo – sem exercito de vampiros, sem cachorros .. venha vamos conversar de verdade,

Nós descemos silenciosamente as escadas da casa entrando numa grande sala que seria para as visitas, justamente nela estavam Felix, Demetri, Alec, Aro e mais alguns vampiros fazendo sua guarda foi então que percebi que isso não se tratava de mais um capitulo com todos os Volturi, tudo era um plano exclusivo de Aro, isso me assustou.

- Olá Renesmee – ele começou amigável como eu me lembrava.

- Olá – respondi, era a primeira vez que falava em dias minha voz saiu embolada e falha.

- Desculpe por isso – ele continuou parecendo sinceramente sentido – nos desculpe por lhe separar dos seus mais foi preciso.

Eu poderia xingá-lo, alias a raiva que borbulhou em mim agora me berrava pra fazer exatamente isso, mais eu me contive sob o olhar vigilante de Jane.

- Desconfio que ainda esteja confusa por isso tudo?

- Um pouco – o sarcasmo escapou junto com minhas palavras fazendo Jane me encarar de forma enraivecida.

- Eu lhe direi tudo querida mais primeiro me deixe toca-la por favor – ele estendeu suas translúcidas mãos em minha direção enquanto eu era dominada pelo pânico, eu não queria que ele visse todas as minhas lembranças, eu não queria que ele visse Jake e tudo o que tínhamos vivido.

_- Você também é incrível .. corajosa, teimosa, sincera tudo no corpo mais perfeito do mundo – ele terminou a frase subindo com suas mãos lentamente pelas laterais do meu corpo me lembrando que ainda estávamos nus – e eu sou louco pelo seu cheiro – ele completou descendo com seu nariz o roçando em meu pescoço._

_- Vamos pra cama – pedi manhosa enquanto movi bem devagar o meu quadril sobre o dele, ele nem sequer considerou a idéia direito me levantando rapidamente em seus braços – ei o chocolate! – consegui gritar, ele voltou alguns passos me deixando pegar a panela de chocolate do chão.. estávamos rindo e nos beijando como bobos enquanto ele subia as escadas correndo._

Aro pareceu não notar meu pânico ou fingiu fazê-lo, segundos depois Nahuel estava atrás de mim me empurrando na direção dele, Aro segurou meu braço por alguns minutos até se afastar com uma ligeira expressão de espanto.

- Quanta intensidade – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse – vejo que você e Jacob estão tão ligados como seus pais estão, isso é adorável.

- Não fale de Jacob – gritei em reflexo

- Oh minha querida é impossível não cita-lo quando eu tenho toda sua vida sob meus olhos. É uma pena que nada mais se repetira... é uma pena

Eu não vi nada a partir daí, eu só lembro que estava indo em direção a Aro pra fazê-lo engolir aquelas palavras falsas de lamento e no segundo seguinte meu corpo se contorcia em dor.. mais aquilo era tão.. tão comum, não era novidade sentir aquilo... nos últimos dias, era apenas o meu normal

_- Sabe isso foi interessante – ele me desceu cuidadosamente de seu colo não me deixando apoiar todo meu peso, eu não conseguiria mesmo – mais por que você estava tão irritada?_

_- Meu pai – suspirei – ele estava implicando com você... como sempre._

_- Hum se ele visse o que aconteceu agora a pouco, por exemplo, implicância seria uma dádiva._

_- Jake! Não brinque com isso – ele riu divertido com a idéia._

_- Uma hora teremos que contar Ness já estamos casados há três semanas.._

_- Eu sei e eu vou mais não agora.. agora eu quero um beijo – fiz um biquinho junto com as ultimas palavras, ele me olhou ainda mais risonho_

_- Não vai ser só um beijo.. e você sabe disso.._

_- Sei? – me fiz de desentendida ao enlaçar meus braços em seu pescoço._

_- Anhaann - ele apertou minha cintura com suas mãos quentes, eu estava rindo também._

_- Certo eu sei, então... o que esta esperando?_

_- Exatamente nada..- e sua boca cobriu a minha novamente, eu amava isso, amava beijar Jake, alias eu sempre amaria..._

Tudo ainda doía quando ouvi Aro ao longe.

- Jane querida acho que já chega...

- Ela iria atacar você – ela respondeu de maneira ensandecida e a dor se foi, pelo menos a que Jane me causava.

- Ela não tem consciência do que pode fazer Jane, ela ainda não é perigosa..

Eu ainda estava no chão quando ouvi aquilo, o que eu posso fazer afinal? Nahuel mais uma vez se aproximou de mim me levantando de forma rude. Aro me olhou como se estivesse ansioso para a pergunta que ele sabia que eu o faria...

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Você? – ele parecia realmente encantado agora, encantado e empolgado como uma criança – você pode fazer tudo querida .. tudo o que eu quiser.

_________________________________________

**N/A** nhai desculpem viu õ/

Sei lah to meio louca aqi facul e tals mais não vou demorar mais SERIO

Tentei juntar 2 coisas nesse cap o presente q Ness esta vivendo com duas lembranças dela e de Jake

Espero q não tenha ficado confuso u.u'

Well em breve cap com p.o.v. do Jake \o/

OBRIGADA pelos coments como eu digo sempre vcs me fazem feliz /o/

A Jéssy minha amorinha amada e loka fez uma comu pra essa budega no kut u.u'

Se qise entrar .. ;D

http:// www. .br/ Main#Community. aspx?cmm=83813305

bjusmecomentem ;*

me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: **Oie *-*

~fugindo das pedradas u.u'

Eu não tenho nada que justifiqe minha demora a não ser minha infinita preguiça então podem xingar bjos

**Twilight** não é meu se fosse eu NÃO TERIA a merda dessa rinite e teria uma alma caridosa [q no caso seria paga ;D] que digitaria tudinho enquanto eu ia narrando ~ploft

____________________________________________________________

_- O que eu posso fazer?_

_- Você? – ele parecia realmente encantado agora, encantado e empolgado como uma criança – você pode fazer tudo querida .. tudo o que eu quiser._

* * *

**Um novo dom?**

- Seja mais claro! – cuspi de volta pra ele recebendo mais um olhar assassino de Jane.

- Você vai me ajudar a dar um fim em algumas pessoas indesejadas digamos assim – eu o olhei ainda muito confusa – Renata explique a ela. – só então notei a vampira alta um passo atrás de suas costas, ela me olhou com certo medo?

- Mestre? – ela o questionou recebendo mais um aceno de incentivo – eu só posso dizer que você me neutraliza - ela disse devagar e de forma tímida me deixando chocada – percebi logo que sua mãe se aproximou com você nos braços aquele dia na clareira .. confesso que pensei que era sua mãe o que me fez ficar com muito medo, mais quando você tocou em Aro meu escudo foi praticamente anulado então Aro também viu que na verdade era você.

- Eu?

- Isso não é fascinante?! – Aro assobiou.

- Isso é ridículo – resmungou Jane

- Eu neutralizo escudos? – consegui terminar a frase de antes.

- Não querida você os anula – o brilho que ele tinha nos olhos era assustador.

- Mais mais ...

- Sua mãe? – ele deduziu – por que você não anula o de sua mãe? Primeiro porque ela aplicava o escudo em você eu suponho e segundo porque com certeza você não estava concentrada em fazer isso querida..

- Isso é loucura... isso .. não faz sentido..

- Não? Oh adorável Renesmee você esta neutralizando Renata agora mesmo – eu olhei abismada em direção a ela recebendo uma lenta confirmação. – se você se esforçar tenho certeza que pode anulá-la. – ele dizia vitorioso enquanto me encarava de forma ansiosa.

- Eu .. eu não faço isso .. eu não posso fazer.

- Sim você pode! – dessa vez foi Renata quem falou – quando você avançou a pouco você quase anulou meu escudo por completo...

- Devido a raiva – desdenhou Jane.

- Sim sim minha querida a raiva é um ótimo elemento de concentração – Aro concordou.

- Me digam logo de uma vez o que vim fazer aqui então! Treinar esse meu novo poder que não foi! – vi Jane se segurando pra não acabar com minha irritação ali mesmo enquanto Aro me encarou divertido.. ódio!

- Renesmee querida nós só queremos te ajudar a desenvolver isso e claro que em troca queremos como eu disse antes que você nos ajude também com algumas pessoas indesejadas.

- Resumindo.. você vai me treinar.. "me ajudar a desenvolver" – falei sarcástica – para que eu possa anular os escudos dos seus adversários ou seja para você matá-los?!

- Em palavras grosseiras? – ele sorria pra mim – sim é isso mesmo minha querida!

- Eu não vou fazer! – berrei – eu não vou ser o monstro que você quer que eu seja!

- Acho que não entendeu querida você não tem escolha! – ele respondeu um pouco irritado mais logo voltou ao sorriso falso e olhar sereno de antes.

- Tenho sim! Eu prefiro morrer a isso! Então vamos logo! – dessa vez berrei em direção a Jane – me mate!

Vi o desejo gigantesco estampado na íris vermelha sangue de Jane ela não esperaria um segundo pedido meu.. ela faria, dei dois passos em sua direção a vendo dar dois iguais passos em direção a mim, seus dentes afiados a mostra dando um ar horripilante ao seu rosto angelical.

- Querida – Aro começou como se eu e Jane não estivéssemos nos enfrentando com tanta fúria bem na frente dele.. ele apenas ignorou nossos gestos – você ainda não entendeu na é a sua vida que vamos tirar se você não concordar em nos ajudar – meu sangue gelou instantaneamente, eu dei um grande giro em meus calcanhares pra encará-lo quase em pânico!

- Minha família não! – berrei inconscientemente.

- Não não claro que não sua família é importante para mim, nesse caso o que a convenceria mais facilmente ...

Ele não terminou a frase deixando-a solta no ar.. quando ela me acertou a imagem de Jake veio forte em minha mente

_- Eu te amo! – ele me apertava num abraço, tínhamos acabado de casar, tudo era uma loucura ainda mais com Las Vegas de fundo, e então ele sorriu pra mim... aquele sorriso, eu esqueci o que era mesmo loucura..._

_- Me mostra que me ama do seu jeito então – joguei meus braços em seu pescoço, ele revirou os olhos pra mim mais ainda sorria._

_- Acho que esse é o meu dom – ele murmurou já muito próximo dos meus lábios._

_- Sim me beijar é o seu dom – sussurrei enquanto ele abafava meu riso com seus lábios, e assim todo o resto desapareceu porque nada mais importaria a não ser a forma como ele mostrava que me amava..._

- Você não... – não havia mais pânico em mim ou em minha voz o que me dominou agora era um sentimento novo: não era raiva, não era medo, não era desespero.. era uma espécie de nada .. uma espécie de sentimento que só gritava pra minha mente que aquilo não fazia sentido .. Jake morto não fazia sentido, não fazia.

- Jake? – Aro perguntou me tirando daquele tupor – é assim que o chama? Jake ... usá-lo seria bem mais persuasivo...

Aro não terminou sua frase de novo mas dessa vez eu era culpada, em um segundo eu estava zonza, tonta e sem chão pra não segundo seguinte concentrar todo meu odeio num salto contra seu pescoço, eu não vi muita coisa depois disso eu já estava no chão gritando ao ser torturada por Jane, ela não teria dó dessa vez, meu inconsciente achou isso ótimo só assim a imagem de Jake morto sairia da minha mente.

Eu podia ver Jane rir satisfeita enquanto meus gritos e dor aumentavam.. podia ver Aro comentar com Demetri que eu só era "temperamental demais" pra logo emendar um "típico de fêmeas", podia ver a cara de pena de Renata?

Alguns minutos mais tarde tudo parou e me senti sendo arrastada por Nahuel para o quarto no qual eles me mantinham ouvindo um "conversaremos com mais calma depois querida" de Aro, logo que chegamos ao andar de cima Nahuel me jogou com violência contra a cama me fazendo bater com força em sua armação, ele trancou rapidamente a porta, eu respirei fundo tentando ganhar forças pra levantar da posição estranha que eu estava.

Lágrimas começaram sem que eu percebesse, meu choro aumentou quando senti uma pontada violenta em meu ventre, me movimentei fracamente para cima da cama sentido a dor aumentar.. o que Nahuel me fez? Senti um liquido quente entre as penas... me horrorizei ao sentir o cheiro de sangue! Levei rápido e desesperada um de meus dedos até o local.. eu estava sangrando!! Me obriguei a levantar, a dor ainda era grande meus movimentos foram lerdos até o bainheiro, entrei nele fechando a porta.. foi então que me deparei com um calendário preso ali atrás da maldita porta um choque imenso tomou conta de mim ao ver que hoje era exatamente 10 de setembro.

- Parabéns Renesmee – sussurrei pra mim mesma ao me deixar deslizar contra a porta, a dor que me invadia agora não era mais física – 7 anos!

_- Quando você fizer 7 anos eu serei um homem mais tranqüilo sabe._

_- Oh claro namorar uma menina de 7 anos é bem mais sensato! O que Quil está esperando? Claire já tem 10! – ele me olhou irritado enquanto eu ria muito._

_- Certo sua surpresa esta cancelada desde agora!_

_- Como? _

_- Eu faria algo pra você mais o seu sarcasmo me desanima – dessa vez o sarcasmo foi dele ao dizer isso._

_- O que você faria pra mim?_

_- Na verdade seria uma viagem! Mais isso era surpresa.. mais como não vai mais acontecer tudo bem._

_- Jake.. – chamei manhosa do jeito que eu sabia que ele não resistia, ele fez uma careta ao me ouvir – Jake – insisti._

_- Droga!_

_- Eu só quero você no meu aniversario.._

_- Só?_

_- Anhann – falei deitando minha cabeça em seu peito – eu não vou precisar de mais nada._

_- Bom você terá só a mim então.. – ele passou suas mãos em minha cintura me ajeitando melhor em seu colo._

_- Promete?_

_- Prometo!_

Ele mentiu.... e eu era a única culpada por isso. Lagrimas... agora só haviam lagrimas e dor muita dor.

Poucos dias se passaram e eu já estava treinando, esses treinos aconteciam normalmente com Renata e vigiados de bem perto por Jane e Nahuel, eu não tinha muita consciência de como aquilo: o meu tal novo don funcionava mais Renata sempre dizia que eu estava evoluindo até que eu fui realmente testada.. foi no interior da Espanha eu fui escoltada por Alec e Jane o escudo do vampiro em questão era mental e físico mais se resumia apenas a ele, seu nome era Juan ele havia sido um dos Volturi.. ou seja segredos demais em uma mente que não podia ser tocada.

Tudo aconteceu de uma forma estranhamentee calma e serena eu o encontrei em sua casa de veraneio e pedi um minuto para conversar como uma pessoa qualquer que estivesse interessada nos vinhos que ele vendia, Juan só notou que havia algo estranho quando Alec o cegou. Não preciso dizer que me senti a pessoa mais repugnante do mundo ainda mais quinado ele me olhou de uma forma entendida me perguntando por que eu estava os ajudando? Eu nem sequer tive tempo de responder Jane já tinha o estraçalhado .. então isso me perturbou enfim eu estava sendo o que neguei a vida inteira ser: um monstro.

Mais dias se passaram e cada vez mais vampiros eram mortos com minha ajuda.. eu nem sequer era mais eu mesma agora.. eu não me vestia direito não me alimentava direito não falava direito eu era uma sombra muito util mais uma sombria.

Mais mortes e agora eu já sabia como tudo funcionava eu ia tão bem que Aro começou a comemorar a esperança de que meu bloqueio também pudesse ser usado contra atacantes e não só contra defensores, intimamente eu torcia para que isso fosse verdade também assim talvez Jane perderia aquele ar insuportável de superior.

Os dias de treinos eram cada vez mais levados a serio agora conforme a dificuldade das minhas "ajudas" aumentavam, era assim que Aro chamava o que eu fazia: "ajuda". Tudo era monstruoso demais: a forma displicente que eles falavam das próximas vitimas e como eu deveria anulá-las era frio e cruel.

As noites eu passava atormentada com a visão de cada uma delas me perguntando sempre com os seus olhos por que eu estava ali? Isso e a metade que me faltava.. Jake não me deixavam dormir, não me deixavam pensar.. pois sempre que eu fechava os olhos eu o via e via o nojo que ele teria de mim se me visse agora, eu ria de mim mesma nesses momentos .. ria de desespero ..como eu era tola .. eu não o veria mais e então a dor voltava quando eu constatava isso e o resto da minha noite se resumia em pedir a Deu que a minha preocupação com o que ele acharia voltasse ao invés daquela dor e daquele nada .. esse ciclo acontecia todas as noites e eu me via morrendo a cada dia .. não fisicamente porque infelizmente isso não é possível a não ser que me exterminem também mais sim a minha alma, eu a via pouco a pouco sendo morta e quando isso enfim acontecesse eu não seria mais nada além do monstro que sou quando ajudo Aro.

Mais um dia amanheceu com Nahuel invadindo o quarto em que eles me mantinham, eu não dormia como todos os dias e parece que hoje ele fingiu não notar.

- Venha – ele chamou brevemente, eu o segui como o zumbi que eu era agora. Nós entramos numa sala vazia no andar de baixo.. eu pensei que Aro ou qualquer um deles estaria ali também mais não estavam – eu preciso passar pra você a próxima pessoa.

- Você? – estranhei.

- Sim o próximo vampiro não é apenas mais um defensor – ele parou de falar propositalmente para me deixar curiosa.

- O que ele é então?

- Um vidente e possivelmente o vampiro mais velho que existe – eu demorei alguns segundos para entender aquilo, era Nahuel que me contaria sobre a nova vitima dessa vez e tudo por ser mestiço como eu era, o tal vampiro não podia nos ver arquitetando sua morte e isso só me deixou mais curiosa me agarrei a isso a essa subita curiosidade.. era algo pra ocupar minha mente pelo menos.

- Ele não nos vê?

- Não! Sua tia não nos ve.. então.. Eu que irei com você dessa vez e nos iremos para a Grécia, o nome dele é Narciso e segando Aro ele tem mais de 4 mil anos.

- Como Aro contou a você?

- Ele não me contou exatamente Nessie ele apenas apontou para esse caminho mais já chega de perguntas você não está aqui para isso, você tem que treinar e se aperfeiçoar nos só temos 3 dias!

- Eu já sei tudo o que teria que saber e pra você é Renesmee – acrescentei de forma fria. Ele parou por um instante decidindo se me responderia acredito eu.

- Nos sairemos daqui sozinhos em três dias então... espero que não tente nada ou Aro usara o "fator persuasivo" – rosnei inconsciente com essas palavras ele fingiu não ouvir – Narciso também tem uma guarda então só passaremos por ela com a desculpa que estamos fugindo dos Volturi, Aro fará sua parte ao "decidir" nos caçar para que Narciso veja. Tudo será muito simples nos estamos indo exatamente num período que ele fica com apenas dois guardas que se revezam então fugir de apenas um vampiro não é difícil. Pode subir agora.

- Você não vai dizer mais nada?

- O que você precisa saber eu já disse, a defesa dele é física também nada que você já não tenha anulado, agora suba!

Os 3 dias passaram da forma lenta como sempre passavam, eu me forçava a ocupar minha mente durante todo o dia deixando as tormentas e a dor para as noites nas quais eu nunca dormia...

Quando a hora enfim chegou eu e Nahuel saímos pela manha da grande casa correndo em direção a estação de trem mais próxima, mais não antes de Aro ameaçar Jake mais uma vez me fazendo ter a consciência de que nada importava, nada que eu fizesse importaria por mais asqueroso que fosse desde que ele estivesse vivo nem eu mesma importaria.

Chegamos em Atenas 8 horas depois, Nahuel estava certo quando a guarda havia apenas mais uma vampiro na casa além dos muitos empregados humanos, digamos que fui ironicamente perfeita ao demonstrar meu desespero com a idéia de que Aro me recrutasse para sua guarda os convencendo facilmente, nos já estávamos indo para o andar de cima agora pedir a nossa falsa ajuda pessoalmente a Narciso.

Havia um sala grande muito branca na qual entramos rapidamente cercados pelo vampiro de guarda e mais 2 empregados, havia uma porta ali ela era enorme ocupando quase toda uma parede era de madeira maciça e com certeza levaria a outra sala. O vampiro se aproximou dela a abrindo lentamente mais antes que Nahuel entrasse ele o impediu fazendo um gesto para que apenas eu entrasse, via confusão e o medo no rosto de Nahuel quando o vampiro-guarda pediu que ele lhe acompanhasse de volta ao andar de baixo enquanto fechava a grande porta a minhas costas.

A sala era quase tão grande quanto a anterior era branca e com uma decoração requintada mais nada ostensiva, em um canto próximo a uma mesa bonita que poderia calmamente pertencer a um escritório antigo estava um homem. um vampiro alto, magro, de pele quase transparente e aparência muito fraca, quando ele se virou para mim eu pude facilmente constatar que meu pai tinha enfim um concorrente em tamanha beleza.. apesar da pele e da aparente fraqueza ele era lindo ou que se pode chamar de chocantemente maravilhoso, ele me fez questionar se o mito do deus da beleza grega Narciso não teria sido devido a ele próprio.

Ele tinha os cabelos levemente compridos e muito lisos de uma cor castanha clara, seus olhos eram vermelhos de um tom profundo, não vivo como os de recém nascidos e nem pastosos como os de Aro, eles eram quase pretos como os olhos do meu pai ficavam quando ele tinha sede. Ele sorriu de forma contida para mim quase não deixando que eu visse uma fileira de dentes muito brancos e afiados.

- Senhor Narciso? – comecei me sentindo um pouco deslocada nesse tratamento ele aparentava ter no maximo 25 anos isso era surreal.

- Ola Ness sim sou eu, pode continuar..

- Eu vim aqui pedir que... – minha mente girou – do q-q v-você me chamou?

- De Ness? – ele ainda sorria – é a forma que Jacob te chama estou certo?

- Esta mais.. como..

- Como eu sei? Talvez seja como eu também sei que você pode anular meu escudo ou como eu também sei que Nahuel esta aqui para me exterminar ou como ainda eu também sei que a partir do que você decidir hoje muitos poderão morrer ou não?

- Você me vê? Você vê o meu futuro!

- Futuro .. presente .. passado, defina o tempo se puder..

- O que você vê? – eu berrei o interrompendo, ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Vejo que se você fizer as coisas certas.. poderá ser apenas Ness de novo...

________________________

**N/A:** sabe aqele cap chato da historia q eh uma droga mais q eh necessário pra merda fazer sentido ..então esse eh o cap 9 de caminhos

Por isso nem me prolonguei ok .. chatissee curta eh melhor u.u

Cap 10 pov do jake e volta das Ncs \o/

~rebola

**PS** se eu não estou doida a Nessie realmente nasceu em 10 de setembro O_O ela nasceu poucos dias antes da bella fazer 19 anos [13 de setembro] e a steph não eh loka de ter feito ela nascer em 11 de setembro nem? U_U

ahhhhhh ta confusso e perdido? q raios aconteceu com a Ness? saiba nos proximos caps u.u'

traduzindo eh pra ficar sem entender msmo MUAHAUAHAUAHUA ~risada maligna

Bjusmecomentemmsmoassimok ;*

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **Oie *-*

Ca estou para o cap mais fodastico dessa budega \o/  
Sim não vou ser humilde bjosmeliga gatz ;D

Mandy e Bee? Cap pra vcs ;*

**Twilight **n eh meu se fosse eu n estaria endividada (? Oh god o q n faço pra ver nick jonas *-*

____________________

_Eu sempre pensei que nunca saberia ao certo como Bella se sentiu quando Edward a deixou.. eu podia entender, mais não saber .. não de verdade .. não até aquela manha..._

________________________

**10. O Nada – P.O.V Jacob**

_- Talvez eu só estivesse acostumada._

Larguei seu braço imediatamente como se houvesse recebido um choque com aquelas palavras.. ela pareceu não se importar se virando de forma rápida correndo logo em seguida me deixando ali, apenas parado... eu não me mexia agora, não pensava... eu .. permaneci ali .. até ouvir um barulho as minha costas.

- Jacob?

- Não fale nada – exige, minha voz não era minha voz, ela tremia e se cortava em algumas partes..

- Jacob.. – ele tentou de novo.

- Não Edward .. – consegui sussurrar ao também me afastar dali, eu nem se quer sabia o que precisava agora. Minha mente dava voltas e eu cambaleava em meio a corrida .. a imagem dela vinha de forma forte pra mim em todos momentos que se pode imaginar..

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – ela corria de mim sorrindo daquela forma que Bella descrevia sabiamente como deslumbrante, eu também não continha o riso alto como o dela.

- Ah meu Deus você é idiota ou o que? – ela estava irritada na minha frente com as mãos na cintura fina demonstrando a raiva que sentia de uma forma ameaçadora? – Ele é só o Jim Jake, fala serio! Eu amo você seu retardado!

- Eu tenho medo – ela me abraçou forte – me abraça Jake.

- Jake Jake! – a menininha vinha saltitando até mim agora – papai me deixou correr sozinha! – ela pulou no meu colo agarrando meu pescoço com seus braçinhos me mostrando tudo – viu? Eu sou rápida!

- Eu não reclamaria! – apenas de calcinha e sutiã na minha frente praticamente me pedindo pra agarrá-la Ness.. sempre seria meu pior e o meu melhor.

- Você é bom demais – ela ainda estava sem fôlego enquanto eu saia lentamente de seu corpo a fazendo agarrar meus ombros com mais força – Jake essa é a melhor sensação do mundo.

- Ahh cala boca lobo idiota – ela me batia com certa força enquanto eu ainda gargalhava – Jake eu te odeio!!! – a beijei rapidamente depois disso a fazendo amolecer nos meus braços – Ok – ela suspirou – Eu amo seu beijo mais ainda odeio você – ela me deu um tapa se desgrudando de mim me fazendo rir ainda mas.

Ela dormia agora.. agarrada a mim de uma forma quase desesperada.. eu amava isso, amava saber que era tão necessário pra ela quanto ela era pra mim .. eu nunca me cansaria disso.. de te-la pra mim..

_Minha mente continuava girando quando eu consegui identificar um som estranho no meio daquilo, o som era rouco, muito falho e alto eu não me dei conta que o som era feito por mim mesmo até as lagrimas me cegarem..._

Eu não conseguia mais correr, não conseguia mais sequer me mover de novo.. era o nada.

Batidas forte na porta do meu quarto me acordaram das lembranças daquele dia, custei a levantar da cama enquanto as batidas aumentavam agora acompanhadas por gritos.

- Jake levanta agora! São 3 da tarde você tem que sair alguma hora alias sai agora!

Abri a porta de forma violenta dando de cara com Leah, ela pareceu espantada com meu estado.. eu na sabia mais o que era convívio social agora e isso era problema apenas meu.

- Jake – ela começou com uma voz mais calma.

- Não me chame de Jake – a cortei, ela se irritou, pelo menos foi o que pareceu.

- Jake! – ela cuspiu – Eu sempre te chamei assim, bem antes da meio sanguessuga aparecer não seja idiota!

- Não me chame de Jake! – rosnei me virando as costas pra ela já quase fechando a porta, ela me impediu.

- Por Deus Jake, tenha dignidade e não banque o idiota, as pessoas vão te chamar do que quiseram te chamar e você vai começar a viver ok? A mini vagabunda foi embora ela largou você apenas aceit..

Minha mãos voaram para a blusa que Leah usava, eu a segurei violentamente a jogando contra a parede da casa do meu pai.. afinal eu não suportaria viver naquela casa que divide com ela.

- Saia daqui! – gritei pra Leah a jogando pro corredor, ela se assustou comigo eu pude ver no seu rosto.

- Jake..

- Jacob Leah! – berrei a fazendo dar alguns passos pra trás – Jacob! Ouviu Jacob! – eu ainda gritava quando a chacoalhei pelos braços – Não existe mais Jake não existe! Ela também não existe mais então eu proíbo que você diga algo! Emtemdeu? – ela ainda estava paralisada – Entendeu?! – grite mais alto vendo Seth e Paul entrando pela porta da sala.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Seth perguntou olhando pra Leah

- Ele! – ela apontou pra mim raivosa – Ele esta louco! Louco! Aquela vagabunda te deixou Jake você vai ter que aceitar! – minha mão parou a um centímetro do rosto de Leah. Eu não precisei gritar dessa vez.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa eu juro que não vou parar minha mão da próxima vez Leah, eu não quero sua preocupação e muito menos sua ajuda saia da minha casa saia!

Eu não precisei repetir a vendo correr rápido para as arvores, Seth e Paul me olhavam espantados enquanto eu me jogava no sofá.. eu já nem era eu mesmo agora .. eu estava perdido.

- Você esta realmente louco – Paul falou ao sair pela porta, eu pude sentir o olhar demorado de Seth sobre mim enquanto eu colocava minha cabeça ente minhas mãos e me balançava no sofá .. perturbado demais..

- Jake? – ele me fez olhá-lo mais sem ve-lo, minha mente estava nublada de novo.. – eu sei que você ainda esta ai cara, e eu sei que ela também esta por ai em algum lugar enlouquecendo também, eu não acredito em nada que aconteceu, vocês não morreram ainda cara, só não pire demais.. só volte.

Serh saiu logo em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto minha mente traidora me levava pra ela mais uma vez.. eu queria esquecer.. mais na verdade eu me agarrava agora .. me agarrava a cada reles lembrança do sorriso dela, do cheiro, do gosto, do som da risada .. do calor da pele .. da forma que ela apenas olhava pra mim, porque me agarrar a qualquer uma dessas coisas agora fazia com que eu me sentisse inteiro de novo, nem que fosse por segundos .. os segundos que duravam até minha mente retomar para aquela manha...

- _Talvez eu só estivesse acostumada _– e tudo se partia de novo...

Eu apenas queria que tudo voltasse.. alias que qualquer dia que vive ao lado dela voltasse e o tempo parasse exatamente nele ..

_Me movimentei uma ultima vez afundando meu rosto em seus cabelo ligeiramente molhado pelo suor, a senti mordendo meu ombro pra logo depois sentir sua respiração alta e falha contra meu ouvido._

- Jake – ela gemeu me fazendo tremer ainda mais – c-como – tentou antes que eu devorasse literalmente seus lábios tão vermelhos.. tão doces..- como você faz isso?

- Como? – perguntei disfarçando um riso, ela levantou o rosto e me encarou antes de revirar os olhos.

- Não estou falando disso idiota! – não pude mais me conter rindo baixinho contra seu pescoço.. eu sabia que ela ficaria afetada com esse gesto e foi o que aconteceu quando ela suspirou longamente passando seus braços por meu pescoço – Droga é disso que estou falando .. do quanto você me afeta ..é tão injusto!

- Injusto seria se isso não acontecesse! – ela queria apenas que ela me afetasse? Louca! – Você é deliciosamente tentadora demais pra não ser afetada também.

- Sou? - ela usou justamente aquele tom de voz manhoso e arrastado que me fazia perder a cabeça, eu já estava sugando seus lábios mais uma vez a ouvindo gemer mais alto.

- Você disse que tinha que ir embora mais cedo hoje não disse?

- Disse mais eu quero primeiro que você me mostre como faz isso.. – seu sorriso era malicioso enquanto seus olhos tinham um ar de pura inocência, ela sempre seria assim: o céu e o inferno juntos!

- Ness – falei ainda divertido enfim saindo de seu corpo ao apertá-la pela cintura - acho meio complicado te mostrar as varias formas que te afeto – eu não pude conter a arrogância. O sorriso dela aumentou quando enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura trazendo meu quadril para muito próximo.

- Sabe – ela falou devagar ao puxar ainda mais meu quadril me fazendo penetrá-la lentamente – eu acho – ela gemeu – que estou falando disso agora – Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos ofegantes e tremendo um nos braços do outro mais uma vez;

- Isso esta ficando meio viciante. – ela riu me abraçando logo que me larguei ao seu lado.

- Estamos quase tão viciados nisso quanto meus pais...

- Uhu! Não fale nos seus pais agora – fiz uma careta enquanto dava leves beijos me seu rosto e boca a fazendo gargalhar.

- Ahh não é como se você nunca houvesse imaginado minha mãe por esse aspecto. – eu parei imediatamente o que fazia lhe encarando serio, ela ainda tentou sorrir mais já tinha percebido o quanto eu não gostei daquilo – ahh Jake por favor!

- Por favor, o que exatamente? – perguntei de forma fria ainda a encarando.

- Nos sabemos muito bem que você foi apaixonado por ela.. nada mais natural certo? Que você tenha pensamentos desse tipo com ela – Ness ainda tentava fazer humor e isso tornava a coisa ainda mais absurda.

- É normal que eu tivesse pensamentos com ela.. PASSADO! – fiz questão de frisar.

- Vai me dizer que nunca mais pensou nela? – eu senti a descrença na voz dela isso me enfureceu, eu levantei rapidamente da toalha em que estávamos deitados sob a grama.

- Não depois de você – eu praticamente gritei com raiva demais, que raio de assunto era esse?

- Não precisa ter medo Jake eu entenderia.. eu sei que minha mãe seria melhor pra você.. e..

- Não termine a frase!!! – a encarei com ainda mais raiva – não seja ridícula a esse ponto! Qual é o seu problema? O que deu em você?

- Eu só estou constatando um fato ok? - ela também estava irritada agora? – Até o meu pai assume que você seria bem melhor que ele então eu só estou assumindo que minha mãe seria melhor que eu .. um fato!

- Não você esta ressaltando um absurdo e, isso não tem a menor lógica! Sua mãe não existe pra mim desde que você apareceu entenda..

- Eu entendo essa parte – ela falou se sentando – e ela que me faz ver que tudo faz ainda mais sentido, se não fosse a impressão você não estaria comigo..

- Cala a boca!

- Isso é a verdade!

- Não! – gritei me ajoelhando em sua frente – Essa é a idiotice que você acredita, por que é mais fácil acreditar nisso do que em mim quando eu te falo que independente da droga dessa impressão eu iria te amar!

- Não faz muito sentido você me amar – ela sussurrou baixando os olhos, eu me aproximei ainda mais a abraçando contra meu peito.

- Deus não fale como a idiota de sua mãe falava pro seu pai, eu não sou inatingível ou algo do tipo, eu só sou um homem que teve a sorte de te encontrar de uma forma mais rápida.. mais eu te encontraria de qualquer forma, mesmo que eu não fosse lobo e não tivesse a impressão, mesmo que você tivesse nascido diferente .. que você tivesse nascido sei lá... de dois esquimós na Antártida! Eu iria te achar e eu iria te amar da mesma forma.

- Jake..

- Eu fui feito pra amar você Ness então não duvide mais da única coisa que eu acho que faço direito na vida – ela sorriu pra mim aproximando nossos rostos.

- Você me amaria mesmo que eu beijasse assim – ela esfregou a ponta do nariz no meu rindo um pouco mais alto – e fosse gorda por comer gordura de baleia? – ela riu ainda mais e tudo que me importava de novo era o sorriso dela.

- Sim eu amaria.. de qualquer forma – eu a beijei suavemente.

- E você faz direito – ela acrescentou minutos e beijos mais tarde – você me ama do melhor jeito pode ter certeza.

- Bom – falei deslizando minhas mãos por toda suas costas. Ela se arrepiou instantaneamente ao meu toque se levantando e afastando de mim em um só pulo.

- Sabe eu tinha que ter ido a uma meia hora atrás..

- Mais você não foi – levantei tentando alcançá-la. Ela estava rindo agora.

- Você esta parecendo o Seth! – a risada dela aumentou e de repente parou ao arregalar os olhos pra mim – Aconteceu daquele jeito pra gente também? Ai meu Deus foi tão hilário ver aquilo acontecendo Seth e Jenny se olhando como se fossem derreter.. eca!

- Foi exatamente do mesmo jeito a única diferença é que eu não pude te jogar numa parede mais próxima 5 minutos depois.. – agora era eu que ria alto enquanto ela fazia uma careta.

- Ainda bem essa é a parte mais eca da impressão deles! Eles nem sequer se conheciam urgh!

- Você diz isso por que você foi a criança feliz que cresceu protegida pelo cara gatão... queria ver se você fosse o cara gatão.. – ela voltou a rir batendo as mãos contra meus braços.

- Confesse que você também prefere assim como nós dois somos. Não tem pessoas que se conheçam mais do que nós dois nos conhecemos... e isso é tão perfeito

- Ta eu acho que concordo – falei conseguindo abraçá-la – mais as vezes eu queria a parede .. – ela riu me dando um beijo que logo eu tratei de tornar mias quente, mais como antes ela fugiu de mim.

- Eu tenho que ir

- Droga - resmunguei baixinho a vendo se vestir, ela me deu um breve beijo fugindo dos meus braços ao sussurrar um "eu te amo" e correr pela floresta.

- Ei cachorro – ouvi passando por uma arvore enquanto corria pela floresta sem destino algum, uma coisa bem comum de mim agora.

Era Rosalie? Eu parei imediatamente a corrida me virando para encará-la.

- Você poderia ser um pouco humano agora? – minha cabeça na forma de lobo se inclinou com ainda mais duvida – por favor – ela pediu por fim então eu fui para trás de algumas arvores voltando a minha forma humana eu desamarrei um shorts que estava na minha perna e o coloquei saindo para me aproximar dela outra vez.

- O que quer – eu não era educado com ninguém ultimamente e com ela não seria diferente.

- Conversar – ela deu de ombros com o espanto que passou em meu rosto – sobre Nessie.. - ela acrescentou me fazendo apertar os olhos já com puro ódio.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – eu lhe dei as costas e em um segundo ela estava do meu lado puxando um dos meus braços para encará-la.

- Vai fugir – ela gritou – tão fácil!

- Ela fugiu Rosalie! Se os seus poucos neurônios não a deixam lembrar e me solte! – continuei andando me concentrando em não fixar o nome dela na minha mente pelo menos por hoje..

- Ela não fugiu – a loira burra gritou de novo – que droga de amor é esse que você tem?

Eu me virei a fuzilando com os olhos começando a tremer, eu podia ver a desgraça em minha frente eu me transformaria e a atacaria e não teria ninguém para livrá-la de mim aqui caso ela continuasse com aquilo.

- Que droga de amor é esse que basta a pessoa te virar as costas para tudo desaparecer? Ela esta precisando de você! Eu sei que está em algum lugar que aquele desgraçado a levou a força!

- Ela foi por que quis. - minha voz era baixa demais enquanto a raiva dava lugar à depressão em meu corpo.

- Isso era o que ela queria que nos achássemos! Será que não vê? Será que não a conhece? Ela nunca abandonaria você! Meu Deus! Não por vontade própria.. ela te amava demais você não vê isso?.

- Ela só estava acostumada comigo Rosalie apenas isso – engoli em seco ao repetir as palavras dela daquela manha.

- Não seja idiota! – Rosalie parecia suplicar e sua voz ganhava um embaraço que era característico de quem chorava, ela estaria chorando se pudesse? Eu já estava chorando, percebi ao tentar dizer algo e não encontrar minha própria voz – Não desista.. Jacob ela amava você e agora deve estar sofrendo em algum maldito lugar por ter te feito acreditar que ela não o queria.. não acredite nela ..

- Eu não consigo.. – sibilei

- Tente por Deus! Apenas tente e faça alguma coisa – ela se afastou de mim como um flash rápido demais para ser visto por quaisquer olhos. Eu não sei se passei a realmente acreditar nessa possibilidade absurda que ela me disse mais eu pude sentir um fio de esperança inconscientemente nascer em mim e isso já me deu forças pra viver mais um dia..

_No dia seguinte foi até perturbador a forma ridícula que me vi sentindo sua falta, era tão intoxicante e doentio e.. maravilhoso, eu simplesmente precisava dela a cada minuto. Ela não apareceu durante todo o dia parecendo querer aumentar de propósito minha necessidade dela._

Eu estava tomando banho agora considerando a idéia de ir até os Cullens mesmo sabendo que há essa hora todos estariam no andar de baixo fazendo alguma coisa pra ocupar o tempo, então não seria muito agradável ainda mais que Edward estaria lá. Merda! Eu estava realmente perdido eu a amava demais e isso era nítido como água... e pensar que a 4 meses atrás eu negava a mim mesmo com todas as forças que ela havia apenas crescido.

Era tão patético.. a forma que ela mexia comigo que ela me fazia amá-la e querê-la cada vez mais, e o mais absurdo era ela não ter a menor consciência disso.

- Ness você não tem a menor idéia – suspirei.

- Do que eu não tenho idéia?

A voz musical e perfeita chegou em meus ouvidos me trazendo arrepios que aumentaram ainda mais quando me virei pra ela a encontrando totalmente nua, seu corpo maravilhoso me hipnotizou por um certo tempo, era difícil não gastar um tempo considerável admirando seus seios fartos, sua barriga lisa e seus quadris arredondados da forma mais harmoniosa possível com todo o resto, imediatamente me senti queimar com a vontade de tocar a pele branquinha e macia, mais a lembrança que estávamos em minha casa com meu pai a uma porta de nos me fez frear o meu instinto.

- Ness – comecei com um ar falso de irritação, ela sorria pra mim de um jeito inocente e travesso .. ar – você não acha que isso – apontei pra ela pedindo calma a mim mesmo – é um pouco demais? Meu pai esta em casa!

- Eu sei que sou demais – ela riu colocando uma boa parte dos cabelos cacheados para trás, me peguei acompanhando aquele movimento com um sorriso bobo no rosto – mas você esta enganado. Billy foi pra casa do meu avô, parece que hoje tem um jogo importante .. então .. – ela fez uma pausa entrando de uma vez no boxe, ela me olhou seria antes de falar – acho que temos bastante tempo.

- Ness – as unhas dela que arranhavam meu peito me fizeram perder o ar por alguns segundos – você está safada demais..

- Estou? – ela sussurrou já contra meu pescoço – com você não tem a menor graça ser santa.

- Você esta tentando me provocar? – segurei o riso quando ela se afastou fazendo bico.

- Eu achei que estar sem roupas já era provocação suficiente. – o tom que ela usou era magoado não me deixando outra escolha se não rir, como sempre ela não tinha a menor idéia do quanto me enlouquecia..

- E é - estiquei meu braço lentamente para acariciar o rosto dela com as pontas dos meus dedos, ela fechou automaticamente os olhos pendendo os braços que até pouco tempo estavam cruzados fortemente na altura dos seios para os lados ela calmamente deu um passo na minha direção se aproximando mais uma vez .. ainda de olhos fechados ela se pos nas pontas dos pés e levantou os braços os estirando em volta do meu pescoço me puxando pra ela.

- Jake – a voz perfeita já estava entrecortada e um pouco falha – eu queria fazer uma coisa.. – ainda a encarando a vi abrindo os olhos e ficando ligeiramente corada, já fazia um bom tempo que Ness não corava numa situação como essa então isso me trouxe uma curiosidade quase incontrolável.

- O que você quer fazer? – não resistindo mais eu a beijei, minhas mãos a apertando pela cintura, eu a prensei contra a parede de azulejos enquanto a água morna ainda caia em minhas costas, isso parece ter a feito esquecer o que queria... demorou alguns minutos para que ela me afastasse do beijo me girando fazendo com que eu ficasse com as costas contra a parede.

- Prometa que vai me deixar fazer primeiro – ela estava ofegante e com os lábios inchados muito próximos dos meus não me deixando outra escolha..

- Eu te deixo fazer tudo..

Ela sorriu daquele modo travesso pra logo depois morder os lábios parecendo preocupada o que me fez ter ganas de mordê-los também, então deliberadamente devagar ela se aproximou novamente atacando com vontade meus lábios enquanto suas mãos alisavam meu peito me excitando de uma vez por todas, seus beijos tomaram um rumo cada vez mais selvagem conforme ela mordia meus lábios e os sugava de maneira forte, meus gemidos já eram constrangeradamente altos.

Uma de suas mãos deixou o trabalho de arranhar meu peito para descer por ele alisando meu abdômen, meu baixo ventre pulsou em expectativa enquanto sua boca deslizou maltratando meu pescoço e ombros deixando meus gemidos saírem sem obstáculos por minha boca.

A mão dela desceu mais um pouco me fazendo puxar o ar de forma desesperada..

- Ness.. – eu enfim supliquei quando ela envolveu meu membro em sua mão o alisando de forma lenta, eu rosnei.

- Você fica tão duro pra mim – ela falou contra meu ouvido de maneira satisfeita o mordendo logo depois – sinta – ela pediu levando minha mão com a desocupada dela para o meio das próprias pernas gemendo longamente quando meus dedos invadiram seu interior – eu também fico – ela tentou quando eu comecei a estocá-la com certa rapidez – eu fico muito molhada pra você..

Eu queria invadi-la agora, mais o movimento que ela fazia com sua mão em meu pênis não me dava outra escolha a não ser ficar parado.. ela iniciou novamente beijos e mordidas por meu pescoço ombros abdômen intensificando o vai e vem que sua mão fazia em mim conforme ela descia com os beijos pelo meu corpo, eu não raciocinei direito e não me dei conta também do que ela pretendia até senti-la para de me massagear, eu abaixei meu rosto e a vi ajoelhada no chão com a água batendo em suas costas ela segurava meu quadril com força e seu rosto tinha um misto de desejo e vergonha.

Então ela olhou pra mim e conforme ela me encarava ela também se aproximava da parte mais pulsante do meu corpo, eu debilmente gemi em antecipação até ve-la beijar cuidadosamente a cabeça, o toque macio dos seus lábios me fez jogar o pescoço para traz com um rosnado, ela não satisfeita o colocou na boca me levando pra um prazer que eu não estava preparado..

- Ness – grunhi seu nome sentido-a colocar meu pênis quase por inteiro na boca para logo tira-lo de novo de forma ora rápida ora devagar, meus sentidos estavam nublados enquanto eu me vi gemendo sem controle sob aquele toque.

Tudo era delirante demais: o calor de sua boca em minha volta, a umidade que ela tinha, o roçar de sua língua por toda minha extensão... ela estava me enlouquecendo.

- Ness – chamei mais uma vez quando a senti adicionar uma das mãos para acariciar a base do meu pênis, eu desisti automaticamente de lhe pedir algo, pois nada coerente saia dos meus lábios agora a não ser a suplica pra que ela continuasse em forma de gemidos, com a ajuda da mão sua boca se tornou mais urgente sobre minha pele.. as investidas eram rápidas e com força me fazendo considerar o fato de que logo perderia as forças em minhas pernas.

Minhas mãos vagarosamente foram para seus cabelos enquanto meu quadril se movimentava de acordo com as indas e vindas dela, com esse ritmo não demorou muito para que eu gozasse... instintivamente eu a puxei pelos cabelos para que não ficasse no caminho mais ela permaneceu ali me sugando com ainda mais vontade me deixando zonzo e quase gritando.

- Você é delicioso! – a voz e as palavras dela só me fizeram gemer ainda mais, ela estava em pé agora beijando suavemente meu pescoço enquanto ria baixinho.

- Isso foi incrível! –consegui dizer alguns minutos depois quando minha respiração estava menos falha.

- Foi um grande prazer – ela sorriu safada me obrigando a agarra-la pela cintura.

- Acho que é minha vez agora – a girei em minha volta colando nossos corpos enquanto a encostava na parede. – vou fazer você querer mais algumas coisas.

- Vai? Eu acho que já consegui o que eu queria – ela sorriu presunçosa passando a língua lentamente pelos próprios lábios me fazendo beijá-la pra imediatamente acabar com aquele sorriso.

- Não não você quer mais eu sei disso – eu falava bem baixo próximo a orelha dela sentido-a arrepiar, minha mãe deslizou entre nos dois encontrando a intimidade dela.. quente... molhada. Ela cravou as unhas em meus ombros ao me encarar – você quer mais? – provoquei começando a movimentar meus dedos dentro dela, suas unhas machucavam minha pele conforme ela mordia os lábios para conter os gemidos.

- Eu já tive o que queria – ela repetiu maliciosa enfim entrando no meu joguinho.. imediatamente eu a levantei contra a parede não deixando em nenhum momento de tocá-la, ela soltou um gemido alto me fazendo tremer, eu teria que me controlar se quisesse continuar com a brincadeira, levei minha boca para seus seios os sugando com vontade ela arqueou o corpo pra mim, então eu não resisti... tirando meus dedos dela e a penetrando lentamente.

- Você não quer mais nada? – perguntei começando a me movimentar de forma mais lenta possível.

- Não – a vi mordendo os lábios para não gemer mais uma vez.

- Tem certeza? – dei uma estocada forte a fazendo gritar surpresa pra depois voltar aos movimentos lentos.

- Jake por Deus! – sua voz entrecortada contra meu ouvido só me fez ficar ainda mais excitado.

- O que foi Ness? – comecei chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha – o que você quer?

- Eu .. mais rápido - ela gemeu, eu segurei suas coxas com mais força aumentando a velocidade do vai e vem... mais ainda continuando de certa forma calmo.

- Assim? – ela arregalou os olhos ao me encarar, eu pude ver a irritação borbulhando nas íris de chocolate.

- Mais forte! – ela mandou, eu envolvi suas pernas em meu quadril deixando mais espaço para que eu agisse, meus movimentos foram se tornando selvagens conforme ela gemia alto e arranhava minhas costas. – Droga Jake! – ela gritou – mais fundo.. por favor..

E enfim ela pedindo o que eu queria desde começo eu a ajeitei melhor contra meu corpo abrindo ainda mais suas pernas indo tão fundo quanto eu podia ir, Ness gritava sem controle já se balançando em espasmos em meus braços gozando de uma forma quase animalesca me fazendo gozar também rosnando contra seu pescoço.

- Preciso querer coisas mais vezes – ela disse ainda ofegante alguns minutos mais tarde, eu ri levemente saindo de seu corpo devagar a vendo fechar os olhos gemendo o meu nome, a coloquei de pé e ela permaneceu ali meio imóvel enquanto eu saia do boxe, peguei uma toalha que estava ali no banheiro a enrolando em minha cintura e com uma outra eu estiquei no ar com meus braços até que Ness veio ate mim e eu pude envolve-la nela, peguei suas roupas pelo chão do banheiro me perguntando como ela entrou ali tirou as roupas e eu nem sequer percebi. – Você estava meio distraído – ela respondeu minha pergunta muda ao ver a confusão no meu rosto – e a água do chuveiro não te deixa sentir o cheiro direito..

- Você tem razão – falei lhe pegando no colo e indo em direção ao meu quarto – eu estava distraído demais pensando em você – ela rolou os olhos quando a depositei em minha cama, me deitei logo ao seu lado colando meu peito em suas costas – acho que merecemos dormir um pouco – sussurrei contra seu pescoço.

Ela se ajeitou contra meu corpo respirando fundo antes de fechar seus olhos,eu fechei os meus também enquanto ela segurava forte minha minhas mãos por baixo das dela. Se passaram alguns minutos e o aperto forte não se afrouxou ela continuava a se remexer e dar grandes suspiros e isso não era o seu normal, ela costumava se apertar a mim sim claro.... mais logo ela relaxava e caia em um sono tranqüilo, ela tinha alguma coisa.

- Ness? O que foi?

- Nada – ela suspirou mais uma vez me deixando nervoso..ainda mais com o tom que ela usou.. triste.

- Ness amor me conte.. – ela se remexeu de repente ficando de frente pra mim me abraçando com tanta força enquanto afundava seu rosto em meu pescoço, eu senti suas primeiras lagrimas em minha pele e isso foi o bastante pra eu ficar desesperado..ela estava chorando – Ness por Deus me diga.

- Jake .. eu .. – ela levantou o rosto devagar me encarando – você quer ter filhos não quer?

Eu paralisei naquele minuto.. que tipo de pergunta era essa? Seria isso? Ness estava grávida?! Não pude evitar um sorriso brincar nos meus lábios.

- Você esta grávida? – meu sorriso já era gigantesco.

- N-n-ãoo! – ela soluçou se levantando, ela parecia pertubada enquanto as lagrimas aumentavam – Ah meu Deus você quer ter filhos! – num movimento rápido ela pegou uma camiseta minha que estava a pouco jogada na cadeira próxima a minha cama ela a vestiu e sentou-se na cadeira com o corpo balançando pelo choro forte.

- Ness?

- EU NÃO POSSO TER FILHOS! – ela gritou colocando as mãos no rosto de forma desesperada.. - eu não posso.. eu.. NÃO POSSSO! – ela gritou de novo me fazendo ir ate ela, eu a peguei em meus braços me sentando na cama com ela em meu colo.

- Shh Ness se acalme.

- Eu não quero me acalmar eu não.. – ela passou os braços em meu pescoço com força se apertado a mim de forma desesperada – me desculpe me desculpe.

- Ness calma.. me conte isso direito eu não estou entendendo muita coisa.

- Sabe ontem quando eu disse que teria que ir embora mais cedo? – o choro ainda era forte mais ela pelo menos conseguia falar agora, respirei um pouco aliviado assentindo com minha cabeça enquanto massageava suas costas tentando lhe acalmar – eu fui me encontrar com meu avô.

- Carlisle?

- Sim – ela respondeu se abraçando a mim ainda mais forte enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço – eu estou me encontrando com ele a mais de 1 mês as escondidas.

- Por quê? – eu ainda não compreendia

- Jake – ela levantou o rosto pra mim seu choro já era controlado e pude ver q ela revirava os olhos – Por Deus estamos casados a 4 meses .. 3 meses na época que procurei meu avo a primeira vez e eu te pergunto: alguma vez já usamos camisinhas, pilula ou algo do tipo? – a ficha foi caindo lentamente pra mim.

- Você contou sobre nos pra ele?

- Claro.. eu... eu precisava saber quer dizer, foi culpa da Thiffany aquela vadia que engravidou mês passado – Thiffany era uma menina arrogante da turma de Ness na escola, lembro bem quando Ness contou que ela perdeu toda a pose ao aparecer grávida de um menino que só havia passado um unico fim de semana na casa de parentes em Forks – quer dizer... ela só transou duas ou três vezes com cara e engravidou! Eu fiquei em pânico.. imagina então nos dois eu estava grávida então?! Eu corri até o hospital do meu avô afinal não são todos os médicos que podem atender uma meia vampira..

- E como ele reagiu?

- Ele não achou a coisa a mais legal do mundo e realmente ficou preocupado se eu poderia mesmo estar grávida – ela continuava chorando mais agora bem mais calma, isso era bom, era agonizante demais ve-la sofrer daquela forma. – Ele fez vários exames em mim, os que eram possíveis pelo menos, Seth me ajudou no exame de sangue - ela notou que uma de minhas sobrancelhas se levantou em curiosidade – ele me mordeu Jake para que meu avo conseguisse meu sangue – mesmo com a explicação Seth não ficaria livre de um belo cascudo – e.. – ela voltou a chorar descontrolada.

- E... Ness?

- A droga do meu útero é infantil! – ela esbravejou – não é irônico? Eu cresci mais não completamente.. eu acho – a ultima parte foi sussurrada conforma ela se afastava de mim ficando em pé novamente.

- Ness fique calma isso não muda nada..

- DROGA! – ela chutou a cadeira fazendo-a se espatifar contra a parede – Não diga que não faz diferença! – ela estava com raiva quando veio pra cima de mim me empurrando – Eu vi seus olhos brilhando e seu sorriso idiota quando pensou que eu estava grávida Jake! Você quer isso! – ela me empurrava mais começando a bater as mãos com, força no meu peito o choro já era compulsivo de novo – Por que você quer? Por quê? Você não podia querer uma coisa que eu não posso te dar... você não pode!

- Ness amor.

- Eu sou uma droga de mestiça.. eu não posso te dar filhos eu não posso ter a minha própria família ..eu

- Ness, por favor!

- Eu sou uma inútil.. eu .. – ela me abraçou de novo o choro não a deixando continuar..

- Não precisa disso .. não precisa...

- Não diga que não precisa – ela insistiu baixinho – você quer e eu também .. eu queria ..eu..

- Shhh

- Você merece isso – ela continuou – merece uma família merece Jake e não eu.. você podia ser feliz com a Leah se quisesse ou poderia ter sido com minha mãe. – ela sussurrou as ultimas frases absurdas sabendo que era idiotice demais dizê-las, e mesmo assim ela fez.. agora era eu que estava irritado.

- Então era isso? – eu perguntei com a voz dura a afastando de mim um pouco para ver seus olhos – a crise de ontem o "minha mãe seria melhor" e agora Leah? Não seja ridícula!

- Eu não estou sendo ridícula estou sendo realista!

- Não não esta! – eu estava gritando também irritado demais pra entender que aquilo tudo era apenas insegurança, ela não podia me dar algo então ela pensava que eu procuraria em outra? – Você me ofende! Você simplesmente supõe que a droga que sinto por você é pequena o bastante pra te trocar por um útero! – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa talvez com o rumo que eu dei para aquilo tudo.

- Eu sei que você me ama – ela disse baixinho

- Não você não sabe.. não sabe, e por mais que eu te explique e te mostre parece que você nunca vai saber! Isso é absurdo! – me afastei ainda mais dela enfim vestindo alguma coisa que no caso era um shorts qualquer que peguei no guarda roupa, eu não brigaria com ela.. eu iria correr .. depois nos falaríamos.

- Jake você não entende..

- Eu não entendo? O que raios eu não entendo? – me virei pra ela esperando uma boa resposta mais ela só abaixou o rosto começando a chorar de novo! Ótimo! Eu não iria mais conseguir sair daqui com ela assim... maravilha! – Ness ..

- Você não entende você-ê.. – ela se aproximou de mim com dois passos largos colocando sua mão em meu rosto e de repente minha mente era tomada pelos sentimentos dela.

Eu vi como ela gargalhava com Jenny quando soube da gravidez da tal Thiffany, pude sentir o quanto elas realmente desprezavam aquela garota.. eu vi como pouco a pouco ela foi montando na cabeça dela a possibilidade de estar grávida também e o pânico que isso trouxe pra ela.. eu vi a primeira conversa com Carlisle e o constrangimento que ela sentiu durante ela.. pude sentir a tranqüilidade que ela sentiu quando Carlisle explicou que quando pensasse no caso dela iria se referir sempre como a "paciente alguma coisa" e assim Edward não prestaria atenção... eu a vi fazendo exames estranhos e a primeira vez que ela sentiu uma dor física ao se mordida por Seth pra que um pouco do seu sangue fosse colhido.

Eu vi através dos olhos dela os sonhos que começaram a ser estranhamente esperançosos de nos dois em uma casa com algumas crianças em nossos braços.. eu vi o sorriso enorme que ela tinha no sonho, eu pude sentir que a partir do momento que ela soube não estar grávida ela começou a torcer pra que aquilo pudesse acontecer, vi a espera pelos exames mais detalhados e um pouco da esperança se esvaindo quando Carlisle disse a ela que era estranho... já que nos não nos cuidávamos.

E por ultimo eu pude ve-la ontem depois de estar comigo o quanto ela tinha esperanças de que os resultados finais daqueles malditos exames dessem positivo. Eu a vi disfarçando o choro e dizendo a Carlisle que estava tudo bem afinal não faria mesmo sentido uma criatura que nem sequer menstrua poder gerar filhos. Eu senti ela fingindo não ver a dor que passou nos olhos de Carlisle quendo ela s referiu a si mesma daquela forma Eu pude ve-la correndo pela floresta chorando demais pra ficar parada, eu a vi se atormentando ao colocar Leah ou a própria mãe em seu lugar no sonho. Eu pude sentir o quanto ela se sentiu inútil e o quanto enfim o fato dela ser tão diferente a machucou.

Eu não pude mais suportar tudo aquilo, eu tirei sua mão do meu rosto a abraçando com lagrimas grossa descendo por minhas bochehcas.

- Não se sinta assim – eu sussurrei pra ela – não se sinta assim por favor.. você me basta!

- Jake..

- Não Ness eu não vou deixar você se sentir assim não pode.. eu lamento meu amor, eu lamento que você não possa ser mãe mais não é isso que vai te tornar mais especial ou não, você nao pode deixar que isso defina o que você é! Eu confesso que gostei da idéia sim de ter filhos mais porque eles seriam seus – os olhos dela fugiram dos meus e eu vi que ela havia entendido errado de novo.. – escute .. se você não pode me dar eles eu não os quero com mais ninguém entende?

- Você merece ter filhos..

- Não .. não se eles não forem seus também.. eu lamento muito. Mias eu só os teria se fosse com você e isso infelizmente não pode acontecer.. mais eu não posso deixar que isso nos defina ou nos limite eu não preciso de um filho pra ser feliz Ness, eu já sou feliz!

- Mais seria mais feliz se tivesse filhos Jake – ela insistiu – todos são.

- Você me basta!

- Jake, por favor – ela falou descrente me afastando dela. Eu a puxei pra mim e logo depois segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos a fazendo me encarar.

- Eu não preciso de mais nada pra ser feliz além do que esta na minha frente agora – ela suspirou me deixando continuar – um filho seria como um bônus Ness, uma coisa a mais, mas não o essencial. Você é o meu essencial! Eu te proíbo de ficar triste por minha causa ou por achar que não é o bastante pra mim. Você é tudo o que eu preciso e o que eu quero, olhando bem agora acho que seria no mínimo injusto ter além de você.... filhos – ela relou os olhos pra mim me mostrando que a crise havia passado – Você já é mais do que eu merecia. filhos só tornaria isso mais injusto para os outros com suas meras paixões e seus amores insignificantes – ela riu.

- Você me valoriza demais

- Não só você, mais nos... o que nos dois temos, não são todos que teem a nossa sorte mocinha e esta na hora de você ter consciência disso e nos valorizar também.

- Você é perfeito.. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos antes que ela alcançasse minha boca.

O beijo foi calmo e com o maior amor possível conforme eu a aconchegava em meus braços pra logo ganhar uma urgência desconhecida quando a senti arranhar minha nuca fazendo minha língua invadir sua boca sem restrições, suas unhas me provocavam e eu também o fazia com minha língua através de movimentos insinuantes dentro de sua boca a fazendo gemer.

- Ness.. – adverti quando ela me soltou pra buscar ar, eu também precisava de ar. Ela me puxou para cama fazendo com que ficássemos os dois de joelhos nela.

- Não pare – ela pediu ofegante entre os beijos que eu voltei a dar em seus lábios, isso só me fez ter mais vontade. Uma de minhas mãos foi para sua nuca pra puxá-la ainda mais pra mim enquanto a outra desceu por suas costas pra logo subir por baixo da camiseta larga, eu acariciei lentamente seus seios a ouvindo gemer à medida que eu agora atacava seu pescoço.

Ela também provocaria como sempre.. dessa vez ela me empurrou devagar para trás até que eu ficasse ajoelhado se uma forma mais confortável então ela simplesmente se sentou em meu colo rebolando bem devagar o quadril contra o meu, isso não seria muita coisa se não fosse o fato que ela estava com simplesmente nada por baixo da camiseta, eu podia sentir seus contornos através do shorts de tecido fino que eu usava conforme ela se esfregava em mim, eu gemi.

- Você é muito cruel – grunhi contra seu pescoço a vendo se levantar um pouco, ela abaixou meu shorts de forma lenta fazendo questão de roçar uma de suas mãos em meu membro já ereto enquanto me encarava de um jeito inocente – você sabe que eu sempre me vingo não sabe? – a puxei pra mim de novo lambendo e chupando seu pescoço com certa violência, ela riu.

- É exatamente com isso – ela começou gemendo longamente ao se sentar em meu colo se encaixando a mim com um só movimento – é com isso que estou contando.. – ela sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha ao terminar a frase me deixando ainda mias louco ao subindo um pouco para logo descer em meu colo. Eu não tive nenhuma delicadeza ao rasgar a minha própria camiseta que ela estava usando a fazendo rir de novo, riso esse que cessou logo que eu me apoderei de um de seus seios com minha boca a medida que a fazia descer e subir em meu colo com mais rapidez até tira-la totalmente de mim, a confusão era nítida em seu rosto me fazendo rir agora da maneira mais safada que eu pude.

- Vire-se.. – ela suspirou ao entender o que eu queria então se virou ficando de costas pra mim, não foi surpresa ve-la se apoiar com as mãos na cama também, ela nunca perderia uma chance de me provocar, tive que me segurar ainda mais quando naquela posição ela me olhou sob os ombros e me chamou com aquele tom de voz que ela sabia muito bem me afetar bastante.

- Jake? Só olhar não tem graça..

- Ness .. Ness – respirei fundo me aproximando dela então segurei firmemente em seus quadris me deliciando ao ouvi-la gemer só com a expectativa – ainda provocando? – perguntei levantando o tronco dela colando meu peito em suas costas.

Minhas mãos foram para seus seios mais uma vez a fazendo ofegar, seus cabelos compridos e úmidos estavam como uma cortina em suas costas, roçando contra meu peito me fazendo gemer também, rapidamente eu desci uma de minhas mãos para seu sexo o encontrando quente e convidativo.

- Você fica tão molhada pra mim – sussurrei lambendo sua orelha a sentindo cravar as unhas em minhas coxas – sinta – falei igual a ela horas atrás ao roçar meu pênis em sua bunda – eu também fico muito duro pra você..

- Jake, por favor – ela gemeu mais alto conforme eu roçava ainda mais meu membro nela e os movimentos de meus dedos ganhavam intensidade e rapidez.

- Por favor, o que Ness? – ela subiu uma das mãos até o meu pênis o envolvendo e estocando-o com força me fazendo grunhir contra seu pescoço.

- Entre em mim.. – eu não resisti nem mais um segundo eu tirei meus dedos dela e também tirei sua mão de mim, segurei seu quadril com força mais uma vez então eu me posicionei em sua entrada a fazendo gemer ainda mais alto. – agora! – ela gritou, eu a penetrei em uma só estocada.. funda a fazendo gritar mias.

Meus movimentos foram lentos no começo mais logo se intensificaram a medida que ela gemia mais alto contra meu ouvido e arranhava minhas coxas.

- Mais – ela pediu em um gemido querendo se apoiar de novo em suas mãos para ficar de quatro pra mim, eu não a deixei passando uma mão em sua cintura a segurando fortemente contra mim, deslizei minha outra mão até seu clitóris enquanto aumentava o ritmo como ela havia pedido – Deus – ela gritou.

Nossos quadris já se chocavam com violência, a pressão ao redor do meu pênis era enlouquecedora, ela vibrava e se contraia em minha volta me levando cada vez mais próximo do limite.. limite o qual eu também a arrastava com meus dedos a tocando sem dó. Subi minha outra mão até seus seios os massageando com vontade para me distrair do meu estado.. eu não queria que já acabasse.

Gritos tomaram o lugar dos gemidos que saiam por sua garganta, eu podia sentir o quanto estava perto pra ela, então me concentrei nisso investindo com mais força a fazendo arquear, meu dedos também ganharam mais rapidez contra seus clitóris.. tão úmido que me fazia gemer contra seu pescoço a medida que minha outra mão apertava seus seios com ainda mias vontade.

- Ness – consegui chamá-la num fio de voz, os seus gritos aumentavam tornando tudo mais prazeroso – Goze.. hum – inclinei nossos corpos no colchão a deixando de quatro na minha frente fazendo minhas investidas irem mais a fundo, meus dedos não saíram de seus clitóris e eu sabia o quanto isso a estava enlouquecendo.

Eu não precisei estocá-la mais do que duas vezes depois disso pára senti-la arquear com violência as costas tremendo o corpo por inteiro embaixo do meu, a pressão quase insana que seu corpo fez em volta do meu pênis e o liquido que eu senti escorrer por meus dedos.. saindo dela, me fizeram gozar também com força em seu interior, ela gritou uma ultima vez enquanto eu rosnava sem controle algum.

- Uau – consegui dizer de forma muito falha e ofegante quando deixei nossos corpos caírem ainda unidos no colchão.

- Uau – ela gemeu baixinho virando o rosto pra morder os meus lábios me fazendo gemer também conforme ela remexia o quadril contra o meu, - assim também é bom não é? – ela perguntou se remexendo ainda mais eu apertei sua cintura a ajudando nos movimentos.

- Você tem que parar – eu supliquei contra seu pescoço que já era vitima de mais chupões meus.

- Não enquanto você ainda estiver gozando dentro de mim – ela falou se mexendo mais rápido contra mim, ela também puxou minha mão e a colocou no meio das próprias penas me fazendo tremer.

- Ness – eu respirei fundo – se você não parar agora eu também não vou parar .. eu me recupero rápido e não é só com ferimentos.

- Isso é bom – ela riu levemente para logo gemer alto quando eu dei uma estocada mais forte lhe mostrando que ja havia me recuperado – Santa recuperação rápida.. - ela sussurrou contra minha boca ao virar seu rosto pra mim de novo.

- Você é deliciosamente louca – falei para logo sugar seus lábios enquanto a estocava já de maneira forte conforme também ela controlava minha mão que friccionava contra seu sexo – assim não tem graça – falei mais uma vez livrando minha mão do controle que ela fazia a tocando de forma descuidada, ela gritou arqueando contra mim fazendo seu quadril ter mais contato com o meu o que fez meu pênis a penetrar quase por inteiro – Deus! – foi minha vez de gritar.

- Assim – ela balbuciou - assim jake bem fundo.. Jake – ela gritou meu nome quando eu a estoquei tão fundo quanto a ultima.

Mais uma investida funda e ela estava gozando enquanto cravava as unhas em minha nuca ao me puxar para beija-la. Eu também gozei de forma ainda mais intensa segurando seu quadril com tanta força que com certeza deixaria marcas.

Dessa vez não conseguimos falar ou nos mexer por um bom tempo. Eu ainda estava dentro dela e meus dedos ainda roçavam seu clitóris, mais o cansaço foi imediato, tentávamos nos acalmar a medida que os minutos passavam.

Mias alguns minutos depois eu consegui me mexer me retirando devagar de dentro dela a fazendo se remexer molemente em meus braços. Ela se virou de frente pra mim e eu não resistindo a beijei da forma calma que eu sempre fazia depois que acabávamos de fazer amor, ela suspirou e se apertou a mim estranhando quando eu me afastei e consegui levantar para pegar um cobertor em meu armário, me deitei de novo a puxando pra mm, ela se apertou em meu corpo respirando fundo ..

- Preciso ser boazinha com você mais vezes e só..continuar? – ela me perguntou travessa, eu ri.

- Isso não era muito novidade, confesse que fez de propósito – eu beijei seus lábios de novo calmamente apenas me deliciando com o gosto doce deles.

- Talvez – ela respondeu um minuto depois pensativa demais.

- Amor o que foi?

- Eu - ela respirou fundo – eu sei que você me ama e eu juro que acabou todo o chilique bobo, eu sei que você não vai querer me trocar pela pulguenta da Leah só porque ela pode te dar filhotes. – ela respirou fundo de novo fazendo uma careta , eu ri daquilo – eu sei que eu basto pra você .. mais talvez eu não baste pra mim mesma .. – eu vi a dor tomando conta do chocolate dos seus olhos mais uma vez – eu queria muito Jake, durante esse mês de exames e com a possibilidade clara em minha frente eu vi que eu queria muito – algumas lagrimas já desciam por seu rosto perfeito – então me desculpe se eu chorar.. mais eu ..eu.. queria eu juro que eu queria.

- Shh Ness não fique assim.

- Eu queria .. – ela repetiu me abraçando fortemente – eu queria . Jake eu queria..

- Eu lamento amor eu.. – as lagrima também desciam dos meus olhos enquanto eu a apertava mais forte sem dizer mais nada. Foram 20 longos e dolorosos minutos a ouvindo chorar e murmurar que ela já tinha imaginado como seriam, que ela queria um menino primeiro e três meninas depois, que ela saberia até como me contaria estar grávida. Aquilo doeu na minha alma, minha Ness sofrendo, isso só me fez prometer mais uma vez a mim mesmo que a faria feliz acima de qualquer coisa e agora mais do que tudo acima dessa frustração de não poder me dar filhos..

Era tarde e eu a levei em meu colo até a mansão doa Cullens, ela acordou brevemente quando eu a coloquei na cama.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido me dando ainda mais forçar pra cumprir aquela promessa...

- O que faz aqui? - não era a primeira vez que Edward vinha falar comigo e curiosamente desde a semana passada e o pedido de Rosalie ele na era o único Cullen também.

- Cumprindo uma promessa – era sempre o que ele dizia e eu me perguntava se era Bella que o mandava vir ate mim. – Não foi ela – ele respondeu meio automático aos meus pensamentos parecendo arrependido por fazê-lo – desculpe.

- Não importa – respondi sinceramente – só saia daqui.

- Eu não posso – ele se sentou ao meu lado na pedra claro que alguns metros afastado de mim enquanto olhávamos o lago.

Eu sabia que ele podia ouvir minha mente mais mesmo assim eu quis dizer em voz alta...

- Por que? – por que ele não havia me avisado ou dado algum sinal por que?

- Nada foi tão definido ou combinado assim para que eu soubesse com antecedência – ele deu uma pausa como se o que dissesse fosse amargo demais – eu fui pego de surpresa como todos vocês.

- Eu só queria que fosse mentira ou que eu acordasse desse pesadelo de uma vez por todas. – me permiti confessar

- Eu lamento Jake.

- Jacob – o corrigi.

- Por que se prender a isso?

- Eu não sei.. eu – não conseguiria explicar aquilo então eu deixei cuidadosamente as lembranças daquele momento subissem até a superfície da minha mente pra que ele visse.

_- Jake .. Jake MEU Jake – ela cantarolava ao dar vários pequenos beijos em minha boca – Você sempre vai ser meu não vai?_

Eu confirmei com a cabeça rindo da alegra que ela tinha, estávamos casados a 2 semanas e eu anda me surpreendia com as mudanças bruscas de humor, logo que chegou ela estava meio triste por ter discutido com Edward e agora estava quase saltitando abraçada a mim.

- Você é muito criança as vezes.

- Meu sentimento de posse não é nada infantil – ela gargalhou maliciosa. – é tão louco quer dizer você não é Jake apenas pra mim mais .. parece que é entende.. parece que quando você esta aqui comigo você esquece o bando ou os outros e só é o meu Jake.

- Você resumiu perfeitamente o que acontece – eu acaricie levemente seu rosto – com você eu sou apenas a parte que realmente importa, longe de tudo aquilo que só é ..

- Um simples pano de fundo pra mim – ela completou presunçosa, me fazendo beijá-la ao nos girar no sofá.

- Mais ou menos isso senhora convencida Black.

- É o que então? – ela fez bico me fazendo beijá-la de novo;

- A minha melhor parte esta com você – ela sorriu daquele modo ofuscante me fazendo sorrir também – Eu sou a minha melhor parte quando sou o seu Jake. – ela me puxou pelo pescoço para beijá-la mais.

- Então seja pa sempre!

- Pra sempre! – eu repeti não me cansando de beijá-la – Seu Jake.

- Isso é tão tolo agora – resmunguei ao parar a lembrança, Edward olhou pra mim de forma martirizada.

- Ela sempre vai ser sua Ness – ele disse de forma muito baixa meus olhos arregalaram brevemente antes que eu me levantasse.

- Isso já não faz mais sentido.

- Isso faz todo o sentido – ele continuou no tom muito baixo.

- Eu não quero saber o que você acha que faz sentido ou não Edward simplesmente não importa mais! Já fazem 2 meses, estamos no meio de setembro e nada vai mudar aquilo.

- Talvez mude Jake e eu só espero que dessa vez – ele pausou ao se levantar – Você não acredite em nada, porque as vezes o melhor é não acreditar, não quando se esta indo contra algo mais forte do que nos mesmos.

- Do que..

- Bella acreditou uma única vez que eu não amava e esse foi o nosso maior erro, não o cometa também..

Ele se virou e logo sumiu entre as arvores próximas, eu estava paralisado no lugar como a estatua que eu fiquei na manha que ela me deixou, eu não conseguia me mover e nem sequer respirar com dignidade, eu estava pasmo com a verdade que se descortinava na frente dos meus olhos agora e que brigava mais do que nunca com a dor que tudo aquilo tinha me causado.

Eu não tinha mais certeza de nada agora.. a não ser de que eu precisava vê-la e acreditar ou não no que ela me diria.

_______________

Era insana demais a forma que eu corria agora em direção a choupana que Bella e Edward dividiam, eu sentia o seu cheiro se intensificando a cada metro que eu me aproximava e isso simplesmente me enlouquecia.. quanto tempo sem aquele cheiro? Meu corpo tremeu descontrolado quando o cheiro doce e floral invadiu com força minhas narinas..

Era ela!

Meu coração parecia ser como um trem desgovernado ao chegar ainda mais próximo, eu voltei a forma humana com o menor tempo que já o havia feito na vida eu tirei uma calça moletom da minha boca e a vesti em um segundo. Abri a porta da casa com um só movimento adentrando o cômodo como uma besta que não conhecia o que era civilidade até que ela apareceu vinda do pequeno corredor. E quando eu visualizei seu corpo esguio e pequeno, seus cabelos em cachos até o final das costas, seus olhos com o tom perfeito de chocolate e sua boca vermelha que se abriu lentamente para sussurrar...

- Jake?

Eu não vi mais nada a não ser a necessidade de te-la de toca-la de consumi-la .. com passos extremamente rápidos eu cruzei a distancia entre nos levando as minhas mãos para envolver e puxar a cintura tão conhecida, eu colei nossos corpos com violência e a beijei da forma mais urgente que eu poderia fazer. Ela gemeu automaticamente a isso me deixando ainda mais insano.. emfim meu céu e inferno haviam voltado porque o nada em que vivi sem ela já era mais do que insuportável.

_______________________

**N/A:** \o/  
~rebola na boqinha da garrafa 8)  
q orgulho de mim *-*  
o cap foi foda CONFESSE ò.ó  
vc qeria me bater mais foi tão bom q agora vc qer me beijar e me abraçar e ateh outras coisinhas tb lá lá lá  
sim eu to me achando  
o jake me inspira ~hoho

PS e uma campanha ressurge minha zenti \o/  
Vamos everbudy a plenos pulmoes /o/  
Jake virael *-*

HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU  
Já disse q to me sentindo haha bem .. tchau

Bjusmecomntem  
Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** Oie *-*

Cap completo \o/

**Twilight **não é meu se fosse eu seria a Selena Gómez T_T

________________________________________

_- Você me vê? Você vê o meu futuro!_

_- Futuro .. presente .. passado, defina o tempo se puder.._

_- O que você vê? – eu berrei o interrompendo, ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça sorrindo mais uma vez._

_- Vejo que se você fizer as coisas certas.. poderá ser apenas Ness de novo..._

______________________________

**11. Convencendo**

Uma sensação boa tomou conta de mim naquele mesmo instante, Narciso ainda falava alguma coisa mais eu não dava à mínima atenção as únicas coisas que ecoavam na minha mente eram o "ser apenas Ness de novo" e a esperança que isso realmente acontecesse, era alegria? Em muito tempo eu me deixei dominar pela alegria enquanto chacoalhava os braços de maneira nervosa e sorria sem controle algum, eu o teria de novo... teria o meu Jake.

- Nessie! – Narciso me chamou de forma mais alta segurando meus braços parando-os, assim de perto eu pude ver que ele realmente não devia em nada a beleza do meu pai, confesso ter ficado um pouco ofuscada meu pai era o homem mais lindo que eu ja tinha visto e eu acreditava piamente que ninguém seria tão lindo quanto ele mais o sorriso contido no rosto de Narciso agora o deixando ainda mias lindo me mostrava o contrario – eu sei que essa é uma noticia boa – ele continuou de forma calma ao soltar meus braços e se afastar – mais você tem que tomar cuidado e prestar bastante atenção no que faz de agora em diante.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Eles vão te pedir pra voltar.. – isso me deixou confusa eu.. espere

- Voltar? – isso não era apenas estranho isso realmente seria perigoso.

- Carlisle..

- O que tem meu avô?!! – pânico.. meu costumeiro acompanhante voltou gelando todo meu corpo

- Seu avô sempre foi considerado uma má influência Nessie e depois da historia de seus pais os Volturi..

- Não!! – gritei já entendendo a que ponto ele chegaria.

- Eu lamento mais para Aro vocês estão populares demais entre nossa espécie.. pra ele você são uma ameaça.

- Eles vão matá-los?

- Se você não me ajudar e se ajudar? Sim eles vão...

- Eles não podem.. eles .. eu não os ajudarei mais se eles fizerem isso,,, Aro sabe disso!! – o meu desespero já era latente eu estava berrando?

- Sim Nessie mais o que você não sabe é que você já os ajudou em tudo que eles precisavam.. eu era o seu ultimo trabalho... ou seja...

- Eles podem me matar também... – terminei a frase dele num leve sussurro chocada demais pra conseguir falar em uma voz clara.

- Não imediatamente – ele emendou – você, sua mãe, seu pai e sua tia Alice só morreriam se não cooperassem.

- Eu morreria de qualquer forma – falei amarga, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça em concordância – o que eu preciso fazer?

- Ter calma e... ser uma brilhante atriz também...

- Seja mais claro, por favor...

- Você terá que voltar até Aro e convencê-lo que tudo deu mais ou menos certo.. que..

- Que?

- Que você conseguiu me anular e que Nahuel conseguiu me exterminar também.. mais é ai que vem o grande problema..

- Qual problema? Diga!!

- Jane..

- O futuro que eu ainda vejo você perde a calma Nessie e a ataca..

- Como?

- Certo.. eu não vejo o futuro da mesma forma que sua tia.. quero dizer é da mesma forma .. dependendo da decisão da pessoa mais não do mesmo jeito. Alice precisa se concentrar pra ver alguém. eu só preciso fechar meus olhos e trazer aquela pessoas para o plano principal da minha mente..eu..

- Você vê a qualquer momento.. não é como visões?

- Exatamente. E no seu caso eu vejo tantas possibilidades cada uma passando com um flash por meus olhos rápidas demais.. isso significa que você agiria por instinto se claro eu não te alertasse agora.

- O que vai acontecer afinal?

- Jane.

Ele notou meu semblante de confusão e logo emendou.

- Jane não acreditara em você.. não acreditara que você conseguiu fugir já que Nahuel foi morto.

- Mais Nahuel não morreu ele..

- Ele foi morto Nessie, Diógenes meu guarda tratou disso logo que o levou daqui – um arrepio me perpassou junto com um sentimento que pude distinguir muito bem como vingança.. ele pagou pelo que fez e eu não lamentaria por isso.

- E como vou convencê-la que você o matou?

- Você nunca vai convencê-la, não se apegue a isso. você só precisa convencer a Aro e ai que vem alguns sacrifícios cruéis e terríveis mais que.. – ele abaixou o lindo rosto parecendo realmente frustrado com o que quer que fosse dizer – você dirá a Demetri para rastrear 4 criados meus que supostamente foram mortos por Nahuel na fuga.. isso convencera Aro.

- Você os matou? – minha voz me surpreendeu por estar ligeiramente embargada, eu não conhecia aquelas pessoas eu não conhecia Narciso e mesmo assim tudo estava sendo feito por mim eu nunca teria como agradecer ou lamentar pelo menos não o bastante.

- Diógenes – ele disse lentamente – ele teve a compaixão de fazer isso por mim.. – ele fez uma pausa e eu pude ver a dor tomar conta das íris vermelhas, ele realmente sentia por aquelas pessoas e isso só me fez nutrir uma admiração instantânea por ele – você só tem que fazer a sua parte e nao ceder as provocações dela não importando o que ela diga – ele me encarou de forma intensa – prometa por essas pessoas.

- Prometo – engoli em seco.

- Você já deve ir é o mais aconselhado, diga que conseguiu me render que Nahuel conseguiu me matar e diga dos servos humanos, Aro nunca questionara isso ele me conhece e sabe o valor que dou a eles e que nunca os sacrificaria para apenas enganá-lo.

- Então por que fez? – ele ignorou completamente minha pergunta isso me deixou ainda mais curiosa.

- É bom ver agora que seu futuro esta ficando com menos possibilidades – continuou – se tudo der certo ou não eles a mandarão pra casa amanha mesmo – meu coração pulou sem controle algum... AMANHA?! – quando você chegar em Forks seu pai já saberá de tudo por mim. eu também já estarei lá com alguns amigos que também já estão a caminho – ele continuava a falar e de novo eu prestava atenção em absolutamente nada, eu o veria amanha era só isso que ecoava em minha mente. eu não cederia a Jane.. não estragaria nada eu faria tudo certo por aquelas pessoas, por Narciso e por ele o mais importante. Não foi surpresa me sentir sendo chacoalhada uma segunda vez por Narciso – Nessie se você conseguir convencer os Volturi é importante que você não conte nada a ninguém quando chegar a Forks..

- Como? – a alegria estava me confundindo e eu já não entendia.

- Só Edward saberá que eu estou lá e que outros vampiros estão a caminho, se você contar a tod.. se você contar ao Jake Demetri que estará seguindo você também saberá..

- Ele esta me odiando agora – falei aquilo como motivo suficiente.

- Ele te odiar por mais três dias não fará diferença Nessie..

- Fará sim! – berrei – você não o conhece, ele não ficara longe sabendo que eu estou de volta ele fará questão de me mostrat o quanto esta me odiando eu não vou suportar isso eu...

- Nessie se controle – de novo seus braços me movimentaram pra frente e pra traz no meu eixo me mostrando que eu estava quase histérica? – eu entendo o quanto será difícil mais você tem que entender como vai funcionar as coisas, se você convencê-los eles te mandarão primeiro e virão 3 dias depois isso nos dara tempo!! Se você não os convencer eles virão junto com você se você contar ao Jake ou a sua mãe ele virão no mesmo dia e então sua família inteira morre!! – ele não estava sendo gentil comigo agora, suas palavras eram altas e claras pra que de uma vez por todas eu entendesse que tudo estava dependendo de mim, isso me deixou zonza – Desculpe dizer isso assim mais você tem que decidir: suportar o ódio dele por mais um tempo ou vê-lo morto poucas horas depois de contar.

- Não precisa ser assim – lagrimas finalmente surgirão me deixando ainda mais frustrada – isso tudo parece exagero demais, ficção demais, loucura demais..

- Isso tudo é a sua vida Nessie, a vida de uma meio vampira .. – ele se afastou sorrindo de forma contida – não faria sentido se fosse normal certo? – eu também sorri em meios as lagrimas vendo de uma vez por todas a ironia nisso tudo.

- Certo. Então.. – continuei num tom de cansaço – voltar para França e convencê-los que você esta morto, voltar para Forks e convencer Jake e todos os outros que eu somente não tenho alma mesmo é... eu acho que consigo – terminei com uma careta já lutando para que o medo não me dominasse.

- Seu futuro esta ficando cada vez com menos possibilidades Nessie tenha esperança.

- Eu tenho – respondi automática e surpresa para logo confirmar – sim eu tenho.

Ele sorriu pra mim mais uma vez daquela forma contida que observei ser sua característica.

- Agora vá eu preciso fazer alguns últimos contatos e já irei para Forks.

Eu também sorri pra ele me virando para ir embora enfrentar tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas, quando lembrei de refazer uma pergunta, a mais importante delas alias.

- Por quê? – ele parou o movimento de teclar no celular me encarando – eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa Narciso mais por que você esta me ajudando?

- Porque em uma das possibilidades da sua vida eu me vi diferente – ele desviou o olhar dirigindo-o para o céu, o sol ainda se pondo no horizonte podia ser visto facilmente pela grande janela. – eu me vi com ela Nessie, e gostei do que vi então se eu tenho que ajudar você pra conseguir finalmente alcançá-la é o que eu estou fazendo.

Eu apenas sorri pra ele de forma mais aberta e verdadeira, afinal sempre seria isso a mover tudo no mundo e aqui não era diferente... era só amor no final das contas.

Fiz o caminho de volta a França pensando meticulosamente em cada palavra que eu diria a Aro, eu teria que convencê-lo antes que ele pensasse em me tocar, cheguei à França em apenas 3 horas até o tempo que eu levei pra isso foi calculado para que demonstrasse o meu desespero.

- Nahuel esta morto. – comecei ao entrar na sala em que todos ocupavam.

- Ela esta mentindo! – gritou Jane pela décima vez acho, alguns minutos depois de eu ter explicado tudo.

- Jane querida não faz sentido isso tudo ser mentira – Aro para meu alivio falou de uma forma calma e despreocupada – Consegue ver os humanos Demetri – ele negou mais uma vez com a cabeça me fazendo comemorar o fato de não sugerir procurá-los, foi o próprio Aro que ao ouvir de mim que 4 servos humanos de Narciso haviam sido mortos exigiu que Demetri os rastreasse – Viu querida Narciso nunca mataria um humano.

- Para te engan..

- Nem para me enganar Jane não seja tola

- Talvez sim – ela insistiu – por que não trazemos o cãozinho dela aqui e o torturamos um porquinho, só assim eu acreditaria nela.

Meu sangue imediatamente ferveu escurecendo até mesmo minhas vistas, eu respirei fundo consciente de Aro avaliando cada reação minha, era obvio que ele tinha uma ponta de duvida também. Eu calculei em frações de segundos quanto tempo me custaria até chegar no pescoço daquela maldita mais me contive respirando fundo mais uma vez e girando para logo sair dali.

- Renesmee? – Aro me chamou me fazendo paralisar no lugar, ele não pode ter desconfiado de algo por Deus! – arrume suas coisas você ira para Forks.

- Como?! – finge a surpresa que ele esperaria que eu tivesse, eu estava surpresa sim mais era com a facilidade que tudo aquilo estava estranhamente sendo.

- Nós precisamos ir a Forks e você ira na frente, não preciso dizer que seus familiares não precisam saber que Nahuel a obrigou a fugir não é? – ele fez um movimento qualquer para enfatizar a obviedade do seu pensamento – Demetri a estará seguindo.. – sorri mais uma vez internamente – Demetri e ... Jane. – ai estava o fato que deixava tudo difícil que eu esperava, nada seria fácil e não seria dessa vez que isso mudaria, disfarcei a minha real surpresa ao girar novamente e ir ao quarto no qual eles me deixavam, peguei minha mochila ou o que sobrou dela e voltei a sala encontrando Demetri e Jane já me esperando.

- Nós só precisamos que você os ocupe com sua volta repentina Renesmee... apenas isso – Aro fez questão de lembrar me fazendo suar frio.

Era um pouco mais de meio dia quando desembarcamos em Seatlle, meu coração dava pulos e voltas dentro do meu peito ansioso demais para obedecer as ordens que me cérebro mandava, ordens que diziam que nada daquilo adiantava se eu ainda precisaria esperar...

Demetri e Jane ficaram para trás nas florestas ao norte de Forks, - claro que percebi Jane me seguir por mais um bom pedaço ficando só apenas quando já estava a poucos quilômetros da cidade - enquanto eu decidia ir primeiro a casa de meus pais na floresta, seria melhor uma recepção com menos pessoas e seria ainda melhor ter o alivio que uma delas sabia de tudo.

Avistei a pequena casa estranhando o fato de meu pai não vir ao meu encontro, entrei pela pequena porta vendo enfim que a casa estava vazia, eu poderia ir até meus avós mais a cascata de perguntas que eu receberia lá me fizeram declinar de tal idéia então eu esperaria...

Fui pra cozinha em busca de um copo de água as vezes eu tinha que lembrar que tinha uma parte humana também, foi curioso, estranho e ao mesmo tempo confortante a espécie de força que eu comecei a sentir, não tinha lógica mais eu sentia algo se aproximando e essa força me fazia permanecer ali, foi assustador quando eu considerei de novo ir até meus avós mais meu corpo simplesmente não me obedeceu, então eu o ouvi lá fora e toda essa força fez sentido.. era ele.

Meus pés se moveram apenas para ir ao seu encontro, me vi correndo pelo pequeno espaço sem ao menos querer de fato correr, cheguei na porta da sala e parei e ele estava lá: coberto por uma simples calça de moletom com os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que eu já lembrei ter visto algum dia, seu peito forte subia e descia demonstrando a respiração descompassada meu corpo inteiro tremeu.

- Jake – sussurrei no único tom e volume que minha voz conseguiu escapar, ele me encarou em um segundo para no seguinte ja envolver seus braços em minha cintura me puxando pra ele de forma agressiva.. o beijo que se seguiu foi tão ou mais agressivo quanto, eu gemi automática a isso o deixando ainda mais violento e urgente. Eu não sabia onde meu corpo terminava para o dele começar estávamos tão colados, nossas bocas eram um mistura de línguas, chupões, mordidas, suas mãos tocavam todo meu corpo sem qualquer pudor fazendo as minhas ganharem vida ao espalmar seu peito com desejo.. fome.

Eu nem sequer pensava, era tanta saudade, tanta necessidade, tanto desejo que palavras não foram ditas e nem precisavam, minhas pernas enfim cederam o fazendo me arrastar até a parede do corredor, ele nos chocou contra ela fazendo minhas costas reclamarem de dor mais eu não me importei, não quando sua boca parecia engolir a minha e uma de suas mãos se fechava em torno de um dos meus seios com tanta força, eu corri minhas mãos por suas costas sentindo prazer ao ouvi-lo gemer com os arranhões que eu causava ali, ele se movimentou de forma displicente fazendo nossos quadris se chocarem diversas vezes, eu gemia alto em resposta o fazendo tremer, eu podia senti-lo já excitado contra mim e isso me deixou insana de uma vez por todas.

Sua boca desceu contra meu pescoço o machucando sem o menor remorso livrando assim meus lábios já doloridos, eu desci minhas mãos por seu corpo até tocá-lo no ponto exato ele gemeu alto movendo o quadril de forma rápida contra minha mão me fazendo gemer ainda mais, de forma lenta deslizei minha mão para dentro de sua calça o sentindo rosnar contra minha pele. Ele levantou o rosto me encarando mais uma vez para logo voltar a me beijar, sua língua me incitava e se insinuava em minha boca imitando os movimentos que ele sabia que eu queria que nossos quadris estivessem fazendo. Seus braços se fecharam mais uma vez em minha cintura enquanto eu era empurrada até a cozinha, meus braços o enlaçaram pelo pescoço arranhando sua nuca o fazendo me beijar ainda mais urgente, minhas pernas bateram contra duas cadeiras e isso não pareceu incomodá-lo já que ele me sentou na mesa da mesma forma, ele subiu suas mãos até o alto do vestido que eu usava o rasgando até a outra ponta..

Eu pude ver um breve sorriso em seus lábios ao me admirar apenas de calcinha, eu sorri também até ele me beijar de novo, suas mão puxando meu rosto para mais próximo para logo deslizarem pelo meu corpo descoberto.

Tudo era insano demais, quente demais e eu não conseguia ver nada mais perfeito, ele me puxou pra si me levantando da mesa para me encostar contra a parede mais uma vez. Ele me levantou em seu colo enquanto eu castigava seu pescoço com mordidas sem qualquer culpa, senti minha cacinha ser rasgada também e o meio das minhas pernas pulsou de forma quase dolorida por ele.

Foi cruel a forma lenta que ele deslizou a mão pela extensão de uma das minhas coxas até me tocar me fazendo gritar, ele investiu dois dedos contra mim sem qualquer cuidado e eu considerei perdei o juízo em meio aos gritos que me escapavam, meu pescoço também era vitima dele agora e a minha única arma eram minhas unhas que cravaram seus ombros com vontade.

Eu já estava perto do limite e nem ao menos cogitei a idéia de conter os gritos quando eu gozei em sua mão de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes, meu corpo tremia muito enquanto eu o via levando os dedos que estavam em mim para a boca.. ele os sugou da forma mais devassa que podia ter feito e eu me vi pulsando mais uma vez apenas com essa imagem, eu o puxei pra mim não agüentando mais a distancia e o tempo que minha boca estava sem a dele.. sentindo o meu gosto em seus lábios .. eu gemi.

Ele iniciou mais uma vez um passeio de suas mãos por todo meu carpo me deixando marcas que eu sabia que ficariam, fui ajeitada em seus braços e sem qualquer vergonha levei minhas mãos de forma urgente até sua cintura baixando sua calça já o sentindo nu e duro contra mim, uma de suas mãos segurou com força minha coxa a separando ainda mais da outra, sua outra mão se enroscou em meus cabelos me trazendo ainda mais pra ele, gemi longamente ao senti-lo se posicionar em minha entrada e então tudo que ele fazia de repente parou...

* * *

**N/A: **tem alguém vivo ai O:

SABE desisto zenti eu vou eh pro popular agora

JAKE COMEEL /prontofaley

Gzuz me chicoteia três vezes.. nem comento u.u

Err então cap ta ai desculpa a demora e volto logo com o próximo ;D

Ahhhh a falta de itálico do cap passado foi culpa do ffnet ;_;

Eu editava editava e n mudava o treco qlqer erro nesse xinguem o maldito site tb ok

bjusmecomentem ;*

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** oie *-*

uia cap sem nem ter previa O:

acho q eu fui boazinha :hum:

aproveitem *pisca cílios*

**Twilight** n eh meu se fosse a Selena estaria queimando viva numa fogueira em praça publica (6)' –q .. eu to com INVEJA ok ..me deixem T_T /mão

* * *

_Ele iniciou mais uma vez um passeio de suas mãos por todo meu carpo me deixando marcas que eu sabia que ficariam, fui ajeitada em seus braços e sem qualquer vergonha levei minhas mãos de forma urgente até sua cintura baixando sua calça já o sentindo nu e duro contra mim, uma de suas mãos segurou com força minha coxa a separando ainda mais da outra, sua outra mão se enroscou em meus cabelos me trazendo ainda mais pra ele, gemi longamente ao senti-lo se posicionar em minha entrada e então tudo que ele fazia de repente parou..._

**

* * *

**

**12. Pedido**

Seu corpo inteiro se tensionou enquanto ele me encarava parecendo recordar algo doloroso demais. Meus olhos desviaram dos dele e eu me obrigava a respirar de uma forma mais devagar não obtendo sucesso algum...

- Nes... Renesmee – tremi com a voz dele, ela estava rouca muito rouca, falha e dolorosa – diga alguma coisa – ele pediu fechando sua mão em torno do meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo mais uma vez – diga qualquer coisa... por favor.

Eu podia senti-lo ainda pulsando na minha entrada, podia sentir sua pele quente colada a minha, podia sentir também a dor, a tristeza e o desespero mal disfarçados por baixo daquele tom calmo e tudo que eu queria agora era lhe contar tudo e te-lo logo depois por inteiro dentro de mim. Só mais 3 dias.

- Jake... não há nada a ser dito. – Seu corpo ficou tenso ainda mais conforme suas feições e seus olhos ganhavam um tom inconfundível de ódio.

- Qualquer coisa.. – ele insistiu com a voz dura e fria – me engane se for preciso... me engane de novo. – engoli em seco enquanto eu sentia o ódio dele aumentar.

- Não há nada.. – me forcei a parecer mais certa do que falava dessa vez – eu não tenho nada pra falar.. – os olhos dele se fecharam automaticamente com minhas palavras fazendo a dor transparecer em seu rosto mais uma vez, e antes que eu fosse dominada por aquela dor ele abriu os olhos de forma lenta e eu só pude ver o ódio de novo neles.

- Talvez você tenha algo a falar – ele insistiu de forma perigosa enquanto eu senti a mão que estava em meu rosto descer vagarosamente por todo meu corpo e a outra que estava enroscada em meus cabelos me puxar pra ele me deixando a milímetros de seu rosto – talvez você queira me pedir algo..

- Jake..

- Jacob Renesmee, Jacob – a voz que ele usou ao me corrigir me assustou – eu não quero forçá-la a algo que você era apenas acostumada – ele cuspiu as palavras e mesmo com todo o ódio a dor ainda era visível nelas – então peça..

- Pedir? – perguntei ofuscada pelos beijos que ele começava a distribuir pelo meu pescoço e também por uma de suas mão que apertava minha cintura com força fazendo nossos corpos ficarem ainda mais colado se isso fosse possível.

- Peça – ele murmurou contra a pele do meu pescoço – pra eu invadir você – tremi com as palavras dele enquanto ele lambia meu pescoço e continuava a falar – peça pra eu te fazer gritar.. peça.

- Eu não vou pedir – rosnei enfim entendendo o que ele queria.. vingança.

- Você vai pedir – ele também rosnou já contra meu seio o tomando logo depois na boca me fazendo me curvar pra ele, engoli o gemido que nascia em minha garganta enquanto sentia a mão dele que apertava minha cintura deslizar até minhas coxas me fazendo ficar zonza por alguns segundos – peça!!

- Não – gemi mais do que falei sentindo o pressionar seu membro contra minha virilha de uma forma que me fez arranhar suas costas com tanta raiva e desejo... a mesma raiva, o mesmo desejo que eu sentia ser dele em cada toque, cada beijo ..

- Peça – ele grunhiu antes de subir seu rosto até o meu e atacar minha boca sugando e mordendo meus lábios com ainda mais raiva

- Droga!! – bradei em meio aos beijos que ela me dava e então fechei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, seu quadril colidiu contra o meu me fazendo gemer alto conforme eu movimentava o meu para frente o fazendo quase me penetrar – entre em mim Jake – pedi forçando minhas pernas ainda mais em volta de seu quadril o fazendo me invadir de forma rápida – me faça gritar.. me faça esquecer tudo.. faça!

Ele rosnou contra meus lábios enquanto enterrava seu quadril ainda mais no meu, seus movimentos começaram de forma lenta o bastante pra me deixar louca, ele segurava minha coxa com força ao mesmo tempo que descia beijos até envolver meu seio com sua boca mais uma vez.

Toda aquela loucura tinha estranhamente dado lugar a intensidade e cada toque dele me arrastava ainda mais para o ápice. Eu iniciei movimentos também que de forma mais desconcertante possível faziam nossos corpos se encaixarem harmoniosamente. Ele gemia contra meu colo conforme eu arranhava e mordia seus ombros e nuca.

Eu não sabia quando tudo aquilo deixou de ser apenas raiva, desejo e saudade pra se tornar a prova mais concreta de quanto nós nos amávamos, no entanto quando pensei sobre isso não vi a menor necessidade de saber. A frase que viva repetindo que eu e Jake não éramos normais veio com o peso da mais absoluta verdade para minha linha de raciocínio, linha que não durou muito mais que isso, não quando ele investia em mim com tanta vontade, com tanta entrega.. seu pênis pulsava dentro do meu corpo e tudo que eu queria era mais.. muito mais.

- Jake – sussurrei em meio a gemidos que eu soltava sem se quer ter consciência – mais.

Eu o senti tremer com minhas palavras e sorri satisfeita por afeta-lo de forma tão clara. Suas estocadas se tornaram mais fortes e mais uma vez ele maltratava meus seios com sua boca me fazendo quase gritar. Apertei minhas pernas em sua volta o sentindo todo em mim, meu corpo arqueou de forma violenta conforme eu era levada para um mundo de cores e sensações.

- Jake – gritei um segundo antes de sentir seus lábios nos meus, ele arrasava minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que suas investidas ganhavam um "q" de selvageria e ele também se rendia.

- Ness – ele grunhiu contra meus lábios, gozando em meu interior me fazendo segura-lo com força a medida que eu sentia que poderia desmaiar em qualquer segundo.

Ficamos apenas tremendo um nos braços do outro esperando nossas respirações se normalizarem e tudo que importava era ele ainda dentro do meu corpo me deixando completa.

Ele subiu a mão que apertava minha coxa para o meu rosto mais uma vez enquanto tentava desvencilhar a outra dos meus cabelos molhados pelo suor, eu o encarei e sorri bobamente conforme ele aproximou os lábios dos meus e me beijou daquela forma quieta e calma que me fazia sempre ter a absoluta certeza do quanto ele me amava.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei pra logo em seguida me almodiçoar por faze-lo, os olhos dele ganharam um horror cada vez maior a medida que as palavras que eu tinha dito pareiam ser absorvidas por ele, seus braços se fecharam em minha cintura e ele saiu do meu corpo de forma brusca me colocando no chão logo em seguida ao mesmo tempo que eu gemia e tremia por inteira em reflexo.

- Ama? – ele gargalhou nervosamente ao levantar as calças se afastando de mim, eu fechei os olhos encostando minha cabeça contra a parede enquanto tentava fechar os frangalhos do meu vestido para cobrir a frente do meu corpo.

- Jake ..eu

- Jacob – ele grunhiu me encarando e eu pude ver que todo aquele ódio havia voltado.

- Jacob – me forcei a parecer fria – eu sinto muito.

- Sente?!!!! – dessa vez ele gritou se aproximando de mim para pressionar seu corpo contra o meu na parede – do que exatamente? – a risada amarga que ele soltou em meu ouvido me fez ter calafrios – de ter ido embora com outro ou de ter aberto as pernas de forma tão fácil pra mim?

- Jake!! – gritei horrorizada o empurrando pra longe de mim – você .. você não sabe o que diz!

- Eu não sei? – uma sobrancelha negra se arqueou em seu rosto que estava estranhamente divertido apesar de toda raiva contida – eu sei que você foi embora com outro cara e a menos que você queira fazer com ele o mesmo que fez comigo... gritar como uma vadia enquanto eu entro e saio de você não fazia parte dos planos.

- Vá pro inferno!! – grite saindo corredor a fora com ele atrás de mim.

- Eu já estou no inferno!! – ele segurou com força meu braço me fazendo encará-lo quando nos entramos no quarto que era meu – inferno que você me colocou.

- Vá embora – supliquei ao tentar me soltar, eu senti um bolo crescer em minha garganta a medida que eu reconhecia a dor nas palavras cuspidas por ele.

- Eu não vou embora enquanto você não me dizer por que!!

- Jake..

- Por quê?!! – ele gritou ao segurar meu outro braço me fazendo ficar de frente pra ele – por que você acabou comigo me diz.. por que?

- Jake.. – tentei mais uma vez sentindo o bolo crescer.

- Por que você me fez amar você? Pra que? Você fez eu me apaixonar por você, enlouquecer por você!!! E então você vai embora, você me destrói, você acaba comigo e nem se quer tem nada a dizer sobre? Por quê?!!! – as lagrimas que caiam pelo rosto dele pareciam adagas sendo uma a uma enfiadas em minhas entranhas, eu não suportei encará-lo de volta, consegui fugir de seus braços enquanto me segurava pra não chorar e abraçá-lo forte. Só mais 3 dias.

- Vá embora Jake ..

- Você estava realmente só acostumada? – ele me cortou e suas palavras eram as mais dolorosas que eu podia agüentar.

- Por favor.. – supliquei.

- Responda! – ele mandou ao limpar o próprio rosto parecendo revoltado consigo mesmo por ter demonstrado tanta fraqueza – responda apenas isso e eu vou embora.. pra nunca mias voltar – ele acrescentou num suspiro e eu senti o bolo em minha garganta me sufocar.

- Estava – respondi num fio de voz sentindo se aproximar de mim mais uma vez – eu só estava acostumada.

Ele parou na minha frente e esperou que eu o olhasse, quando eu o fiz pude ver as lagrimas voltando a encher seus olhos escuros, ele segurou meus braços mais uma vez se inclinando pra mim, eu o senti pressionar sua boca e nariz contra meus cabelos.

- Eu sempre vou amar o seu cheiro – ele murmurou contra meus cabelos, seus olhos encontraram os meus e então ele me largou – Adeus Renesmee.

Eu o vi saindo pela janela e enquanto minha alma gritava para que eu o impedisse meu corpo e mente ficaram apenas paralisados o assistindo se mover cada vez mais longe de mim, eu não senti exatamente quando minhas pernas cederam mais meu rosto estava contra o carpete vermelho do meu antigo quarto agora enquanto tudo se tornava escuro.

- Nessie? – a voz aveludada e preocupada do meu pai invadiu minha cabeça a medida que eu voltava a consciência. Eu abri meus olhos e o encarei brevemente antes de me sentar rapidamente na cama e me jogar em seus braços gelados chorando sem qualquer controle – sinto muito minha pequena.. sinto muito.

- Ele vai embora pai!! – foram as únicas coisas que eu consigui soltar em meio aos quase gritos que meu choro haviam se transformado.

- Shiiuu Nessie fique calma ele não vai embora – meu pai me balançava calmamente em seus braços me passando uma tranqüilidade que eu estava extremamente longe de sentir.

- Ele vai!! – me desvencilhei um pouco de seu abraço para poder olhá-lo – eu vi nos olhos dele ele vai embora pai!

- Não querida ele não vai.. Narciso saberia se ele fosse – o nome de Narciso me trouxe uma calma superficial enquanto eu encarava meu pai mais uma vez.

- Vocês já se falaram?

- Sim já... e apesar de ser eternamente grato ao que ele esta fazendo não poso negar o desconforto de ve-lo tomar todas as decisões e providencias para que minha própria família seja salva enquanto eu não posso fazer nada. – uma careta surgiu no rosto perfeito de 17 anos do meu pai fazendo meu choro ficar mias controlado.

- Temos que deixar ele cuidando de tudo pai se você tomasse qualquer providencia Demetri ou Jane saberiam na hora.

- Eu sei amor e é isso que você tem que saber também em relação ao Jacob.. ele não ficaria parado se soubesse de algo, ele colocaria todos os lobos de La Push nisso então tudo iria por água a baixo.

- Eu entendi essa parte – falei baixinho enquanto as lagrimas ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto e as lembranças de tudo que havia acontecido ali me faziam sentir dor e esperança ao mesmo tempo. Ele podia estar me odiando agora mais ele me amava e isso era eterno. Ouvi meu pai fazendo um som de nojo e o encarei encontrando seu rosto numa expressão horrorizada.

- Vocês.. certo – senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto ele parecia respirar fundo murmurando "eles são casados... eles são casados".

- Desculpe – tentei quando ele me encarou sorrindo.

- Sua mãe esta voltando Nessie, por favor, lave o rosto e tente ser a filha desalmada que foi embora sem se despedir da própria mãe ok.

- Isso não tem graça pai! – protestei.

- Eu sei, mais a imagem de você e Jacob também não tem, então estamos quites – ele me largou e eu levantei da cama sem vontade alguma indo em direção ao banheiro.

- São só mais 3 dias – falei pra mim mesma criando a coragem que eu duvido que teria pra enfrentar minha mãe.

- Um pouco mais de 2 dias agora – meu pai sorriu mais uma vez da porta tentando me consolar – Já é quase madrugada e Narciso disse que esta indo tudo bem, seu futuro esta com cada vez menos possibilidades e isso parece ser bom na opinião dele.

Retribui o sorriso o vendo me deixar sozinha no quarto, troquei a roupa rasgada que ainda vestia por um pijama qualquer, lavei meu rosto e me pressionei a tornar tudo aquilo uma brincadeira, seria fácil, eu iria apenas brincar de filha má com minha me e minha família por mias 2 dias e assim eles não morreriam, como eu disse bem fácil. Mais poucos instantes depois minha mãe invadia o meu quarto com uma expressão que ia da raiva ao extremo alivio.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi me abraçar muito forte e eu quase coloquei tudo a perder com isso. O apoio dela era tudo o que eu precisava agora, no entanto eu também deveria esperar o momento certo pra te-lo. Ela se separou de mim a tempo de eu colocar uma expressão vazia em meu rosto, a bronca, os insultos, as promessas que eu me arrependeria muito se fizesse algo daquele tipo mais uma vez, o horror que ela sentia por minhas atitudes em relação a Jake, tudo que minha mãe desmontou depois do abraço não conseguiam esconder a alegria e o alivio que ela mais do que tudo sentia e tentava mascarar.

Eu ouvi tudo calada, feliz demais para interromper até mesmo a bronca das broncas, até que meu pai conseguiu arrastá-la de lá dizendo coisas como " o que esta feito esta feito Bella" ou " não é ameaçando a menina ou a não deixando dormir que você vai fazê-la não ir embora se quiser, vamos deixa-la descansar" me fazendo sorrir brevemente depois que ela não estava mais ali e eu pude faze-lo.

Quatro horas já haviam se passado e eu não conseguia dormir apesar do cansaço e do sono que sentia, por mais certeza que meu pai havia dado ao dizer que Narciso sabia que Jake não ia embora, aquilo tudo ainda me atormentava, quando eu finalmente parecia me render ao sono senti braços quentes se fechando contra minha cintura por baixo do meu edredom me fazendo pular no lugar.

- Me desculpe – a voz rouca pediu enquanto a sua respiração bateu levemente contra meu pescoço, ele me puxou pra ele colando minhas costas em seu peito nu e eu instintivamente me remexi em seus braços até conseguir a posição mais confortável – eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

- Eu também não – respondi, e nada mais precisou ser dito enquanto eu era embalada pelo roçar do nariz de Jake em minha nuca, e da maneira mias perfeita que existia no mundo eu sentia meu sono chegar.

* * *

**N/A:** ownnnnnnnnnnn ti fofinho *-*

JakeNess eh tão mara que ateh me choca O: qem conversou comigo sabe que eu expliqei uma vez que jakeness tem vontade própria O_O eu esquematizo todo um cap na minha cabeça e quando paro pra escrever a reação dos dois eles tipo fazem tudo ser diferente O:

Então deixando minha pagação de ovo pro ship mais perfeito da terra de lado u.u

Ateh o próximo fds .. ai ai o próximo cap eh guerra \o/

Me vou õ/

Bjusmecomentem ;*

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:** Oie*-*

Desculpem a hiper demora eu fui no show dos jonas fiqei toda qebrada to meio depre ... enfim

**Twilight **n eh meu se fosse eu seria aqele piano branco –q

* * *

_- Eu também não – respondi, e nada mais precisou ser dito enquanto eu era embalada pelo roçar do nariz de Jake em minha nuca, e da maneira mias perfeita que existia no mundo eu sentia meu sono chegar._

* * *

**13. Precisar**

O dia ainda estava amanhecendo quando eu acordei, eu estava indecentemente agarrada a Jake enquanto ele ressonava tranqüilo, pensei em levantar mais logo descartei essa idéia, eu não queria sair de onde estava agora: eu e Jake éramos uma mistura de pernas e braços por baixo de um edredom quentinho e isso era tudo que eu precisava no mundo .. pelo menos agora .. pelo menos antes que minha mente voltasse a ficar ligada em tudo que acontecia lá fora.

Sem ao menos raciocinar – eu não costumava fazer muito isso mesmo, não com Jake colado em mim – eu me apertei mais a ele me virando pra que ficássemos de frente um pro outro, ele automaticamente fechou os braços com mais força ao meu redor conforme fazia suas pernas – por mais incrível que isso pareça - se enroscarem ainda mais nas minhas.

Beijei de forma calma seu pescoço, eu sabia que ele já não estava mais dormindo mais como sempre fazia eu fingi não saber, não demoraria muito pra ele me agarrar com mais força e girar até ficar por cima pra logo em seguida atacar minha boca, claro tinha dias que eu caia nessa – ri internamente dos vários "sustos" que já tinha levado deixando um sorriso bobo aparecer em meu rosto – mais hoje não era um desses dias.

Como eu previ num movimento rápido ele girou na cama me deixando por baixo, soltei um falso gritinho o fazendo revirar os olhos, tive que rir logo em seguida.

- Eu odeio – ele começou afundando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço – quando você percebe que não estou mais dormindo – ele começou a dar breves beijos pelo local me fazendo sentir um misto de cócegas e arrepios – você tira totalmente a graça da coisa.

- Jake – eu revirei os olhos dessa vez – isso nunca teve a menor graça.

Ele levantou o rosto do meu pescoço me encarando de certa forma desolado.

- Nunca?

- Hum hum – confirmei fazendo o gesto de não com a cabeça.

– Nem quando eu faço isso – e droga lá estava ele beijando meu pescoço de novo e o droga é porque dessa vez não tinha mais nada de cócegas eram só arrepios.. covarde!

- Jake.. – chamei o vendo deslizar uma das mãos de maneira safada ate as minhas pernas, ri mais uma vez – se você quer fazer amor comigo é bom você me beijar em 5...

- Eu estou bem com o seu pescoço e garanto conseguir o resto

- 4...

- Você já tentou isso uma vez e não deu certo lembra? – ele sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo esquecer por um segundo qual era o bendito do próximo numero.

- 3...

- Vamos lá Ness... do meu jeito?

- 2 .. – o encarei de maneira emburrada – 1...

- Manipuladora de uma figa – ele murmurou um instante antes de colar seus lábios nos meus me fazendo enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e empurrar meu corpo contra o dele da forma mais natural do mundo. O beijo foi do jeito que eu queria: quente, intenso e de certa forma violento enquanto suas mãos tocavam todo meu corpo com a mesma intensidade.

Naquele momento antes de uma de suas mãos alcançar um dos meus seios por baixo da minha camiseta folgada do pijama, eu tive um flash de consciência.. a consciência de que estávamos nos enganando, de que quando nos levantássemos dessa cama não teria mais alegria, as coisas de costume ou os beijos.. haveria a dor de ser deixado e de deixar, haveria a mentira, e mesmo assim nós preferimos continuar fingindo... até onde possível.. ate quando fosse suportável, porque nós precisávamos disso, precisávamos um do outro e a forma que nos beijávamos e tocávamos agora só deixava isso ainda mais claro.

- Me lembre de pular a parte do pescoço na próxima – ele pediu ofegando ao finalmente arrancar minha camiseta e iniciar beijos famintos por meu colo.. suas mãos se apoderaram de minhas pernas mais uma vez descendo a minha calça do pijama no processo.

- Me lembre de dormir com menos roupa da próxima vez – respondi erguendo meu quadril pra que a calça saísse de forma mais fácil, ele riu contra a minha pele.. e sua mão de repente estava acariciando meu rosto.

- Você é tão apressada – ele sorria ao dizer aquilo a poucos milímetros dos meus lábios me fazendo piscar algumas vezes até entendê-lo – sabe – ele roçou os lábios de forma leve contra os meus enquanto colava nossos quadris me fazendo senti-lo totalmente excitado contra mim – não vamos ter pressa hoje certo?

Eu não consegui responder, estava ocupada demais perdendo o pouco ar que me restava devido aos movimentos vagaroso que ele fazia de seu quadril contra o meu, meus gemidos começaram já altos o fazendo sorrir de forma mais larga antes de me beijar pra logo sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Vou entender isso como um sim – ele lambeu e sugou minha orelha.. fazendo o mesmo por toda minha pele até alcançar o meu umbigo. Ele levantou o rosto pra mim com uma expressão maliciosa me fazendo gemer ainda mais – não grite muito, seu pais não estão muito longe – ele advertiu num tom de arrogância e então segurou minhas coxas com firmeza as separando o bastante para deixá-lo confortável no meio delas.

Minha coluna fez um arco automaticamente em resposta ao primeiro toque de sua língua em mim, ele segurou minhas coxas com ainda mais força passando a língua da maneira mais devagar possível por toda minha extensão me fazendo gritar.. enquanto segurava com força os lençóis da cama.

- Você é tão deliciosa – ele gemeu fazendo sua respiração bater contra meu sexo, eu me contorci com aquilo não vendo outra reação mais natural, não satisfeito ele voltou a me lamber pra logo sugar meu clitóris me fazendo gritar mais uma vez, os movimentos que ele fazia pareciam calculados especialmente para me torturar, ele passou a penetrar dois dedos em mim enquanto me sugava com mais força e eu não via como não me entregar aquilo, minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos o fazendo agir com mais rapidez enquanto minhas costas arqueavam e um grito estrangulado saia por minha garganta.

- Deus - meu corpo caiu exausto no colchão e ele se arrastou para cima deitando do meu lado – eu nunca mais quero ser apressada na vida! - quase gritei ainda ofegante o fazendo rir

Mais... meio minuto mais tarde eu já estava enroscada nele, o beijando como se tudo dependesse unicamente daquilo. Com uma vontade insana tomando conta da minha mente e corpo me sentei em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril e com um movimento rápido e sem qualquer aviso desci sobre seu membro o fazendo urrar em meu ouvido.

- Eu definitivamente também gosto do seu jeito – ele confessou conforme suas mãos começavam a ajudar meu quadril a se movimentar, eu rebolava em seu colo sem qualquer vergonha o vendo fechar os olhos e conter os gemidos altos que nasciam em sua garganta, comecei a me movimentar de forma ainda mais rápida parando algumas vezes para tirá-lo completamente de mim e colocá-lo de novo de forma tão brusca que fazia Jake apertar minhas coxas de forma dolorosa – Mais – ele gemeu entregue o bastante para não disfarçar o quanto estava perto.

Eu também estava então apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros fortes tomando impulsos o suficiente para tornar meus movimentos selvagens. Jake e eu gritávamos juntos até eu senti-lo gozar dentro de mim.... com força me fazendo arquear as costas com violência e gozar também, suas mãos se fecharam em minha cintura não me deixando parar as investidas, ele olhou de forma breve e sugestiva pra mim antes de nos deitar na cama me virando pra ficar de costas contra seu peito .. ele me penetrou com força chocando seu quadril contra o meu da mesma forma diversas vezes até me ver gritar e puxá-lo pelos cabelos, puxando seu rosto para próximo do meu para beijá-lo sentindo-o gozar mais uma vez..

Não nos mexemos por longos minutos e tudo que ouvíamos eram nossas respirações falhas demais, ele me abraçava forte pela cintura com seu quadril ainda enterrado no meu me dando a certeza que aquela era a melhor sensação da vida..

- Somos bons nisso – ele brincou saindo lentamente do meu interior girando meu corpo e ficando por cima deste, seus beijos foram a tempo de abafar os gemidos que o seu gesto me causou.

- Desconfio que somos os melhores – ri de maneira tímida enquanto colocava meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Ficamos ainda um bom tempo assim, apenas nos beijando e abraçando, sendo felizes com aquilo que nos fazia mias feliz: estar um nos braços do outro.

Mais um tempo passou e agora nos só estávamos abraçados na cama, Jake envolvia meus ombros com uma de seus braços enquanto eu abraçava com força sua cintura e mantinha meu rosto afundado em seu pescoço, já era começo de tarde e mesmo assim eu não via necessidade alguma de levantar de onde estava.

Mais ele infelizmente viu...

- Ness seus pais

- O que tem meus pais? – eu estava sonolenta e o carinho que a mão livre dele fazia no meu braço só me deixava mais inconsciente.

- Seus pais estão voltando – ele explicou com a voz seria demais.

- Dane-se!

- Ness – ele riu levemente me fazendo sorrir também – seu pai ouviu isso – ele riu mais.

- Se ele ouviu, ele sabe muito bem que eu não quero sair daqui agora! – dessa vez falei alto com um tom claramente irritado.

- Ei calma estressadinha nós estamos na casa deles lembra?

- Vamos para a nossa.. – falei automática tendo um longo silencio como resposta.

- Não tem mais nossa casa Renesmee – o divertimento havia sumido e eu pude identificar facilmente a dor na voz dele, eu poderia me abalar com isso agora e vê-lo indo embora mais uma vez, mais eu não queria e não suportaria então eu só fui sincera pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Jake, por favor, não comece com isso, eu só não quero sair de perto de você - eu levantei meu rosto pra olhá-lo e forcei meu corpo para cima do seu - eu não sei o quanto você acredita em mim agora e eu sei o que te fiz sofrer e te machuquei mais eu amo você e não quero sair de onde estou agora pelo menos nos próximos cem anos ou pra sempre - eu me inclinei e toquei os lábios dele de forma rápida antes de encará-lo seria mais uma vez - eu não tenho direito de te pedir pra fingir por mais tempo que nada aconteceu mais eu não posso negar que é isso que eu quero.

Uma de suas mãos acariciou meu rosto e o levou para muito próximo do seu, nos beijamos de forma calma e intensa ate ele se desvencilhar de mim.

- Nós não temos mais o pra sempre - ao acabar de sussurrar isso ele pulou pela janela me deixando mais uma vez sozinha caindo desacordada pouco tempo depois da sua partida

- Nessie? – meu pai outra vez me acordava, mais dessa vez eu não estava feliz por vê-lo, eu estava com raiva..

- Por que vocês estavam voltando? – minha voz ainda era baixa mais podia se sentir a raiva impregnada nela.

- Filha..

- Por quê?!?!? – dessa vez consegui gritar sentindo ao mesmo tempo lagrimas sempre elas..descendo pelo meu rosto enquanto minha mãe me encarava aparentemente irritada também

- Não é assim que você vai resolver as coisas com o Jake Nessie! – ela bradou fazendo minha cabeça girar, ainda mais irritada eu a fitei

- Isso não é você e Jake mãe!! Isso sou eu e ele e você nunca sequer terá a chance de entender!!!!

- Eu entendo que a cama não resolve tudo! – ela rebateu me fazendo ficar em pé.

- Não você não entende mesmo mãe! Se chama isso de apenas "cama"!!!!!! – eu não sabia qual era o meu problema agora, eu só sabia que minha mãe não tinha a menor culpa do que estava acontecendo e mesmo assim eu não iria escutá-la quieta.

- Renesmee, por favor.. – foi meu pai que pediu ao ver a quão descontrolada eu estava.

- Ela não sabe de nada!!!! – eu berrei começando a chorar mais e mais, a que ponto você pode realmente chegar?

- Filha..

- Ela não sabe de nada!!! – gritei mais uma vez já me debatendo nos braços gelados de Edward – Você não sabe de nada!! Ninguém sabe!! Ninguém!!!!!!

- Nessie fique calma..

- Eu não quero me acalmar, eu quero que isso tudo termine.. eu quero ele pai ..eu preciso dele ..eu.. – senti o quarto rodar e escurecer mais uma vez – traz ele pra mim pai.. traz ... – e tudo escureceu.

Quando eu acordei não havia meu pai e nem minha mãe, só havia ele ali sentado numa poltrona a um metro de mim me fitando de forma preocupada.

- O que você quer de mim?

A voz dele foi tão seria e dolorosa que eu pisquei algumas vezes para absorver a frieza que vinha junto com ela.

- Além de me enlouquecer.. o que mais seria Renesmee?

- Não me chame assim. – sentei com dificuldade na cama, eu ainda estava zonza?

- É o seu nome..

- Por favor.

- Não.. não me peça nada hoje, você disse saber que me machucou mais desconfio que você não tem a menor idéia do quanto, então não me peça pra agir diferente ..eu não vou conseguir – engoli as palavras dele em seco, eu realmente não tinha o direito e mesmo assim eu reúne o resto de coragem que tinha.

- Vem aqui – pedi baixinho ao me deitar de novo na cama.

- Eu não..

- Você me perguntou o que eu queria Jake.. – levantei a cabeça para encarar seus olhos - eu quero você aqui.. por favor. – deitei de maneira rápida minha cabeça, sentindo tudo rodar – ai!

- O que diabos você tem? – ele já estava sentado na ponta da cama com os olhos arregalados presos em mim – seu pai me fez vir aqui, ele disse que você estava passando mal, o que você tem?

- Eu não sei – levei minha mão a testa sentindo uma quente a cobrir – Jake...

- Shh... na droga do fim das contas eu estou aqui não estou? – ele finalmente se deitou ao meu lado me abraçando forte como eu precisava que ele fizesse – não fique doente ou algo do tipo, por favor..

- Não vá embora.. – me apertei a ele também sentindo tudo passar: a dor, a tontura, eu sempre precisaria apenas dele...

Amanheceu rápido demais pro meu gosto mesmo hoje sendo o dia que tudo se resolveria, eu queria apenas estar com ele e não me sentia culpada por isso, me remexi na cama encontrando-a vazia, minha reação não foi uma das mais normais do mundo ao instantaneamente começar a chorar e berrar o nome dele.

- Eu estou aqui – os braços dele se fecharam em minha volta e em um segundo eu estava sendo balançada em seu colo enquanto ele me encarava assustado – o que houve com você?

- Eu..

- Nessie!!!!!!! – minha tia Alice gritou ao entrar no quarto e eu soube na hora que havia algo acontecendo, não era de Alice entrar gritando e quase correndo em lugar algum – precisamos ir!! – ela pareceu não registrar a presença de Jake me puxando facilmente dos braços dele e começando a praticamente me carregar.

- Tia o que houve?

- Temos que ir .. Narciso!! Ele precisa de todos agora eles estão vindo!! – meu sangue gelou, meus olhos irremediavelmente voaram pra a figura de uma Jake ainda em choque, minha tia seguiu meu olhar de forma nervosa e enfim pareceu notá-lo – Vamos Jake você também precisa ir, todos precisam ir. – eu nunca tinha visto inha tia Alice tão apavorada e isso só me fez ter arrepios e o medo descendo silenciosamente por minha espinha.

Jake se levantou ainda muito confuso, pegou sua camiseta que estava estirada na poltrona perto da minha cama e me encarou

- Aonde vamos e o que esta acontecendo?

- Eu não sei ainda Jake – gaguejei ao mesmo tempo em que tomava consciência de algo importante que também aconteceria agora - mais você enfim terá suas respostas e eu só espero que elas te convençam que o pra sempre nunca deixou de existir.

* * *

**N/A:** qem achou o cap podre levanta a mão \o/

Eu tive tantas TANTAS idéias e acabei escolhendo a pior ¬¬

Mais relevem pq já no domingo [sim vou postar rapidinho o 14 me desculpem pela big demora di novo ~vergonha] os volturi voltam e o bicho pega \o/

Amo vcs por me agüentarem e sejam compreesivas a fic ta acabando eu eu to meio depre por isso :/

Cap e nc dedicados de forma atrasada a mandy e ao seu niver weeeeeee /o/ parabéns flor *-*

Bjosdesliga me vou õ/

Me comentem U_U

**Anna**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: **oie *-*

Uia como prometido cap postado \o/

O q me deixa chocada eu consegui cumprir uma promessa O_O

/cara de pau u.u

Então vamos a ele /o/

**Twilight** n eh meu se fosse o tay nunca mais saberia o q eh cueca na vida (6)' Gzuz me abana algém m de aquilo TUDO hauahaua encaderael tay \o/ -q [p.s. campanha inspirada no coment de um garoto no foforks q depois das fotos do tay jr disse q se a selena aparecesse de cadeiras de roda a gente saberia o pq HAUAHAUAHAAU então se eh assim eu qero a cadeira tb weeeeeee /o/ PAREY u.u]

* * *

_- Eu não sei ainda Jake – gaguejei ao mesmo tempo em que tomava consciência de algo importante que também aconteceria agora - mais você enfim terá suas respostas e eu só espero que elas te convençam que o pra sempre nunca deixou de existir._

* * *

**14. Impressionante**

Alice foi a primeira a correr e eu logo a segui, foi até engraçado me perceber ainda de pijama quando já estava no meio do caminho, parei considerando a idéia de voltar e trocar de roupas, Jake também parou ao meu lado.

- O que foi?

- Olhe pra mim - eu pedi já quase me virando para voltar a cabana – ainda estou de pijama e mesmo sendo um pijama o tecido é muito fino Jake tem estranhos lá eu vu voltar.

- Não – ele segurou meu pulso me fazendo virar pra ele – tome – num movimento rápido ele tirou a camiseta que vestia estendendo-a pra mim.

- Jake! Nessie! Por Deus vamos!!! – era Alice nervosa demais ao aparecer poucos metros a nossa frente pra logo correr de novo.

- Viu não daria tempo – Jake falou e eu sorri pra ele ao colocar sua camiseta.. ele não correspondeu meu sorriso apenas se virou e começou a correr também, ele tinha razão afinal de contas eu não tinha a menor idéia do quanto o havia machucado e isso me machucava também a cada rejeição que eu sofria por ele, mais ele saberia de tudo e se eu tivesse sorte tudo voltaria ao normal, sai do meu constante tormento balançando afirmativamente a cabeça e correndo em direção a mansão.

Quando enfim cheguei Jake já estava encostado em uma parede qualquer com Embry e Quil. Eu não tive tempo de avaliar o restante do ambiente porque fui envolvida pelos braços gelados de Rosalie num abraço quase sufocante.

- Oh Nessie .. meu bebe, eu sinto tanto meu amor eu.. – ela me abraçou ainda mais forte e sua voz tomava um tom cada vez mais embaraçado. ela estaria chorando com certeza – seu pai não nos deixou ir vê-la esses dias – ela acusou olhando de forma assassina para Edward que apenas rolou os olhos ao encontrar os meus.

- Esta tudo bem agora tia – me surpreendi ao notar que chorava também.

- Não meu amor não está – ela secou as lagrimas do meu rosto com seus dedos frios – eu avisei a todos, eu sabia que seu pai estava te encobrindo, eu pedi a ajuda de todos e nem mesmo aquele cachorro que diz te amar tanto me ouviu – o olhar assassino voltou para o rosto perfeito dela ao se virar para Jacob – ele não merece um grama se quer do seu amor querida..

- Tia.. – gemi ao perceber Jake fechando os punhos com força – não foi a você que eu deixei naquela floresta, ele só acreditou em mim como sempre fez – Jake apertou ainda mais os punhos ao cerrar os olhos pra mim, ele estava confuso mais eu não explicaria tudo pra ele agora e muito menos aqui, foi em pensar nisso que tomei consciência de vários vampiros estranhos espalhados pela casa e eu podia ver muitos mais deles no gramado no fundo, então que ele entendesse sozinho.

Minha mãe esperou minha tia voltar a ficar do lado de Emmett para vir até a mim me abraçar forte parecendo chorar tambem

- Me desculpe meu amor eu nunca deveria ter falado aqueles absurdos de ontem eu..

- Tudo bem mamãe.

Fui abraçada em seguida por Emmett, Carlisle, Esme e Jasper. Alice foi a ultima a vir até a mim junto com meu pai, enquanto ele dava um leve beijo em minha cabeça ela se desculpou.

- Me perdoe por estar tão nervosa querida mais minha cabeça esta fervendo estou vendo tantas coisas e acabo ficando nervosa.

- Tudo certo tia..

- Não eu nunca ajo dessa forma é estranho muita coisa aparecendo ao mesmo tempo – ela suspirou – preciso ir lá pra fora ficar longe dos lobos ..de você .. ver algo..

- Pequena Alice você sabe que não precisa continuar se martirizando se quiser – era Narciso, me virei vendo-o descer os últimos degraus da escada, e agora com ele próximo ao meu pai eu constatei horrorizada que ele era mais lindo.

- Eu sei Narciso mais você tendo o mesmo dom que eu deve saber que é desagradável ver tudo o que vai acontecer, mais é ainda mais desagradável não ver..

Ele sorriu daquela forma contida que ele sempre fazia dando um breve gesto de confirmação para Alice então ele me encarou.

- Nessie .. fico feliz que você tenha conseguido, se me permite – ele de forma surpreendente me abraçou, eu estranhei uma coisa assim não parecia ser o costume dele tão serio e formal como ele era – obrigado – ele disse baixo ao se separar de mim me deixando confusa

- Pelo que?

- Pelo que graças a você vai acontecer em alguns minutos - ele sorriu de novo parecendo verdadeiramente feliz – devo dizer que em seu futuro só há 4 possibilidades agora e em todas elas Jake te entendeu completamente – meus olhos saltaram enquanto eu via por minha visão periférica Jake ter a mesma reação.

- O que.. – Jake tentou.. mais balançou a cabeça ainda confuso parando de falar.

- Olá Jake – Narciso cumprimentou da forma mais natural como se eles se conhecessem a eras – acho que não lhe explicaram nada ainda ou aos outros lobos – foi curioso que nessa mesma hora o bando de Sam entrava pela porta – eu posso ver o futuro como você já deve ter percebido por minha breve conversa com a pequena Alice, mais o mais importante é que eu consigo ver a todos incluindo todos de La Push, você... e Nessie é claro!

- Você nos vê? – foi Quil que perguntou de maneira ansiosa.

- Sim e vejo em varias das possibilidades de seu futuro Claire num lindo vestido branco.. parabéns.

- Ele nos vê!! – Quil afirmou espantado ao ser empurrado por Jake que se aproximou de forma lenta.

- Isso não é muita coisa Quil é obvio que você e Claire casarão um dia

- Então é obvio também que eu saiba que o primeiro beijo deles será numa praia quando Claire tiver 15 anos e estiver com um vestido vermelho de alcinhas, e que será ela a pedir o beijo por estar chateada demais com algo que ainda não consigo ver – Quil pareceu parar de respirar até Embry o dar vários tapas nas costas o fazendo tossir alto – então ola de novo Jake você teve muita sorte com Nessie agradeça a quem quer que seja por isso.

- Eu já agradeci – Jake respondeu de forma baixa, ele não olhou pra mim e mesmo assim pegou em minha mão e me puxou suavemente de volta para onde ele estava antes, todos cochicharam um "hei Nessie" ou um "que bom que você esta de volta" enquanto Jake me posicionava colado as suas costas sem deixar minha mão.

Vi meu pai sorrir para aquele gesto, então percebi feliz que meu pai se posicionava a frente da minha mãe da mesma forma e que meu tio Emmett e meu avô Carlisle também faziam isso. Jake estava em posição de proteção em relação a mim e o que Narciso me disse a pouco e mais a forma forte que ele segurava minha mão encheu o meu peito.

- Estão todos aqui? – meu pai perguntou de forma suave a Narciso.

- Faltam em torno de 50 ainda Edward, mais eles chegarão durante o conflito, o certo é que já temos um numero considerável aqui.

- Quando os Volturi vão chegar? – foi Jake quem perguntou dessa vez me fazendo me inclinar para frente pra tentar ver seu rosto, não era apenas proteção então? Ele entendeu? Ele me perdoou? Ele..

- Sim – meu pai falou em minha direção, ele havia respondido minhas perguntas então senti meu coração disparar, eu queria abraça-lo agora e pedir perdão por mentir, e dizer o quanto sofri sem ele também – depois Nessie – meu pai me repreendeu e todos nos encararam.

- Bem – Narciso começou – em torno de 40 minutos infelizmente - minha mãe fez um ruído estranho nos chamando a atenção – Bella – Narciso a encarou – você tem que se concentrar no que você vai fazer .. Nesie estará bem, Jake saberá cuidar dela – vi minha mãe encara-lo de volta parecendo querer protestar então ela se virou para encarar Jacob e nesse momento ele apertou ainda mais minha mão parecendo reafirmar as palavras de Narciso caso eu tivesse medo.. mais eu não tinha mais medo, não agora que sabia que estava tudo bem entre nós de novo. Minha mãe pareceu receber essa confirmação através do olhar dele porque ela logo pareceu relaxar ao afundar seu roto nas costas do meu pai.

- Ficara tudo bem amor – meu pai ressaltou num sussurro.

Ficamos um instante todos ali parados até ouvirmos uma discussão ao longe, duas vozes se aproximavam cada vez mais da casa e eu pude distingui-las facilmente como sendo de Leah e Seth.

- Vamos logo Leah só esta faltando nós dois lá.

- Eu não me importo com isso – Leah gritou

- Mais tem que se importar. Droga Leah isso envolve a Nessie então envolve a nós, ela do Jake lembra?

- Eu não preciso lembrar disso Seth, ele não me mandou lembrar alias ele nem me mandou vir aqui!! Eu vou voltar!!

- Leah!!! – a voz de alpha de Jake ecoou pelas paredes, e eu pude ouvir ela parando m seu lugar lá fora – Eu preciso de você e Seth aqui agora!!

Leah bufou lá fora e pude ouvi-la começar a correr só que dessa vez em nossa direção, vi também Narciso se remexer no lugar parecendo estranhamente nervoso.

- Você e sua grande boca Seth idiota!! – Leah pareceu não se importar com a casa cheia de vampiros e entrou aos berros com o irmão parando bem em frente a mim e Jake – Olá Nessie!! – ela fez questão de parecer falsa ao me cumprimentar – Deixe-me adivinhar – ela encarava apenas Jake agora – Defender a pirralha e montar guarda do lado dela quando tudo começar?

- Leah – Jake respirou fundo ao tremer de leve os braços, ela o estava irritando – Fique sempre atrás de mim contornando Nessie e se eu me afastar fuja com ela! – eu iria protestar essa ultima parte mais Leah a fez por mim.

- Eu que vou ter que leva-la?? – ela berrou fazendo Jake tremer mais.

- Sim você é mais rápida e isso não esta em discussão!! Pode ir lá pra fora agora como eu sei que você quer fazer!!

- Jacob!!

- Leah pare com isso agora!! – foi Seth que rosnou as costas dela a fazendo girar para o ver de frente.

- Cala a boca garoto idiot.. – ela parou abruptamente de falar, e eu sai de traz de Jake para ver sua expressão, seus olhos tinham um foco intenso em algo atrás de Seth e parecia que ela não o via mais ali tão perto dela mesma, eu segui seu olhar e tampei a boca a tempo de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, era Narciso que ela focalizava daquela forma e ele a respondia com a mesma intensidade e com um sorriso tão lindo que com certeza deixaria uma humana normal grogue por horas.

- Leah? – Seth perguntou também seguindo o olhar dela e se dando conta do que estava acontecendo, aquela altura todos estavam cientes e eu podia ouvir Emmett e alguns lobos começarem a rir – Merda!! Leah pare com isso agora!!

- Seth.. – tentei chamá-lo e me surpreendi com o humor impregnado na minha voz, parei.

- Não, não, não!! Leah pare com isso agora!! – ele continuou e Emmett já estava gargalhando, Leah se quer parecia ouvir a voz de Seth enquanto Narciso se aproximava com o sorriso ainda mais deslumbrante, como ele conseguia?

- Seth qual é? – minha mãe começou também disfarçando o sorriso – Não pode ser tão ruim.. você sabe..

- Não eu não sei Bella, vocês vampiros podem ser legais mais não pra serem objeto de impressão!!! Sem ofensas.

- Oh tudo bem, mais acho que você não pode fazer muita coisa – minha mãe riu abertamente ao apontar para as costas de Seth e mostrá-lo que Leah também avançava em direção a Narciso.

- Droga!! – Seth gritou e todos estavam rindo mais uma vez até Jake se balançava num riso mudo, Seth foi até a irmã a chacoalhou diversas vezes até que seus olhos escuros se focaram nele – Você não esta tendo uma impressão!! Merda Leah ele é um vampiro!! – se podia ouvir vários cochichos dos vampiros estranhos e ainda mais risadas conforme Leah parecia retomar com sua consciência

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa

- Você não pode ter uma impressão com um vampiro!! – Seth berrou e eu pude ver Alice a Jaspe voltarem do quintal.

- Não seja idiota garoto!! Eu não estou tendo uma impressão com um vampiro!! – ela também berrou fazendo uma nova explosão de risadas acontecer.

- Não? – Narciso perguntou e ela o olhou de novo com a expressão abobalhada voltando pro seu rosto enquanto todos nós ouvíamos sua respiração falhar, seu coração acelerar e sua pernas bambearem conforme ele se aproximava.

- Hei cara parado ai – Seth ameaçou se inclinado e começando a tremer, foi ai que Jake agiu.

- Seth – ele chamou com a voz de alpha fazendo Seth encolher os ombros – pare com isso e venha para trás de Nessie agora!! – Seth parecia extremamente derrotado enquanto fazia exatamente o que Jake mandou.

- Não está? – Narciso perguntou a Leah de novo eu como todos tive a nítida certeza que eles nem se quer tomaram conhecimento do que Seth e Jake haviam falado durante aquele curto tempo.

Leah piscou diversas vezes parecendo atordoada demais.

- Não eu não estou!! – o coração dela batendo cada vez mais rápido, as mãos suando as pernas moles – eu não sei o que você esta fazendo mais pare agora!!

- Eu não posso parar uma impressão – ele disse feliz sorrindo daquela forma arrasadora de novo, o coração de Leah pulou e sua respiração ficou presa – Você é linda.. – me vi sorrindo novamente, mais não da graça e sim do quanto aquilo tudo era incrivelmente lindo, Leah estava descalça com um shorts e camiseta largos e masculinos, o cabelo preto cortado de forma curta estava todo desgrenhado, mais não se podia negar que era ela linda com a feições delicadas contrastando com os olhos escuros e fortes, e mesmo assim eu sabia que pra ele... ela aparentava como ele ou meu pai aparentava para todos nós .. deslumbrante.

- Você também é lindo – ela soltou logo cobrindo a boca de maneira assustada enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam, era incrível ver ali de uma forma diferente é claro, mais ver de certa forma o que tinha acontecido comigo e Jake.

Narciso sorriu ainda mais com a declaração sem querer dela e deu mais um passo, o coração de Leah deu vários pulos e sua respiração voltou a ficar falha.

- Pare com isso!! – ela berrou

- Eu não consigo... me desculpe – Narciso pediu agora a poucos centímetros dela uma de suas mãos alisou a bochecha de Leah a fazendo fechar os olhos, coração batendo de forma louca ate que ela se afastou dele parecendo horrorizada e correu porta a fora. Narciso riu levemente do gesto dela.

- Me desculpem por isso – ele pediu a todos ainda sorrindo – eu já volto – então a seguiu.

Todos nos começamos a nos encarar sem entender muita coisa, apenas Seth resmungava alguma coisa como "maldita ordem de alpha" pra si mesmo.

- Esperamos? – tio Jazz perguntou

- Sim.. ela não pode ir longe ou estaria me desobedecendo. – Jake disse.

- Sim isso é verdade e, além disso, ela estranhamente não consegue ir pra muito longe de Narcizo – meu pai revelou fazendo todos cairem em gargalhadas mais uma vez.

Exatos 10 minutos se passaram e todos ficaram bobos ao ver Narciso e Leah voltarem de mãos dadas

- Eles chegaram. – Narciso disse logo que se postou junto a porta com Leah a um passo de suas costas como todas as outras mulheres estavam, a surpresa por eles já estarem daquela forma tão intima não durou muito, pois logo depois da declaração de Narciso todos se remexeram nervosamente no seus lugares

- A clareira – Jazz soprou e no mesmo instante Narciso saiu pela porta e começou a correr com Leah ao seu lado, vários vampiros começaram a segui-lo e eu pude reconhecer o seu guarda Diógenes ente eles.

- Vamos – Sam ordenou ao sair em direção a floresta já tremendo, todo o seu bando o seguiu, Emmet segurou firme a mão de Rose a puxando para fora, meus avós, meus pais e meu tio Jasper e Alice também fizeram o mesmo então Jake se virou pra mim de repente. Ele me suspendeu em seus braços e me beijou desesperado até me colocar no chão.

- Eu amo você – ele murmurou no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava forte, ele me soltou suavemente pegando minha mão e fez um sinal para Seth, Embry e Quil que logo correrão para a floresta tremendo também.

Nós saímos pela porta e todos da minha família ainda estavam ali nos esperando, eu sorri pra Jake, ele apertou minha mão em resposta e nos começamos a correr com minha família a poucos passos atrás de nós, a hora enfim havia chegado e eu me vi estranhamente tranqüila, eu já tinha meu Jake de volta e nada que acontecesse naquela clareira poderia mudar a verdade mais absoluta da minha vida: ele era meu e eu o amava mais do que tudo, eu só estaria indo pra lá agora definir por mais quanto tempo eu viveria isso.

* * *

**N/A: **qem qer bônus Narciso/Leah levanta a mão \o/

Ou bônus quil/claire levanta di novo \o/

-qqqqqqqq

Yes caminhos terá bônus baby tenho ideinhas pra 4 peçam... supliqem q eu solto \o/ [sim eu sou má bjos]

Cap lesgal neh? eu achei msmo ok .-.

Ahh e a chta da Bee acertou a leah ..mala u.u

Ateh sábado õ/

Bjosdesliga

Me vou ..me comentem U_U

**Anna**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A:** oie *-*

Bonus bônus bônus ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh \o/

Nemtoempolgada lixa/

Cara leah/narciso eh perfect *-*

**Twilight** n eh meu se fosse eu estaria em san diego ontem bjps

* * *

_E tudo de repente não estava mais lá_

* * *

Isso é totalmente ridículo!!!! Os sanguessugas estão com problemas? O que raios eu tenho a ver com isso? Ahhhhhhhh!!!

O idiota do Seth me olhou com raiva de novo, revirei meus olhos pra ele ainda bufando. Qual é o problema deles? A pirralha não tinha ido embora? Agora nós estávamos indo pra lá arriscar a nossa pele por causa dela? IDIOTAS!!

Já estávamos próximos a casa daqueles fedorentos só daqui de longe meu estomago já revirava... eca! Seth continuava agitado, eu vou bater nesse garoto!!

- Vamos logo Leah só esta faltando nós dois lá.

Não entendi, é pra eu me importar?

- Eu não me importo com isso! – quis deixar bem claro

- Mais tem que se importar. Droga Leah isso envolve a Nessie então envolve a nós, ela é do Jake lembra?

Como se eu pudesse esquecer.. disfarcei.

- Eu não preciso lembrar disso Seth, ele não me mandou lembrar, alias ele nem me mandou vir aqui!! Eu vou voltar!!

- Leah!!! – Droga!! Era o Jacob e com aquela maldita voz que eu não podia desobedecer, parei de súbito e bufei era a única coisa que me restava - Eu preciso de você e Seth aqui agora!!

Olhei pro idiota do meu irmão louca pra perguntar se agora ele estava satisfeito?! Mais nem precisava perguntar a cara de presunção que ele fez já me dizia tudo.. puxa saco!! Comecei a correr em direção a casa já que não tinha outro jeito. Mias acabei não resistindo .. eu nunca resistia quando via aquela cara de admiração patética do Seth em relação ao Jacob.

- Você e sua grande boca Seth idiota!! – berrei na frente de todos o fazendo encolher os ombros, não me importei com onde estava, eu nunca me importei mesmo, registrei vários deles: sanguessugas nojentos e estranhos por toda casa e lá fora também, falando nisso eu queria ir lá pra fora o cheiro era mais suportável lá, parei na frente do meu grande alpha.. bahh e pude vê-la: a pirralha colada as costas dele como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se jogar na frente de algo por ela.. extremamente ridículo – Olá Nessie!! – cumprimentei simpática tendo uma careta dela como resposta, ela sabia que eu estava sendo falsa e também não liguei pra isso me virando apenas pra Jacob agora – Deixe-me adivinhar – falei sarcástica já o vendo tremer levemente – Defender a pirralha e montar guarda do lado dela quando tudo começar?

- Leah – Jacob respirou fundo ao tremer os braços mais uma vez, legal eu estava o irritando pelo menos – Fique sempre atrás de mim contornando Nessie e se eu me afastar fuja com ela! – O QUE??? Ele esta louco?

- Eu que vou ter que levá-la?? – berrei o vendo ficar mais nervoso, mais eu não estava nem ai só não queria ficar de baba daquela nojenta.. isso não.

- Sim você é mais rápida e isso não esta em discussão!! Pode ir lá pra fora agora como eu sei que você quer fazer!!

Merda uma ordem de novo!! Lutei contra meu próprio instinto de obedece-lo..

- Jacob!! - insisti

- Leah pare com isso agora!! – foi Seth que rosnou atrás de mim me irritando completamente, girei nos calcanhares e estava pronta pra pular naquele pescoço puxa saco se fosse preciso.

- Cala a boca garoto idiot.. – _E tudo de repente não estava mais lá.._

Só havia ele.. era alto, branco como mármore, aparentemente fraco, olhos escuros, cabelos lisos e castanhos claros e o rosto.. meu coração falhou uma batida quando me foquei exatamente em seu rosto ele era lindo!!!! E tudo mais havia sumido: o meu ódio por aqueles sanguessugas, o meu eterno rancor por Sam.. quem era Sam? Não havia mais Jacob ou a nojenta da impressão dele, meu irmão também havia sumido.. onde estavam todos?

Os olhos dele me devolviam o olhar.. minha mente girava e girava enquanto toda minha vida parecia ser arrastada pra um buraco bem fundo enquanto aquele homem surgia glorioso tomando conta de toda ela, Onde era La Push? O que eu estava fazendo aqui mesmo? Uma força surgiu instantaneamente ao olhar dele e ela me puxava pra ele como se fosse impossível recusar, eu sucumbi a ela alegremente indo até seu encontro conforme ele vinha ao meu, mais alguém começou a me balançar freneticamente pelos braços.

Era Seth... ele tinha voltado?

– Você não esta tendo uma impressão!! Merda Leah ele é um vampiro!!

- O que? – perguntei confusa, não ele não era um vampiro .. ele era .. merda! Ele era um vampiro o que estava acontecendo?

- Você não pode ter uma impressão com um vampiro!! – Seth berrou.. era obvio que eu não estava tendo uma impressão, eu não tinha impressão e não teria isso é fato!!

- Não seja idiota garoto!! Eu não estou tendo uma impressão com um vampiro!! – gritei brava o bastante pra que ele entendesse de vez, só que foi minha vez de não entender porcaria nenhuma quando todos começaram a rir.. eu disse uma piada por acaso? Grrrr.

- Não? – minhas pernas imediatamente amoleceram com essa simples palavra, era ele.. essa voz.. como se violinos estivessem tocando uma musica de ninar, meu coração acelerou atém mesmo antes de encará-lo e quando eu o fiz minha respiração faltou .. até o ar tinha sumido.

Ele sorria pra mim e eu tive a certeza que nunca poderia encontrar uma palavra pra definir como aquele sorriso era.. lindo era pouco .. maravilhoso também.. as palavras também tinham sumido frente a ele.

Ele estava se aproximando... mais.

- Não está? – ele e sua linda voz perguntaram mais uma vez.. pisquei diversas vezes enfim entendendo o que ele perguntava.

- Não eu não estou!! – meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, e minhas mãos suando enquanto minhas pernas ficavam cada vez mais moles, então era ele que estava fazendo isso comigo? – eu não sei o que você esta fazendo mais pare agora!! – exigi

- Eu não posso parar uma impressão – ele disse sorrindo daquela forma pra mim mais uma vez, meu coração pulou e minha respiração ficou presa – Você é linda.. – ele cantarolou e mesmo sentindo uma estranha felicidade por ele achar isso, eu podia ver o absurdo eu não era linda não se comparada a ele.

- Você também é lindo – suspirei me assustando..o que era isso afinal!! Tapei minha boca assustada demais enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam, ele não ajudou em nada ao se aproximar mais de mim com aquele sorriso no rosto, meu maldito coração deu vários pulos agora e eu me vi sentindo falta de ar mais uma vez, eu não queria isso .. o que quer que seja eu simplesmente não queria

- Pare com isso!! – berrei desesperada enquanto meu coração dava cada vez mais cambalhotas.. eu iria morrer?

- Eu não consigo... me desculpe – como ele fazia isso? Eu queria ter raiva.. ódio e o maximo que consegui foi suspirar e fechar os olhos quando senti sua mão roçar meu rosto, ele era frio mais não insuportável..era bom e eu tive certeza que poderia ser tocada por ele o resto da vida sem reclamar se quer um dia, a forma louca que meu coração batia me dava essa certeza também então nesse milésimo de segundo eu enfim juntei as peças de tudo que estava acontecendo..e Seth tinha razão.. eu não poderia ter uma impressão com um vampiro ..eu.. me afastei dele horrorizada demais pra admitir a mim mesma que eu já precisava de muito mais do que aquele simples toque. Corri porta a fora eu tinha que sair daqui.

Meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido enquanto eu me embrenhava na floresta, eu não queria me transformar eu só queria que tudo parasse porque tudo era absurdo demais pra fazer sentido, então eu o senti, eu já podia identificar seu cheiro até no meio de uma multidão, ele andava até mim de maneira calma e não se surpreendeu quando eu me abaixei e fiquei em posição de ataque.

- Leah você não vai me atacar – ele afirmou seguro e eu me xinguei mentalmente por estar fantasiando com sua linda voz ao invés de calcular em quanto tempo chegaria a seu pescoço.. - Leah?

- Pare – pedi ao me endireitar e encostar contra uma arvore.

- Eu já lhe disse que não posso – ele pareceu ligeiramente triste e meu coração apertou quando identifiquei esse sentimento nele – e também não quero – ele disse mais baixo ao se aproximar muito de mim.

- Isso não faz sentido – confessei enquanto aquelas mesmas reações aconteciam devido a sua aproximação, meu coração, pernas e respiração pareciam não mais me obedecer perto dele – você é meu inimigo – tentei continuar – meu inimigo e não um objeto pra impressão.

- Na vida as melhores coisas não fazem sentido – ele sorriu meio torto ao terminar e eu me vi ofegar.. droga!! – e eu não sou seu inimigo Leah, eu não me alimento de humanos sou adepto do estilo de Carlisle.

- O doutor sanguesuga e a família toda tem os olhos amarelos como prova os seus são vermelhos .. escuros quase pretos – acusei.

- Desconfio que me alimentar de animais apenas a 50 anos não pode afetar a cor dos meus olhos.. ainda.

- Como não? Bella se alimenta apenas a 7 anos e seus olhos são am..

- Bella não tem mais de 5.000 anos.. – ele me interrompeu fazendo uma ligeira careta, meus olhos formaram bolas.

- Você vive a mais de 5.000 anos?!!!

- Sim – ele começou baixo de novo se aproximando de mim ainda mais – a mais de 5.000 anos eu esperei exatamente esse momento.

Minhas pernas falharam, e se eu fosse uma humana comum com certeza tinha caído.

- Não..

- Não me peça pra não dizer coisas assim – ele me cortou mais uma vez – eu espero você por exatos 5.432 anos e poso garantir que cada segundo de espera valeu a pena, você é muito mais do que eu podia se quer imaginar – uma de suas mãos estava fechada no lado do meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo, eu estava em pânico.

- Eu nem ao menos sei o seu nome.. – sussurrei me sentindo patética com a desculpa.

- Narciso Felipus Ignacios muito prazer..

- Narciso? – sussurrei de novo impossibilitada de falar com um volume normal.. não com ele se aproximando cada vez mais, percebi que havia duas de mim agora: uma que estava com uma vontade enlouquecida de saber se o gosto dele era tão doce como o cheiro e a outra que estava em pânico e gritando pra que eu saísse dali, a enlouquecida ganhou e eu já podia sentir o hálito dele.. doce.

Foi tão devagar.. a forma que ele se moveu até estar bem perto de mim, a mão que estava no meu rosto me acariciou fracamente me fazendo fechar os olhos enquanto eu senti a outra segurar minha cintura, devagar .. tão respeitoso e cruelmente torturante, ele se aproximou mais e seu nariz roçou em minha bochecha e queixo.

- Sim – ele disse muito baixo, baixo para apenas eu ouvir – seu Narciso.. – e quando enfim ele roçou os lábios frios nos meus eu me assustei ligeiramente com a minha resposta sentindo uma felicidade imensa depois que ela saiu dos meus lábios ..eu gostei daquilo.

- Meu Narciso...

A distancia foi vencida, os lábios dele se fecharam em cima dos meus e eu pude sentir como se houvessem varias explosões dentro de mim, era inacreditavelmente bom, docee frio da maneira mais inquietante que podia ser, vi minhas mãos ganharem vida.. uma subiu entre nossos corpos para se espalmar no peito de pedra dele enquanto a outra subiu mais até seus cabelos. Ouvi um som profundo sair de sua garganta depois do meu gesto, ele passou seus braço por minha cintura com mais vontade me levando pra mais perto. nos colando de uma vez por todas, a mão no meu rosto deslizou para minha nuca fazendo -o forçar mais os lábios nos meus .. sua língua me invadiu cuidadosa e ousada ao mesmo tempo, eu não tenho como definir realmente isso e nem quero, meu coração parecia querer falhar de vez a qualquer momento enquanto minhas pernas realmente falhavam o fazendo me segurar com mais força. Ali presa nos braços e no beijo do meu maior inimigo eu vi a chance de ser completa, eu nunca senti todas essas coisas na vida mais tinha absoluta certeza que poderia senti-las pra sempre, mais meu lado em pânico começou a agir também e me vi espalmando seu peito com mais força para afastá-lo, eu não queria algo tão grande.. não para ser deixada mais uma vez, eu não suportaria.

Levantei meu rosto a tempo de encontrar o dele ainda tranqüilo, os olhos fechados, ele parecia apenas feliz e uma vontade louca de mante-lo sempre assim .. feliz me dominou, mais eu a sufoquei.

- Você é quente.. – ele me confessou e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, ele levantou uma mão roçando os dedos nas pontas do meu cabelo e a simples alusão do seu toque me trouxe calafrios – e cheira a flores.. todas elas – me permiti sorrir.

- E você a mel – tapei minha boca mais uma vez assustada com como era natural eu falar com ele o que normalmente eu guardaria apenas pra mim.

Ele sorriu com minha reação as minhas próprias palavras e estava se aproximando de novo, eu recuei o bastante para ficar a uns 10 metros dele.

- Leah, por favor – ele pediu, e esse ja não era qualquer pedido certo? Era o pedido da minha impressão.. lutei contra o instinto de satisfazê-lo e me virei pra ir embora – eu preciso de você – o ouvi soprar e meio segundo depois ele estava do meu lado – você pode entrar em pânico depois se quiser e não me aceitar depois se quiser também mais eu preciso de você agora por favor..

- Eu não poss..

- Você não quer?

- Eu não posso!! Você é um vampiro por Deus!

- Já aconteceu Leah agora só resta você decidir se vai viver ignorando isso ou não – os olhos dele suplicavam pra que eu não concordasse com a primeira parte.

- Eu não conseguiria certo? Você já faz parte de mim..

- Na verdade sim você não conseguiria – ele afirmou ainda mais feliz – estou vendo que você não vai conseguir.

- Como esta vendo?

- Hum .. – ele parecia constrangido – eu tenho um dom.. err... parecido com o de Alice..

- Você vê o futuro??!!

- Sim e eu posso ver lobos e mestiços também, foi vendo um dos futuros de Nessie que vi você e o que aconteceria se nós nos encontrássemos.

- Você.. – respirei fundo – você armou isso!!! – os olhos dele arregalaram quando eu tomei esse rumo.

- Não! Iria acontecer você não vê? De qualquer forma iria acontecer.

- E o que mais você vê? Já que eu definitivamente não tenho escolha pra que me preocupar – dei dois passos para traz me afastando do braço que ele levantava em minha direção.

- Leah eu não defino o que vai acontecer eu só as vejo, são as suas decisões que definem tudo..

- Eu não vejo como isso ainda pode ser, você mesmo acabou de dizer que nos viu juntos.

- Você decidiu isso!

- Não eu não decidi, eu não quero..

- Você quer – ele se aproximou e encostou seu corpo mais uma vez no meu - e você decidiu .. – ele cheirou meu cabelo me fazendo fechar os olhos com aquelas reações idiotas acontecendo.

- Quando?

- Exatamente agora.. – ele se inclinou pra mim e eu instintivamente fechei meus braços em seu pescoço, qual era o meu problema? Eu não estava brigando cem ele a um segundo atrás... e agora estou aqui ofegante esperando os míseros segundos que faltam pra ele me beijar – ao me beijar de novo – ele terminou o que dizia e o espaço entre nós pressionando os lábios contra os meus, tinha um "q" de urgência agora como se ele quisesse me convencer que não havia mais jeito, eu sabia que não havia, minhas pernas cedendo mais uma vez era um nítido sinal disso.. afinal onde estava a Leah durona que eu penei tanto pra construir como uma armadura ao meu redor? Onde estava toda dor que me sufocava a cada maldito dia? Eu não sabia nem ao menos quem eu era direito.. não nos braços dele me sentindo enfim especial o bastante para ser única e finalmente amada..

- Eu tenho medo – confessei ainda agarrada a ele, eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito como uma garotinha, mais eu não me importava no quão ridícula estava sendo, eu só queria que ele me garantisse que tudo sairia bem, afinal não havia mais como fugir disso ..

- Não precisa ter.. não em relação a mim – ele respirou fundo e eu sabia que ele não precisava fazer esse gesto era apenas nervoso – eu já amo você.

Meu coração pareceu enfim falhar e eu tive que me esforçar para conseguir ar enquanto podia sentir o sorriso crescendo no rosto dele, então eu o encarei brava por um ligeiro instante.

- Você tem que parar com isso!! Eu não sou a retardada da Bella ou a idiota daquela pirralha pra passar mal cada vez que você me olha então pare!!

- Eu não estou fazendo nada – ele riu e eu gostei daquele som, mais de repente ele estava serio de novo – e você também faz as mesmas coisas comigo.. quer dizer se eu tivesse um coração pra ser disparado ele estaria aos pulos agora.

Me permiti sorrir pra ele mais uma vez tomando consciência de que certo definitivamente eu não era mais eu mesma, o abracei mais forte inalando o cheiro de mel que ele tinha.

- Precisamos ir – ele disse relutante depois de meio minuto, me ouvi bufando ao me separar dele então ele me puxou me abraçando dessa vez mais forte.. – quando eu disse que precisava de você agora eu disse a verdade certo? Fique do meu lado, por favor..

Eu tentei respirar me acalmando do efeito que encará-lo me causava.. ok eu seria como bella e nessie afinal agindo descontrolada e não havia mais jeito pra isso também.

- Tudo bem – eu disse sorrindo – vou ficar com você – então entrelacei sua mão na minha e comecei a andar.

Narcis parecia ter levado um soco, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente espantados e nesse momento que percebi o que havia por traz das minhas palavras... eu poderia virar pra ele e dizer que eu não queria dizer aquilo e sim que ficaria ao seu lado apenas contra os vampiros italianos, mais a quem eu queria enganar? Eu o queria e ficaria com ele independente de tudo e isso não teria mais volta, apertei sua mão recebendo um aperto dele também como resposta, ele sorriu pra mim e enquanto começava a correr de volta a mansão e eu pela milésima vez tentava respirar de forma decente: eu via que estava certa.. eu ficaria com ele .. independente até de mim mesma... eu já o amava também.

* * *

**N/A:** eu quero uma fic deles

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh /õ\

~sejogadaponte /o/

OMG *-*

* * *

**N/A:** oie *-*

Com vcs o cap u.u

**Twilight** n eh meu pq se fosse meu email seria anaklautner u.u

* * *

_Nós saímos pela porta e todos da minha família ainda estavam ali nos esperando, eu sorri pra Jake, ele apertou minha mão em resposta e nos começamos a correr com minha família a poucos passos atrás de nós, a hora enfim havia chegado e eu me vi estranhamente tranqüila, eu já tinha meu Jake de volta e nada que acontecesse naquela clareira poderia mudar a verdade mais absoluta da minha vida: ele era meu e eu o amava mais do que tudo, eu só estaria indo pra lá agora definir por mais quanto tempo eu viveria isso._

* * *

**15. Eu também te amo**

Quando enfim chegamos na clareira foi inevitável o sentimento de deja vu, todos os lobos exceto Jake e Leah estavam transformados fazendo uma linha reta na beira das arvores enquanto os vários vampiros que Narciso trouxe se posicionavam mais a frente mais ainda assim atrás de nos.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Esme ficaram mais atrás enquanto Jake, eu e meu avô Carlisle formávamos outra linha, meus pais, Narciso e Leah estavam mais a frente e assim que esperavamos.

Alice nos disse durante a corrida que teríamos no maximo 5 minutos antes que eles chegassem...

Minha mãe parecia incomodada com toda a semelhança que essa cena tinha com a de anos atrás, senti em vários momentos seu olhar sobre mim e eu já sabia que estávamos todos protegidos por seu escudo,.

- Querida lembre-se você mais do que os outros tem que se manter calma – meu pai sussurrou rapidamente, mamãe balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa enquanto respirava fundo por puro costume e me dava outra demorada e cuidadosa olhada.

- Bella – dessa vez era Jake que chamava – Não fique assim certo ela não é mais uma garotinha presa as suas costas, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça você sabe – ele pareceu dar um sinal pra ela, pois logo Bella respirou fundo parecendo relaxar um pouco.

- Vou ficar bem mãe – eu quis garantir – se foque em todos nós e não apenas em mim ok.

- Isso mesmo amor foco e calma – meu pai pediu enquanto segurava a mão dela de forma carinhosa.

- Eles – Narciso disse em voz alta, segundos depois seguindo seu olhar podíamos ver ao longe como uma marcha, os Volturi estavam chegando...

A cada passo deles até nos vi com orgulho os olhos dourados de minha mãe ganharem determinação, ela poderia até estar com medo mais ela nunca deixaria eles verem isso nela. Alguns rosnados não puderam ser evitados e Emmett e Jake foram os que os menos disfarçaram. Em poucos segundos todos eles já estavam em nossa frente a uns 100 metros de distancia claro, mais próximo o bastante pra que todos vissem o olhar de espanto que Aro,, lançava.

- Narciso! – ele exclamou realmente surpreso, pude ver o deboche no rosto de Narciso ao encará-lo.

- Olá Aro. – Aro por sua vez não o respondeu se recompôs brevemente para logo depois focar meu avô.

- Olá Carlisle meu velho amigo, como tem passado?

- Olá Aro – Carlisle respondeu com aquela mesma voz calma e serena de sempre – hum não muito bem, afinal não se da pra ir bem quando você descobre que sua família esta ameaçada.

A maior parte da minha família arregalou os olhos pra tal reação do meu avô, menos Aro ele sorriu gentil e cinicamente e se virou para Narciso mais uma vez.

- Ora ora se enfim não chegou o dia em que vi Narciso Ignacios usando um frágil humano para beneficio próprio. – Aro fez questão de parecer ultrajado o bastante.

- Errado Aro, não foi para meu beneficio e sim o de Renesmee, então fique tranqüilo esse dia realmente nunca chegara.

- Você matou um homem Narciso fico feliz que enfim esteja se rendendo a hipocrisia.

- Fico feliz que esteja tão preocupado Aro mais eu não me alimentei dele ele só era necessário pra que Nessie pudesse voltar, vejo que deu brilhantemente certo – Narciso pausou por alguns segundos pra logo adicionar – Oh me desculpe por faze-lo de bobo – outra pausa – mais uma vez.

- Ora seu.. – os olhos de Aro se estreitaram e por um momento ele perdeu toda sua pose calma e fingida, mais como sempre ele percebeu a tempo de refaze-la – Narciso sempre tão arrogante lembre-se que sua extensa idade não quer dizer necessariamente sabedoria.

- E você Aro lembre-se que um dom não quer dizer necessariamente poder sobre as outras pessoas.

- Ora seu verme!! – foi Jane que guinchou apertando os punhos e deixando uma fileira perfeita de brancos e afiados dentes aparecerem.

- Jane querida, por favor.. – Aro pediu.

- Por que não acabamos logo com isso? – ela falou de maneira frenética e inteiramente irritada fixando seus olhos vermelhos não mais em Narciso e sim em Leah.

Vi Narciso instintivamente a puxar para mais atrás de si mesmo, não que ele pudesse protegê-la mentalmente do ataque de Jane caso ela tentasse fazê-lo, na verdade Narciso não conseguia jogar seu escudo como minha mãe fazia ele era o único protegido, quem evitava que Leah estivesse caída gritando de dor agora por um possível ataque de Jane era claro minha mãe.

- Você poderia se transformar, por favor – ele pediu numa voz muito baixa e bem rápida ao se virar pra Leah e a encarar com intensidade – ficarei mais tranqüilo se você estivesse como lobo é mais seguro.

- Ok – Leah sussurrou de volta quase como um suspiro, então ela apertou a mão de Narciso e o soltou indo em direção as arvores.

Todos observamos Jane dar vários passos a frente como se quisesse seguir Leah, mais então ela riu de uma forma alta e sarcástica voltando seus olhos para Natciso outra vez..

- Uma cadela? – ela ainda ria – isso é no mínimo tão trágico para não dizer cômico Narciso, esperar por tanto tempo para terminar com uma cadela suja – ela desdenhou finalmente e um rosnado automaticamente foi ouvido vindo do peito agora arfante de puro ódio de Narciso.

- O que você esperava Jane? Uma desequilibrada como você? – ele respondeu prontamente fazendo todos pararmos de repente surpresos demais, vi Jane dar um grande passo a frente.

- Jane querida – Aro a chamou em sua fingida preocupação era evidente que ele estava torcendo para que um de nós ou Jane começasse a luta que possivelmente nos mataria ou a eles, Jane deixou de avançar mais nem por isso deixou de rosnar em nossa direção e mostrar os dentes.

- Pra sua sorte eu não quero a sua vadia Narciso, pra sua sorte eu quero ela primeiro – todo o meu sangue paralisou ao perceber que ela apontava em minha direção então sem que eu pudesse evitar nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente – Você é minha – ela sibilou fazendo Jake apertar fortemente a minha mão enquanto se colocava a minha frente rosnado conforme tremia.

E no mesmo instante minha mãe também deu um grande rosnado

- É bom que todos se acalmem – meu pai tentou, no entanto surpreendendo a todos minha mãe deu um grande salto a minha frente e a de Jake ainda rosnando muito alto com os olhos fixos em Jane, ela estaria tentando me atacar?

- Sua criatura asquerosa a minha filha você não toca, eu não vou deixar!!

- Bella – meu pai suplicou

Jane gargalhou de uma forma amarga encarando minha mãe

- Seu poder acaba no mesmo momento que meus dentes encontrarem sua garganta Bella! Não se esqueça disso!

Foi a minha vez e de meu pai rosnarem.

Então de uma vez por todas Jane avançou...

Foi tudo tão rápido num instante eu estava tentando ver qual sinal minha mãe fez para Jake antes de sussurrar "agora" pra no instante seguinte estar jogada sobre o ombro direito de Jake enquanto ele corria.

Pisquei diversas vezes antes de entender o que realmente estava acontecendo..

- Jake!!! – gritei finalmente horrorizada demais – minha família minha.. – um bolo entalou minha garganta enquanto eu senti grossas lagrima caírem por meu rosto.

Ele não se importou com meu protesto continuando a correr de uma forma tão rápida mesmo não estando transformado que eu poderia apostar que ele acompanharia uma corrida de Jasper ou Emmett tranquilamente, ele estava realmente rápido.

Alguns estrondos incrivelmente altos como se montanhas se chocassem vinham em bom som do lugar em que minha família lutava, as lagrimas me cegaram enquanto eu começava a esmurrar freneticamente as costas de Jake o mandando parar.

- É minha família!!! – encontrei minha voz – minha família, Jacob pare!!

- Não. – ele respondeu simples.

- Jake temos que ajudá-los, pare!! – minha voz ficou grossa e falha novamente pelas lágrimas, isso pareceu tocá-lo, no momento seguinte ele estava me colocando de pé junto a uma arvore, ele trouxe suas mãos para meu rosto de forma quase nervosa secando minhas lagrimas enquanto acariciava minhas bochechas com as pontas de seus dedos.

- Não chore.. – havia certa dor na voz dele também – amor me diga o que adiantaria você lá?

Ele estava certo não adiantaria muita coisa, eu sempre fui fraca nessa minha bizarra condição de metade uma coisa metade outra.

- Ness, por favor ..

- Precisamos voltar – consegui soltar – nós já estávamos longe o bastante pra que eu não ouvisse mais nenhum barulho e isso me dava ainda mais pânico – Jake nos temos..

- Não – ele me cortou friamente, e algo que eu estava evitando até agora brotou em mim com força: raiva e irritação.

- Eu vou voltar!!! – gritei com toda força que tinha.

- Não! – dessa vez ele também gritou ao me puxar para próximo da arvore mais uma vez só que de um jeito bruto.

- Me solta!!

- Não!

- Não?? Qual é o seu problema?

- Não vou deixar – então ele enfim me encarou e eu senti e irritação e quase ódio nos olhos dele também, eu ficaria com medo se não ouvisse as palavras que seguiram aquele olhar intenso nos meus. – Eu não vou perder você!! Não outra vez!

- J-a-ak-kee-ee – gaguejei surpresa

- Me chame de egoísta, me chame de covarde eu não me importo, não se tiver você assim viva na minha frente, eu não vou perder você e não me importo de fugir pra que isso aconteça!!

Ele ainda respirava pesadamente quando terminou, foi engraçado me sentir mais sem fôlego que ele, eu realmente nunca teria noção do que causei a ele essa era uma verdade que eu teria que a prender a conviver.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu agora – ele começou dessa vez mais clamo – eu sei que você não me deixou por vontade própria mais isso infelizmente não diminui a dor de ser deixado Ness, eu não vou ser deixado de novo não se eu puder impedir..

- Mais.. eles..

- Amor – ele falou da forma mais carinhosa possível e eu me vi derreter na rouquidão que a voz dele sempre teve – sem ofensas mais você não conseguiria ajudar muito no fim das contas, você atrapalharia sua mãe ou seu pai.

- Então você.. – eu falei num impulso – você deveria estar lá não é? Mamãe sempre disse que você nunca fugiria de uma briga.

- As coisas mudam – ele suspirou – além disso, eu preciso estar com você, se viesse sozinha e alguém te seguisse? Mais se você realmente quer que eu volte pra ajudá-los eu vou voltar Ness.

Uma das únicas coisas que consegui ver antes que ele me tirasse de lá veio a minha mente: meu tio Emmett avançando enquanto 2 vampiros o atacavam, eu imediatamente entrei em pânico eu não queria Jake lá, eu também era egoísta? Num rompante bem típico de mim claro, eu me lancei contra ele, contornado seu pescoço o abraçando de forma desesperada.

- Não! Eu não quero você lá! Você não pode voltar! Não pode!

Sua risada foi suave quando ele contornou seus braços em minha cintura me levando mais perto.

- Por que será que eu sabia que você reagiria justamente dessa forma? – eu ri com ele fechando meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Porque você me conhece bem demais pra minha sorte – eu não lembrei que havia uma grande batalha a alguns quilômetros de nós agora, eu só sentia os lábios dele cada vez mais próximos e sua respiração quente batendo contra meu rosto, ele estava tortuosamente perto.

- Saudades disso – ele murmurou de uma forma tão rouca que me fez arrepiar, antes que eu tivesse qualquer outra reação ele me puxou com mais força pela cintura nos grudando e imediatamente investindo contra meus lábios.

Como eu senti falta exatamente disso: o meu lugar preferido no mundo, os braços de Jake, agora era natural não tinha o "fingir que nada esta acontecendo" dos últimos dois dias, éramos apenas nós e do nosso jeito.

Ele me apertou ainda mais em seus braços me apoiando contra o tronco da arvore atrás de nós, eu ri em seus lábios com a familiaridade da cena, no entanto suas mãos começaram a viajar de uma forma desconcertadamente certa e conhecida pela lateral do meu corpo me fazendo arfar, ele aproveitou o momento subindo umas das sus mãos pra segurar minha nuca com força enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca, forte, quente e com uma urgência que me vi surpresa em corresponder, minhas mãos ganharam vida se enroscando e puxando seus cabelos negros e ligeiramente crescidos.

Eu arranhei sua nuca, e estava pronta pra deslizar minha mão por seu peito quente até tocá-lo onde eu já o podia sentir quase excitado quando Jake parou completamente o que fazia ao tremer o corpo inteiro mais dessa vez com pura raiva. Eu estava ofuscada demais para perceber algo até ouvir aquela voz.

- Você realmente não achou que eu te deixaria escapar achou?

Jane

Suguei o ar com força enquanto via por cima dos ombros de Jake seus frios olhos cor de sangue me fitarem com ódio e seu rosto formar um sorriso de deboche.

- Olha só que interessante agora temos o cachorro pra brincar – ela sibilou com a vozinha de criança que tinha de forma totalmente doce e doentia.

Com as palavras dela foi minha vez de rosnar e tremer de raiva, ela não tocaria em Jacob pelo menos não antes de eu estar morta!!

No entanto Jake não me deixou nem mesmo pensar em agir, ele se soltou suavemente de mim murmurando um "desculpe" e ao se virar completamente pulou em direção a ela entrando em fase. O que ele não previa era que Jane o acertaria antes mesmo de explodir e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, eu vi com horror e desespero o corpo não transformado de Jake cair com uma baque surdo e forte no chão, tremendo por convulsões de dor.

Ele não gritava, Jake nunca gritaria eu tenho certeza mais eu podia sentir sua dor como se fosse minha.

- PARE!!! –gritei surpreendentemente já em meio a grandes soluços e grossas lagrimas, ela fingiu não me ouvir então eu corri até ele me jogando em sua frente – PARE!!!

Ela parecia realmente não me ouvir se deliciando com os pequenos gemidos que Jake deixava escapar, o rosto de boneca parecia iluminado e ainda mais glorioso. Ela era um monstro.

Não tive outra escolha a não ser me colocar por completo sobre Jacob assim ela teria dificuldade em fita-lo e faze-lo sofrer, meu plano deu certo, ouvi um bufar irritado e leves passos em minha direção, eu não estava olhando pra ela agora meu rosto estava praticamente grudado ao de Jake que ainda se remexia em espasmos.

- Você é patética! – ela praticamente gritou um pouco depois senti suas geladas mãos se fecharem em torno do meu braço, Jane simplesmente me jogou, sim era essa a palavra que definia o que ela fez ao me lançar contra uma arvore. Minhas costas bateram contra a madeira fazendo um grande barulho me fazendo gritar por algumas pontadas de dor que senti em meu corpo.

Jake a 10 metros de mim arregalou os olhos quando me focalizou, mais novamente não teve tempo algum de reação, pois Jane já o estava torturando mais uma vez, a minha dor misturada a dor muito maior que ele sentia com certeza me mataria, eu não conseguia me mover tudo parecia girar até que um som me despertou: era Jake gritando? Minha mente se dissipou de todo tupor enquanto eu via meu próprio corpo se balançar nom choro alto e forte.

Meu Jake não...

Me forcei a sentar onde estava, minha cabeça também doía e continuava a girar enquanto a voz melodiosa de Jane formava um riso histérico, debochado e frio.

MALDITA.

Me escorei contra a arvore tentando acalmar os tremores do meu próprio corpo causados pelo meu choro, era tanta dor, ela tinha que parar eu tinha que para-la, minha mente continuava a girar até que uma lembrança veio até a superfície dos meus pensamentos frenéticos como uma salvação.

- Sinto que você ainda não se esforça tanto querida, tanto eu como Renata cegamente acreditamos que se você realmente se esforçasse você poderia anular até mesmo ofensores – Aro pausou brevemente me encarando de uma forma mais intensa – Talvez Renata tenha razão em outra coisa, talvez não seja esforço e sim um real motivo, fico triste por não ter um motivo forte o bastante aqui conosco pra que você possa evoluir

O sorriso falso aumentou em seu rosto translúcido enquanto ele parecia extasiado

_- Oh mais seria realmente fascinante vê-la anulando todos os tipos de defesa e ataque, seria fabuloso!_

Eu já estava de pé, as palavras de Aro flutuando em minha cabeça: "você poderia anular até mesmo ofensores", meus pulsos se fecharam com força, eu me obriguei a levantar o meu rosto e encarar Jane. Ela estava de costas entre mim e Jake na verdade enquanto continuava a torturá-lo.

- JANE – gritei com as ultimas forças que tinha.

Dessa vez ela pareceu me ouvir ou foi o tom excessivamente de ódio que a fez despertar da sua doentia diversão, me senti aliviada de não ouvir mais nenhum grito de Jake, mais isso já não era o bastante ela tinha que morrer.

Me concentrei fitando-a intensamente como eu fazia quando queria anular a defesa de algum dos muito vampiros que ajudei Aro a matar.

- Uh! Você também quer brincar? – ela me perguntou diabolicamente inocente.

- Pode ter certeza Jane eu quero brincar – respondi afiada enquanto intensificava mais meu olhar sobre ela.

Então eu senti vindo, a onda de dor parecia vir se arrastando como uma cobra pelo chão até mim, era louco poder senti-la e até mesmo vê-la, ela me acertou se envolvendo por todo meu corpo e eu cai, não completamente, de uma maneira inesperada a dor que ela me fazia sentir não era tão insuportável como das outras vezes e pra minha súbita auto confiança a intensidade da dor parecia diminuir cada vez mais.

Eu estava caída de joelhos quando apoiei minhas mãos na terra e voltei a encará-la, ela pareceu ligeiramente surpresa conforme sua onda de dor em mim diminuía ainda mais.. havia uma chance.

Me levantei com dificuldade estudando o olhar de espanto que ela me lançava agora e sentindo sua onda de dor me abraçar com mais força, ela estava aumentando o seu poder sobre mim mais a minha vontade de faze-la pagar não me deixou fraquejar.

A raiva que borbulhava em mim me fez concentrar ainda mais quando pra meu êxtase senti a onde de Jane se despregando de mim, ela parecia atônita me deixando deliciada com isso conforme avançava para mais próximo, foi quando eu vi Jacob sorrateiramente se levantando as costas dela, Jane de maneira desesperada aumentava sua onda mais ela já não conseguia mais me envolver eu quase já não sentia mais dor conforme avançava ainda mais.

- Isso não esta acontecendo!! – ela gritou de forma histérica enquanto eu dava mais alguns passos e recebia um sinal de Jake, eu acenti pra ele milimetricamente.

- Ahh sim isto esta acontecendo vadia!!! – Jake cuspiu as palavras e no momento que ela girou seu corpo pra encará-lo ele já não era mais ele e sim uma grande lobo marrom avermelhado.

Foi rápido demais e Jake estava com seus afiados dentes no pescoço infantil de Jane.

Eu ainda tive tempo de ouvir um grito agudo de dor dela antes de fechar meus olhos pra logo ouvir um alto "crac"

Minhas pernas cederam instantaneamente depois disso, pontadas de dor por todo eu corpo me acertaram com intensidade, os giros que minha cabeça dava se tornaram um turbilhão e eu já não estava mais ali, só havia escuridão e através dela eu pude ouvir meus pais gritando meu nome ao se aproximar, pude sentir os braços de Jake ao meu redor, eu estava em paz na escuridão agora de uma forma ou outra Jake estava comigo...

_- Ei eu não estou brincando com isso eu quero você pra mim.._

– Sei que não é a mansão que você esta acostumada e não tem muito conforto .. mais é nossa Ness e eu prometo te fazer muito feliz aqui dentro...

_- Eu definitivamente também gosto do seu jeito _

_- Você é minha _

_- Uma parte bem importante _

_- Pra sempre!. Seu Jake._

_- Você é deliciosamente louca_

_- Shh... na droga do fim das contas eu estou aqui não estou?_

_- Por que eu ainda não agarrei você? Como estou louco pra fazer?_

_- Quando eu vi você a primeira vez foi a coisa mais assustadora, louca e... certa que aconteceu, _

_- Você não quer que eu pare, não de verdade.._

_- Claro claro, eu só vou colocar as roupas, mais você precisa tomar banho... meu cheiro esta em cada centímetro do seu corpo... eles não vão gostar disso _

_- Quem esta com medo de quem agora?_

_- Você.. ainda me mata garota _

_- Te odeio mais... _

_- Abra os olhos Ness eu quero você olhando pra mim enquanto eu amo você_

_- Você me basta!_

_- Ness vou me vingar sabe._

_- Eu amo você _

_- Por que você me fez amar você? Pra que? Você fez eu me apaixonar por você, enlouquecer por você!!! _

_- O que vamos fazer com a gente? Se continuarmos nesse ritmo desconfio que viveremos assim sem roupas_

_- Isso esta ficando meio viciante._

_- Você irritada só fica mais deliciosa!_

_- Por que você não cora agora? _

_- Dani-se, nem Edward me tira dessa cama hoje_

_- Eu juro que entendo Ness, vou me obrigar a entender..._

_- Me desculpe, eu não estava conseguindo dormir._

_- Você é tudo o que eu tenho Ness, tudo que realmente importa_

_- Você..._

Meu Jake... sempre estaria comigo

De uma forma misteriosa eu o ouvia outra vez...

- Ness meu amor, volte pra mim.. eu te amo eu preciso de você Ness.... Ness!!!

A inconsciência e o silencio me engoliram definitivamente enquanto eu tentava responder:

_Eu também te amo._

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** =O

Bjosdesliga ;*

Anna-Potter-Cullen


End file.
